


Wolf's Blood

by Stranger__Days



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 97,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger__Days/pseuds/Stranger__Days
Summary: A separated wolf pack. A lion pride full of betrayal. With very few true allies, who will come out in triumph?Follow Donner Stark (nicknamed: the only Stark with a sense of humor) as he does many treasonous things. Including bending the knee to a new queen.[Complete and unedited][Started 4/23/19]





	1. Chapter 1

Donner Stark watched as the man was prepared for his death. The man was a deserter of the Night's Watch and the only punishment for it was death. They were accompanied by a dozen members of the household guard, all on horseback. Over their heads flaps the Stark banner: a gray direwolf racing across an ice-white field.  
South of the Wall the grass was still green and the sun was shining, but the air was cold enough to cloud the breath of four guardsmen as they escorted the deserter toward the stump of a massive oak tree.

Lord Eddard Stark waits with a longsword in his hands, watching as his sons; Jon Snow, Robb, Bran, and Donner sit on their own horses.

Two of the guardsmen forced the deserter's head onto the stump. Ned walked over to the stump. He spoke in low tones to the deserter, who responds in ways that confuse Donner. 

 

Soon, the boys dismount their horses, preparing for the sight they're about to see. Bran watches from afar, his head slightly cocked, trying to make out what the deserter is saying, but to no avail.

 

Donner could see that something in Ned’s eyes changed after the man's final words. A look of worry which was quickly covered up, “In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name--”

 

As Ned delivers the formal sentence to the condemned man, Jon Snow moves closer to Bran and whispered, “Keep the pony in hand. And don’t look away. Father will know if you do.”

Donner listened to his father continue the sentence, “King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die.” Ned lifts Ice high above his head and brings it down. Blood sprays the swaying grass. The deserter’s head topples off the stump, bounces off a root, and rolls. When Ned’s back is turned, Theon put his boot on the head, and kicked it away and laughing.

Donner and Jon watch this with disgust but say nothing. Jon turns and grips Bran’s shoulder, “You did well.”

Donner nodded in agreement, “I'm proud of you, brother.”

As the rode home, the three eldest boys were caught up in a conversation about the deserter, “I thought he was brave.” Jon said as he held onto his horse's reins loosely

 

Robb scoffed, “Brave? He was dead of fear. You could see it in his eyes.” On one hand, Robb was correct, the man was scared to die, but somewhere, somehow, Donner knew that the deserter had seen worse than death.

 

Jon said, “What would be in your eyes with your head on the stump? He died well. Give him that much.”

 

Robb considered the point for a moment and shrugged, already lost interest in the subject, “Race you to the bridge?”

Jon Rolls his eyes as if he’s beyond such juvenile games, then, without warning, he spurs his horse and gains a good head start. Robb and Donner exchange glances and without a moment's notice, Donner was off, chasing his brother. Robb curses and follows. They gallop off down the trail, Robb laughing and hooting, Jon silent, and Donner with a large grin on his face.

Bran’s pony couldn't compete in that race because it was too small, so he followed slowly behind, craning his neck to see if he can spot the winner.

Jon slowed down his horse once they got closer to the creek, looking off the edge of the trail, “What do you see, Snow? Robb called from behind Donner.

Donner pulled to a stop once he saw it. A wolf, not just any wolf, but a direwolf with antlers through its chest. Pups were still attempting to nurse from the dead direwolf, “Ironic isn't it. The stag kills the wolf.”

Ned's party neared the crest of the hill where Jon stood before them, waving urgently, “Over here!” He called.  
When Ned’s party reached the riverbank. Jon dismounted beside Robb and Donner, who cradled a direwolf in his arms.

Bran and Ned stay back with the rest of their party as Jory and Theon approach the older boys. When he sees what lies on the ground beside Robb, Theon curses and pulls his horse away. Jory does the same and yells to the boys, Get away from it!”

Robb said, “She can’t hurt you. She’s dead.”

Donner scoffed, “Even then, the only way she could hurt you would be if you took a spill off of your horse and landed on the antlers.”

Burning with curiosity, Bran spurs his pony to keep up with Ned as they approach the others, who are all dismounting. Then looked at the creature with disgust, “What in the hell is it?”

 

Bran finally gets close enough to see, his face filling with awe, “It's a wolf” Robb deadpanned, answering Theon's question.

The dead wolf was impossibly huge, bigger than Bran’s pony. Its blind eyes crawled with maggots, “It’s a freak.”

Jon answered, “No. That’s a direwolf.”

Theon eyes the dead direwolf nervously, “There hasn’t been a direwolf south of the Wall for two hundred years.”

 

Jon looks at the bundle beneath Donner’s arm and grins, watching as his older brother was fascinated in a pup who was content in his arms, “Well... now there are six.

 

When Bran sees what everyone is staring at his eyes widen. He moves in to get a closer look at the direwolf pup-- a tiny ball of gray-black fur, eyes still closed, nuzzling blindly against Robb’s chest, whimpering.  
Jory sighed as he looked the wolf up and down, “Tough old beast, wasn’t she? Birthing a litter with an antler in her throat.”

Robb turned to Bran after seeing his brother's imagination with the direwolf, “Go on. You can touch him.”

Bran gave the pup a quick, nervous stroke. He had just barely turned around when Jon spoke, “Here you go.”  
Jon thrusts another pup into Bran’s arms. Overjoyed, Bran plopped down in the snow where Donner had decided to sit, petting one of the other pups, and rubs the wolf pup’s soft fur against his cheek.

 

Ned picked up two more helpless pups, one in each hand. Jon picks up the fifth.  
Hullen the horse master, frowns at the ill omen, “Direwolves loose in the realm.”

 

Theon scoffed, “Not for long.” Theon draws his sword and reaches for Bran’s pup, “Give it here.”

Bran quickly pushed himself away from Theon, “ No! It’s mine!”

Donner looked at Theon then Bran before finally speaking up, “Put your sword away. We’re keeping them.”

Theon bristled at the command, “I take orders from your father, not you.”

“It’ll be a mercy to kill them,” Hullen said.

Bran looked to Ned for support but found none, “Better a quick death. They won’t last without their mother.”

Donner wasn't going to kill the direwolf in his arms. It felt wrong for him just to think about the action. The direwolf pup had beautiful patterns of all shades of gray that he could imagine. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. 

Jon clearly thought the same way. He said, “Lord Stark... There are six pups. Three male, three female. You have six trueborn children. Four sons, two daughters. The direwolf is the sigil of your House.”

Everyone looked at the Stark banners, with their direwolf crest-of-arms. Their opinions about the pups change, as they come to understand the import of this omen, “Your children were meant to have these pups.”

Ned glanced around, seeing two of his sons entranced by the pups, “And you?”

Donner could see that Jon truly wanted a pup, but he was thankful that his quick thinking had saved six direwolf pups, “I am not a Stark, my Lord.”

Ned weighed the situation for a moment in silence, thinking of all of his children, including Jon, “You will feed them yourselves. And train them yourselves, ”   
Bran nods eagerly. Robb nods as well. Donner stands down with the direwolf he had picked up earlier, “ They may die anyway, despite all you do.”

 

Robb said with determination, “They won’t. We won’t let them.”

 

With the decision made, people start to remount their horses. Bran tugged gratefully on Jon’s sleeve. Jon smiled at him, but beneath his smile, there is a trace of sadness.

Jon was about to climb onto his horse when he heard a distant whimpering. Leaving the horse behind, he ranged into a snowdrift and scans the ground until he found the source: A sixth wolf pup, with white fur. Unlike the others, its eyes are blood-red and open, and it is completely silent. Jon picks it up. 

Theon scoffs, “An albino. It’ll die even faster than the others.”

Jon ignores Theon. He stares into the pup’s eyes and the pup stares back, “This one belongs to me.”

 

Once they were home at Winterfell, Donner took it upon himself to bring his sisters their direwolves. He asked Jon to watch the female direwolf he had claimed as his own while he delivered his sisters direwolves.

He knocked on the door before entering and was greeted by Sansa, Septa Mordane, and Arya who looked bored as ever, “Donner, you know you sisters have lessons at this time. It is not the moment to bother us.”

“Surely my sweet sisters can continue this tomorrow and look at the gifts brought to them.”

Arya's eyes perked up from whatever she was trying to sew, Donner couldn't tell what it was, “You brought us gifts? Can I see them?”

Within a second, she was up and already inspecting what Donner had in his arms, Sansa got up as well, “Dogs?”

Arya scoffed, “No stupid. They're wolves.”

He cracked a small smile, “Arya, don't be mean to your sister. They're not dogs and not exactly wolves. These are direwolf pups, and they're yours.”

Arya stared at him with fascination, a large grin illuminating her face, “She’s under your care. If she dies, she dies.”

She nodded her head, understanding. Donner handed her the darker of the two. She had white around her brown eyes and was larger than the other one by a small amount.

He turned to Sansa, repeating the same thing, she nodded. Donner handed her the other direwolf, “You will need to feed them. Water them. And teach them.”

Donner returned to Jon and took his direwolf in his arms, “Is it too early to start thinking of names?” He joked, watching the albino walk around curiously.

“Might want to wait until yours has her eyes open. I was thinking about a name for him though. Ghost, because he was quiet when I found him and he's been quiet this entire time. I can't forget the red eyes.” Jon said, reaching out to pet Donner's direwolf.

He nodded to Jon in agreement, “You should've seen the girls when they saw the direwolves. I don't think I've ever seen Sansa not expelling her teenage angst.”

“Look,” Donner pointed at a white raven flying into Winterfell, “They only send the white ravens from the Citadel.”

The two of them watched as the raven landed, delivering the message to Maester Luwin. The two of them looked at each other before making their way towards the maester, “What is it?”

“A letter. It says here that Jon Arryn is dead. The king's own hand is dead. The king will be traversing North in a caravan of guards with his family to pick the new hand.”

Donner thought for a minute and asked, “North. He's picking father?”

 

A few weeks passed before the king's caravan was spotted traveling the Kingsroad. They would be arriving later that day, so the Starks and their servants took it upon themselves to make everything look presentable. 

The eldest sons and Theon were given haircuts, shaved, and given a nice set of clothes. Donner's direwolf followed him everywhere he went. He had yet to decide on a name like Bran, he wanted to make it something special. He called her Girl in the meantime.

She had blue eyes and would often play with Ghost while Jon and Donner would talk. She would always win since, even as a pup, she was bigger than Ghost.

Jon and Donner were talking when the king’s party poured through the gates of Winterfell in a river of gold, silver and steel, one hundred strong. Over their heads, a dozen golden banners whipped in the wind, emblazoned with the crowned stag of the House Baratheon.

At the far end of the yard, Ned’s face betrays nothing as he watches the King’s party approach with his family beside him. Catelyn, Robb, Donner, Jon, and Bran are here, as are Sansa, traditionally beautiful, with high cheekbones and thick red hair; Arya a skinny tomboy; and their little brother three-year-old Rickon.

Ser Jaime rides through the gate and into the courtyard. Next to him, the youngest Lannister son, Ser William who rises with messy unkempt hair. Bran tugged on Jon’s coat and whispered, “Is that the king?”

 

Jon whispered back, “That’s Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer.” Bran can’t take his eyes off the man. He’s heard the stories.

Tyrion Lannister rides behind his brother Jaime, studying the castle and its occupants, missing nothing.  
Joffrey Baratheon, the crown prince behind his uncles. Beside him: Sandor Clegane, “The Hound,” Joffrey’s bodyguard. Terrible burn scars cover half his face.

A huge man approaches, flanked by knights in snow-white cloaks. A black beard covers his double chin, but nothing can hide the belly that threatens to burst his doublet’s buttons. His name is King Robert Baratheon. He vaults from his warhorse and gives Ned an imperious once-over, “You’ve gotten fat.”

Ned tried to maintain his stony decorum, but it’s hopeless. For the first time, he laughed -- and it became clear that Ned and the King were actually old friends. Robert joins in, engulfing him in a bone-crunching hug. He finally releases Ned, who takes a moment to catch his breath, “Nine years! Why haven’t I seen you? Where the hell have you been?”

Ned grinned, “Guarding the north for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours.”

 

As the king’s party dismounts, an ornate wheelhouse pulls into their midst. Queen Cersei Lannister emerges with her younger children, Tommen and Myrcella. Ned kneels to kiss her ring; her smile is a pure formality.

Robert, on the other hand, embraces Catelyn like a long lost sister. As the children on both sides are brought forward and introduced, Robert steps back to Ned, “Take me down to your crypt. I want to pay my respects.”

Cersei said, “We’ve been riding since dawn. Surely, the dead will wait.”

Robert gives her a hard look. Cersei stares back at him, uncowed. Finally, Robert turns and walks away. After an awkward glance at the Queen, Ned leads Robert toward one of Winterfell’s old tower

Donner stares Joffrey up and down. He had certainly grown since he had last seen him, but something was off about the boy, “What are you looking at?”

“Just looking at how much you've changed. Nine years is quite a while.” Donner saw the Hound staring at him, not breaking eye contact, “Winterfell is truly a wonderful place, i bet my sister, Sansa could show you around.”

Joffrey scoffed, “As long as it's not you and your dog. I already have mine.”

 

Later that day, everyone was in the great hall, filling all of the seats. The feast for the king already in its fourth hour. A singer plays the harp at one end of the hall but no one can hear him above the roar of the fire, the clangor of pewter plates and cups, and the din of a hundred conversations.

 

The long wooden tables are covered with steaming platters of roasted meats and baked bread.  
Banners hang from the stone walls: the direwolf of Stark; Baratheon’s crowned stag; the lion of Lannister.

 

Ned and Catelyn host King Robert, who was already drunk, Queen Cersei, Ser Jaime, Ser William, and Tyrion Lannister and a few other luminaries at a table on a raised platform.

 

The Stark and Baratheon trueborn children sat at a table directly below the guests of honor. On the main floor, the soldiers, squires and other commoners sit on backless benches. Jon Snow sits with them, occasionally sneaking Ghost a piece of ham.

He listened in on the conversation that Joffrey and Sansa were having, “...and one day you'll be my queen and we’ll rule the seven kingdoms together.”

Sansa was awestruck by him, “That is my one true wish, my prince, to rule by your side.”

Donner turned to Robb who had a faint look of disgust on his face, “I might puke up my dinner if i have to listen to this any longer.”

As if on queue, Robb and Donner watched as Arya prepared a catapult of mashed potatoes with her spoon, not bothering to stop her. Within seconds, they watched as mashed potatoes flew through the air and hit Sansa's dress.

In an instant, she was fuming. Donner thought she was going to slap Arya but by this time, their mother was giving them a look, causing Robb and Donner to stand up, picking up their sister by the hands and ankles, occasionally swinging her from side to side.

Once they were outside and in a hallway where nobody could hear, Donner burst out laughing, “Good job sweet sister.”

 

The next day Bran and Prince Tommen drill in the yard with padded wooden swords. The children are so heavily padded themselves that they look like they’ve been wrapped in featherbeds. Huffing and puffing, they thump each other under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms.

A dozen spectators call out encouragements, Robb the loudest among them. Theon watches with his characteristic wry contempt.

 

Twenty yards from the others, Jon and Donner watch as well, seated on a rough wooden bench. Absorbed in the action, they are unaware of Arya’s approach until she jumps on Jon's back. This causes Donner to let out a small laugh, his direwolf raising her head.

 

Jon smiled and asked, “Shouldn’t you be working on your stitches?”

 

She makes a face at him, “I wanted to see them fight. Why aren’t you with them?”

 

Jon answered truthfully, “Bastards aren’t allowed to damage young princes.”

Arya watches her little brother Bran whack at Tommen, almost toppling over himself in the process, “I could do better than Bran. I’d knock the prince’s fat head off. What about you?” She turns to Donner.

“It'd be a shame if i hurt the prince on his second day in Winterfell,” Donner answered, running his hand across the direwolf's fur.

Jon looks at her with mock shock. Then he takes her arm and examines it, feeling her muscle. He shakes his head, “Too skinny.”

She snatched back her arm and glared at him. He messes up her hair. A cheer goes up from the drilling field. Bran has managed to knock Tommen over; the prince is rolling in the dust, trying to get up and failing, like a padded turtle. Bran stands at the ready with an upraised wooden sword, ready to whack him again once he regains his feet.

“I'm gonna go see if Robb will kick Joffrey on his ass, ” Donner stood up and made his way to the training area, standing next to his brother. 

The spectators laugh until Ser Rodrik ends it. He yanks the prince to his feet, “Well fought, ” he gestures to Bran and Tommen, “Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?”

 

Robb smiled, “Gladly.”

 

Joffrey, however, looks bored; he remains among his men, “This is a child’s game.”

 

Theon looked Joffrey up and down, “That’s because you’re children.”

 

Joffrey said, “Robb may be a child. I am a prince. And I’m tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword.”

“You got more swats than you gave. Afraid?” Robb taunted.

Donner knew this conversation could go bad at any moment, being that the prince was an absolute ass, “

“Oh, terrified. I might get a splinter.” The Lannister men all laugh.

Ser Rodrik asks Joffrey, “What do you suggest?”

 

“Live steel.” He answered.

 

Robb smiled, “Done.”

Ser Rodrik put a hand on Robb’s shoulder, “Too dangerous. I’ll let you go with tourney swords with blunted edges.”

A muscled knight with black hair and terrible burn scars on his face pushes forward: Sandor “The Hound” Clegane, Joffrey’s bodyguard, “This is your prince. Who are you to tell him he can’t have an edge on his sword?” He turned to Robb, “How old are you, boy?”

“Sixteen,” Robb answered proudly

The Hound scoffed, “I killed a man at twelve. And not with a blunt sword.”

“Come and see me, north boy, once your balls thaw.”  
Laughter from the Lannister men. Robb loses his temper.

 

The statement almost made Donner slap the prince, he should know that he's not fully safe in the North. Robb shouted, “I’ll cut yours off, you little piss- haired-”

 

Arya’s and Jon’s eyes widen in surprise. Even Donner was surprised that his brother had decided to say such things to the prince. But Theon seizes Robb’s arm to keep him away from the prince. Joffrey feigns a yawn and turns to his younger brother, “Come, Tommen. Playtime is over. Leave the children to their games.”

Jeffrey and Tommen were only a few feet away when William stepped forward, “Nephew. Fighting is not a children's game, but I see you're too cloudy to understand that. I'd love to duel a Northern man. I haven't done it for quite some time.”

Arya tugged on Donner's sleeve and whispered, “You should do it. You'd beat him.”

“Arya. Ser William is a knight. I would not beat a knight.” Donner whispered back, watching as no one volunteered.

Joffrey and Tommen returned, Joffrey scanning the surrounding crowd, “You, ” he pointed at Donner, “I want you to fight my uncle. You're a Stark, right?”

Donner nodded, “Good, now get a set of armor and a sword with live steel.”

He didn't have a good feeling after hearing the prince's words. He was confident in his ability to duel, but not against a Lannister who was a knight. Rodrik gestured for him to put on the armor that was being held out to him.

He slipped it on, reaching out for the bladed training sword, “Any rules?”

William thought for a moment before he said, “If I win, let me pet your direwolf. If you win, I still get to pet your direwolf and then you decide what you want.”

Donner shrugged, nodding his head. The deal seemed fair. He drew the sword from the sheath. The duel began with them slowly walking in a circle, waiting for the other one to attack.

After what seemed like forever, William swung his sword at Donner which he blocked, causing William to be unguarded for a few seconds. Going in for the attack, Donner thrust the blade forward but was stopped when William blocked his blade.

Donner fell back a few steps and they continued the circle each other, “You're pretty good for a Northern man, but I've fought better, ” William taunted.

“Who would expect it. A Lannister trying to distract a Stark.” In the background, Donner could hear the cheers of both the northern men and the Lannister soldiers. 

“I guess I would, ” William smirked, jabbing his sword at Donner who easily deflected it, sending vibrations through the sword and into his arm.

“Come on uncle. Beat the lazy wolf.” Donner heard Joffrey yell. For someone who thought swordplay was childish, he was definitely interested in it now. 

Next to Robb, his father had found his place, watching as his second eldest son fought the youngest Tywin Lannister's children. 

“So it terms your nephew is finally interested in swordplay because he wants you to beat me. How lovely.” He swiped his sword forward but it ricocheted and he had to quickly block William's incoming attack.

William nodded in agreement, “So it seems. It also seems like the duel has gone on for long enough, especially since we’re two people who know how to finish a fight. Now, what do you say? Let's end this quickly.”

Without a sign of warning, William’s sword practically flew towards the area of armor that Donner was most protected, but Donner pivoted out of the way.

With William's guard down, Donner slugged his sword down with enough strength that it fell out of William's hand. He then lightly tapped his sword against the side of the knight's armor and said, “Dead.”

The crowd of people, Lannister soldier, and northern man both clapped, amazed by the short duel. Jeffrey, however, had a different expression, one of disgust. Though he didn't say anything, it was clear that he wasn't pleased when he dragged Tommen away by the arm.

Arya ran up to him and hugged him, “I told you. I knew you'd beat him.” Ned gave him a nod in approval, patting his back with a gloved hand.

“You're quite talented with a sword. Much better than I was at your age.” See William sheathed his sword, handing it to the nearest squire, “I believe our agreement on a prize is in order. So what do you want? After I get to pet your direwolf of course.”

Donner thought for a moment, “It'll be better to tell you in private but for the time being,” he paused, looking around for his direwolf, “Girl, come here, Girl.”

Within seconds, there was a direwolf at his feet, “You named her Girl? One of the first direwolves to be seen south of the wall in two hundred years and you name her Girl?”

“She doesn't have a name yet. I just haven't thought of anything.” Donner bent down, running his now ungloved hands along with her fur, “She doesn't bite.”

Cautiously, William brought his hand down in front of her muzzle. She sniffed it a few times and then licked his hand as any other dog would. He began petting her, “Well if I had a direwolf I’d name it something formal. What about Alyssan? Alice?”

“Actually Alice is a nice name. What do you say, girl?” Donner asked, looking at the direwolf, gaining a whine in response, “Ser William Lannister, it appears you have named my direwolf.”

William sat down on the ground, next to the direwolf, “So what is it that you'll be wanting as a prize?”

“How about I get back to you on that. For now, you're in debt to me.” Donner stood up, ready to leave.

“A Lannister always pays his debts.”


	2. Chapter Two

   The wind chilled him to the bone. He had no clue where he was. All he knew that he was standing in the snow, in his night clothes.

  He attempted to take a step, but it was as if he was chained down by a heavy weight.

  In the distance, four figures on horses were growing closer. Something about it was off. It didn't feel like a dream. He felt the snow sting against his bare skin. He hadn't felt this cool in his entire life. It was as if something was freezing him to his very bones.

  Once the four figures made their way closer, Donner could see distinct details. The horses were missing entire chunks of flesh. In some spots, Donner could see bone. Most noticeable was the riders. They had blue skin, white hair, and blue eyes. All of them carried weapons of ice. They wore menacing glares on their faces.

  Every time Donner tried to move away, a large amount of pain grew in his chest. He tried to wake himself up, but nothing worked.

  One of the figures dismounted their horse. It had no hair, but it looked as if it had horns on its head. It walked close enough to Donner that he could feel it's cold breath, “Poka.”

  He woke up in a cold sweat. He suddenly felt warm, not cold like he had been in his dream. Somehow he felt like he wasn't alone. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

  Immediately, Donner for out of bed. Alice, sensing his stress got up, prepared to follow him, “Hey girl, are you sure you wanna get up? The sun isn't even out?” No answer, “Why am I talking to myself?”

   _“Technically you're not talking to yourself.”_

  Donner quite literally jumped when he heard himself speak, but it wasn't himself, “What the-- What's going on?”

   _“I wish there was an easier way to explain that, but there isn't.”_

  “Are you a person? Am I crazy?” Donner paced around his room, hand running through his hair. Nothing like this was supposed to be happening.

   _“To put it into words you'll understand, I was a person and now I'm inside of you. By the gods, never make me say that again. I may be thousands of years old, but sentences like that just don't roll off the tongue.”_

  He knelt down to pet Alice who had been watching him pace, “Okay, well, the person who is inside my head. Let's have introductions. I'm Donner Stark, named for someone in the past. This is my direwolf--”

   _“Alice. Yes, you're doing a good job teaching her. My name is Poka.”_

  Donner remembered the name that the blood figure had said, “Poka? Someone or something said that in my dream.”

   _“Who said it?”_

  It wasn't much of a question, more of a demand to know, “I don't know. Some blue guy with horns.”

  There was no answer from Poka. Taking that silence as a moment to change into traveling clothes

  There was a light knock at his door. He answered it, revealing Maester Luwin, “I’m sorry for waking you at this hour, but Eddard wants to talk to you.”

  “Thank you Maester Luwin. Where is he?”

  Maester Luwin said, “He's on the balcony above the training yard.

 Donner made his way through the castle grounds until he saw his father, “Father, for what have you called me for?” Donner asked once he had made it to the balcony where Ned stood.

  His father turned to face him, leaning against the wooden fence, “After seeing your duel yesterday, I only thought it was fitting to ask you one thing. Your sisters are attending King's Landing with me for the time being. Your brothers, Robb and Rickon are staying here. Bran is staying as well. Jon is taking the Black. What are you going to do?”

  Donner sighed, “That's something I'm afraid that I don't know. I'm not to inherit any lands from you, it goes to Robb. Bran and Rickon would make much better bannermen than me. I've been thinking about it for a while. Truly a while. I know why uncle Benjen took the Black. After uncle Brandon and Rickard were murdered.”

  “I want to travel south with you and my sisters, but come a time in two or three years when I have had a chance to experience all that I can experience I will take the Black and join the Night’s Watch.”

  Ned was silent for a few minutes, “Look, Donner. The deserter, Will. He told me something. I don't believe that it's true, but I want to tell you. He told me that he saw--”

   _“White Walkers?”_

  Donner did not want to choose this moment to argue with Poka about when was a good time to talk and when wasn't, so he decided to wait for his father's answer, “Yes. That's all we need to talk about for this subject, go check on Arya. Septa Mordane is making her repack her clothes. Then you go get yourself packed. I want you to meet me in the crypts before we leave.”

  “Yes, father.”

  Donner knocked in his sister's door. There was silence for a few moments before the door cracked open an inch. Through the crack, Donner could see his sister’s face, “Sweet sister, open the door.”

  Arya opened the door and gave Donner a bear hug, “Are you coming with us to King's Landing? I don't want you to leave me with Sansa and Joffrey.”

  Alice immediately found herself at home next to Nymeria who was lounging lazily on the bed, “It is just your lucky day. I'll be coming to King’s Landing with you for a while.” He watched as his little sister’s face lit up.

  She took a few steps back, remembering that she had to repack her things, “I taught Nymeria a trick. Do you wanna see?” Donner nodded his head, ready to watch, “Nymeria, socks.” Reluctantly, the direwolf got off the bed, went to the open chest, grabbed a pair of socks and put them in one of Arya's bags, “Good girl.”

  He was clearly impressed, grabbing one of her shirts that had been strewn into a pile onto the floor and b3gan folding them, “You're a good teacher, but can she understand hand signals?”

  “I should teach her some. Do you think she'll be smart enough to understand-- that's not how Septa Mordane wants them folded. Let me show you.” Arya picked up a shirt off the floor and shows him step by step.

  The two of them folded clothes for a while, Donner could sense that Arya was annoyed when the missed a step in folding the clothes. A knock on the door queued them to take a break. Jon opened the door.

  Nymeria, who Arya had asked to guard the door was now enjoying soft pats on the head from Jon, “Thank you, Nymeria. Septa Mordane says I have to do it again. "My things weren't properly folded", she says. Who cares how they're folded?! They're going to get all messed up anyway.”

  Jon, “It's good you've got help.” He glanced at Nymeria and then to Donner.

  “Watch. Nymeria, gloves.” The direwolf looked up at her, sighed, then put her head back down.

  Jon held back a laugh, “Impressive.”

  Arya said, “Shut up. Nymeria, gloves!”

  “She actually does know a trick. Saw her grab a set of socks.” Donner said as he dropped another shirt into Arya's baggage.

  Jon nodded. Gently laying down a fur roll, “I have something for you. And it has to be packed very carefully.”

  Arya’s eyes lit up, “A present?”

  He began to unroll it, “Close the door,” Jon pulled out a small sword, “This is no toy. Be careful you don't cut yourself.”

  She smiled, “It's so skinny.”

  Donner took a few steps closer, taking a look at the blade. Jon tickled her in the sides, “So are you. I had the blacksmith make it for you special. It won't hack a man's head off, but it can poke him full of holes if you're quick enough.”

  Their little sister scoffed, “I can be quick.”

  “But can you be quick enough to poke Joffrey full of holes?” Donner said.

  The bastard rolled his eyes, “Don't listen to him. You'll have to work at it every day,” Jon handed her the blade, “How does it feel? Do you like the balance?”

  Arya said, “I think so.”

  Jon pretended to have a sword in his hand and poked it at the thin air, “First lesson: Stick them with the pointy end.”

  “I know which end to use,” Arya said knowingly.

  Jon wrapped his arms around her, giving her a bear hug, “I'm going to miss you... Careful... All the best swords have names, you know.”

  She held up her new sword in triumph, “Sansa can keep her sewing needles. I've got a needle of my own.”

   _“If I could provide a tip. Not that you'll ever have to use, but poke them when they are off guard. It tends to work the best. Though you probably already know that.”_

  With his items packed, Donner made his trek outside to the stables to ready a horse. It wasn't a horse that he was going to ride, but a donkey. Donner had named him Dapper. His siblings had made fun of him for choosing a donkey when there were many thoroughbreds offered to him, but he had always told them one remark that shut them up: “When was the last time you saw a donkey die.”

  Ned was proud to see that his son didn't care what others thought about him or his donkey. Even though he had declined his father's offer for a horse, the next day after choosing a donkey, a white rounsey mare. He had named her Lyanna. He thought the mare's beauty was equivalent to that of his late aunt. Strange names for animals, he knew that, but he loved them.

  His father was already at the stables, watching as a stable boy saddled his horse. Donner carefully crept up to him until he was by his side, “Which one are you going to take to King’s Landing?”

  “I was thinking of taking Dapper. He can handle long trips better. I will, however, miss Lyanna.” He leaned against the stable door, “She’ll probably go to Rickon when he's able to ride.”

  “Why don't you take both? They're your animals after all.” His father suggested.

  Donner nodded in agreement, “I'll let Arya ride her if she wants. Lyanna is a good teacher when it comes to riding. Even if she's a horse.”

  “Are you truly ready to go to King's Landing?” Ned asked as he tightened the straps on his saddle bag.

  He was silent for a few moments, “No. I never will be. Somethings just off about this. Jon Arryn dying after he was perfect in health. Now you're the hand. It's just… It's just strange. Should any harm come for my sisters, I will be there for them.”

  Ned looked around to make sure nobody was listening as he pulled his son in close. The stable boy had moved to the other side of the stables where Dapper and Lyanna were kept, “I want you to be prepared to leave at a moments notice. No matter what happens. I want you to protect your sisters.”

  At the split between the Kingsroad and the road that would take Benjen, Jon and all other parties north to the Wall, they paused to say their goodbyes. Ned gave his bastard son a pat on the shoulder, “There's great honor serving in the Night's Watch. The Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years. And you are a Stark. You might not have my name, but you have my blood.”

  “Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?” Jon asked. Donner knew the question was eating away at him and had been for a long time.

  His father sighed, looking down at the ground, “The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise”

  “Brother. I meant to give you this earlier, but I had to help Arya finish packing, ” Jon pulled a necklace from somewhere inside of his saddlebag and dropped it into Donner's hands, “Carved it myself.” Jon said with pride.

  He examined the necklace. It was a small replica of Alice. He could tell the difference because of her icy blue eyes. Jon had painted two blue dots. He slipped it over his head, his lips twisting upwards, “I will wear it with more pride than a Lannister carries. Thanks, Jon.”

  Donner watched as his half brother, led by Benjen, and followed by Tyrion and other men made their trek north. He would miss his brother. The two of them sat in silence, watching Jon and the other men until they grew out of sight, “Do you think he can handle it?”

  “Your brother can handle many things. Becoming a Brother of the Black is one of them.”

  Days later, while the caravan of Lannisters and Starks took a day-long rest, Donner, Arya, and a butcher's boy named Mycah were doing the opposite of resting. They were in a field, teaching Arya how to sword fight.

  Mycah had basic knowledge about swords, which Donner was thankful for. He wouldn't have to teach his sister alone. Donner and Mycah decided that using sticks would be the best way to start, then moving on to tourney swords.

  Donner supervised while Mycah and Arya dueled, “Watch your footwork, little--” he watched as Arya tripped over a root from a nearby tree, “Your marksmanship is unbelievably amazing and you manage to creep up on people, but you're having trouble backing up. That's a first.”

  Mycah held his hand out to Arya, to which she graciously took, “How did you learn to fight like you fought William?”

  “Ser Rodrik taught me a lot. Father did too, but I have done a large amount of reading on sword strategy. Once we get to King's Landing, you should as well. The both of you. Mycah, you'll make a great knight one day.”

  Mycah smiled at the thought, “I'll be able to help my dad with all the gold I get.”

  Donner nodded, smiling, “That you will. Now I'd like to show you a trick. I've used it multiple times to get out of--” he was interrupted by Sansa and Joffrey.

  Sansa looked at the three of them with disgust and disappointment. She had a leather pouch full of what he guessed was wine in her hands, “Arya!”

  Arya moved closer to Donner for support and said, “What are you doing here? Go away.”

  Alice found her place to his right, letting out soft warning growls. Hearing these, Donner discreetly gave her a swat on the head, “Not to be rude, sister, but I do have to ask the same question. I didn't think you'd be one to travel far from camp.

  Joffrey rolled his eyes, “Your sister and brother? And who are you, boy?”

  Mycah said with a trembling voice, “Mycah, my Lord.”

  Sansa said, not wanting her prince to grow angry, “He the butcher's boy.”

  “He's my friend,” his little sister said.

  “I’m teaching him swordsmanship. None of this concerns you, so you can go on your merry little way.”Donner explained. He didn't need the prince to go crying to his mother after this.

  Joffrey rolled his eyes, unsheathing his sword, “A butcher's boy who wants to be a Knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are.”

  “She asked me to, my Lord. She asked me to. Donner is teaching both of us.”

  At least he was honest and not a list like Joffrey, “I do not believe we need to do this. Just go away.” Donner said.

  Joffrey said as he pointed his sword at Mycah, good intentions were not in his voice, “I'm your prince, not your lord, and I said pick up your sword. You, ” he pointed at Donner, “Stay out of this”

  Again, Alice began to growl. Donner gave her a light swat, he didn't need her to go and attack Joffrey, “It's not a sword, my prince. It's only a stick.” Mycah said.

  Joffrey said sarcastically, “And you're not a Knight. Only a butcher's boy. That was my lady's sister you were hitting, do you know that?”

  “Act like the prince you are and stop it, ” Donner said, creeping closer as Joffrey placed his sword on the boy's cheek.

  “Stop it!” Arya yelled.

  Their older sister, not wanting her to get hurt, and not wanting to anger Joffrey said, “Arya, stay out of this.”

  The arrogant prince began putting pressure on the sword, causing blood to appear, “I won't hurt him... Much, ” Arya shoved Joffrey aside, “Filthy little bitch!”

  Donner watched in shock as Joffrey began lunging at his sister as a rabid animal would, swinging his sword, “Little sister, come here.” he wasn't going to draw his sword, but if it came to it, he would do something to protect his sisters.

  Sansa yelled not knowing what to do in this situation, “No no, stop it, stop it, both of you. You're spoiling it. You're spoiling everything!”

The prince shoved her again, this time much harsher, making her fall to the ground, “I'll gut you, you little cunt!”

  Arya then steps in and fights with Joffrey, disarming him and putting him on his back. Her direwolf sees this as a threat and runs in to defend, “Nymeria!” She yelled. They watched in horror as the direwolf attacked Joffrey- not in a way that would hurt him-but as a warning.

   Arya leaned down to help Joffrey, but he yelled, “Please don't.”

  Her older sister shoved her away, “Arya, leave him alone. My prince, my poor prince, look at what they did to you. Stay here, I'll go back to the inn and bring help.

  “Then go! Don't touch me.” He said.

  Donner had taken Arya behind a wagon, accompanied by the direwolves. A hunt has begun for the direwolf that attacked Joffrey. He had sent Mycah off to get medical attention, “What are we going to do? They'll kill Nymeria if they find her.” Arya asked.

  Donner was about to answer when he heard soldiers walking by, “The wolf's not here. Look down by the stream.” The first one said.

  Arya and Donner hid from everyone, attempting to tell her direwolf to leave, “You've got to go. They'll kill you for what you did to Joffrey. Go on... run. Go! Leave now!”

  Donner lightly pushed on the direwolf, trying to get her to leave, “Go.” He whispered lightly.

  “I'll check down here.”

  “I think I heard a noise.”

  After the guards had caught them, they brought them to the inn to face Robert. Instead of a conversation, it was more of a stare down, Donner keeping a tight grip on the loose collar around his direwolf.

  The door behind them opened to reveal Ned, who wore a face of worry. He bent down and hugged Arya, “I'm sorry.”

  He looked his daughter up and down and then up to Donner, “Are either of you hurt?”

  Arya shook her head, “No.”

  “It's all right. What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?” He asked, his tone of voice wasn't the most presentable.

  Cersei said, “How dare you speak to your King in that manner?”

  Robert shooed her away, “Quiet, woman. Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly.”

  “Your girl, boy, and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off. The one right there could attack at any moment.” Cersei pointed at Alice.

   _“Like you're one to speak.”_

  The eyes in the room fell on Donner, “What did you say?”

_“You said the one right there might--”_

  Donner cringed, “Nothing. I said nothing.”

  The queen eyed him curiously, not believing him, “Let me restate myself. We need to punish your children. They could've killed my Joffrey..”

  “That's not true! She just, ” Arya paused, thinking of a way to say it, “Bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah.”

  Cersei said, “Joffrey told us what happened. You two and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him.”

  “That's not what happened!” Arya defended.

  Joffrey spoke up, a devious smirk on his face before he played the victim card, “Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river. He would've set his dog on me if she didn't already.”

  “Liar!” Arya yelled.

  The prince yelled back, “Shut up!”

  Having enough of the petty arguments, Robert broke them apart with his loud voice, “Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? You, ” he pointed at Donner, “you followed me more places than my steward did when you were young, tell me. What happened? And someone find Ned's other daughter.”

  “I was teaching the two of them basic swordplay. Then Sansa and Joffrey rudely interrupted us. Jeffrey cut the butcher’s boy up and then tried to hurt Arya. Her direwolf attacked him to defend Arya.” Donner said truthfully.

  Jeffrey took a few steps forward, “Liar! You're lying.”

  Ned said, “She's in bed asleep.”

  Donner knew that his father didn't want to involve Sansa in this, “She's not. Sansa, come here, darling.” Cersei said.

  Sansa nervously stepped forward, “Now, child... Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King.”

  “I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see.” She said weakly.

  “Liar! Liar liar liar!” Arya yelled, attempting to wiggle free.

  Eddard held her back from hurting Sansa, “Stop it! That's enough of that.”

  “Liar liar liar!” Arya continued, ignoring her father.

  Cersei scoffed, “She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished.”

  “What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over.” Robert said.

  Cersei held up Joffrey's bandaged arm for the entire room to see, “Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life.”

  The king looked as if he wanted to laugh, but stayed straight-faced, “You let that little girl disarm you? See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son. I want your son to teach my boy how to fight if a little girl can disarm him.”  
  Ned nodded, “Gladly, your Grace.”

  Cersei cleared her throat, not wanting a true punishment to go unpunished, “And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?”

  He sighed, “I'd forgot the damned wolf.”

  The soldier that had spotted Arya and Donner stepped forward, “We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace.”

  “So be it.” Robert shrugged.

  Cersei spoke up, “We have two other wolves.”

  The king said, “As you will.”

_“Not Alice. Alice serves a greater role in this world. She can’t die. Not yet.”_

  Donner was thankful that Poka had whispered, “What did you say?” Robert questioned.

   _“Nothing. I just don't see why other dire wolves should be punished. They did nothing wrong.”_

  He looked between Sansa and Donner, clearly deciding which direwolf would be killed, “A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it.”

  He knew it was selfish, but he was thankful that Alice would stay alive, “He doesn't mean Lady, does he? No no, not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!”

  Arya agreed with her, “Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!”

  “Lady is a good animal, she would never even think of hurting anyone,” Donner added.

  His sister began to cry, “Stop them. Don't let them do it. Please! It wasn't Lady!”

  “Is this your command... your Grace?” Ned had a hard time getting the words out.

  Cersei had a smile that only a monster could wear at a time like this, “Where is the beast?”

  “Chained up outside, your Grace.” The same soldier said.

  The Queen thought for a moment, Donner almost thought he was going to spare Lady, “Ser Ilyn, do me the honor.”

  Ned cut in, “No. Jory... Take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done, then I'll do it myself.”

  She eyed him suspiciously, “Is this some trick?”

  “The wolf is of the north. She deserves better than a butcher.” His father shook his head, “I want my son with me as well.”

  Once outside, before Eddard kneels down next to the direwolf. Donner knew she could sense what was happening.

  He had sent Alice away with Sansa to comfort her, “The butcher's boy... Did you ride him down?”

  Donner knew what the Hound was about to say and he knew he couldn't prepare himself for it. Mycah was a nice boy who didn't deserve to die, “He ran... Not very fast.”

  Donner turned away, staring at the moon, trying his best to ignore the sounds of death behind him, “I'm gonna go to my room. We've got a long day of travel tomorrow.”

  He took a walk near the river. Once he made sure he was alone, he began to speak, “We need to talk.”

   _“Yes, we do. Why am I in your body seems like a good start.”_

  “Look I don't know why this happened, but you can't just talk like that. We need to work a system if you want to do that. It makes me look like I'm crazy.”

   _“I don't know about you, but I don't want to be stuck in your body.”_

  Donner took a minute to gather his thoughts, “Look, let's learn about this so we can work on it. Can you read my thoughts?”

   _“Why would I… No, Donner. I can not read your thoughts.”_

  He picked up a handful of pebbles from the side of the river and began dropping them in one by one, “Well can you move my body? That sounds weird. This is all weird. Can you control my body?”

   _“That is something I don't know. Let me try.”_

  A minute later, the rocks dropped from his hand and into the water, “So it seems you can do more than just be annoying by talking.”


	3. Chapter Three

  Arya rode silently on Lyanna next to Donner, “Do you think she'll be okay?”

  “Of course she’ll be okay. Nymeria is resourceful.” Donner said, attempting to reassure his sister.

  In the distance, he could see Kings Landing in all of its glory. Donner didn't like the thought of being in King's Landing. There was too much tension in the kingdoms. Nobody said it out loud, but everyone knew it. War was on the horizon. Who would be fighting, nobody knew? What it would be about, nobody knew, but it was going to happen.

  “I've heard father talking about a man who calls himself king in Essos….The last Targaryen. Is it true?” Arya asked.

  Donner nodded, “Viserys Targaryen. You're right, he does call himself the true king, but he isn't the last Targaryen. He has a sister named Daenerys. There is a Targaryen in the North. Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch.”

 She asked, “Don't they have hair that's as white as snow?”

   _“They do. It's said that a Targaryen’s hair can lighten up a room on the dark.”_

  “How old is she?”

  He smiled and said, “I'll let you answer that using the history that was taught. How long has it been since Robert's rebellion?”

  “Seventeen years. You're both seventeen. Why do you have to be so old?” She said dramatically.

  “Because I was born seventeen years ago.” He answered

  After a few moments of silence, she finally said, “Will, we ever meet the Targaryens?”

  Donner pursed his lips, not knowing how to answer. He knew they were hated for the crimes their family committed, “One day maybe.”

  “Do you wish dragons were still around?”

  “I do. They could still be around. Somewhere in the world. There's a myth that in the Shivering Sea, that ice dragons roam. Far bigger than the dragons of Valyria, said to be made of living ice, with eyes of pale blue crystals, vast translucent wings, and breath of cold. Of course, it's all myths.” He said. It was true, we wished dragons were real. Just the thought of it made him smile. ‘Born too late’ he thought

  A black horse rode up next to them, revealing Ser William Lannister, “How are my two most favorable Starks?”

  “We've been on horses all day. I just want to sit with Alice for a little bit.” Arya said solemnly

  He shook his head slowly, “I'm sorry for what my sister did. It was uncalled for. He didn't deserve to die, nor did Lady.”

  She said, her hands tightening on the reins, “Why didn't you stop her, she'd listen to you. You're her brother.”

  Donner didn't want to start any arguments between William and Arya, so he quietly shushed her. William paid to mind to her, “I should've. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't do anything.”

  Something within Donner clicked, “I know what i want from winning the duel.”

  “What is it?” William asked.

  “We need to talk alone, ” they fell back behind Arya and a good distance away from any listening ears, “It's a lot of ask, and when I say a lot, I mean. A lot.”

  The knight laughed, “Just spit it out now or you'll be rambling all day.”

  “If anything happens, can you do your best to protect my sisters?”

  He scoffed, “I can do that as easy as taking sweets from a child. I don't do that. I want you to pick something more meaningful. I'll protect your sisters like I'd protect my niece and nephews. You ride a donkey now, I could get you a Dornish Sand Steed in a day. They can ride for a day and a night without rest.”

  “Give me some more time and I decide. Or a Lannister might just be forever in debt to a Stark. The tables have turned.”

  Hours later in the day, the King, Eddard and the rest of the caravan have arrived at King’s Landing. Donner, who of course only had a faint memory of the kingdom, followed his father. A guard greeted them, “Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested.”

  Ned nodded, turning to Jory, “Get the girls settled in. I'll be back in time for supper. And, Jory, you go with them.”

  “Yes, my Lord.”

  Donner looked between the two of them before saying, “I'll take a look at the Great Hall and then get settled. I just want to see it all again.”

 “Just don't get into any trouble. Not after what happened at the inn.”

  “I know, father. I just want to gather my bearings in this new place. I don't think I'll be staying long, but i want to make sure i am able to leave if I wish to.”

  Donner bent down gave Alice a few pats on the back. The guard looked Ned up and down, clearly not approving of his outfit, “If you'd like to change into something more appropriate…” he trailed off.

  Ned Stark gave the guard a blank stare before taking off his gloves. The guard realizes Ned’s disinterest and the three begin walking to the council chamber. Donner, of course, would leave them once they made it to the Great Hall. First, they walk through the Great Hall, where the throne sits. Jaime Lannister is lingering in front of the throne, “Thank the gods you're here, Stark. About time we had some stern northern leadership.” He joked.

   Examining the room, there was a stained glass window above the empty Iron Throne. Large pillars held up the roof of the room. Donner could tell by the marks on the walls where some of the dragon skulls were displayed.

  Sometimes, Donner didn't know how his father dealt with men like Jaime, “Glad to see you're protecting the throne.”

  Jaime gave the Iron Throne a light path, avoiding the tips of the melted metal swords, “Sturdy old thing. How many kings' asses have polished it, I wonder? What's the line? The King shits and the Hand wipes.”

  Not knowing what else to say, Ned changed the subject, “Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it.”

  “I know. People have been swinging at me for years, but they always seem to miss.” He said with pride.

  “You've chosen your opponents wisely then.” Donner chimed in.

  “I have a knack for it. It must be strange for you coming into this room. I was standing right here when it happened. He was very brave, your brother. Your father too. They didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserves to die like that.” he said, his smirk fading when he began to talk about Brandon and Rickard Stark.

  Ned said, “But you just stood there and watched.”

  Jaime rose an eyebrow, “Five-hundred men just stood there and watched. All the great knights of the Seven Kingdoms. Do you think anyone said a word, lifted a finger? No, Lord Stark. Five-hundred men and this room were silent as a crypt. Except for the screams, of course, and the Mad King laughing. And later... When I watched the Mad King die, I remembered him laughing as your father burned... It felt like justice.”

  Donner believed that Jaime had a point. With five hundred men in that room, anyone who said a word would probably be executed on sight, “Is that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of justice? That you were avenging my father when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryen's back?”

  The Kingsguard scoffed, “Tell me... If I'd stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back, would you admire me more?”

  “You served him well when serving was safe.”

  His father followed the guard to the council room and Donner was left in silence with Jaime, “So you're the second son. Why come here?”

   _“I plan on doing a bit of traveling.”_

  He was confused by Poka's statement but decided not to make himself look like a fool in front of Jamie Lannister, “Where to?”

  _“I was thinking Essos.”_

  Donner would be having a conversation with Poka later, “Why Essos?”

  Before Poka had a chance to say anything else, Donner said, “I just want to travel the known world. Arya and Sansa will be married off. Robb will inherit Winterfell. Bran and Rickon will make the perfect Bannermen.”

  Jaime raised an eyebrow and said, “It sounds like you're running from something. Nothing in Essos but Dothraki dogs and merchant towns.”

  “There's much to see in Essos. I might even consider Sothoryos or Ulthos. When was the last time you've met someone who's traveled so far?”

  “Never, because it's a quick way to die. Getting lost at sea.” Jaime answered, leaning against the throne.

  _“If you know the route to take, you're safe.”_

  “Are you saying this as someone who's actually seen the sea?” Jaime said, “Why don't you go take a look at the ocean. Take a walk through town.”

  Donner gave a nod, looking at Alice. He'd have to buy her something to eat in one of the market stalls. Taking one last look at the Great Hall, Donner and Alice made their way out.

  King's Landing was a big difference from Winterfell. The temperature was the biggest one. After living in the north his entire life, he welcomed the bitter cold. Not like the dream he had, but he truly felt relaxed in the cold. The capital was hot and wearing thicker clothing wasn't helpful.

  He noticed the estranged looks the locals had given them when they first entered King's Landing. They were welcomed here by the King, but the locals certainly thought differently.

  Once they were at the port, it was different. Nobody paid him any mind as they loaded or unloaded ships. As he watched their mannerism, he realized how easy it would be to sneak onto a ship, _“Be prepared.”_

  “What are you talking about?” Alice looked up at him, confused as to why he was talking to himself.

   _“Bad thing are going to happen. We will leave to Essos when they happen.”_

  Donner scoffed as he walked down an empty dock, “Do I have a choice in this matter? I'd much rather be there for my sisters, should anything happen.”

   _“No.”_

  “Why? It's my body. I should have a choice in this matter. Why can't you go bother someone else? Actually, don't answer that question.” He sat down on the edge of the dock, Alice laying down next to him.

   _“Don't be so selfish. I'd do this if I was in my body, but I'm not, so I have to make work with you.”_

  Neither of them spoke for a few minutes before Donner finally muttered a quite ‘sorry’. He began to make his way back to the castle where he’d unpack his items.

  After asking Jory where his room was, he made his way up a set of stairs. The room was large, not like his room in Winterfell. He preferred smaller rooms.

  Outside his door, he heard Arya yelling, “Go away!”

  Alice ran out the door, quicker than Donner could even turn around. He made his way down the hall to see his father standing outside the door, “Arya, open the door. May I come in?” The door opened a small amount. Ned, Donner, and Alice entered the room, greeted by Arya doing her best to hide the sword, “ Whose sword is that?”

  “Mine.” She said

  “It is hers, ” Donner reasoned, watching as his direwolf stood at Arya's feet.

  His father grabbed the sword and examined it, “Give it to me. I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work. Where did you get this? This is no toy. Little ladies shouldn't play with swords.”

  “I wasn't playing. And I don't want to be a lady.” She argued, attempting to grab the sword.

  Ned set her down on his knee, holding out the sword to view, “Come here. Now, what do you want with this?”

  “It's called Needle.” She said stubbornly.

  “A blade with a name. And who were you hoping to skewer with Needle? Your sister? Do you know the first thing about sword fighting?” Donner watched as Ned gave her back the sword, which she held onto tightly, not wanting it to be taken away again.

  She said without missing a beat, “Stick 'em with the pointy end.”

  His father laughed, “That's the essence of it.”

  Donner could tell she began thinking about Mycah when she stopped smiling, “I was trying to learn. I asked Mycah to practice with me. I asked him. It was my fault.”

  “No, sweet girl. You didn't kill the butcher's boy.” He hugged his daughter.

  “The Hound killed him. The poor boy.” Donner said, bending down to pet the direwolf.

  “I hate them! I hate all of them. The  Hound, the Queen, and the King and Joffrey and Sansa.”

   _“You can't blame Sansa.”_

  Ned continued from Poka's statement, “Sansa was dragged before the King and Queen... And asked to call the Prince a liar.”

  Arya said, “So was I! He is a liar.”

  “Darling, listen to me. Sansa will be married to Joffrey someday. She cannot betray him. She must take his side even when he's wrong.”

  “But how you can let her marry someone like that?” She asked, not understanding her father's words.

   _“ Winter is coming. Those are the words of the house.   You were born in the long summer. You've never known anything else. But now winter is truly coming. And in the winter, we must protect ourselves, look after one another. Sansa is your sister.”_

  His little sister sighed, “I don't hate her. Not really.”

  That night, Donner had dreams unlike any other. They were about war. Losing a war. A war where every time he killed an enemy, another appeared in its place. He couldn't get a clear look at their faces, everything was blurry. He knew one thing; the air was heavy with death.  
    
  When he awoke, his mind was foggy. He didn't feel like he was moving his body, but his eyes watched as he wrote on a piece of parchment paper, his handwriting barely legible.

  Soon his vision wasn't foggy. When he read the paper, the words were confusing.

   _“Dream. The Great War. Six years.”_

  Donner flipped the note over, but nothing else was written. Not knowing what else to do with the paper, he folded it and put it in his pocket. With nothing else to do, he dressed and made his way to the tournament seating.

  Three of the Starks sit at the Hand of the King’s tournament. Out of the corner of his vision, Donner could see Petyr Baelish staring at Sansa, who in turn was staring at Joffrey who hid his face from her. The entire sight was disturbing to him. He knew about the looks Lord Baelish gave his mother behind her back.

  Petyr sat down next to his sister, “Lover's quarrel?”

   “I'm sorry. Do I...?” Sansa trailed off.

   Septa Mordane introduced, “Sansa dear, this is Lord Baelish. He's known…”

  “An old friend of the family. I've known your mother a long long time.” He explained.

  “Why do they call you Littlefinger?” Arya whipped around.

  The question caused Donner to let out a laugh, earning glares from Sansa and Septa Mordane, “Arya, ” he said, “Don't be rude.”

  Petyr gave a warm smile, waving it off, “No, it's quite alright. When I was a child I was very small and I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers, so you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname.”

  “I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!” Robert yelled from the King's seat, clearly drunk already.

  “Are you gonna enter the sword fighting part of the tournament?” Arya whispered.

  Donner shrugged, “Maybe when they call for participants, I'll sign up.”

  “You should. You'd beat all of them, just like how you beat Ser William.” His little sister pleaded. She loved watching him fight.

  He shrugged, “Sure.”

  The competitors stepped forward on their horses, and Lord Baelish introduces them to the Starks. A giant man riding a black stallion that looked as if it barely supported his weight. Sansa gasped, “Gods, who is that?”

  Petyr said with a sickening smile, “Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. The Hound's older brother.”

  “And his opponent?” She asked.

  He gestured to a much smaller man, “Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire. Look how far he's come.”

  Ser Hugh waved at the audience, circling his horse, while Ser Gregor Clegane was having a hard time managing his horse. Robert again yelled, “Yes, yes. Enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it!”

  The joust begins. The first pass takes its course with no contact. On the second pass, the Mountain’s joust strikes Ser Hugh in the neck, causing a massive splinter, and his blood gushing out. This occurs directly in front of where the Starks are sitting. Santa looks mortified. Petyr said, “Not what you were expecting? Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound? Lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe. Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence. One evening... Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire... Gregor's toy, a wooden knight. Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted. There aren't very many people who know that story.”

  Donner scoffed, “I'd rather you not scare my sister with your stories.”

  Ignoring her older brother, she said, “I won't tell anyone. I promise.”

  “No, please don't. If the Hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you.”

  Ser Gregor bows before the King before he and his horse take off down one lane of the track. Donner hadn't even noticed his father returning and taking a seat next to Sansa or his little sister leaving, “Where's Arya.” He asked.

  “At her dancing lessons, ” Sansa answered. A young man on a white horse approached her and gave her a white rose, “The Knight of the Flowers. Thank you, Ser Loras.”

  After bowing to Sansa, Loras exchanges looks with Renly Baratheon. Loras then rides and bows before the King, also taking off down the opposite track.

  Ser Gregor attempted to gain control of his black stallion who was currently wild over Ser Loras’ white mare, “Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him.” They began to charge and Sansa covered her eyes, “I can't watch.”

In the row behind the Starks, Petyr was placing bets, “One hundred gold dragons on the Mountain.”

  Reply shook his head, “No thank you. No reason to bet at a hand's tournament.”  
  “I'll take that bet,” Donner said as he shrugged.

  Lord Baelish gave the boy a pay on the back, “Now what will I buy with one hundred gold dragons? A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys?”

  Renly chimed in, “Or you could even buy a friend.”

  A trumpet is heard and both competitors race down their lanes. The black stallion kicked and toon small leaps as he got closer to See Loras. With the horse unfocused, Loras knocked Ser Gregor off of his mount, “Such a shame, Littlefinger. It would have been so nice for you to have a friend.” Renly smiled, knowing Donner had won.

  Petyr scoffed, “Loras knew his mare was in heat. Quite crafty, really.”

  “Ser Loras would never do that! There's no honor in tricks.” Santa defended, watching as Ser Loras gave a welcoming smile, thankful that he had won.

  He handed Donner a bag that held one hundred gold    dragons, counted by Renly, “No honor but quite a bit of gold.”

  Gregor got up off of the ground, shouting for his sword. His squire brings it to him and then Gregor severs his horse’s head completely off. The crowd is stunned. Gregor then attacks Loras. Knocking him off of his horse and striking him with his sword, preparing to kill him. Sandor, the Hound runs down from the stands and fends off his brother, “Stop this madness in the name of your King!” Robert yelled.

  Sandor takes a bow and Gregor storms off. Loras walks up to Sandor, raising his hand in victory, “I owe you my life, Ser.” He praised.

  The Hound scoffed, walking away, “I'm no Ser.”

  With the last jousting match done for the day, they moved onto the sword fights. Robert called for any contestants who wanted to fight.

  Donner stood up and made his way towards the grounds where the adults would take place. His father gave him a light pat on the back, “Don’t make a fool of yourself.”

  “Wouldn't dream of it.” He walked towards the group of people who would be participating in the tournament. Donner watched as they began to put names down, making a bracket.

  “Donner? Shall I write your name down so you can get your armor and a sword?” One of the men, writing names down asked

  He nodded, “I'll be quick.”

  Once he was back, he was armored in common-light steel armor. Not as heavy as some of the sets he had seen men wearing, but heavy enough to protect him and still able him to move around quickly. His sword wasn't valyrian steel, but it would do the trick.

  He had to wait for four rounds before it was his turn to fight. His opponent was a squire from Highgarden. He wore light leather armor and had a steel sword that looks almost as if it was too heavy to manage. Nonetheless, the squire walked onto the battlefield.

  They were given one rule, which was to not kill each other. It seemed simple enough. The squire looked around nervously before holding up his sword with two hands. Donner watched silently preparing for an incoming attack.

  After a few minutes of standing still, the squire charged at him, sword raged in the air. Donner easily sidestepped out of the way, watching as the boy barely stopped himself with the momentum he had built up, “That'd be a good idea if you were fighting a war; charging in like that, but not in a small scale sword fight like this.”

  “In situations like these, you follow your gut,” Donner said as he took small steps towards the squire. He thrust his sword towards the squire, who immediately brought the steel sword up to block it.

  Not wanting to hurt the boy, Donner brought the sword down on the back of his legs using the flat side of his sword. The boy fell on his knees, raising the sword up in defense. Anticipating this, Donner bashed the sword away from him.

   The squire raised his hands up in surrender, earning boo's from the crowd. Sheathing his sword, Donner held out his hand for the boy who took it, giving him a quiet thank you.

  Donner fought two more rounds without shedding a drop of blood. During the semi-finals, an aspiring knight cut him across the cheek on accident when they raised their sword too high to block.

  While he waited for the other contestants to finish, Donner decided to sit with his father and watch the rounds, “You did good, but I fear that man will best you, ” Ned pointed at the barbaric sight of Thoros who held a sword dipped in dragon fire.

  “That may be, but I've had fun today, so I guess that's what counts.” Donner watched as Thoros bested a man, kicking him into the dirt, “as long as I watch how he fights, I can gain an understanding."


	4. Chapter Four

  Both Thoros and Donner stood across from each other, swords in hand. Thoros was a barbaric sight with a menacing gleam in his eyes, “I believe we need to change the rule for this round, as it is the finals, ” Robert announced. He was wasted, “to the death.”

  Ned stood up in disapproval, knowing there was a chance his son would die. The king ignored him and the match was started.

  Thoros smiled as he slowly began to walk slower, his sword of wildfire glowing green and flaming in the wind. Donner stood still, his grip on the sword blade tightening, “So you use wildfire often? Isn't it an unfair advantage over the squares you nearly killed earlier?”

  With a man like this, Donner knew he had to play unfairly in his own way. Distraction. Thoros didn't respond, walking closer. Once he was closer enough, Donner sidestepped away from him, swinging over the jousting fence, “No answer? It appears I will be talking in this match. Let's start with some questions. What's your favorite flower? I love forget-me-nots. Mostly the name, ” he paused, waiting for an answer but received none, “I see you as a tulip kind of guy.”

  “What about your favorite animal? That's an easy question?” Again, Donner waited for an answer, but received none, “How about a rabbit. A weak. Baby. Bunny. With a little pink ribbon.”

  That had done it, Thoros vaulted himself over the jousting fence, barely catching himself, he charged at Donner. Expecting this, Donner pivoted to his right and when the time was right, slugged his shoulder towards the man. It knocked Thoros off balance for a moment and gave Donner enough time to attack. His sword met the flaming sword.

  Thoros was on the attack. Donner was able to elude all of Thoros’ swings until one struck his shoulder, the wildfire instantly melting his armor. He could feel the heat burning his skin. He could hear both cheers and boo's from the audience. Both his sister and father shared faces of worry.

  Donner ducked down, freeing the sword and pivoted to the side. Both of them thrust their swords which met, sending waves of vibration.

Donner muscled Thoras’ blade away from him and steps to the side.

Thoros yet again goes excessively offensive and swings for the fences and Donner takes a few steps away to avoid the blade. Thoros moves Donner to the middle of the arena, backing him up at the jousting fence. As he swings for Donner’s head, Donner ducks and stabs Thoros in the belly. The audience cheers. Thoros moves forward, muscling through the pain. Donner side-steps him a few more times and slices through his back.

  Thoros swings once more, but Donner shoves his body into the ground. Donner is in complete control as Thoros is defenseless against him. Donner looks up towards his father who has blank faces. Faces of shock, “Yield.” He says, loud enough for the audience to hear, “Yield!”

  “I will not yield to you.” Donner looks to the King before looking back at Thoros, “Sorry brother, ” he whispers quiet enough for just Thoros to hear. Donner thrusts his sword into Thoros’ neck, killing him.

  There were cheers and applause from the audience, “Donner Stark of Winterfell has won the melee section of the tourney.” He kicked a pile of dirt over the sword to extinguish it.

  He waited a few minutes and once the sword was extinguished, he pulled it from the dirt. The sword had intricate designs carved into the blade. Part of him wanted to take the sword, but he knew the only respectable thing was to bury it with Thoros. Donner dropped the blade onto the ground next to Thoros.

  The prize for winning was twenty-thousand gold dragons. There was much a man could do with that much money. He wouldn't mind buying a new sword. With twenty-thousand dragons, he might have some dragons leftover to buy him transport to Essos.

  He didn't know why Poka needed to travel to Essos, but if it had anything to so with the dream he had, he decided to listen to Poka.

  A man brought out a bag that held the twenty-thousand dragons, “A wise man would save it.” He whispered.

  “A strong man would spend it on what he needs.” Donner grabbed a strap of the back, slinging it over his shoulder. It was heavier than he expected. Before he left for the market, he was bandaged up by a maester. His father congratulated him but warned him not to do anything like that again.

  In the market, Donner scanned the stalls for someone selling swords. Within a few minutes, he found an older man leaning lazily against a stand, his eyes focusing on something in the distance. As soon as Donner neared him, the man's attention snapped to him, “In the market for a new sword?”

  “Yeah. What would you recommend?” Donner asked as he surveyed the swords displayed?

  The vendor looked him up and down, “You seem like you'd carry a sword for more than just protecting. Do you participate in duels?” Donner nodded, watching as the vendor pulled a sword out from behind the stand, “This looks like it might fit your style.” The sword was made from a black material, Donner ran the tips of his fingertips across the blade.

  “Is it durable?” He asked. The vendor laid the sword down on two logs, grabbed one of the other swords he was selling, and brought the sword down with a heavy swing. There wasn't a scratch on the black sword, “Where'd you get it?”

  The vendor explained, “It was found in the north, beyond the Wall by some rangers years ago. Over time, it’s found its way into my collection. Some say it was wielded by the first men.”

 The vendor had persuaded Donner into wanting the sword, “How much?”

  The old man shrugged, “For you? Twelve thousand, five hundred gold dragons. I'd rather it be in the hands of someone who will use it, than here.”

  It was steep, but he knew he’d be able to afford it and he would use it. Donner pulled out rolls of golden dragons until all of the coins were there. The vendor handed over the sword and a black sheath, waving him on his way.

  It had been a month since the hand's tourney and things had gone horribly. Ned and his trusted men had been cornered by Jaime Lannister and his soldiers. Jory was dead. Many men were dead. His father had been stabbed in the leg and was still healing.

  Donner had been called to his father's quarter along with his sisters to discuss their ability to leave King's Landing.

  In Ned’s quarters, Arya, Sansa, and Donner with Alice at his side await as their father limps forward, using his cane for assistance, “I’m sending you both back to Winterfell.”

  “What?!” Santa shrieked, “What about Joffrey?”

  Donner looked up from his new sword and said, “You’ll be fine without the brutish prick of a prince.”

  “Are you dying because of your leg? Is that why you’re sending us home?” Arya asked.

  Ned didn't even have time to answer before Sansa pleaded with him, “Please, Father. Please don’t.”

  “You can’t. I’ve got my lessons with Syrio. I’m finally getting good.” Arya pouted.

  “This isn’t a punishment. Father wants you back in Winterfell for your own safety. The south isn't safe for us Northerners.” Donner said.

  “Can’t we take Syrio back with us?”

  Sansa scoffed, “Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher? I can’t go. I’m supposed to marry Prince Joffrey. I love him and I’m meant to be his queen and have his babies.”

  “Seven hells.” Arya rolled her eyes at the mention of Joffrey.

  Eddard began but was interrupted by Sansa, “When you’re old enough, I’ll make you a match with someone who’s worthy of you, someone who’s brave and gentle and strong -”

  “-I don’t want someone brave and gentle and strong. I want him! He’ll be the greatest king that ever was, a golden lion, and I’ll give him sons with beautiful blond hair.”

  Arya said, “The lion’s not his sigil, idiot. He’s a stag, like his father.”

  “She has a point, ” Donner chimed in.

  Sansa crossed her arms, “He is not. He’s nothing like that old drunk king.”

  ‘But he is, ’ Donner wanted to say, but instead stayed silent. Ned shooed his girls away, wanting to prepare them to leave as quickly as possible, “Go on, girls. Get your septa and start packing your things.”

  The two sisters exit Ned’s room and close the door behind them, “What of you?”

  “I was thinking about traveling to Essos,” Donner said as he took a seat on the edge of his father's bed.

  Ned eyed him curiously, sitting next to him, “And what's calling your name in Essos?”

   Donner sighed, thinking of a way to phrase his words, but could come up with none, “If I told you, you'd consider me as crazy as the Mad King.”

  “Whatever you decide. I want you to stay safe. Something is wrong here, ” Ned slowly makes his way over to his desk, opening the book that Grand Maester Pycelle had given him earlier. The book covers the lineages of all the great Houses of Westeros. Ned turns and reviews the Baratheon page, reading out loud.  “Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair.” “Axel Baratheon, black of hair.” “Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair.” “Steffon Baratheon, black of hair.” “Robert Baratheon, black of hair.” “Joffrey Baratheon… golden-haired.”

  Ned has a revelation and closes the book, “You’re not suggesting that…”

  His father didn't save him a look before standing up, shutting the book, “Stay here. Don't come out.”

  As quick as it had happened, his father was gone and he was sitting alone with Alice who was now on edge, “What is it, girl? Something wrong?”

  They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Donner had lazily strewn himself across his father’s bed as he would as a young child. He had counted every stone tile on the floor twice, every book that lined the large bookshelf, and the birds that flew by.

   _“Something's happening. The balance has been betrayed in this world."_

  “What do you mean?” Donner asked, genuinely confused.

   _“Your father. Something's happening and it's involving your father. We need to leave.”_

  Donner sat up, “What… What about my sisters?”

   _“Your sisters… they will be fine by most physical standards. They will live. If we do not leave this castle, you-however- will not.”_

  “Excuse me for being distrustful, but you want me to leave my sisters here after you said something bad is happening. Why should I listen to you?” Donner asked, unsheathing his sword, preparing for anything outside of the room.

   _“Do you really want to argue? We are leaving now. If you don't move, I will move us both.”_

   Donner sighed in defeat. He gestured for Alice to get off the bed. They traveled through the castle carefully and quietly.

  They encountered a Lannister soldier facing away from them, without a second glance, Donner bashed the handle of his sword against the soldier's head, knocking him out.

  He gently laid the guard down onto the ground, moving him out of sight. Donner and Alice continued their journey to escape the castle in complete silence. Poka was right, something was wrong. As soon as he was about to round a corner, his body forcefully stopped.

   _“Stop.”_

  Listening carefully, Donner could hear voices coming his way, “They send us to fetch the bitch, then when we can't find her, they send us to find the boy. Unbelievable” one guard said.

  “I've seen him walking. He always has that freak of nature walking at his heels. I feel like it stares at me sometimes.” Another said.

  Quickly, Donner hid behind a decorative piece of armor. Alice hid under a concrete bench. They were practically frozen as the guards passed, “Did you see him fight last month? May not respect the Starks, but you gotta respect his fighting.”

  The footsteps paused, “Never say that again. The Starks are dogs who fight like animals. Let's just go get the dog and his hound and bring him to the dungeons.”

  Donner wanders through the ever-growing crowd of people, trying to see what was happening. Alice slipped through the crowd next to him, careful not to touch anyone.

  Once he was close enough, he could see Cersei standing next to Sansa and Joffrey. A wave of dread suddenly washed over him. He knew what was happening. Donner saw his father being taken from the sept and into the courtyard, in full view of the gathered populace, “Traitor! Coward!” The crowd yelled, throwing various items at him.

  The sight sickened Donner, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop this. He was utterly defenseless. Ned is taken across the populace and runs into a man who Donner didn't know the name of, but recognized the armor. The Night's Watch. Ned shouts something inaudible over the crowd's yells. The Night's Watchman looks towards the large statue in the center knowingly, “Traitor! Traitor!”

  Donner watched as Ned was taken to a raised platform where Sansa, Cersei, Joffrey, Littlefinger are standing. Sansa smiles warmly at her father as he addresses the crowd. His father's eyes searched the crowd until they met Donner's. He smiled weakly before he spoke, “I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the Throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.  
Grand Maester Pycelle: As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?”

  Joffrey smiled smugly, “My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!”

  The townsfolk roar with approval. Sansa gets visibly distraught and starts yelling as a member of the Kingsguard holds her back. Donner feels a twinge of pain throughout his chest. He was about to witness something he never wanted to see, “No, stop! Please, someone, stop him!” Santa cried.

  Even Cersei was surprised and protests, “My son, this is madness.”

  “Put him down!” The crowd shouted. Varys runs to the platform to talk to Cersei and Joffrey, Ilyn Payne puts on his executioner’s mask.

  He looks towards Donner, who looked broken. Donner mouthed one word that he hoped his father saw ‘Targaryen’. Ned gives a discreet nod and lowers his head in recognition of his fate. Payne raises his long sword high above his head and brings it down quickly. It Donner, all sound has disappeared. He watches in shock as his father's head rolls from his shoulders and into a basket. The crowd erupts in cheers.

  Something inside of Donner hurt. Tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't cry here, not in front of a crowd like this. He needed to get out of the city. Alice was lightly pushing him away from the crowd, knowing they had to leave.

  Donner pushed himself from the cheering wave of people. It felt like he was running in no absolute direction. He was just running, following Alice who looked back at him to make sure he was still following her.

  He paused when he heard a voice that sounded like his little sister's. He peaked around the corner to see the Night's Watch loading up. The same man was standing in front of her, “Arry.”

  The man nodded his head, “You have a long way to travel and in bad company. l've 20 this time – men and boys all bound for the Wall. Your lord father gave me the pick of the dungeons, and l didn't find any little lordlings down there. This lot – half of them would turn you over to the King quick as spit for a pardon. And the other half would do the same, except they'd rape you first. So keep to yourself – and when you piss, do it in the woods alone. You stay with this lot, boy. And stay or l'll lock you in the back of the wagon with these three.”

  He watched as she bumped into a fat recruit. Gods knew what he did to forcefully join the watch, “Watch yourself, midget.”

  Donner commanded Alice to stay as he made himself known to Arya. Her eyes flicked to him then back to the boys, “He's got a sword, this one.”

  The fat boy said, “What's a gutter rat like you doing with a sword?”

  The other one said, “Maybe he's a little squire.”

  “He ain't no squire. Look at him. He looks like a girl. l bet he stole that sword.” Donner didn't like the fat boy.

  Let's have a look.” He couldn't do much to help his little sister. He knew that she needed to learn how to survive among a group of boys to get back to Winterfell.

  When Arya didn't give them the sword, the fat boy attempted to scare her into it, “l kicked a boy so hard I killed him once. Knocked him down and l kicked him in the balls and l kept kicking him until he was dead. l kicked him all to pieces. You better give me that sword!”

  Arya pointed needle at the fat boy, “You want it? l'll give it to you. l already killed one fat boy. l bet you never killed anyone. l bet you're a liar. But l'm not. l'm good at killing fat boys. l like killing fat boys.”

  That fat boy backed up,  bumping into a boy built like a bull, “You like picking on the little ones, do you? l've been hammering an anvil these past 10 years. When l hit that steel, it sings. Are you gonna sing when l hit you?”

  He watched as the man he decided to call Bull shared a quiet conversation with Arya before they broke apart. She made her way over to Donner, “Little sibling, ” he said, making sure not to say sister around the boys and men, “I will miss you.”

  “Why don't you just join this group up to Winterfell with me?” She asked.

  Donner shook his head, “I would if I could. I will be going somewhere else. Remember the conversation we had about Targaryens?”

  “You're going to meet Daenerys?”

  Donner nodded, “That I am. I just wanted you to know that we will meet again. It might not be for a while, but we will meet again.”

  Arya wrapped her arms around him and quietly cried. Their goodbyes were interrupted as the Night's Watch caravans began to leave, “Come on, you sorry sons of whores! lt's a thousand leagues from here to the Wall, and winter is coming!”

  Donner watches as the caravan leaves, making sure his little sister left King's Landing as safe as she could be at a time like this. There was nothing he could do about his other sister. As much as he loved her, he wouldn't be able to pass through the Lannister guards and the Kingsguard.

  Now it was his turn to leave. The gates would probably be closed. He might be able to make it onto a ship bound for Essos.

  Donner and Alice walked through town as quickly as possible. All it would take was one person to call the guards and he'd most likely be dead.

  Once they made it to the port, he saw Lannister guards talking to some of the ship captains. Donner nearly threw himself behind a crate. He would never know which ships were Essos bound. He was not about to guess that.

  Donner waved over a ship captain who looked at him curiously, “Are there any ships headed for Essos?

  “Of course. Where are you going?” The man asked?

  Donner thought about the last general location he had heard that the Targaryen were located, “I know they wouldn't let me in, but Qarth.”

  “Qarth, ” the man took a few minutes to think, “That ship.” He pointed at a medium sized ship that was loading up supplies to sell, “You're going to sneak on, aren't you?”

  “If I said yes, you wouldn't report me to the guards, right?” Donner asked cautiously, ready to unsheathe his sword if need be.

  The ship captain scoffed, “Luck is on your side, my friend. I can offer you housing as we travel. The North remembers as they say.”

  Donner had never been on a boat until this point in his life and he could openly admit that he loved land much better. He thought about anything to keep his mind off of his father. It wasn't working very well. He could relate most things in life to something his father had told him.

  The ship captain had given Donner and Alice their own small cabin on the lower decks of the ship. It was colder and darker, but it beat getting caught by the Lannisters.

 He had been relating his eyes when the ship captain burst through the door, “Hide. The guards are searching the ships. They're looking for you.”

  Without another word, the captain closed the door. Donner commanded the direwolf to hide under the cot. He covered it up with a blanket so they could only find her if she crawled out.

  Donner blew out the candles before closing himself inside the wardrobe. Above him, he could hear the footsteps of the armored guards, “-saw you helping him inside the ship.”

  “Might be someone who looks like em’. Feel free to take a look around.”

  It was quiet for a while until he heard the creak of the cabin door open and several footsteps, “Don't think he's in here. Seems like a storage room.”

  “Maybe he's still in the castle and we just didn't look hard enough.” Donner recognized the voice as one of the guards from earlier.

  “Maybe we should turn the eye just this once. He only knocked out Nicholas when he probably had the chance to kill him.”

  “We don't owe that dog anything. Let's go search the docks again, he's somewhere around here. This entire dog reeks of dog.”

  When the guards left, the captain went back into the room and called his name.

>   Once Donner was alone with Alice, he let himself cry. Cry for his father. Cry for his sisters. Cry for his brothers. The wolf pack was separated. He was alone.


	5. Chapter Five

  What would normally be a two week's long journey across the Narrow Sea and to Qarth was prolonged into three months of travel after they were hit by back-to-back storms. They had run low on supplies and had to stop a few times.

  He had run into a new problem. Since he was on a ship for three months, he had no idea where the Targaryen was. It wouldn't be a bad situation if the leaders of Qarth weren't dead, but fate had decided otherwise.

  A small side problem he had was food. He soon learned that when you were on the coast of Essos, fish, and squid were the main proteins. Dried sea life was not his forte.

  Wandering around the empty (excluding the slaves and peaceful citizens who had been spared)  markets of Qarth made him extremely uneasy. There were no dead bodies, but he knew they were somewhere, rotting.

  The sea captain, who he later learned was named Markos gifted Donner with a satchel that held his money better and fit into the Eastern society. It left space for anything he might take with him as he traveled.

  “Dried squid. Guaranteed to feed you and your family!” A merchant shouted. Donner made his way over, Alice following by his side, “You. Would you like to buy some dried squid?”

  Knowing he’d have to travel possibly a large distance to catch but with Daenerys, he said, “Does it last?”

  “Of course it does. Dries squid is the perfect food to take traveling. Three coppers per squid.” The merchant said.

  Donner opened his satchel, making sure not to show his money, fearing he might get robbed. He thought if the many ways he could ration the squids, “Could you prepare ten squids? I need to check out the horses in the stables.”

  The man nodded as began searching the chunks of squid below the stand, “Of course.”

   To say he was about to do something stupid was an understatement. Asking the former slaves the direction that Daenerys and what was left of Drogo's khalasar that decided to follow her. Rationing ten squid and whatever other food he could buy. Realistically, he didn't want to eat sun-dried squid. Finally, he'd have to buy a horse. At the very least, one that could last.

  On his way into the city of Qarth, he had seen the stable house. In a city of mostly pavement, it was the only place that had “real” grass. He missed Westeros. He missed his sisters. He missed his brothers. Markos often sat with Donner. They spoke about the North most times. Any questions about his father were left unanswered.

  There was one horse that was sticking its head out, eyeing Alice with caution, “Hey there… girl. I think you're a girl. Let's just call you a girl. Do you have an owner? Or can you point me in the direction of a stable boy?” She was a light shade of chestnut brown and looked as lively as ever.

  Next to the pen, there was writing in a language he couldn't read carved into a slab of dead wood. Donner stared at the wood, trying to understand the words, “It says ‘Free. The Masters do not care.’”

  Donner turned around, reaching for the handle of his sword. He was greeted by a woman wearing silks that he had never seen before, “Who are you?”

  “That need not concern you. The real question is what is a Stark doing in Qarth. You’re a long way from home.” she said, brushing her hands through her hair that reached halfway down her back.

  “How do you know who I am?” At his feet, Alice began to growl.

  She let out a small laugh, “You look much like your father. He was a good man. To fully go out of sight, you may want to cut your hair.”

  Donner reached one hand towards his hair defensively, “If I die. I'm dying with good hair. It took me much too long to grow this out.”

  “If you must. I feel that you are seeking someone out. A specific someone who is also from Westeros. You may want to take your chance at Astapor.” She tossed him a small vial of blue liquid, “Shade of the evening.” Without another word, she walked away.

  He watched carefully to make sure he hadn't fallen fool to some trap. No one paid any attention to him, so he saddled up the horse with the remaining supplies, packing any food he could think of from the stable house.

  He collected the squid and visited some of the other stands. One of them offering a belt of water leathers. He, of course, bought them, along with dried horse meat. He was about to leave the city gates when he saw a line tavern. It reminded him of the months he had spent on Markos’ boat.

  Sometimes he snuck a half-filled tankard of a piss tasting ale into his cabin room. It was a bad habit, Donner knew that, but it was the only way he had to deal with the events that had recently taken place. It didn't help that Poka hadn't said anything since they had been in King's Landing. He had been pushy about Donner going to Essos and now that he was actually there: silence.

  Now that he had a horse, enough food, and the basic knowledge of Daenerys’ location, he deemed himself worthy of a drink at a tavern. It probably wasn't the best idea, but he just needed one drink.

  Tyroshi Pear Brandy. Donner had regretted the drink as soon as he had ordered it. He should've just left the wretched town when he was sober. Now, he wouldn't trust himself to get off of the stool he had been sitting on.

  _“Must I do everything for you?”_

  His body moved involuntarily. He stood up without warning. His steps slightly misplaced, but Poka was doing much better than he would be right now, “Are we gonna ride a horse drunk?”

  _“No, you fool. You're drunk. I'm not. Alcohol doesn't affect me. We are going to ride for Astapor.”_

  “Are you mad at me?” Donner asked. Alice followed them. He worried that she might not be able to keep up with the horse.

   _“Just disappointed. You need to take care of yourself. You have a drinking problem. You think I don't know that you bought that shit brandy. Keep it, but don't drink it when we actually have things we need to do.”_

  Poka mounted the unnamed horse, queueing Alice to follow them. There were many things that Poka knew, one if which was that he couldn't expect Donner to act in ways a lord would. He had never experienced anything like this. Donner was just someone who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Destined for things he would never imagine.

  He was sad to see the young man ripped away from his family, but it had to happen. Maintaining a life that never should've been wasn't easy work.

  It took two weeks to reach Astapor. Donner stopped abruptly when he saw the sight ahead of him. He had caught up with them. As soon as he entered the gates, he saw rows of the famous Unsullied lined up. Not a soul was outside, other than the soldiers and their masters.

  He was clearly out of place, wearing Westerosi leather armor. Something about the army was oddly off-putting. The woman had sent him in the correct direction. Whoever she was, he held a small amount of respect for her.

  Now that Donner was sober, he was able to ride without Poka's help. Again, Poka went silent. It made Donner uncomfortable, knowing that Poka knew everything that he was doing, “I'm just gonna-”

  His attempts to leave were futile when a man sitting in a cushioned chair on the other side of the courtyard shouted a phrase in a language he did not understand. A women spoke, “Master Greizhen wants you to get off your horse.”

  Donner looked down at the chestnut horse and to Alice who had backed herself up, “Why?”

  The man. A master of sorts spoke again in a language he could not understand. The woman again translated it to the common tongue, “Master Greizhen says the horse and animal you have with you belong to him.”

  Donner scoffed, “That's funny because they're not yours.”

  Logically he shouldn't have said that. The woman translated the words to her master. He pointed at two of the soldiers. They turned around, and made their way over to him, “He says to get off the horse.”

  To draw his sword against a wave of an army would be a horrible idea, which was why he decided against it, “And what if I do surrender?”

  The translator turned to the man, speaking in his bed tones, “You will serve the great Master.”

  “I will have to take a long raincheck on that. I don't even think this place gets rain. No matter. I'm not going to become some slave.” Once the phrase was translated into whatever language they spoke in Astapor, Donner was greeted by an Unsullied throwing a spear in his direction.

   The chestnut horse reared, throwing him off the horse. He landed harshly on the ground. Before he could even think about getting up, Alice was in front of him, guarding him.

  Just when he thought his fate was sealed, a group of people walk into the courtyard, only one of them he could truly point out respectively by name, “Ser Barristan!” He exclaimed, causing the Unsullied to pause. He took it as an opportunity to stand up, practically pulling Alice away from the Unsullied, “It's a long way from King's Landing, don't you think?”

  The former Kingsguard paused, staring at the man in bewilderment, “Tell your masters not to kill that man.” The other two members of his party raised an eyebrow at his choice to speak out.

  Realizing that the Unsullied weren't going to attack him, Donner quickly made his way over to Ser Barristan, “You lucky son of a bitch.” Donner grinned, “Why and how have you made your way to Essos?”

  “Joffrey is king.” The words hit Donner like a sack of rocks, “He is an unfair ruler. I've traveled here to serve the true Queen.”

  Donner's gazed traveled behind Ser Barristan where a woman with platinum blond hair stood, wearing a blue dress. The woman he had been searching for. Ignoring her for the time being, he said,  “Sansa. Is she?” Barristan shook his head, “How is she. Is she okay? I shouldn't have left her. I will gut that little pompous...” he trailed off, looking towards the Targaryen girl, “I can talk to you later. It's an honor to finally meet you… your grace. No. Khaleesi? It sounds weird when I say that.”

  Donner watched as the man he recognized as Jorah Mormont step forward to guard her, “Who might you be?”

  “I apologize. I know all of your games, you don't know mine. It makes me sound like a stalker. Where was I? Yes. I am Donner Stark. Second of my stupid name. You are Ser Jorah Mormont, who's made mistakes. We all make mistakes, don't we See Jorah?”

  Ser Barristan glared at Donner who only shrugged in response. It was then that Daenerys spoke, “You’re from Westeros?”

  “That I am. According to that slave owner shall I call him, I apparently belong to him which sounds sexual in a way I don't want it to be.” He shuddered at the thought.

  The two Unsullied who had originally been sent to take him, grabbed Donner when he wasn't paying attention, “There we go. Knew it was gonna happen some time.” Donner snapped his fingers twice, causing his direwolf to whine in response, standing still as she watched her owner getting dragged away, “So I’m just gonna let you know Lord Slave Owner that I do not whore myself around. Let's just cross that off the list before you get disappointed after learning I am both not into guys and that I don't like wax being dripped on my body.

  They three of them began walking up to the raised platform where Master Greizhen sit and the translator stands, “Maybe he'll kill me if I talk too much. Do we need to talk about my nonexistent sex life? Because boy, can I tell you some stories. I should've been born a fool.” Donner snapped his fingers once, loud enough for only Alice to hear. She slowly began to walk forward to him, joining the Targaryen party.

  _“Lord of the seven. Shut up you will get us killed.”_

  “Now you decide to show up? After I nearly get us killed. Now I look like a madman. What have you earned from this?”

  There was silence and Donner sat still, looking like a complete idiot. He only realized once he found himself shoved into the ground by the Unsullied

  Daenerys glanced down at him with a curious gaze before turning her attention to Lord Slave Owner, “They did not. I want to buy them all.”

  The translator and the slave owner had a short conversation in what he now guessed was Valerian, “There are 8,000 Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all?” She finally said.

  “Yes. Eight thousand. And the ones still in training as well.” The Targaryen woman said.

  The slave owner spoke in a harsh tongue that even Donner could tell wasn't nice. She took a moment to translate his words into a presentable phrase, “Master Greizhen says they cannot sell half-trained boys. If they fail on the battlefield, they will bring shame upon all of Astapor.”

  Even Donner knew to hold his tongue, or Poka was doing it for him. Either way, he didn't say a word during their exchange, “I will have them all or take none. Many will fall in battle. I'll need the boys to pick up the swords they drop.”

  Donner recognized one word. The only word he knew in Valerian. ‘Rene’. Visiting brothels, he would hear it often. The slave master had called her a slut. He hated Cersei, but he probably wouldn't go up to her face and call her a slut. Probably, “Master Kraznys says you cannot afford this. Your ship will buy you Because Master Kraznys is generous, ” she listened as the man spoke more, “And this is because I like the curve of her ass.”

  Donner didn't even want to know what other derogatory terms that he was calling her. He could only understand his tone, but he had met men like him time and time again. What he did know is it pissed him off, “The gold you have left is worth 10, but good Master Kraznys will give you 20.”

  “How lovely, Lord Slave Owner believes that she is naive to his awful name-calling.” A moment after he said the sentence, he was welcomed by a kick to the chest, “This is why I wear armor.”  
  


  “The Dothraki you have with you--” she had barely gotten through her sentence when the man interrupted her,”--The Dothraki you have are not worth what they cost to feed, but Master Kraznys will give you three Unsullied for all of them. Master Kraznys asks how you propose to pay for the remaining seven thousand, eight hundred seventy-seven Unsullied.”

  Daenerys has been looking at the young enslaved children who watch from above, “I have dragons. I'll give you one.”

  Donner stared at her, confusion lacing his face, “Why would you even…”

  Donner couldn't hear what Ser Barristan or Ser Jorah were whispering to Daenerys, but they were clearly trying to convince her otherwise. He watched as she  approached the platform, “Three dragons.” Kraznys says. His language in the common tongue was awful and broken.

  “One.”

  “Two.”

  “One.”

Kraznys consults with Greizhen. The woman translates, “They want the biggest one.”

  “Done,” They both agree. She turned to the translator, I'll take you as well, now. You'll be Master Kraznys' gift to me. A token of a bargain well struck. You as well, ” the Unsullied lose their grip on Donner, “A gift from Greizhen.”

  The translator speaks to the slave masters who agree. Not caring as they wait for the dragons. Donner laid in the dirt, his direwolf finally coming to comfort him. She weaseled her way next to his neck. Ser Jorah helps him up off the ground. A slave brings him his horse who had received minor injuries, “So what's your name?” He asks the translator.

  “Missandei and yours?”

  He grabs the lead, thanking the slave, “Donner. May I ask a question?” Missandei nodded, “He wasn't speaking very nicely, was he?”

  “Not in a respectable way.” They followed Daenerys, Ser Jorah, and Ser Barristan outside the courtyard.

  Daenerys strides with porous, making it hard for the rest if them to keep up. Jorah says, “Khaleesi, a dragon is worth more than any army.”

  “Aegon Targaryen proved that,” Barrister said

  “I'm in no place to say anything, but if you ever want to take the Iron Throne, you'll need dragons,” Donner added

  She turned around, stopping her swift walk, “You're both here to advise me. I value your advice, but if you ever question me in front of strangers again, you'll be advising someone else. Is that understood?” She turned towards Donner who was slightly hunched over, still phased from the kick, “You, I don't even know if I can trust you. I will not be listening to you until I know that I can trust you.”

  Jorah and Barristan nod. Daenerys walks away and joins Missandei who led Donner away to sit down, “Do you have a name?” Daenerys asked her.

  She answered, “This one's name is Missandei, Your Grace.”

  “Do you have a family? A mother and a father you'd return to if you had the choice?” While she talked to Missandei, Daenerys watched as Donner pealed the armor away from his skin; sticky with sweat.

  Missandei shook her head, “No, Your Grace. No family living.”

  “And you?” She asked Donner.

  He scoffed, “Let's not rip off the personal bandages.”

  “You belong to me now. It is your duty to tell me the truth.” Donner rolled his eyes. He lifted the thin once white shirt, revealing a green-purple bruise that had already formed.

  Daenerys had been expecting an answer from Donner but was disappointed when he didn't answer, “Yes, Your Grace. Lying is a great offense. Many of those on the Walk of Punishment was taken there for less.”

  Daenerys said, “I offered water to one of the slaves dying on the Walk of Punishment. Do you know what he said to me? 'Let me die.' Is it true what Master Kraznys told me about the Unsullied? About their obedience?”

  “I mean they kicked me because their masters commanded it, so I have no doubt that you'll just need to tell one of them to kill me and he'll do it,” Donner said.

  “And what about you? You know that I'm taking you to war. You may go hungry. You may fall sick. You may be killed.”

  “Valar morghulis.”

  Donner sighed, “What she said.”

  A pair of great doors open. Daenerys, Missandei, Jorah, and Barristan enter the large and bustling courtyard, populated by guards and townsfolk. Two guards move through the square, carrying a litter containing one of Daenerys’ dragons. Donner viewed the entire situation as a mistake, but who was he to stop her, “The master says they are untested. He says you would be wise to blood them early. There are many small cities between here and there, cities ripe for sacking. Should you take captives, the masters will buy healthy ones and for a good price.”

  The phrase disgusted Donner. Killing people for fun. He hated people who fought in such a way. Granted he killed a man for money. Thousands of Unsullied stand at attention. Kraszys and Greizhen stand before them, “And who knows? In 10 years, some of the boys you send them may be Unsullied in their turn. Thus all shall prosper.”

  Donner watches in silence as Daenerys walks back to the woven crate containing her dragon. She opens the front and Drogon comes out, screeching. Donner stares at the creature in awe. It was as small as Alice, but he knew it would grow. Daenerys held onto the chain attached to the dragon's foot as it takes flight and hovers above her. She hands the chain to Kraszys, who struggles against the strength of the small dragon. He smiles greedily, and hands her the whip that represents command of the Unsullied, “Is it done, then? They belong to me?” She asked.

  “It is done,” Missandei says.

  Daenerys turns slowly and walks to the unsullied. Drogon's unhappy screeching increases. Daenerys says something in Valyrian that Donner could not understand. A smile forms on his lips. The Unsullied come to attention. Missandei is surprised that Daenerys speaks Valyrian. Lord Slave Owner struggles against the dragon.

  Donner watches as the Unsullied march and then halt. Daenerys and Kraznys begin to have a conversation. One that Donner could tell was in favor of Daenerys. She turned to the Unsullied and spoke. An Unsullied pierces a slave master through the heart with his spear. Kraznys looks on in panic.

  Barristan and Donner draw their swords as the Unsullied follow Daenerys’ command, “Dracarys.” Drogon unleashes his fire breath, consuming the slave master, who screams in agony as he burns. The Unsullied attack and quickly overwhelm the guards. Drogon flies free, spouting fire above the courtyard.

  Hours later, the courtyard is filled with smoke and charred bodies. Ser Jorah surveys the carnage and reaches Daenerys. She walks forward to inspect the Unsullied, who are back in formation. She mounts a white horse, riding up to them.

  “Unsullied! You have been slaves all your life. Today you are free. Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word. Will you fight for me? As free men?” One Unsullied begins tapping his spear rhythmically in the sand. Soon others join him, and more still until the sound becomes thunderous and unanimous. Jorah and Barristan look on.

  “I wish to speak to you,” Daenerys says as she stands opposite to Donner. He shrugs, “You’re from Westeros?”

  Donner nods, “Born and raised in the North.” He runs his hands through Alice's fur; something he did often.

  “Why have you left your home to come here?” She asks.

   _“Many reasons. None of them I will talk about._ ”

  There he was. Poka showing up at random times uncalled for, “Your father supported Robert in his rebellion. Why do you feel like I should trust you?”

  “Why else would I have traveled across the Narrow Sea. Do you honestly think I want to kill you? If I did, I would've already done it.” He scoffed, pulling a piece of dried squid out of his satchel

  She shook her head, “Just yesterday, a warlock disguised as a young boy attempted to assassinate me by giving me a ball that had a scorpion inside of it. There are many reasons I do not need to trust you.”

  “I will say that is quite awful. I will also ask I’d I may pledge myself to your Queensguard. I have training in combat. Not as much as Ser Jorah it Ser Barristan, but I will make sure you do not die.”

  The contemplated the idea, “I will think about it.”

  Daenerys rides away from the main gate with her Dothraki and with Missandei, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, and Donner. The right thousand Unsullied march behind her. She tosses away the whip. It lands in a bushel of dead grass. The three dragons fly overhead.

  Occasionally Daenerys turns around, curious of her new travel companion who seems headset on protecting her from any of the dangers she had yet to face.


	6. Chapter Six

  Donner occasionally found himself glancing in her direction. Not purposely, it seemed he was just drawn to her in ways that confused him. To keep himself focused, he would quietly call for Poka, but received no answer, “Donner of house Stark. A strange name for a strange man.”

 

  He saw Daenerys had fallen back a few paces to talk to him, “You didn't hear me talking to myself?” He asked.

 

  “I did. I have no need to ask why. I will again ask why you left Westeros.” In reality, he should've been more prepared for that question. He didn't need Poka to pop in and answer for him again.

 

  “It's a long story. Not one I want to relive. I can tell you that my country that should've taken a week lasted three months.” He said, changing the subject which didn't go unnoticed by Daenerys, “So, your Grace. Has a nice ring to it.”

 

  “My dream is to take back the Iron Throne. It has belonged to my family for centuries.” She said.

 

  Donner pulled out a piece of salted meat, ripping part of it off and throwing it towards Alice who caught it, “I believe you will be a great Queen. Much better than previous rulers.”

 

  Donner could honestly say he hated salted meat and dried squid. Anyone who ate it out if free will was mad, “Why do you think that?”

 

  He shrugged, speaking words that would most likely get him killed, “Well for one, you're not the Mad King. No offense, but of course all offense because he killed my grandfather and uncle. Secondly, you haven't killed me yet, so you've got that going for you.” 

 

  “Are you not fearful? I have an army at my fingertips. I have you killed at any moment.” she asked.

 

  “A good ruler doesn't use fear to keep everyone in order. You should learn a lesson from your father.” Donner said as he dropped another piece on the ground for Alice to eat.

 

  “You talk as if you want to protect me two weeks ago. Today you're talking as if we're enemies. Why?”

 

  Donner thought back to his conversation with Arya. She wanted to meet the last Targaryen. He wondered if she was okay, “I may swear to join your Queensguard if you'll have me, but that is to make sure you don't die before you even step foot in Westeros. You seem to forget about our family history. You see, we've got many mistakes to resolve.”

  
  


  Seeing that she would get no further in a conversation with Donner, she moved back to her position in the front of the caravan. The Unsullied and Dothraki march across the landscape, “These are the ones?” She asked Missandei.   
  
  “Yes, Khaleesi. The officers.” the translator answered.   
  
  A score of Unsullied march and halt in front of them, “You did not choose this life. But you are free men now. And free men make their own choices. Have you selected your own leader from amongst your ranks?” The wave of Unsullied part, revealing their chosen leader, “Remove your helmet.”

 

  Donner watches as the man removed his helmet, took a few steps forward and bowed, “This one has the honor.”   
  
  Daenerys looked at the Unsullied leader with admiration, “What is your name?”   
  
  “Grey Worm.” The Stark could think of half a dozen jokes that would be hilarious, but for once held his tongue    
  
  Daenerys is confused, “Grey Worm?”   
  
  “All Unsullied boys are given new names when they are cut-- Grey Worm, Red Flea, Black Rat. Names that remind them what they are-- vermin.” Missandei informed her.

 

  The Dragon Queen looked towards all of the Unsullied soldiers, “From this day forward you will choose your own names. You will tell your fellow soldiers to do the same. Throw away your slave name. Choose the name your parents gave you or any other. A name that gives you pride.”   
  


  Donner, who was clearly tired after riding his horse through the night beforehand seemingly dozed off while leaning against Alice. It would've been a nice sight if he didn't have a threatening black sword at his side. 

 

  “He's not a happy man.” See Jorah said to Barristan.

 

  Barristan shook his head, “He's had a hard past few months.”

 

  “Do you honestly think he’d be able to protect her?” Ser Jorah asks as he mounts his horse.

 

  “Yes.”   
  
  
  Back in Westeros, Tywin Lannister enters the Throne room where Joffrey sits on the Iron Throne and William stands aside, “Your Grace, ” he greets, “Son.”,    
  
  Joffrey said with a sinister grin, “Grandfather. I'd like a report on the meetings of my small council.”   
  
  “You're welcome to attend the meetings of your small council, Your Grace. Any or all of them.” Tywin said.   
  
  The king readjusted the crooked crown, “I've been very busy. Many important matters require a king's attention.”   
  
  “Of course. I trust that your uncle has been a suitable guard in Jaime's absence.”   
  
  Joffrey rolled his eyes, “He's been fine. I would rather someone who wasn't playing around with the enemy. I expect more of him. You've been holding the council meetings in the Tower of the Hand instead of the small council chamber.”   
  
  “Tell me about the Targaryen girl in the east and her dragons. The Stark boy has apparently made his way to join her cause with his hound.” This piqued William's interest, knowing that Donner was alive. He wasn't told anything about Donner after he had supposedly died. They were spreading false news in Westeros.    
  
  Tywin asked, “Where did you hear about this?”   
  
  “Is it true?” Joffrey once again adjusted his crown. A young boy leading Seven Kingdoms who couldn't sit still for five minutes... Tywin nodded, “Don't you think we ought to do something about it?”   
  
  Tywin gestured around the room where you could still see the marks on the walls, “When I was Hand of the King under your father's predecessor, the skulls of all the Targaryen dragons were kept in this room. The skull of the last of them was right here. It was the size of an apple--”   
  
  He interrupted his grandfather, “--And the biggest was the size of a carriage I know.”   
  
  Tywin continued, ignoring his grandson's rude interruption, “Yes, and the creature to whom it belonged died three hundred years ago. Curiosities on the far side of the world are no threat to us.”   
  
  “But how do we know these dragons are just curiosities and not the beasts that brought the whole world to heel? We should send men over the seas to rid them of that threat and take out the Stark boy in the process.” Joffrey said with determination.   
  
  It was clear that Tywin was not enjoying the fact that he had to deliberately explain these things to his grandson, “Because we have been told as much by the many experts who serve the realm by counseling the king on matters about which he knows nothing. There is no need to send one of our men halfway across the world and back.”   
  
  “I am a king. I will send uncle William and Lord Kons to the east. They will easily take them out.” Upon hearing his name, William raised an eyebrow, “I do not need your permission. Take your leave “

  
Reluctantly, Tywin bows and walks away, leaving Joffrey and William alone in silence.

  
  


  Before they had left, Daenerys took it upon herself to wake Donner from his slumber. It was the first time she had seen him at peace. She knew that with was one of the rare times he was ever at peace.

 

   The direwolf glanced at her, deeming she wasn't an enemy and went back to sleep. ‘A very helpful guard dog’ Daenerys thought. She cautiously ran a hand through its fur. 

 

  The dire wolf leaned into her touch. Clearly trained well, “Donner, ” she said softly. Gaining no answer, she repeated herself. Who was she to wake him up on bad terms, “Donner.”

 

  He looked up, flinching away from her, “Sorry,” he said, “Just scared me.” he smiled awkwardly standing up.

 

  “We’re leaving for Yunkai. I wanted you to be ready to leave.”Daenerys said, taking note of his reaction to her.

 

  
  
  Daenerys, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Grey Worm, and Donner walk across the rocky and arid landscape. An impressive city lies in the distance among the mountains, “Yunkai. The Yellow City.”   
  
  Barristan scoffed, “The Yunkish train bed slaves, not soldiers. We can defeat them.”   
  
  Donner shook his head in disagreement, “On the field, with ease. But they won't meet us on the field. They have provisions, patience, and strong walls. If they're wise, they'll hide behind those walls and chip away at us, man by man.”   
  


  “I don't want half my army killed before I've crossed the Narrow Sea.”   
  
  “We don't need Yunkai, Khaleesi. Taking this city will not bring you any closer to Westeros or the Iron Throne.” Jorah attempted to persuade her. Donner knew it would be unlikely that he'd be able.

 

  In his short time of knowing Daenerys, he had learned that she would risk an army to free slaves, “How many slaves are there in Yunkai?” She asked.   
  
  Jorah answered, “Two hundred thousand. If not more.”   
  
  “Then we have two hundred thousand reasons to take the city. Send a man to the city gates. Tell the slavers I will receive them here, and accept their surrender. Otherwise, Yunkai will suffer the same fate as Astapor.” Grey Worm nodded, leaving them to stand in silence.   
  
  Donner awkwardly bowed, “Not knowing how to greet her. Should we prepare for a fight?”

 

  “Just be ready in case it comes to it. Please hold your tongue.” 

 

  The Unsullied come to attention. Led by a drummer and flanked by guards, a brightly colored palanquin carrying Radzai Mo Eraz passes through. He surveys the Unsullied who speckle the rough landscape. The chains of the slaves who bear his load rattle as they walk. More slaves bear ornate chests as they walk. They reach the camp where Daenerys waits to receive them, with Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Donner and her dragons at her side. The slaves lower the palanquin. Radzai Mo Eraz steps out and is greeted by Missandei. 

 

  Donner's hand remained on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheath it at any moment, “Now comes the noble Radzai Mo Eraz of that ancient and honorable house, master of men and speaker to savages, to offer terms of peace.”   
  
 The dragons screech in warning as Radzai Mo Eraz approaches nervously, “Noble lord, you are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.”   
  
  “You may approach. Sit.” A Dothraki woman presents a chair for Radzai Mo Eraz, and he sits.   
  
  Missandei asked, “Will the noble Lord take refreshment? ”Radzai Mo Eraz nods.   
  
  Missandei pours him some wine. Radzai Mo Eraz drinks, never taking his eyes from Daenerys, “Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was old before dragons stirred in old Valyria. Many an army has broken against our walls. You shall find no easy conquest here, Khaleesi.”   
  
  Donner watched as Daenerys tossed a raw steak in the air. The three dragons launch after it, screeching as they jockey and circle in flight. Radzai Mo Eraz recoils in trepidation, “Good,” Daenerys says, “my Unsullied need practice. I was told to blood them early.”   
  
  Radzai Mo Eraz chuckled nervously, “If blood is your desire, blood shall flow. But why? 'Tis true you have committed savageries in Astapor. But the Yunkai are a forgiving and generous people.”He claps twice to signal his slaves. They bring forth the two chests, “The wise masters of Yunkai have sent a gift for the silver queen.”   
  
  The slaves place the chests before Daenerys and open their lids. The chests are filled with gold ingots. The slaves retreat and bow deeply before her in reverence. In his entire life, Donner had never seen such a large amount of solid gold, “There is far more than this awaiting you on the deck of your ship.”   
  
  “My ship?” She asked. 

 

  Radzai Mo Eraz said, “Yes, Khaleesi. As I said, we are a generous people. You shall have as many ships as you require.” Donner felt that there was a catch to his words. He was giving them gold and ships but had asked nothing in return as if yet, “All we ask is that you make use of these ships. Sail them back to Westeros where you belong and leave us to conduct our affairs in peace.”   
  


  It wasn't the catch he was expecting, but the next words that Daenerys said almost brought a smile to his face, “I have a gift for you as well. Your life.”   
  
  Radzai Mo Eraz mumbled quietly, “My life?”   
  
  Daenerys said with a face of stone, “And the lives of your wise masters. But I also want something in return. You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man, woman, and child shall be given as much food, clothing, and property as they can carry as payment for their years of servitude. Reject this gift, and I shall show you no mercy.”   
  
  “You are mad. We are not Astapor or Qarth. We are Yunkai and we have powerful friends. Friends who would take great pleasure in destroying you. Those who survive, we shall enslave once more. Perhaps we'll make a slave of you as well,” Radzai Mo Eraz stands quickly. Drogon screeches angrily from his perch in a warning, “You swore me safe conduct.”   
  
  “I did, but my dragons made no promises. And you threatened their mother.”   
  
  “Take the gold.” The slaves rise and cautiously approach the open chests. The dragons refuse their approach with aggressive screeching. The slaves retreat in fear.   
  
   “My gold. You gave it to me, remember? And I shall put it to good use. You'd be wise to do the same with my gift to you. Now get out.” Daenerys said. Radzai Mo Eraz said a few words in Valyrian before stomping off.   
  


  It seemed that in her free time, she had developed a habit of talking to Donner. She watched as he drank from a small bottle, placing it back in his saddlebag, “You’re not discreet. You and I both know that isn't water.”

 

  “For someone who you've just met, you seem to care more than you should,” he said.

 

  “As a member of my Queensguard, I believe I have the perfect reason to worry about your drinking problem. If you're going to protect Missandei or I, I need to know that you are capable of this position. Donner, you can't be drinking during the day.”

 

  He drummed his fingers on the leather saddle, “It's immature of me to do this. I've been acting on my emotions for the last few months. Traveling here. Drinking. I really shouldn't be doing this. I also don't feel like talking about this to you. Ever.”   
  
  


  Soldiers gallop through the barren landscape outside Yunkai. Daenerys, Ser Jorah, Donner, and Ser Barristan watch them from a distance, hidden in a crag. They are wrapped in drab fabrics to manage the heat of the desert, “Men who fight for gold have neither honor nor loyalty. They cannot be trusted.”

 

  “So you're talking about every mercenary to ever exist?” Donner asked

 

  Barristan ignored his question, “They can be trusted to kill you if they're well paid. The Yunkish are paying them well.”   
  
  “You know these men?” The Queen asked.   
  
  Ser Jorah shook his head and said, “Only by the broken swords on their banners. They're called the Second Sons. A company led by a Braavosi named Mero, "The Titan's Bastard."”   
  
  
  
  It felt like a stare down. Barristan stood next to Mero, Prendahl, and Daario. Daenerys sits on a cushioned couch in front of them with Missandei and Grey Worm who stand to the side. Donner had found his place next to the chair, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, prepared for a fight.   
  
  Barristan introduced the guests, “Your Grace, allow me to present the captains of the Second Sons-- Mero of Braavos, Prendahl na Ghezn, and--”   
  
  “Daario Naharis.”   
  
  Mero steps forward. The slave master hadn't even said anything and Donner already hated him, “You are the Mother of Dragons? I swear I fucked you once in a pleasure house in Lys.”   
  
  That had done it, “Mind your tongue.” Donner said his grip on the sword tightening.   
  
  Mero sits on the couch next to Daenerys. Every chance he got, he scooted closer to her on the couch. Daario and Prendahl sit nearby, “Why? I didn't mind hers. She licked my ass like she was born to do it.” Mero moves his tongue in suggestive days that disgusted Donner to no end. He was surprised when Daenerys showed no reaction. Mero laughed, “You,” he pointed at Missandei, “Slave girl, bring wine.”   
  
  “We have no slaves here,” Daenerys said calmly.   
  
  Mero scoffed, “You'll all be slaves after the battle unless I save you. Take your clothes off and come and sit on Mero's lap and I may give you my Second Sons.” He moved his lap up and down.   
  
  Politics was a game of the minds that Donner didnt enjoy participating in, “Give me your Second Sons and I may not have you gelded. Donner, how many men fight for the Second Sons?”   
  
  “Well under two thousand, Your Grace,” Donner answered with a knowing smile.   
  
  She asked, “We have more, don't we?”   
  
  Donner responded, “ten thousand Unsullied.”   
  
  Missandei goes to serve wine. Donner waves her away, instead, he pours it, not breaking eye contact with Mero. He serves a glass of wine to Mero. He toasts to Daenerys and drinks. Donner then serves Daario and Prendahl. Donner almost lost his composure at Daenerys plan of playing innocent. She was clearly smart, “I'm only a young girl, new to the ways of war, but perhaps a seasoned captain like yourself can explain to me how you propose to defeat us.”   
  
  “I hope the dog is better with a sword than he is with a lie. You have right thousand Unsullied.” Daario muses.   
  
  Donner sent a glare towards the Braavosi before focusing on Drogon who was flying just outside the tent. He was brought back to reality when Mero threw the wine goblet at him. Donner obliges, filling the goblet with wine, “ We've taken the slavers' gold. We fight for Yunkai.”   
  
  Daenerys glanced at Donner who now had the leftover wine dripping down his fabrics, “I would pay you as much and more.”   
  
  Mero grabs Missandei roughly by the wrist and sniffs her. She immediately jumps back, startled. The Stark wanted desperately to draw his sword but knew it was not the time.   
  
  Prendahl looked easy from the other slave master and said, “Our contract is our bond. If we break our bond, no one will hire the Second Sons again.”   
  
  “Ride with me and you'll never need another contract. You'll have gold and castles and lordships of your choosing when I take back the Seven Kingdoms.”   
  
  Daario seemed to be the voice of reason between the three of them, “You have no ships. You have no siege weapons. You have no cavalry.”   
  
  She said, “A fortnight ago, I had no army. A year ago, I had no dragons. You have two days to decide.”   
  
  Mero once again moved closer to her, almost as if he was going to raise her dress, “Show me your cunt. I want to see if it's worth fighting for.”

 

  “Your Grace. If I may. Nobody has a right to speak to you in such horrendous ways.” Donner said, placing himself behind the couch.   
  
  She shook her head in disagreement, “These men are our guests. You seem to be enjoying my wine. Perhaps you'd like a flagon to help you ponder.”   
  
  “Only a flagon? And what are my brothers in arms to drink?”   
  
“A barrel, then.”   
  
  Mero stands. Daario and Prendahl follow suit. They start to leave, “Good. The Titan's Bastard does not drink alone. In the Second Sons, we share everything. After the battle, maybe we'll all share you.” Daario and Daenerys exchange a glance. Mero gives a lecherous look to Missandei as he passes, “I'll come looking for you when this is over.” He says leeringly before slapping Missandei's rump as he leaves.   
  
  Once they were out of earshot, Daenerys said, “Donner, if it comes to battle, kill that one first.”   
  
  “Gladly, Your Grace.” Donner made his way over to Missandei, “Are you okay?”

 

  She shook her head, “It's nothing I haven't experienced before.”

 

  “It's awful. I can't wait to kill them.”

  
  
  


  Missandei bathes Daenerys in a tub by candlelight. Donner had his back turned away from the tub looking at the droplets of water that had splashed out. Daenerys wanted him to guard her, so he was. He had allowed Alice to hunt.   
  
  “Nineteen languages, ” she said in astonishment, “ How can anyone speak nineteen languages.” Donner had to admit, it was a talent not many had.   
  
  
  Missandei shrugged, “It only took Your Grace a year to learn Dothraki reasonably well.”   
  
  “Yes, well, it was either learn Dothraki or grunt at my husband and hope-- what do you mean reasonably well?” Donner let out a laugh at her statement.

 

  “Do you know any languages?” Daenerys asked him.

 

  “Seven Heavens no. I would love to learn High Valyrian one day though. I could teach Alice commands, as you do with your dragons.” Donner said.   
  
  “Dothraki is difficult for the mouth to master. So guttural and harsh.” Missandei said. They then had a short conversation in what Donner could guess was Dothraki.  She then spoke the common tongue, “Your High Valyrian is very good, Your Grace. The gods could not devise a more perfect tongue. It is the only proper language for poetry.”   
  


  There was a gasp. Donner turned around to see Missandei held captive. Her mouth covered and a knife against her throat. Donner recognized the man as Daario who wore an Unsullied uniform. He unsheathed his sword, “Let her go.”

  
  “No screaming or she dies. Drop your sword as well.” Daario said. Donner looked towards Daenerys who nodded her head. He dropped his sword onto the ground. Snapping his fingers once, praying Alice was nearby.   
  
  Daario leads Missandei further into the tent. Daenerys watches nervously, feeling vulnerable in her bath. Daario removes the knife from her throat, and lifts of the Unsullied helmet. His eyes smile at Daenerys. She is confused and angry. Donner watches angrily as Daario kicks his black sword away, “What do you want?”   
  
  Daario places the tip of his blade back onto Missandei’s throat, “You.” He answers.   
  
  Daenerys commanded, “Let her go.”   
  
  “Don't scream, lovely girl.”   
  
  Daario releases Missandei with a grand gesture. She scampers next to Daenerys and behind Donner.   
  
  Daario removes his satchel and dumps its contents on the floor. The heads of Mero and Prendahl thud as they hit the floor, “You're a strange man.”   
  
  “I'm the simplest man you'll ever meet. I only do what I want to do.”   
  


  “You don't seem simple. If you were simple, you'd be here trying to kill your Grace.” Donner reached into his boot, grabbing a dagger for good measure.

  
  “Why would I trust a man who murders his comrades?” She asked.   
  
  “They ordered me to murder you. I told them I preferred not to. They told me I had no choice. I told them I am Daario Naharis. I always have a choice. They drew their swords and I drew mine.”   
  
  Daenerys rises from her bath and steps to the floor. She stands naked before Daario, matching his confidence with her resolve. Donner stared at the ceiling which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Missandei steps behind her and slips her into a robe, “Will you fight for me?” Daario nods, “Swear to me.”   
  
  Daario unsheathes his sword and kneels, placing it across his knees, “The Second Sons are yours and so is Daario Naharis. My sword is yours, my life is yours, my heart is yours.”   
  


  It was at this moment, Donner realized he had both never bent the knee or swore an oath for her. That would be something he'd fix later. He shoved the dagger back into his boot pocket, picking his sword up from the ground. 

 

  Donner watched as Daario left the tent, sitting back down on the edge of the tub. He heard the water splash, meaning Daenerys had gotten back into the tub. This time he didn't pay any attention to their conversations, only towards the entrance to the tent.

  
  
  


  An army of Unsullied is standing guard outside of Daenerys’ tent. Inside her tent are her closest advisers: Daario, Ser Barristan, Donner, Ser Jorah and Grey Worm... They are looking at a map of Yunkai, “Where?” She asks.   
  


  “There, ” He gets closer to Daenerys, grabbing her hand and building it to the location he was referring to. Both Jorah and Donner watch him carefully, “There, it's a back gate. My men use it when they visit Yunkai's bed slaves.”   
  
  Jorah said, eyeing him suspiciously, “Your men but not you?”   
  
  “I have no interest in slaves. A man cannot make love to property.” Daenerys briefly looks up at Daario and Donner briefly looks at her. He didn’t like her, why was he acting like this, “This is where we enter the city. Very few guards, they know me. They let me inside. I kill the guards. I take your two best men and lead them through the back streets, which I know well, and open the front gates. Then comes the army. Once the walls are breached, the city will fall in hours.”   
  
Ser Jorah said, “ Or perhaps you'll lead Grey Worm and me to the slaughter, cutting the head off our army. The masters of Yunkai will pay you your fee and you won't have to split it three ways cause you've already slaughtered your partners.”   
  
  After a brief conversation with Grey Worm, Daenerys said, “You leave tonight.”

  
  


  Daenerys’ tent outside of the city of Yunkai. It’s nighttime and there are Unsullied soldiers surrounding the tent. Barristan is having a drink, Missandei presents some food to Daenerys who is sitting down. Donner sits on the floor of the tent, running his hands through Alice's fur. She suddenly gets up and ignores the food, as she approaches Barristan with impatience, “We’ve been waiting a long time. Haven’t we?” Barristan shrugs, “Well I don’t know, you tell me. How long does it take to sack a city?”   
  
  Ser Barristan briefly ponders the question before Jorah, Grey Worm, and several Unsullied guards arrive. Jorah and Grey Worm are both tired and covered in blood. Joraj turned to Daenerys, “It was just as you said. They did not believe until it was too late. Their slave soldiers threw down their spears and surrendered.”   
  
  Daenerys is glad that they were able to take the city, but her face shows worry, “And Daario Naharis?”

 

  Much to the dismay of Donner and Jorah, Daario emerges from behind the Unsullied guards with a Yunkai flag draped over his shoulder and his face covered in blood. He walks over to Daenerys and drops to one knee, draping the flag over his knee, “ The city is yours, my queen.”   
  


  Donner dropped to the ground as if he was a sack of bricks. It was as if he was underwater, unable to breathe, unable to see. Images flashed through his mind one by one. 

 

  His brother sitting with a woman, laughing. Walter Frey dressed in thick robes. Roose Bolton talking to his mother. Roose wearing chainmail. A band playing music that echoed in the distance. The Rains Of Castamere. A sadistic grin on Walder Frey's face. Blood. 

 

  Robb was dead. His mother was dead.

 

  Suddenly he could see again. His eyes wide open staring into Alice's blue eyes. Daenerys had kneeled down next to him. She was speaking, but he couldn't hear any sound. Donner pushed himself off the ground and ran out of the tent. Not in any direction, he just ran.


	7. Chapter Seven

  There was a large difference in things Donner was good at and a list he was bad at. Dealing with emotions was on the list of things he was bad at. Once he was far enough away from the camp, he found himself sitting next to a river. A river that practically bordered Yunkai.

 

  He wished he had stayed in Winterfell. At least he would have died with his brother. At least joined the Night's Watch. Anything but Essos. He hated Poka.

 

  He hadn't even realized that Alice was next to him until he heard her mournful howl. If Robb was dead, he figured Greywind was as well, “Fuck.” He cursed, “Fuck.” He threw a large rock into the river, splashing the cold water on his skin.

 

  “You’re hurting.” He whipped around to see Daenerys alone behind him. He opened his mouth to retaliate but could come up with nothing, “Donner, we didn't get off on the best start. The only thing I can do is apologize for what my father did to your uncle and grandfather. Let's start anew. Talk about it.”

 

  He sat down on the cold grass, staring into the river, “If we're starting on a new foot, I feel it's only right if I actually bend the knee.”

 

  She reached out, grasping his hand, “We can always do that tomorrow. Today, I want to know what's bothering you.”

 

  “It's not a pleasant story. I don't feel as if you'll want to see it. On a side note, i also want to apologize for--”

 

  Daenerys interrupted him, “Tomorrow. Remember today is just for talking.”

 

  “Technically I am talking,” he joked, “okay. Where should I start? The old hand died. Jon Arryn. The fellow was almost like a second father to my father. I think it was murder, but I can't be the judge of that. King Robert traveled from King's Landing to Winterfell because he goes way back with my father. My father accepts. That's all I need to tell you for now.”

 

  She gave his hand a light squeeze before saying, “If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there for you.”

 

  “I guess I'll remember that.” He shrugged. Even if he had only told her a small part if his problem, it felt better.

 

  “While we're here, could you tell me about Winterfell?” She asked.

 

  Donner pursed his lips, “I will if you answer one question.”

 

  “I'm listening, ” she said.

 

  “I've known you for two weeks. Why are you so interested in me?” It was a genuine question? She wasn't blind to his drinking problem and he wasn't blind to her longing gazes.

 

  He could see the gears spinning as Daenerys thought of something to say, “Quite honestly I don't know. When i called you strange I meant it. You're a strange person but in a good way. Now, what about Winterfell?”

 

  “It's cold. Even in the summer, there's always a cold breeze, but it's comforting. I'm going to guess you've never seen snow?” Daenerys nodded. She barely remembered her days in Westeros. All she knew were the hot days in Essos, “In Winterfell, it snows in the summer. There are old towers that my younger brother used to climb. Sometimes I used to think that the boy was a monkey.”

 

  “What did you do to pass time?”

 

  Donner glanced at Alice who was currently staring at the water, somehow knowing Greywind was gone, “I raced my brothers on horses, fought in sword matches, explored the crypts below Winterfell. It was all so simple.”

 

  “If you could go back and change it all, would you?”

 

  The Stark shrugged, “War is inevitable. Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?” She shook her head, “Basically the war would still occur. My family would still die. You can say ‘not today’, but he will come ‘tomorrow’. Any other questions, or could I ask a few?”

 

  “Ask away.” Something about her drew his attention towards her. He had always heard stories about how beautiful Targaryen women were, but to actually meet one in person was new to him.

 

  “Do you think there might be more unhatched dragon eggs out there? There are rumors about ice dragons in the Shivering Sea, but most people who travel up there die.” Donner asked. It was a true question. 

 

  “I’d like to think that there are. Why couldn't we believe that there's hope? Direwolves haven't been seen South of the wall in over two hundred years as Ser Jorah has told me. If your house sigil shows itself, I hope more of mine do.” she answered. 

 

  Donner snapped his fingers once, alerting the dire wolf to join them, “I have an idea that you might be interested in. You probably won't be, but who knows, ” she nodded her head, listening, “You can command the Dothraki, you command three dragons, and you command an army of the Unsullied. Would you ever be interested in having a guard who practically has a sixth sense? You could teach me High Valyrian, or I could persuade Missandei, and in return, I could teach you Alice’s commands of sorts. You have many things to protect you, but sometimes, a direwolf is just what you need.”

 

  A smile appeared on her lips, “Kessa, ” Donner looked at her, raising an eyebrow, “It means ‘yes’.”

 

  “We'll as promised, ” Donner pointed at the ground and Alice took a seat next to Daenerys. He watched as the Dragon Queen pet the direwolf, “You're actually sweet when you're not around perverted slave masters. It's nice. I should get you back to camp. It's not safe at night.”

 

  “I guess I’m lucky because I have a direwolf and her friend to protect me.” they both stood up, Donner turning away to hide the slight blush that had formed on his cheeks.

 

  Once he had walked her to her tent, he smiled, “Have a good slumber, your Grace.”

 

  “Thank you, Donner.” once she closed the tent door, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. ‘What am I doing?’

 

  He slowly walked to his tent, which was near the outside of their camp. At the time he had wanted to be as far away from Daenerys as possible. That had certainly changed. He grabbed the almost empty bottle of alcohol from his saddlebag. He'd have to buy another bottle once he finally entered Yunkai. He looked towards Alice, pulling out a piece of dried horse meat he had gotten while traveling and tossed it on the floor of Alice, “I'm not giving you this, so you get that. Tastes like shit, but here's a toast. A toast between food and drink. To Robb, the true King of the North. To mother, I will miss you. I wish i had told you that I loved you. To Grey wind. That wolf probably made a record for how many throats he could rip out in battle.”

 

  Donner downed the rest of the bottle before promptly going to sleep.

  
  
  


  The next day, he had a hard time getting out of bed. He was tired, but he knew it was a day he couldn't miss.  Daenerys, Donner, Missandei, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, and Daario stand on the rocks, surrounded by the Unsullied and the Dothraki. The dragons hitter as they wait outside Yunkai. Alice had taken the opportunity to lay down on the rocks and practically sunbathe.   
  
  The tension was thick in the air as they waited for the freed slaves to show themselves, “They will come, Your Grace. When they're ready.” Ser Barristan had said.   
  
  “Perhaps they didn't want to be conquered.” She said as they watched the gate.   
  
  Jorah reminded her, “You didn't conquer them. You liberated them.”   
  
  “People learn to love their chains.” She said.

 

  “They'll come out, they just don't know if they can trust us. Or you. We have Dothraki and Unsullied. Dragons and a direwolf, who wouldn't be scared.” Surprisingly as soon as Donner had spoken, the gates open.   
  
  The gates open and a crowd pours out. Each wears a collar around their neck. As they get close to Daenerys, the Unsullied, as one, take a defensive position, spears pointed at the crowd. A dragon screeches.   
  
  Missandei speaks in High Valyrian. The language Donner wanted to learn, “No.” Daenerys says using the common tongue before speaking in high valyrian.   
  
  Daenerys surveys the crowd. The crowd is silent until one man, holding his daughter, calls out, “Mhysa!”   
  
  “Mhysa!” His daughter repeats.   
  
  Donner watches as the whole crowd joins in the shouting, “Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!”   
  
  She asked, “What does it mean?”   
  
Missandei translated the language, “It is old Ghiscari, Khaleesi. It means 'mother'.”   
  
  The crowd steps closer and they continue to call to Daenerys. The Unsullied take a more threatening stance to hold them back. Panic and fear begin to ripple through the confused crowd. They regain their voice and renew their cries, “Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa.”   
  
  “It's all right.” She told the Unsullied, “These people won't hurt me.”   
  
She steps forward kneels next to her three dragons. She speaks in a high Valyrian and the dragons launch themselves into the sky. Daenerys gets down among the Unsullied, “Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa.”   
  
  Daenerys walks into the crowd. The touch her gently as she passes through them. They are elated, and they continue to chant to her, “Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa. Mhysa!”   
  
  Daenerys walks deep into the crowd. They lift her up above them, and she sits on their shoulders as the crowd reaches towards her. They spin slowly and the crowd forms rings around her. She smiles and the crowd tightens into a spiral of adulation. The Unsullied remain in formation. The dragons soar overhead. 

 

  Donner watched with an idiotic smile on his face. It was at this moment, he truly realized she would be a good queen.

  
  


  Hours later, Daenerys sits with Drogon nuzzling her while Viserion and Rhaegal fly in the distance. She chuckles, watching as the play fight in mid-air. Donner leans against a wooden pole, clearly tired. He does, however, keep one eye open as Ser Jorah walks up. Vision and Rhaegal tussle in mid-air over a carcass, which lands before the rock where Daenerys sits. The two dragons follow, fighting to claim the meal. Drogon rises to his haunches and roars. The other dragons submit and Drogon moves to take the carcass. Ser Jorah comes closer, “They're dragons, Khaleesi. They can never be tamed. Not even by their mother.”   
  
  “Children are never tame. They just learn the boundaries and slowly begin to leave them.” Donner said from his spot on the floor.

 

  He watched as Rhaegal took a few hesitant steps toward him. Rhaegal was a beautiful shade of green. Donner watched the small dragon carefully as it sniffed hit fingers as a dog would. Rhaegal found himself a seat on Donner's lap, “He seems to like you. I've never seen him do that to anyone else.”

 

  “In all of my years on Westeros and now Essos, i would've never thought I'd have a dragon sitting in my lap.” he laughed, attempting to stay as still as possible.

 

  Once Ser Jorah had walked away, Daenerys smiled, watching him carefully touch Rhaegal who didnt seem to mind it surprisingly.   
  


  
  The unsullied stand at the ready. Daenerys and Ser Jorah approach, followed by three Dothraki. They walk up to Ser Barristan, Donner and Missandei in front of the troops, “Ser Barristan.” She greets, “Where's Daario Naharis? Where's Grey Worm?”   
  
  “Gambling, Your Grace,” Donner said, “It was quite funny at first, but now it's just disappointing.”   
  
  “Gambling?” It didn't take a genius to see that she was annoyed that two of her adviser were gambling at a time like this. She strides forward, Missandei and Donner glance at each other before following behind briskly. They walk between the rows of Unsullied.   
  
  Once they made it to the village exterior, they see the crowd of former slaves who now in reverence as Daenerys, Donner, and Missandei stride past, “Mhysa. Mhysa. Mhysa…”   
  
  “How long have they been at it?” she asks   
  
“Since midnight, Your Grace.”   
  
  They come upon Daario and Grey Worm, who sit cross-legged facing one another. Each of them holds their arms extended straight before them, their weapons resting atop. Apparently, this is a game of endurance, “Ser Worm is stronger than he looks. But I can see his arms beginning to shake.”   
  
  Daenerys looked at both of them before asking, “What's the prize to winning this stupid contest?”   
  
  “The honor of riding by your side on the road to Meereen,” Daario said charmingly.   
  
  “That honor goes to Donner today as he did not keep me waiting this morning. You two will ride in the rear guard and protect the livestock.” She said with a smile on her face. She turns to leave but neither of the men budges, “The last man holding his sword can find a new queen to fight for.”   
  
  Daario and Grey Worm drop their arms simultaneously. Their weapons fall to the sand. Daario groans, while Missandei gives Grey Worm a look, “I'm riding next to you?” He asked.

 

  “I trust that you're not going to kill me. Plus I enjoyed your company last night,” she said.

 

  “You’re trusting the right person then. I'll be but one moment.” Donner said, walking towards the river that they had sat at beforehand. He looked into the water, something about it saddened him. He dropped a copper into the water, watching as it moved with the current until it sinks to the bottom. What he was doing served no real purpose, it just made him feel something different.

 

  He tossed another coin in the river. Three more. Until there was one for each of the Stark lives lost, including the direwolves. Donner returns to the group, watching as the Unsullied match past. He made his way over to Daenerys and Missandei who stood on a cliff overlooking the shore, “Have you ever been to Meereen?”   
  
  “Several times, Your Grace, with Master Kraznys.” Missandei answered, “They say 1,000 slaves died building the Great Pyramid of Meereen.”   
  
  They watched as the ocean waves crashed against the rocks below them, “And now an army of former slaves is marching to her gates. Do you think the Great Masters are worried?”   
  
  Missandei charmed, “If they're smart, Your Grace.”   
  


  Footsteps approach behind them, revealing Daario, “You were told to ride at the back of the train.”   
  
  “Yes, my queen. But I need to speak to you about something important. A matter of strategy,” Daenerys signals for Missandei and Donner to leave them.   
  
  “Your Grace, ” Missandei says and they exit. Donner watches as Daario presents her with a purple flower, “Jealousy is not a good look on you.” Missandei says, snapping his eyes away from them.

 

  “I'm not jealous,” They watch as she begins to walk away but is stopped when he presents her with a white flower.   
  


  Daario presents her with a red flower, “Okay, but you're an awful liar.” He presents the three flowers in a bouquet. She takes the flowers. Daario makes a small bow to depart.   
  


  Donner and Missandei approach Ser Barristan who was standing next to a mile marker, marked by a woman's dead corpse, “It's a sad sight to see.”

 

  “We should bury her, ” Donner said, “Put her to rest.”

 

  
  A man shouts in valerian. Daenerys joins them. They have found a mile marker, festooned by a woman's corpse who points the way to Mereen, “There's one on every mile marker between here and Meereen.”   
  
  “How many miles are there between here and Meereen?” 

 

  Ser Barristan answers, “One hundred sixty-three, Your Grace. I'll tell our men to ride ahead and bury them. You don't need to see this.”   
  
  Daenerys held up her hand to stop him, “You will do no such thing. I will see each and every one of their faces. Remove her collar before you bury her”

  
  


  They spent months traveling to Meereen. Longer than it normally would've taken, but they had the Unsullied.

 

  The Unsullied march towards Meereen. Daenerys, Donner, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Missandei and Daario ride alongside. The riders dismount at the main gate while the unsullied stand at attention. The Meereen city folk watch from atop the walls.murmuring. The main door opens, “Are they attacking?” She asks.   
  
  Ser Jorah answered, “A single rider. A champion of Meereen. They want you to send your own champion against him.”   
  
  A single rider advances, and the crowd cheers. He halts horse to the side of Daenerys army He dismounts. The man yells something in Valyrian, “What is he doing?” She asks.   
  
  Ser Barristan trailed off, “I believe he means to…”   
  
  The champion urinates towards Daenerys. The crowd laughs and cheers, “He says that we're an army of men without man parts. He claims you are no woman at all, but a man who... hides his cock in his own asshole.”   
  
  “Ignore him, Your Grace. These are meaningless words.” Ser Barristan scoffed.   
  
  
  Daenerys turns to her people, “I have something to say to the people of Meereen. First, I will need this one to be quiet. Do I have a champion?”   
  
  Grey Worm and Daenerys had a short conversation in High Valyrian.   
  
  
  Barristan volunteered, “Your Grace, I've won more single combats than any man alive.”   
  
  She answered, “Which is why you must remain by my side.”   
  
  Ser Jorah volunteered, “I've been by your side longer than any of them, Khaleesi. Let me stand for you today as well.”   
  
  The Dragon Queen turned her down, “You are my most trusted advisor, my most valued general, and my dearest friend. I will not gamble with your life.”

 

  Donner approached her, “Allow me,” he said, “Your Grace, your other advisers can fight for you in ways that are amazing, but you fear them getting injured. I am trained in the ways of the warrior.”   
  
  Reluctantly Daenerys nodded, “Very well. You have quite an audience. Make it worth their while.”   
  
  “He is very brave, Your Grace,” Missandei commented.   
  
  “Yes, win or lose, as long as the whole city is watching,” she watched as a squire helped the mounted Champion arm himself. Worried, she walks up to Donner, “You sure you don't want a horse?”   
  
  He flashed her a smile, “There’s no need for a horse in this battle.   
  
  She steps back and the Champion charges. Donner unsheathes his black sword. He doesn't move a muscle as the Champion nears him, only pulling a steel dagger from his shoes. He then flicks his wrist, launching the dagger at the charging Champion. The blade buries itself into the horse's leg, causing it to collapse into the sand, “Shall I put on a show, your Grace? Or would you rather it ends quickly?”

 

  “Win or lose, as long as the whole city's watching, ” she repeated. He would put on a show

 

  The Champion stands up, waiting for the sand to clear. He holds a jousting pole, while Donner holds his sword, “Isn't this just a fair fight?” He took a few steps forward, his sword reflecting in the sunlight.

 

  The once proud Champion now stands still. He charged at Donner once again, this time without the protection of his horse. Seeing an opportunity, Donner charged at him, running. Just when it looked like the jousting pole would skewer the Stark, it didn't. He had easily guided the pole up into the air, leaving the champion unguarded. Donner plunged the sword into the man's chest.

 

  The champion stared at him wide-eyed, surprised that he had been struck down. Donner whispered to him, only loud enough for the Champion to hear, “This is the consequence of your actions against the Dragon Queen.”   
  
  The Meereen crowd is shocked. An order is given, and scores of archers on the wall fire at Daenerys’ band. The arrows plant in front of them. Daario urinates in response, much to Donner's dismay. The Queen paces and the Unsullied turn at attention, “I am Daenerys Stormborn,” the crowd quiets, “Your Masters may have told you lies about me, or they may have told you nothing. It does not matter. I have nothing to say to them. Only to you. First I went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor now stand behind me, free. Next, I went to Yunkai. Those who were slaves in Yunkai now stand behind me, free. Now I have come to Meereen. I am not your enemy. Your enemy is beside you.”   
  
  The Meereen inhabitants start to move away from the wall, while the Meereen soldiers face outside the wall. The Meereen slaves listen carefully to Daenerys, while their masters become uncomfortable, “Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering and commands. I do not bring commands. I bring you a choice. And I bring your enemies what they deserve. Forward!”   
  
  The Unsullied move the siege weapons forward. The slaves are emboldened and the inhabitants are taken aback, “Fire!” Daenerys commands.   
  
  The unsullied fire the catapults. Cylindrical logs spin through the air and shatter on the sides of buildings, raining down the empty manacles inside. Civilians and slaves duck as the contents fall among them. 

  
  


  Later that day, Donner was sitting on the ground in his tent. He held the empty bottle of brandy that he had finished months before. He would flip it occasionally as he ate dried horse jerky. 

 

  This was how he spent most of his nights. Alone while Alice hunted and usually drunk. His father would be disappointed in him, he knew it. It had been over half a year since he was executed. The flap to his tent opened, revealing the Queen of Dragons, followed by Alice, “What can I do for you, your Grace?”

 

  “You're drinking?” she asked.

 

  Donner shook his head, “I ran out a while ago. I was planning on buying some more once we were actually inside Meereen.”

 

  She sat down across from him, “You shouldn't.” She said.

 

  “I'll just buy one bottle. On another site, why have you traveled the long distance away from your tent to mine?” He joked.

 

  She watched as Alice laid down between them, “I'm going to teach you some more Valyrian. You remember our past lessons?”

 

  “Hen rhinka gaoman,” he said. ‘Of course, I do’.

 

  “Sȳz,”  she smiled, “I would like to focus on animals again. I'll say an animal in the common tongue and you repeat it back to me in Valyrian. Direwolf.”

 

“Zoklīo, ” he responded with a smile. Of course, the first animal she'd choose would be a direwolf.

 

  “Good. Dragons and lions.” Daenerys said.

 

  “Zaldrīzoti se kēlia,” Donner said.

 

  She said, “Anne.” 

 

  “That means… horse.” 

 

  They spent an unknown amount of time sitting in the tent, while Daenerys both taught and reviewed words. Soon the lessons were left behind and they spoke about her time spent with Khal Drogo, “How was your first time eating horse meat?”

 

  “Awful,” he began, “it was when I first began riding with you. Before and, all I had been eating was salted beef and sun-dried squid, but horse meat tastes like ass. I mean no offense, but it's terrible.”

 

  The statement caused Daenerys to laugh. It seemed to Donner that she was a different person when they were alone. She was someone that he could just talk to, “I left off with us leaving for Winterfell, ” he began, “along the way, I was teaching my younger sister how to sword fight, along with a butcher’s boy. His name was Mycah. He was a nice boy, wanted to become a knight. Well, my other sister and Joffrey walk into the field we were practicing in. I don't need to go into detail, but Joffrey attacked my sister. Her direwolf bit him. That's all for now.”

 

  Daenerys stood up, “I should get going now, we have a big day tomorrow.”

 

  When she was almost out of the sent, Donner said, “Ao sagon gevie.” she blushed as she walked away.

  
  


  Donner awoke from his dreamless sleep, more tired than usual. He hadn't heard a word from Poka in months. He made his way towards Missandei and Grey Worm. She had been teaching him the common tongue, “Donner joins us finally.” Grey Worm announced.

 

  “Donner finally joins us, ” Missandei corrected, “Normally you're up earlier than us.”

 

  He shrugged, sitting down at a table with them, “Daenerys was teaching me High Valyrian. After she left, I stayed up for a while, reading a book on the language.”

 

  “You seem interested in her.”

 

  “No,” Donner said defensively, “I am not.”

 

  
  


  Daenerys walks among the cheering slaves, flanked by children, “Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!” The crowd cheered. Daenerys joins Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, and Donner as they begin to walk down the steps of the cliff, surrounded by cheering slaves, “Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!” The crowd cheers again. They join Grey Worm and the Unsullied, “Mhysa! Mhysa!”   
  
  Daenerys asks, “Remind me, Ser Jorah, how many children did the Great Masters nail to mileposts?”   
  
  Ser Jorah answers, “One hundred sixty-three, Khaleesi.”   
  
  Unsullied soldiers shout in Valyrian, some phrases Donner understood, some he didn't. The Unsullied march forth, pressing the citizens of Meereen.   
  


  Ser Barristan stepped forward, “Your Grace, may I have a word? The city is yours. All these people, they're your subjects now. Sometimes it is better to answer injustice with mercy.”   
  
  “I will answer injustice with justice,” An Unsullied nails a Meereen citizen to a cross. Others scream. They line the path up the mountainside, each with one hand nailed to the post, pointing the way. The citizens watch. Daenerys stands on a platform above, surveying the city, under the Targaryen flag. The screams echo.

 

  The sight sickened Donner. 


	8. Chapter Eight

  They had moved into a giant Pyramid. Daenerys giving Donner a room next to hers. There was a large bed in the center of the room along with various furniture items. A balcony opened up to the night sky.

  He had spent a majority of his time outside. He much rathered the open sky after many months of living in it.

  On the way into Meereen, Donner had found himself drawn to a tavern. He bought an ale that the barkeep specified was from Westeros. He slipped it inside his satchel. As he sat there, he didn’t want to drink it as he had planned. Instead, he just looked at it.

  Donner glanced at himself in a mirror. His hair was a mess and his skin was dirty. It’d be good to go to his washing chambers.

  The water was cold. The coldest thing he had felt in Essos. It felt wonderful, cooling down his skin. Donner had hung his clothes on the end of the tub He cleaned himself with a provided soap bar and washed his hair. It felt wonderful. He sunk into the cold water, closing his eyes.

  Donner and Robb had been as thick as thieves at one point in their lives. They wreaked havoc at Winterfell for years. Things changed since then. His father brought Jon into their lives. Sansa and Arya were born. Eventually, Bran and Rickon came into the world. He had a family.

  As if she had been gifted with the power of entering rooms at bad times, Daenerys entered the bathing chamber. She paused in the doorway, not knowing how to react to the situation. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes found the wound on his shoulder. There was a horrible scar from a blade and something else from fire.

  Waiting to use the chambers turned a chair away from the tub and sat down. The noises made Donner jump, opening his eyes. Some of the water splashed out of the tub, “Your Grace. I didn't expect to see you here.”

  “I felt it was time to bathe.” She answered.

  Donner quickly got out of the tub and dryer himself off with a towel. He slipped on his leather armor, “I’m just gonna… leave you to it.”

  “Could you stay?” She asked, “I don't want to be alone.”

  “Okay, your Grace.”

  He sat down on the edge of the tub, facing away from her, “It sounds weird when you say that.”

  “Well, what would you rather? Queen of Dragons. Unburnt. Dany?” He asked.

  There was a moment of silence before she spoke, “My brother used to call me Dany.”

  “I’m sorry. I'll think of something else.”

  “No, I quite like it when you say it.”

  He smiled, “Well Dany is a perfect nickname for you.”

  “Can I talk to you about something?” She asked him, he nodded, “face to face. You've told me some of what hurts you, I feel it's only fair if I tell you.” Donner turned around, focusing on only her face, “I'm sure you've heard how I was married off to Khal Drogo so my brother Viserys could get an army to take the Iron Throne.”

  Donner nodded. He watched as her eyes flicked towards the water, “My brother once told me that he'd let Drogo's entire khalasar rape me.”

  “That's horrible. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that.”

  They spoke for what seemed like ages before Daenerys stepped out, causing Donner to immediately look at the ceiling of the room, “You’re a strange man. You know that.”

  “I view myself as a man who doesn't look at a naked Queen.” He smiled, “I am truly a strange man who respects women. Shall I get your towel?”

  His eyes fell to the pile of towels that sat neatly folded in the former of the room, “That would be most wonderful. What will you do once I take King's Landing?”

  Donner sighed, watching as she stood in front of him after wrapping a towel around herself. He had never really thought about it, “You're asking me this question. Find my sisters. Take them North where they'll be safe. I guess return to King's Landing if you'd have me.”

  “Where do you expect to find your sisters?” She asked.

  Donner shrugged, “If I knew that. I'd send word to one of the loyal Northern houses.”

  They were left in a field of silence before Daenerys gestured towards the door, “Would you accompany me to my room?”

 She led him out of the room, “Dany, I didn't know you invited men into your room during the night.”

  She rolled her eyes as they walked into her bedchamber. It surprised him to see that they were roughly the same size, “I don't believe that is something you normally say to your Queen.”

  “Are you really going to punish me for that? That doesn't sound very proper.” He sat down on a cushioned chair, “Mind if I pour some wine?” He asked, gesturing to the bottle and goblets.

  “Could you pour me a goblet as well?”

  He poured two goblets of wine, “It'd be an honor, your Grace, so am I your wine servant now?”

  Words came out of her mouth, but he couldn't hear it. Donner glanced around the room, hearing nothing but silence. Daenerys took note of this, rushing over to him. More words rushed lit of her mouth, but he again couldn't hear them. It reminded him if the night he learned his brother had been murdered. ‘Was Arya or Sansa dead?’ ‘Bran or Rickon? Jon?’.

   _“We need to leave.”_ The words didn't come out of his mouth. They flowed through his mind as if it were a river. Poka was talking to him in his mind and he had no idea how to respond, _“Donner. This isn't right. We need to leave.”_

  He pushed himself away from her grasp, his mind full of fog. The wine goblet once in his hand fell, its contents staining the floor. Donner forced himself to stand up and retreated to his room, locking the door behind him.

  With the world in silence, he finally spoke. Unsure how it had happened and how loud he was talking, he sat himself down on his bed, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

   _“You need to understand-”_

  “-No. You need to understand. Call me selfish if you want. I don't care, ” Donner said, his tone full of anger, “I should be with my sisters. Sansa shouldn't be in King's Landing with the little bitch and his mother. I should be with my brother. Dead. That'd be a pretty picture. But no. I decided to listen to you, ” he pulled the ale out of his satchel, not even taking a second glance before he began drinking, “For all I know, you're just my imagination and I'm just talking to nothing.”

   _“Donner. If you decide to stay, I can't promise you'll survive. I'm trying to do what's best for you.”_

  He was halfway through the bottle before he finally paused, “How do I get you out of my body? You clearly don't want to be here. I clearly don't want you here. So how?”

   _“It takes a ritual. A painful ritual. You would need a fresh body.”_

  “There can be death if you know where to look,” Donner said as he continued drinking.

   _“You're not honestly suggesting that we do this? If we can't find a body then we'd have to kill someone.”_

  The man scoffed, tossing the now empty bottle of ale into the air and catching it with ease, “You assume I'd kill an innocent? No. I'm just saying that we wait until someone does and take their body. Do you really want to be there for my sex life?”

   _“Are you sure? It's going to be painful.”_

  “At this point, I could live with that,” Donner said. Later in the night, he drunkenly sat himself down on a stool, a razor’s knife. As one could say, the lone wolf changed his appearance.  
  


  Donner entered the meeting room late. All eyes in the room fell on him, Daenerys had a concerned expression on his face. His facial hair was gone and in its place was smooth skin and a few cuts. He had cut his hair short as well, something he hadn't had since a young boy, “King Joffrey Baratheon is dead. Murdered at his own wedding.” Ser Jorah announced.

  Never in his life had Donner been any more thankful for his ability to hear than now. He almost smiled, but had to remind himself that he was in a political meeting, “And we have taken the Meereenese Navy, Your Grace.” Barristan added.

  Daario smiled with pride, “The Second Sons took the Meereenese Navy.”

  “Who told you to take the Navy?” Daenerys questioned.

  “No one.” Daario's smiled was gone.

  Daenerys asked, “So why did you do it?”

  Donner had to admit, the man was powerful, “I heard you liked ships.”

  “How many ships?” She asked.

  Ser Barristan answered, “Ninety-three, Your Grace.”

   “How many men can they carry?”

  “Nine thousand three hundred, not counting sailors.” Ser Barristan said

  “Would that be enough to take King's Landing?”

  “Seven Hells no, ” Donner scoffed, “It’s enough men if you want all of them to die.”

  Ser Barristan looked at Donner hesitantly before speaking, “They've been fighting Joffrey's wars for years. They're tired, dispersed. And now their king is dead. 8,000 Unsullied, 2,000 Second Sons sailing into Blackwater Bay and storming the gates without warning.”

  “You want to be a Queen. You need to think as if you're a Queen. Ten thousand men can't conquer Westeros. At best you could take a house, but not all of Westeros.” Donner said as he looked down at the various papers strewn about on the table.

  Barristan added, “The old houses will flock to our queen when she crosses the Narrow Sea.”

   Dinner shook his head in disagreement, “The old houses will flock to whichever side they think will win. Westeros is different than Essos. They don't accept outsiders easily. Especially- with all respect- a Targaryen.”

  Daenerys turned to him, “You're the heir to Winterfell. Would you do?”

  “If I didn't know you, I'd side with your opponent. In most cases, it’d be Cersei. If I knew you, I'd side with you. You need to understand, in Westeros, you're seen as the young girl. Nothing more nothing less.” He answered.

  Ser Jorah stood up from his chair and said, “There's other news. From Yunkai. Without the Unsullied to enforce your rule, the Wise Masters have retaken control of the city. They've re-enslaved the freedmen who stayed behind and sworn to take revenge against you. And in Astapor, the council you installed to rule over the city has been overthrown by a butcher named Cleon who's declared himself "His Imperial Majesty.”

  “Please leave me. Jorah and Donner stay.” The other members if their small counsel left the room, leaving Donner, Jorah, and Daenerys alone, “It appears my liberation of Slaver's Bay isn't going quite as planned.”

  Jorah said, “You could sail for Westeros and leave it all behind. A boy sits on the Iron Throne. A boy many believe to be a bastard with no right to it. They've never been more vulnerable.”

  “You're suggesting we leave all of these people to become slaves again? To continue their lives of torment?” The Stark asked him.

  Daenerys held up her hand to stop their bickering, “You counseled me against rashness once in Qarth. I didn't listen. That all worked out well.” Torah let out a light chuckle, “How can I rule seven kingdoms if I can't control Slaver's Bay? Why should anyone trust me? Why should anyone follow me?”

  “You're a Targaryen. You're the Mother of Dragons.” Jorah stated.

  “And the Westerosi people hate Targaryens. Jorah, you should know this.” Donner said.

  Daenerys sighed, “I need to be more than that I will not let those I have freed slide back into chains. I will not sail for Westeros.” A small smile fell on Donner’s lips, “I will do what queens do. I will rule.” Daenerys walked to the balcony.

  Ser Jorah hesitated before taking his leave. Donner, however, joined her at the balcony, “Your hair. It's short.” Daenerys said staring out at the city beyond the balcony.

  Donner nodded, “I remembered how easily I was noticed in Qarth. So I thought I may be less noticeable if I didn't have long hair.” It was partly true. He had left out the part where he got drunk and had an argument with Poka about a ritual with a dead body. Not his finest moment.

  “ I quite liked it when it was long. You should let it grow out again one day, ” she said, watching as Viserion and Rhaegal flew above them in the sky. They had grown quite large in the time they had been in Meereen.

  The Stark nodded in agreement, “ I would love to have my hair back, but its safety over style. That's what they say, right?”

  They stood in a blanket of silence before Daenerys finally turned to look at him, “What happened last night?”

  “I don't fully even know, but if I told you what I do know, you'd think I was crazy.” He sighed, watching the dragons.

  “I'm a Targaryen, everyone thinks I'm crazy,” she said.

   Donner shook his head, “This is different. I'll tell you soon. I just need to do something first.”

  She nodded, “Whatever you're going through, I'll be there for you. You're one of my advisers and dare I say it, a friend.”

  “Looks like the dragon has a heart, ” he said, watching the city market below them, “ You've got a busy day on the throne, shall I escort you there?”

  “That'd be lovely.”  
  


  Daenerys sat on the Meereen throne with her most trusted advisers while Grey Worm stands guard. A goatherd stands before them, “You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. Don't be afraid, my friend.” She speaks in High Valyrian.

  The goatherd stands motionless, head bowed, “The Queen says you may approach and speak.” Missandei added, reassuringly.

  The man took a few steps forward, ascending the stairs and speaks in High Valyrian, “He is a goatherd. He says he prayed for your victory against the slave masters.” Missandei translated.

  “I thank him for his prayers.” Daenerys said

  Missandei spoke a few words in High Valyrian that Donner could understand. He watched as the goatherd placed a bundle on the ground and reveals the charred remains of a goat, “It was your dragons, he says. They came this morning for his flock.” the goatherd immediately said a few hurried nervous words, “He hopes he has not offended Your Grace, but now he has nothing.”

  Daenerys looked at the man with great sorrow, “Tell this man I am sorry for his hardship. I cannot bring back his goats, ” Missandei once again translated her words, “but I will see he is paid their value three times over.”

  The goatherd spoke in High Valyrian, excitedly thanking her. He picked up his bundle of charred goat remains and exits, “Send the next one in.”

  A man and what looked to be his servant enter the throne room. The servant introduced the man, “The noble Hizdahr zo Loraq begs an audience with the Queen.”

  She answered, “The noble Hizdahr zo Loraq can speak to me himself.”

  The manservant retreated and Hizdahr comes forward and bows, “Queen Daenerys. Tales of your beauty were not exaggerated.”

  Donner listened in silence, knowing the man was being polite, “I thank you.”

  “Mine is one of the oldest and proudest families in Meereen.” He began, “My father, one of Meereen's most respected and beloved citizens, oversaw the restoration and maintenance of its greatest landmarks. This pyramid included.”

  She said with a sweet smile, “For that, he has my gratitude. I should be honored to meet him.”

  “You have, Your Grace. You crucified him. I pray you'll never live to see a member of your family treated so cruelly.”

  Never had Donner seen someone's smile falter so quickly, “Your father crucified innocent children.”

  Hizdahr said, “My father spoke out against crucifying those children. He decried it as a criminal act but was overruled. Is it justice to answer one crime with another?”

  “I am sorry you no longer have a father, but my treatment of the masters was no crime. You'd be wise to remember that.” She said

  He said, “What's done is done. You are the queen and I am a servant of Meereen. A servant who does not wish to see its traditions eradicated. The tradition of the funeral rite. Proper burial in the Temple of the Graces. My father and 162 noble Meereenese are still nailed to those posts, carrion for vultures, rotting in the sun.” Hizdahr zo Loraq kneeled, “Your Grace, I ask that you order these men taken down so that they might receive proper burials.”

  “And what of the slave children these noble Meereenese crucified? They were rotting in the sun as well. Would you have begged me for their right to a proper burial?” She asked. Donner could hear something in her voice that wasn't normal. Creeping out ad the cracks.

  Hizdahr zo Loraq shook his head, “Your Grace, I cannot defend the actions of the masters. I can only speak to you as a son who loved his father. Let me take his body down. Let me have him brought to the temple and buried with dignity so that he might find peace in the next world.”

  “Bury your father, Hizdahr zo Loraq, ” Hizdahr thanks the Queen before exiting with his manservant.

  “How many more?” She asked Missandei

  “There are two hundred and twelve supplicants waiting. Your Grace.” The translator answered.

  “Two hundred and twelve?” She looks to Ser Jorah, who shrugs. She sighed, preparing herself for the long day, “Send the next one in.”

  A man wearing a good entered the throne room, immediately Donner had grasped his sword's handle. He wouldn't unsheath it until he learned if the man was a threat or not.

  The world stood still, waiting for the man to look up, “ He requests an audience with the Queen.” A man said in High Valyrian.

  Daenerys said her titles, “You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons” Donner was surprised that she could say it so many times without messing up.

  The man took off his hood and immediately the three Westerosi natives stepped forward, Donner and Ser Jorah drawing their swords, “ Kons. What reason do you have to be here?”

  “Just a bit of business with the King. He wants to make sure the lone wolf hunts no longer, ” the man threatened, dropping his cloak to the ground.

  Donner scoffed, “ Haven't you heard? He's dead.”

  “Doesn't matter. I still have my orders. What a sight it'll be. Killing the only Stark who can put up a fight. Reminds me of how they found your brothers.” Lord Kons taunted, a sinister grin on his face.

  Donner stared at the man with no expression on his face, “They’re not dead. You're lying. I know you're lying.”

  Daenerys silenced both of them, standing up from the throne, “Lord Kons? You're from Westeros?”

  Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan immediately moved back to protect the Queen. Donner, however, stood still, cautiously watching the man, “ That I am. I wonder how dragon meat tastes. Guess I'll just have to try it.”

  Without warning, Kons threw a dagger loosely in Donner's direction. The blade only gave him a light cut on his hand as he was able to move out of the way in time, “ It would've been a nice sight to see that in your chest. It's a good thing I have another.”

  Donner turned towards Missandei, “Escort the Queen to her chambers.”

  Missandei nodded, lightly grabbing Daenerys’ forearm and rushing her out of the room. It left Donner, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, and Grey Worm in the room with Kons, “Surrender and we'll send you back to Westeros, ” Ser Barristan spoke calmly.

  “As much as I'd like that, I'd love to see how Lord Stark’s body reacts to poison, ” Lord Kons said, the same sinister smile cursing his lips, “You see, some may consider poison a woman's weapon, but it kills without a mess. If you'd like to live, my friend can give you the anti-poison. Only if your Queen returns.”

  Donner shook its head vigorously. He could slightly feel the effects of poison already washing over him. He refused to put Daenerys in danger, “ You need to surrender.” He said, leaning awkwardly into Ser Jorah.

  “If you do nothing. You die. Are you ready to die Lord Stark?”

  “If the Queen lives, then yes. I am ready to die for my Queen.” Donner swung himself forward with his remaining energy. Lord Kons pushed him back into Jorah's arms.

  Donner sunk down to the floor, his blade falling to the floor. As if the gods had answered a secret prayer, a dagger was flung at Lord Kons’ back. He staggered forward before falling deadweight.

   The man behind him revealed Ser William Lannister. He ran towards Donner, ignoring the protests from Jorah. Immediately, he grabbed a small bottle from his pocket and emptied its contents into Donner's mouth.

  “Gods, I was worried he was going to get here earlier.” William said, putting the small bottle back in his pocket, “ Joffrey sent me here with Kons to kill you and the Queen.”

  “Why didn't you kill me?”

  William let out a laugh, “You're my friend. We've been friends since Robert last came North. I'd never betray a friend. I know I'm not truly welcomed here, but can someone please take him to a maester. Give him this recipe.”

  Ser Jorah picked up Donner with ease, eyeing William suspiciously. Barristan, however, seemed fine with the Lannister, “ Funny how one little cut did all of this.”

  “Donner, shut up.” See Jorah said as he walked down the hall.


	9. Chapter Nine

  When Donner awoke, the sunlight was streaming inside through an open window. He had the same clothing on as he had before, the only difference was a bandage on his hand. Sitting in a chair next to what he guessed was his bed was Daenerys. She was reading a book. Judging by her expression, he could see that she hadn't noticed he was awake.

 

  “So, how are you doing?” He asked.

 

  Daenerys looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. For a moment, he didn't know what her reaction would be, but he soon found out when tears threatened to form at her eyes, “Jorah told me what you did. You could've died.”

 

  “I have opportunities to die every day, but I don't. Dany, you don't need to worry about me.”

 

  She closed the book she had been reading and moved the chair closer to the bed, “Donner, I care about you. I care about you, more than I should. I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

  “It's the spoils of war. It heals. It always heals. I should be more worried about you. Are you okay? Did anyone else come?” Donner asked, his voice full of worry.

 

  She let out a sigh, lightly grabbing Donner’s bandaged hand, rubbing circles, “Why are you so oblivious?”

 

  “How am I oblivious?” He asked, confused.

 

  “You’re very oblivious and Missandei agrees with me.” She stated.

 

  “I’m not oblivious to anything.” He said. Daenerys rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, “What exactly am I oblivious to?”

 

  She gave him a light pat on the shoulder, “Getting a kiss.” 

 

  Without another word, Daenerys left the room, leaving Donner wide-eyed. He truly was oblivious.

  
  


  A few hours later, Donner had been told he was able to leave the bed after a close inspection from a maester. His first idea was to find Daenerys, but he then remembered that it had been a while since he had last wandered around with Alice.

 

  Donner suited up in his light armor and sword, calling Alice from his room. She was enjoying Essos. Not the heat, but all of the children that would give her cooked meat. Donner worried that one day she could be poisoned, but he knew she was smart.

 

  They had walked around the city vendors for a few hours, Donner, of course, buying Alice pieces of smoked meat here and there. He also bought fresh chilled chocolate to give to a lucky child. While on his walk, he bumped into See Barristan who was on guard duty, “How's my favorite former King's Guard?”

 

  “I’m the only former King's Guard you know.” Barristan deadpanned.

 

  “Very true, so answer the question.” Donner dropped a chunk of smoked beef on the ground. 

 

  Right when Ser Barristan was about to answer, a boy awkwardly said his name, “Ser Barristan.”   
  
Both of the men turned their attention towards the boy, “Yes? Who sent you?” The boy hands a scroll to Ser Barristan before running off.

 

   Barristan reads the scroll before handing it to Donner, “He… wow. Dany trusts him with everything.”   
  
  


  Ser Barristan and Donner find Ser Jorah looking at a map by the water alone, “Ser Barristan. Donner, ” he greets, “Have I forgotten a council meeting?”   
  
  Ser Barristan shook his head, handing Ser Jorah the scroll, “What's this?”   
  
  “A royal pardon signed by Robert Baratheon. You spied on her.” Ser Barristan says knowingly   
  
“Who gave you this?”

 

  Donner scoffed, “Does it really matter? I mean you’ve betrayed our Queen. You know, she's told me that you're her most trusted adviser. You've been there since the beginning with Khal Drogo.”   
  
  “I… Have you told her?” See Jorah asked.   
  
  “I wanted to tell you first, man-to-man rather than go behind your back.” Ser Barristan said.   
  
  For once since the conversation started, there was a glimpse of hope in his eyes, “ Let me speak with her in private.”   
  
  Barristan shook his head, “You'll never be alone with her again.”

 

  Donner watched as Ser Barristan walked away, scroll in hand, “Even I trusted you.” He finally said before joining Ser Barristan, “How do we tell her that one of her closest advisers have betrayed her?”

 

  “It's politics. There's no easy way to say it.” They ascended the stairs into the pyramid, “I expected more from him.”

 

  “No offense, but wouldn't you have known? From sitting on Robert's small council?” Donner asked.

 

  Ser Barristan shook his head, “Robert may have pardoned me, but I served the King who he led a rebellion against. I didn't feel it was best if I went to the council meetings.”

 

  They entered the throne room, seeing Daenerys and Missandei talking while Grey Worm stood guard, “Your Grace.” See Barristan bowed. Dinner quickly followed suit, almost falling.

 

  “Donner. Ser Barristan. I am graced with your presence.” She said, turning away from Missandei. She saw the glum looks on their faces, “What is wrong?”

 

  “Your Grace…” Ser Barristan began, not knowing how to say it. They had been talking about it the entire walk towards the pyramid and he didn't know how to say it.

 

  Donner sighed, “Dany. A scroll was delivered. I think you'll want to read it.” He took the scroll from Ser Barristan and ascended the stairs.

 

  He watched as she read the scroll. Her entire semester had changed. She handed the scroll to Missandei to read. Donner was about to speak, but Ser Jorah entered the throne room, “Why did the usurper pardon you?” she asked.

  
  “If we could speak alone,” Jorah said.   
  
  “No, speak to me here. Explain it to me.”   
  
  Ser Jorah said, “Who do you think sent this to Meereen? Who profits? This is the work of Tywin Lannister. He wants to divide us. If we're fighting each other, we're not fighting him.”   
  
  Donner and Ser Barristan watched the confrontation, not knowing whether it was right to say anything, “The pardon was signed the year we met. Why were you pardoned? Unless you're saying this document was forged.”   
  
  “It is not forged.” The knight solemnly shook his head, “I sent letters to Varys, the spymaster of King's Landing.”   
  
  Dany asked, “What was the content of these letters?”   
  
  “Information.”   
  
  “What information?”   
  
  “When you and Viserys arrived in Pentos. His plan to marry you to Khal Drogo. When you were married. When your brother died.” He looked towards the ground, unable to face her.   
  


  Her tone of voice instantly changed, “You told him I was carrying Drogo's child?” This was something even Donner had never known   
  
  Ser Jorah trailed off, “I…”   
  
  “Yes or no? It's an easy question.”   
  
  In a way, he felt bad for Ser Jorah, but the knight had chosen this, “Khaleesi.”   
  
  “Don't call me that. Did you tell him I was carrying Drogo's child?”   
  
  “Yes.” He said in a mumble   
  
  “That wine merchant tried to poison me because of your information.” She said.   
  
  “I stopped you from drinking his wine.”

 

  “Because you knew it was poisoned, ” Daenerys said. Donner noticed she had leaned forward in her chair.   
  
  Jorah said, “I suspected.”   
  
  “You betrayed me from the first.” She said.   
  
  He pleaded, “Forgive me. I never meant...please, Khaleesi, forgive me.”   
  
  “You sold my secrets to the man who killed my father and stole my brother's throne…”   
  
   “I have protected you. Fought for you. Killed for you.”   
  


  “...and you want me to forgive you?” Donner could see her fighting back tears.   
  
  “I have loved you.” He finally said.   
  
  “Love?” She was without use if a better word, outraged, “Love? How can you say that to me? Any other man and I would have you executed. But you, I do not want you in my city dead or alive. Go back to your masters in King's Landing. Collect your pardon if you can.”   
  
  “Daenerys, please.” Jorah pleaded once more.   
  
  Ser Jorah ascended the stairs, teaching out of Daenerys’ hand, “Don't ever presume to touch me again or speak my name. You have until dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If you're found in Meereen past break of day, I'll have your head thrown into Slaver's Bay. Go. Now.” She exiled him.   
  
  Donner accompanied Daenerys to the top of the pyramid where they watched Ser Jorah ride away on his horse, “I'm sorry,” Donner said.

 

  “What for? It's not like you could've done anything,” she said. 

 

  It made him sad, seeing her like this, “He was one of your closest advisors. You've known him the longest. He was your friend. So I’m sorry you've lost a friend.”

 

  Unable to say anything, she cried, “I trusted him.”

 

  “He shouldn't have sold your secrets. It was wrong.” Donner said, leaning against a stone pillar.

 

  “Would you ever betray me?”

 

  “No, ” Donner began, “I swore an oath to protect you because I hated the Lannisters, but you're my friend. Just like a friend of mine said not too long ago; I don't betray my friends.”

 

  “Jaelan naejot vūjigon ao.” She said suddenly.

 

  Donner looked at her, a shocked expression engulfing his face, “Did you just say you want to kiss me?”

 

  “I did.” She said with no guilt.

 

  As much as he would love it, he shook his head, “I should give you some time. Jorah was close to you. I… sorry. I'll be in the throne room. Sorry.” He mumbled, walking away.

  
  


   Donner cursed himself as he walked away. He was truly an asshole. He wandered around Meereen for the rest of the day, occasionally talking with the citizens, who greeted him with open arms. He wasn't a native, but they treated him with equal respect.

 

  Hours passed until he found himself standing besides Missandei on the steps for the Meereen throne. Donner didn't listen to most of the requests; seeds for their farms, people feeling threatened by the Dothraki and Unsullied or thanking the Queen. Nothing very interesting, “Approach my friend.” The Queen said.

 

  A man entered the room. Donner recognized the expression on his face as one of sadness. He clutched a bundle of blankets tightly to his body. He spoke in Low Valyrian, “I do not understand, my queen. I do not understand, my queen.”

 

  The man fell to his knees, dropping the bundle of blankets, “The Queen says you may approach, ” Missandei translated. They watched as the man began to weep, “I have brought you. He came from the sky. The black one. The winged shadow. He came from the sky and…” He unrolled the bundle of blankets, revealing burnt bones. They weren't animal bones like the goatherd. They were small and resembled that of a child, “My girl. My little girl.”   
  
  Daenerys waved Donner and Missandei into a separate room, the man's sobs still audible, “What was her name?” Daenerys asked.   
  
MISSANDEI: Zala, your grace.   
  
DAENERYS: How old was she?   
  
MISSANDEI: Three.   
  
DAENERYS: Three. *in Valyrian* And still no word on Drogon?   
  
GREY WORM: *in Valyrian* Sailors saw him flying over the Black Cliffs three days ago, my queen. Nothing since then.   
  
DAENERYS: *in Valyrian* Meet me in the catacombs.   
  


  Donner and Missandei followed Daenerys down the steps towards the entrance of the catacombs, “Is this really necessary?” Donner asked, glancing back at Rhaegal and Viserion who were following them.

 

  “I can't allow my children to kill another child,” Daenerys said, not looking back at him.

 

  That shut him up. He continued looking at the dragons, a sad look in his eyes as he did so. Donner stood outside the entrance of the catacombs, watching as the dragons walked inside. 

 

  The dragons quickly found themselves eating the corpses of goats the Unsullied had brought in earlier. He watched as Daenerys slowly walked up to them, giving them the closest thing he could consider a ‘pet’ before she latched chained collars around their necks.

 

  She walks away crying as they screech. Daenerys turns around to get one last look at them as the catacombs close. Donner wasn't the brightest when it came to emotional support, but he did know one thing.

 

  As they stood outside of the catacombs, Donner hugged her. Truthfully, it was the first time he had hugged anyone with meaning since he had last seen his little sister, “They'll be okay.”

 

  “How do you know?”

 

  “Because you're their mother. Without a doubt, you're the strongest woman I've ever met.”


	10. Chapter Ten

  A knight in Essos was strange to hear. Three knights who had made their way up the pecking order by Daenerys’ side was strange.

  Ser Jorah Mormont had been with her since the beginning. He made mistakes. Mistakes that forced him into exile. He knew he would come back to his Queen. One way or another he would serve by her side.

  Ser Barristan Selmy, a former Kingsguard. He served kings for close to forty years and was dubbed Barristan the Bold. He fought in numerous battles and won most of them. He would lay down his life for the Queen.

  Ser William Lannister was only recognizable by the last name. The youngest Lannister sibling. He kept his distance from Daenerys, but would often spend days making rounds with Donner around Meereen.

  When Donner and William had first met again, it was just them sitting down at a table with two goblets of wine, “This is much too boring. Can I knock you on your ass again?”

  “You think you can beat me again? I've been practicing.” William said, with hesitation on the last word

  “Let’s go to the Unsullied training yard, ” Donner said, dumping his untouched wine into a pit of flowers nearby.

  William gave him a questionative look before standing up, “I thought you love wine. Or any brew. What's changed?”

  “I drink. A lot more than I should. I'm just staying fiber for a bit. I'm doing something with a friend pretty soon and it's probably best if I don't have any alcohol in my system.” Donner excused as they made their way down to the training yard.

  In the yard, Unsullied soldiers dueled against each other. William stared at them with some form of awe, “They do this every day?”

  “Every day, ” Donner confirmed, “She freed them from their old masters.”

  William picked out a tourney sword from a rack, swinging it around a few times, “So you and the Queen together?”

  “Why would you assume that?” Donner asked, requiring himself with a tourney sword.

  The knight looked at him with a blank face, “When you were recovering from the poison, she was by your side. I just assumed…”

  As time went on, the outcry in the city of Meereen grew worse as the masters fought to obtain control of the city again. It began with a gruesome murder.

  An Unsullied soldier named White Rat; close friends with Grey Worm enters a brothel. From an outsider's perspective, one would wonder why a eunuch man would enter a brothel. The answer was he wanted to feel as if he were a true man by Westerosi standards.

  Inside the brothel, women walked around nude. White Rat had grown used to it after his weekly visits. He enjoyed the brothel because he never felt judged. By the Gods he might be, but not by the whores.

  White Rat walks up to one familiar prostitute and hands her a coin. She nods and takes him into her room and begins increasing him. The prostitute speaks in High Valyrian, “You want the same? Same as always?”

  White Rat watches as she undresses, “You… you don't have to.”

  “It's a habit, ” she says with a smile and begins putting her clothes back on and lays down next to him in bed and begins humming. In truth, the Unsullied entered the brothels to feel normal. To sleep with a woman by their side.

  The prostitute strokes his head and continues humming. She reaches for a knife that had been hidden in her clothing and slits the soldier's throat. White Rat looks up to see a member of the Sons of Harpy holding a knife.

  News spread to the pyramid quickly. The small council stood with Daenerys in the throne room, along with another man named Mossador.

  A golden Sons of Harpy mask rests on a table, “ Sons of the Harpy?” Daenerys asks.

  “Yes, your grace, ” Ser Barristan confirmed, “They left it on the body.”

  “They’ve never killed before.” She said staring deeply into the mask, taking in its features.

  Ser Barristan shook his head and said, “It was only a matter of time, Your Grace. Conquerors are always met with resistance.”

  Donner nodded in agreement, “Rebellion is a common activity that you'll deal with as a queen.”

  “I didn’t conquer them. Their own people did.”

  The common man, Mossador finally spoke up since he had first arrived in the pyramid, “They do not see us as people, Your Grace.”

  The Stark watched with closed eyes as Daenerys spoke, occasionally glancing elsewhere, “Then they will have to learn to see things differently, Mossador. He did not risk his life fighting for freedom so cowards in masks could take it away. And I did not take up residence in this pyramid so I could watch the city below decline into chaos. What was the name of the man you lost?”

  “White Rat, Your Grace, ” Grey Worm confirmed.

   “I want him buried with honor. Publicly. In the Temple of the Graces, ” she said, glancing at Donner who immediately turned away.

  He silently hoped she had not seen him staring, but it was impossible not to.

  “The Sons of the Harpy will hear that message.” Ser Barristan said.

  It was something Donner could agree with. There would be more death, “Make them very angry,” Mossador said in agreement.

  “Angry snakes lash out. Makes chopping off their heads that much easier. Find the men who did this and bring them to me.” She was speaking like a queen, but it made Donner uneasy after the stories he had heard about the Mad King.

  Once all participants left the room, Daenerys and Donner were left alone sitting at the table with a golden mask in front of them, “Are you staying for the meeting with Hizdahr zo Loraq?”

  “Yes, Your Grace. I wouldn't want you being alone.” He said, looking at the mask to not make eye contact.

  Out if the corner if his eyes, he could see her standing up from her seat across from him and moving to the seat next to him, “Shall we continue our lessons while we wait for him?” She asked.

  “Sounds like a plan.”

  “Today we will have a simple conversation, ” she quickly changed from the common tongue to High Valyrian, “Vestrā issa bāne kesīr se aōha lenton iksis iōrves.  Gaomagon ao miss se iōrves?” ‘You say it is hot here and your home is cold. Do you miss the cold?’

  He thought for a minute, remembering the memories he had in Winterfell, “Gaoman miss se jaedos sōna.  Kesan dōrī miss se bantior skoriot daor sesīr iā perzys kessa bāneves se tistālion.” ‘I do miss the summer snow. I will never miss the nights where not even a fire will heat the room.’

  “Jaedos sōna? Skoros iksis bona?” ‘Summer snow? What is that?’

 He said in High Valyrian, “Exactly as it sounds. Snow in the summer. In the North its always cold, even in the summer. Northerners are used to it. Since Winterfell is so far North, it gets snow. Thus the summer snow.”

  “I’ve never seen snow in my life.” She began, “When I am Queen, you’ll have to take me to Winterfell. I'd love to see your home.”

  Donner scoffed, speaking the common tongue, “First we'll have to get you some thick furs. You'd turn into a block of ice without some.”

  “You assume I've never been cold in my life?”

  He smiled, shaking his head, “Everyone has experienced some form of cold. Northern cold is different. I assume you've never experienced true cold.”

  They talked for hours that day. Topics ranging from the mostly unknown continent known as Sothoryos to what dragons eat. Donner had always listened to her speak. He was always interested in her stories about her time with Viserys. He hadn't liked the things her brother had done, but he listened to her stories.

  “I have tried not to say anything about that day. It's been a few months and I wanted to ask--” Donner said, fiddling with the direwolf carving Jon had made for him.

  “--About what I said, ” she interrupted him, “I truly do want to kiss you.”

  “Well aren't you forward, ” he said jokingly. She looked at Donner confused, which he waved off quickly, “It was a joke. You say you want to kiss me? That is, ” he paused, thinking of something to say, “This is new.”

  “Do you want to kiss me?” She asked. The entire topic of the conversation had Donner nervously scratching the back of his neck, or rubbing his forearms.

  “You are really forward. More so than-” he cut himself off, “Yeah. I do. I really do.”

  It was quick. She leaned forward. Although Donner was expecting it, he was not prepared. Something he had wanted for so long and now he was frozen.

  Daenerys pulled away almost as fast as she initiated the kiss, a look of slight regret on her face, “I guess the Queen wants what she wants?” Donner teased nervously.

  She had never seen Donner in such a flustered state and she found it quite hilarious.

  His left hand gently grabbed hers and pulled her into him. His right hand cupped her cheek. When their lips met, it was unlike anything else he had ever experienced.

 Daenerys was pressed against him Her hands against his chest that refused to push him away, instead, she pulled him down to her height bringing their lips together once more

 "It appears the Queen of Dragons has a soft spot for me? Ao sagon gevie" ‘You’re beautiful.’

  “Have you done that before?” She asked once they were apart.

  “Kiss someone? Yeah, ” he said nonchalantly, “but you’re a much better kisser.”

  Donner sat in a cushioned chair next to Daenerys and across from Hizdahr zo Loraq. Under the table, they loosely held hands. They couldn't make whatever relationship they had public, but holding hands seemed well enough. He had recently returned from Yunkai regarding the slave masters, “The mission to Yunkai was a resounding success. The Wise Masters of Yunkai have agreed to cede power to a council of elders, made up of both the freedmen and the former slaveholders. All matters of consequence will be brought to you for review,” Daenerys gave a nod of acceptance before Hizdahr continued, “They did ask for some concessions.?

  She let go of Donner's hand, straightening her back, “Concessions?”

  Hizdahr said simply, “Politics is the art of compromise, your grace.”

  “I’m not a politician. I’m a queen.”

  “Forgive me. You’re right, of course. Still, it’s easier to rule happy subjects than angry ones.”Hizdahr zo Loraq said, running the tips of his fingers over the cracks in the table.

  She said cooly, “I don’t expect the Wise Masters to be happy. Slavery made them rich, I ended slavery.”

  “They do not ask for the return of slavery. They ask for the re-opening of the fighting pits.” He explained.

  “The fighting pits? Where slaves fought slaves to death?” She asked, clearly not agreeing with the proposed idea.

  “In the new world that you’ve brought to us, free men would fight free men.” Hizdahr zo Loraq explained.

  Hizdahr zo Loraq shook his head and attempted to say it in a tautological way, “The pit fighters that you liberated plead for this opportunity. Bring some here and ask them yourself.”  
   
  “No fighting pits, ” she said simply.

  “Opening them would show the people of Yunkai and Meereen that you respect their traditions.” Donner was surprised that the man had the guys to continue his one-sided argument.

  “I do not respect the tradition of human cockfighting, ” Hizdahr zo Loraq attempted to speak, but was interrupted by Daenerys, “How many times must I say no before you understand?”

  The man only nodded his head in defeat before leaving the room. Daenerys sighed, “Whatever he wants from me he’s not going to get it. If he really believes I’m going to reopen the fighting pits…”

  “I know I’m not one to say this, especially after what I’ve seen, but maybe you should reopen the fighting pits,” Donner said.

  “What?” She had to do a double take, surprised Donner had said it.

   Donner thought back to the numerous nights he had spent outside, “Every night I do a walk around the city to clear my mind. At night you see the things that are hidden during the day. You see freed slaves training with tourney swords. I'm not saying it's a good idea, but we don't know what the Sons of Harpy will do next.”

  “You're saying we should submit to them like dogs? If it begins here, where does it end?” she asked.

  “No, ” Donner said quickly before continuing, “We just need to play the game until the Sons of Harpy have been taken care of. If letting people fight in the pits of their own free will can give us time to plan.”

  “People fight to the death in those pits. Why would you defend the pits?”

  “You're a Queen aren't you? You can change the rules. Instead of fighting to the death. Fight until one of them yields. Not many people enjoy fighting to the death. I don't. I never will. These people won't, ” he poured himself a goblet of wine, ignoring the tension in the room that had grown since their conversation began. It was as if the events that had taken place earlier in the day had been forgotten and they were on opponents to each other in a duel, “I'm not afraid to speak the truth around you Dany. As soon as you were born, you made enemies on every continent. Once they see any sign of weakness, they will strike. They will kill you. They will kill Missandei, Grey Worm, Daario, me, Jorah, and Barristan. They won't make it quick either. Show them you aren't weak.”

  “The Unsullied will stop them,” she said confidently.

  The goblet was empty by the time he finished speaking. He considered whether he should refill it again or not, “The Unsullied can stop attacks, but one by one they will be picked off until only you remain. You’re a mother to these people. You're not the mother of Unsullied. You're the Mother of Dragons.”

 “I don't want any of the Unsullied soldier to die as White Rat did. I don't want another child's bones dropped at my feet. No one's seen Drogon in weeks. For all I know he’s flown halfway across the world. I can’t control them anymore.” Donner knew he had gotten her. She shook her head, aware of the tension in the room.

  “With all due respect, a dragon queen with no dragons is not a queen.” Daenerys excused herself, leaving Donner alone in the room.

  In a blanket of silence, Donner sighed, once more pouring himself wine, “I need something stronger.” He mumbled to himself, grabbing the goblet and walking out of the room in the opposite direction that Daenerys went.

  He found himself alone with a bottle of pear brandy, sitting on top of the pyramid with his legs hanging off the edge. He wasn't drinking it for any reasonable reason. He was just drinking to drink. The sun had set hours beforehand.

  He shook the near-empty bottle around before setting it aside lazily. Behind him, he heard footsteps getting closer. Every time he looked back, nobody was there, which made him uneasy.

  Even in his buzzed state, he could tell someone was there. Donner discreetly reached for his dagger, preparing to use it. He swung himself away from the edge, standing up, “Anyone there?”

  Donner scanned the environment. Nobody behind one pillar. Nobody behind another. By the third pillar, Donner could see the tip of a blade sticking out from behind it, “I see you.” He called out.

  Donner gripped his dagger tightly, watching as the figure slowly stepped out into his view. The golden mask was easily recognizable. They stared each other down looking for signs of weakness. Donner was at a large disadvantage being that he wasn't sober.

  The member of the Sons of Harpy charged at him, dagger raised. Donner threw the dagger as he had in Yunkai. The dagger hit his opponent square in the chest, forcing them to drop to the ground.

  “Shit, ” he said walking towards the fallen could-be assassin, “Shit.” He repeated, pulling off the golden mask. Behind the mask, there was a man, “Poka. The ritual?”

   _“You just killed someone."_

  “We have a body. We can do the ritual.” Donner said.

_“Gods you're drunk. Let me do this for you."_

  As if a switch was flipped, Donner could no longer move his body.

  Poka sighed, grabbing the man's feet, dragging him towards the center of the roof. With a small amount of trouble, he pulled Donner's dagger from the man's chest. Using the dagger, he made a cut in the man’s palm, letting a small amount drip onto the sandstone roof. He repeated the process with Donner’s hand. He then grabbed a hanging torch from one of the pillars and set the body aflame.

  The process wasn't easy by any means. It was painful and they had waited a year to do it. He looked at the bloody hands, deciding if he truly wanted to put Donner through so much pain.

  He began reciting the lines in High Valyrian

   _“By the old gods and the new. I begin this trial.”_

  Poka dipped the tip of his finger in the puddle of blood, painting a line on the man's face and his.

   _“Such as the wind blows. Such as the sea flows. I change myself unto thee.”_

  The smell of the burning body rose through the air, such as it would with the smoke. Poka poured the remainder of Donner's alcohol onto the body, igniting a stronger flame.

   _“I cut myself with thy knife. I burn myself with thy flame.”_

  He had already cut himself with the dagger. The next step was not the most respectable. As much as he didn't want to do this to Donner, they were already much to close to finishing.

  Poka held his left hand over the fire. He didn't make a noise, but he knew inside, Donner was screaming. Poka did everything in his power to stop Donner from making a single noise.

  As quickly as he had put the arm in the flames, he pulled it out. It wasn't as bad as Donner's shoulder or the Hound's face, but it would have to be bandaged.

   _“I give thee my blood in return for thy body.”_

   _“Reform.”_

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

  The wind blew harshly as it would in during winter. Donner was freezing. Colder them he had ever been. Staring up at the sky, it was dark. Looking around, are saw what he could only recognize as Dothraki Screamers holding up their swords that had been lit aflame. 

 

  What they were doing, he didn't know. To his left, he saw Ser Jorah, “Hey, ” Jorah called from his horse, “get your head in the game.”

 

  Donner nodded his head, taking in everything. Behind Jorah on a ridge a large distance away, Donner could see two large dragons. 

 

  The Dothraki Screamers began to charge and everything faded to black.

  
  


  When he could see again, Donner only saw fire. The cold harsh environment warned into the fire. He could feel the pain of the flames. It was worse than the wildfire sword, worse than the flame from the ritual. 

 

  He could hear voices outside of the flame. Some of them loud, some of them quiet. 

 

“No matter what happens. I want you to protect your sisters.”

 

“He is the heir to Winterfell. Nothing more nothing less. He is Lord Stark.”

 

“He is a dead man. He's been dead since he was captured.”

  
  
  


  When Donner opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor of the roof. Next to him was a man he didn't recognize. Not the could-be-assassin, but another man.

 

  Donner looked around, seeing blood staining the sandstone floor. He looked at himself to see a ghostly burn mark on his arm. It looked as if it had healed and left a scar. The burns had formed to make a rune of some sort. He waved his arm around a few times, wondering what it could mean.

 

  He stood up shakily, almost tripping in the process. ‘Blood loss?’ He asked himself. Donner cautiously reached out towards the mystery man. As soon as he was close enough to touch him, a white snake crawled out of the man's sleeved shirt.

 

  Almost instantaneously, Donner jumped away. The man woke up, glancing around before a smile formed on his lips, “It worked.” 

 

   “Poka?” Donner asked cautiously staring at the white snake.

 

  The man nodded, standing up. He looked at Donner's arm with a worried expression, “What does it mean?”

 

  “Ulcer. It means mortality and pain.” Poka said, the snake sitting on his shoulders, “You are most likely going to… things will happen. We should get your little cut taken care of.”

 

  “Yeah, ” Donner said, following Poka. The two of them walked in silence until they were met by two Unsullied soldiers.

 

  The first soldier started at both of them, wondering who Poka was. One of them said in High Valyrian, “Daenerys requests your presence in the throne room.”

 

  “I'll get changed and--” he began but was interrupted by the other soldier.

 

  “--She requests your presence now. You may bring your friend.”

 

  Without another word, they were escorted into the throne room. The left lower sleeve if his shirt was gone, leaving the rune to show in complete view. The rest of his clothes were fine other than a small blood stain.

 

  When they entered the throne room, he could hear an audible gasp, “Surprise.” He said quietly.

 

  Daenerys sat on the throne with Missandei by her side. Ser Barristan and Ser William stood at the beginning of the stairs with Grey Worm.

 

  “What happened?” Daenerys asked, her gaze reaching his arm.

 

  “If I told you, you'd think I was crazy. I will, however, introduce a… friend of mine.” He gestured to Poka, “This is Poka.”

 

  Poka stared up at the Queen, considering what words he could say that wouldn't make him sound like a lunatic, “Your Grace. As you have already heard, I am Poka, ” the white snake bobbed its head up and down, making herself known, “and this is Faust.”

 

  “What business do you have here?” Daenerys asked, her eyes never leaving the snake.

 

  Poka pulled what looked like a scroll out of thin air. The people around him looked at him cautiously, “I follow the great prophecy. I traveled to every place you could ever imagine. The known world. The unknown world. The unheard realm. All for this. The fall of the Targaryens was going to happen. It was destined to happen. The rise of the Targaryens is different. It's not truly destined to happen. You have to force it into motion.”

 

  “I have lived since the days when the Red Witch was young. I have come to serve you, your Grace.” Poka said.

 

  She glanced at her closest advisers to see if they trusted the man, “As of recent times, there have been a substantial amount of Westerosi men coming to serve me. What makes you any different than them?”

 

  “I am not from Westeros, nor Essos, nor Sothoryos or the landmass of Ulthos. I come from somewhere else. Somewhere far away from the known world. Worthos. You won't find it in any books. Very few have ever been outside of the known world, ” Poka continued, “I was given a prophecy to follow as a young boy and I will follow that prophecy until the day I am finally out to rest.”

 

  Donner when did you meet this man?

 

  I met him the day before my I left Winterfell.

 

  Mossador entered the throne room, ending all possible conversations. Daenerys gives Donner a look as if to say ‘we will continue this later’, “Sons of the Harpy, they want to put a collar back on my neck. On all of our necks. Please, Your Grace, you must kill him.”   
  
  She said calmly, “It would send a message.”   
  
  Barristan and Donner glanced at each other, knowing it was not the best form of action, “I think you should exercise restraint, Your Grace.”   
  
  “Why?” She asked.   
  
  “For one thing, he may have valuable information.”

 

  “Information that some people may not have, ” Donner added.   
  
  Daario said with his usual smirk, “The Son of the Harpy has no more valuable information.”   
  
  “How do you know that?” See Barristan asked.   
  
  “Because I questioned him.” The Braavosi man answered.    
  
  Hizdahr Zo Loraq said from behind the common man, “And the information you did get, he is young and poor.”   
  
  “He is born free.” Mossador attempted to explain but was cut off by Hizdahr.   
  
  For once, Donner respected the man, “Why should he want to bring back slavery? What did it do for him?”   
  
  Daenerys said, “Perhaps the only thing that gave him pride was knowing that there was someone lower than he was.”   
  
  “We do not know what this man did or didn't do, ” See Barristan turned to Daenerys, “Give him a trial, at least. A fair trial. Show all of the citizens of Meereen that you are better than those who would depose. Teach them a better way.”   
  


  Mossador looks from Daenerys to See Barristan, “I do not know the place from where Old Ser comes. Things maybe are different there, I hope. But here, in Meereen, before Daenerys Stormborn, they own us. So we learn much about them or we do not live long. They teach me what they are. Mercy, fair trial: these mean nothing to them. All they understand is blood!”   
  
  Everyone in the room looks towards Daenerys, “Thank you all for your counsel.”   
  
  Everyone exits the room beside Ser Barristan, Donner, and Poka, “Your Grace, a word, please, I beg you.” Ser Barristan said.   
  


  She glanced in the direction of Donner and Poka who were sitting on the steps leading up to the throne not saying a word to each other, “About what?” She asked.   
  


  Ser Barristan sighed and began to speak, “About your father. About the Mad King.”   
  
  “The Mad King? You're here to remind me of my enemies' lies? Consider me reminded.”   
  
  The former Kingsguard shook his head quickly, “Your Grace, I served in his Kingsguard. I was at his side from the first. Your enemies did not lie. When the people rose in revolt against him, your father set their towns and castles aflame. He murdered sons in front of their fathers. He burned men alive with Wildfire and laughed as they screamed. And his efforts to stamp out dissent led to a rebellion that killed every Targaryen except two.”   
  
  “I'm not my father,” Daenerys said with boldness Donner had never seen.   
  
  He knew the topic of her father was a touchy one, he didn't know how touchy it was to her, “No, Your Grace. Thank the gods. But the Mad King gave his enemies the justice he thought they deserved. And each time it made him feel powerful and right. Until the very end.”   
  
   She said, “I will not have the Son of the Harpy executed without a fair trial, ” See Barristan nodded, excusing himself from the room.

 

  Daenerys turned to Donner and Poka, “Tell me what is going on. If you lie, you will regret it.”

 

  The tone of voice made Donner uneasy, especially after the conversation Barristan had with her about her father, “I failed to mention to you about how before I left for King's Landing I had a dream. A dream where I was beyond the wall. Someone, a White Walker said a name. When I woke up, Poka was in my head? That's the only way I can explain it.” 

 

  “I want to speak to you in private.” She said, walking away and gesturing for Donner to follow her. He turned to Poka and shrugged before following her, “I trusted you and you lied about this.”

 

  “I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you.” Donner said quietly, grabbing a bottle of an unknown small bottle of alcohol from a table they passed.

 

  Daenerys grabbed the bottle from his hand, set it back down on the table and continued walking, “Not the time for drinking. We shared a moment. Does that mean nothing to you?”

 

  “It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I've just had a very hard day.” As soon as he finished the sentence, she stopped walking and turned around, waiting for him to elaborate, “I had my arm held over a fire. Now there's a rune. I know for a fact it doesn't mean anything good.”

 

  “Donner, why did you kiss me?”

 

  “You’re a beautiful woman with an unmatched beauty. I have traveled quite a bit now and you’re a woman with a true fire within. You… No, you're great. It's hard for me to describe it. You're just amazing. It sounds weird. I should just leave.”

 

  “No, ” she said, “Stay. I would like you by my side.”

 

  Donner shrugged in defeat, “Sure.”

  
  


  The next day, Donner and Poka were patrolling the streets. They were accompanied by Faust who had found herself a spit on Poka's shoulders and Alice. There wasn't really a reason for them to patrol the streets as the Unsullied were now patrolling as well, “So Worthos, where is it?” Donner asked as they walked along the sandstone path.

 

  “Roughly in the same area as the Shivering Sea. Ships have a hard time passing through without damage due to all of the icebergs.” Poka answered.

 

  “Is it true about the dragons then?” Donner asked, referring to the myth of dragons that breathed a fire colder than the worst it Winter.

 

  Poka nodded, “That it is. You don't see them down here in the south because they've adapted to the temperature in Worthos and the Shivering Sea.”

 

  The rounded a corner, where a circle of children sat playing a game Donner knew nothing about, “Are your people able to ride them?”

 

  “Of course they are. All it took was one drunk man.” Poka answered. He bent down pointing at one of the game pieces which immediately made a child smile as they moved it. The other child groaned in defeat.

 

  “Have you ridden a dragon?” He asked.

 

  Poka nodded in response, “I have. If she's still alive, I don't even want to imagine her size. To be a dragon rider you don't need to have the blood of Old Valyria to become a Dragonrider. It's more of a person's will. Enough with the questions, for it will be revealed soon.”

 

  Donner was about to ask what he meant when a young boy ran at the two of them, yelling quickly in High Valyrian, “A dead man. A dead man in the street.” The boy said, tugging on Donner's hand. They followed the boy until they were met with an ungodly sight 

 

  A Harpy was displayed in the street with their mask on, but the eye holes were cut out. Donner could see dried blood dripping from the holes. A knife was stuck deep in their stomach and a knife in their skull. Next to the body, the phrase “Kill of Masters” was written in blood.   
  
  Donner and Poka exchanged worried glances, sending the boy off to his mother and hurrying back to the palace. When they reached the inside, Daenerys, her other small council members, and Mossador were in the council room.

 

  Clearly, they had heard about it before Donner and Poka which surprised them both, “Why?” Daenerys asked Mossador.

  
  


  “For you,” Mossador said in High Valyrian, “Mhysa.” He kneeled, “You wanted the Harpy dead, but your hands were tied. I set you free, as you did all of us.”   
  
  “He was our prisoner, awaiting trial. You had no right.” Daenerys said with a harsh tone.   
  
  Mossador looked up from the ground where he had been kneeling, “He would rather rip your city apart than see slaves lifted from the dirt.”   
  
  “There are no more slaves. There are no more Masters.” She said.   
  
  “Then who lives in the Pyramids? Who wears gold masks and murders your children?” He hit the stone ground with his fist, causing practically everyone in the room who had a blade to reach for it or unsheath it, “When Grey Worm came to us, I was the first to take up the knife for you. I remember the look on my father's face as I struck down his Master, who had traded his infant son for a dog. My father died in the fighting. If we allow the Sons of the Harpy to return us to chains, he never lived.”   
  
  She began, “The Harpy's life was not yours to take. Once, the Masters were the law--”   
  
Mossador interrupted her, “--and now you are the law!”   
  
  “The law is the law. Take him.” Two Unsullied soldiers grab Mossador by his underarms and carry him out of the room, “You are all excused until his fate is decided.”

 

  
  A few hours later, they were summoned to the entrance of the pyramid. Outside, Donner could hear a crowd. A large crowd. Ser Barristan, Ser William, Daario, and Donner armed themselves with their swords. Grey Worm and his chosen Unsullied soldiers were armed with spears. Poka had chosen a bo staff. Donner noticed that it had a dragon design carved into it.

 

  The Unsullied escort Daenerys and her small council through the large crowd as it surrounds them like a sinking ship in a sea, “Mhysa! Myhsa!” The crowd yelled.

 

  They settle in front of the courthouse, surrounded by both former Masters and former slaves. The unsullied Soldiers form a protection ring from them. Hizdahr Zo Loraq sighs looking over the crowd of people, “She should have cut off the traitor's head in the Great Pyramid and been done with it.” He says quite enough to Daenerys doesn't hear him.   
  
  “Which is what I keep telling her to do to you.” Daario said.

 

  “At this point she should. It's only going to get worse. She needs to prove a point, ” Donner chimes in.

 

  The former slaves continue to yell to their Mhysa while the masters leer at her. Donner took note of the leering masters, making an internal checklist of who to kill first if it need be. Daenerys begins to speak in High Valyrian to the crowd, “You opened your gates to me because I promised you freedom and justice. One cannot exist without the other.”

 

  The same two Unsullied soldiers carry Mossador into the scene and set him before Daenerys on his knees, “Brother! Brother!” The crowd chants in High Valyrian.   
  
  “Mhysa, please! Forgive me!” Mossador cries out, knowing what was about to happen.   
  
  The crowd goes quiet as they listen to Daenerys speak, “A citizen of Meereen was awaiting trial and this man murdered him. The punishment is death.”   
  
  “Mercy! Mercy!” The crowd chants.   
  


  Mossador looks up to Daenerys pleading for his life without any words. She looks to Daario and nods. Daario takes out his arakh and walks to Mossador, and puts it to his neck. The crowd begins to protest and the Masters look on uncertainty, “Give him his last words.” Donner says from behind Daario.

 

  Daario turns to Donner with a questionable look, “His final words, let him say his last words. Whatever he needs to make known.”

 

  Daario shakes his head, pulling his arakh away from the man's neck slightly, “Mhysa, ” Mossador begins praying in High Valyrian. The crowd begs and pleads for mercy. Daenerys stares out to the crowd, then gives a nod to Daario, who swiftly decapitates Mossador.   
  
  “Mhysa…” The crowd says solemnly before going silent. Suddenly, they start hissing at Daenerys. The Unsullied brace themselves, creating a tighter circle. A former slave chucks a rock at a former master who had been leering at Daenerys. The Unsullied attempt to hold back the fight. Ser Barristan, Grey Worm, Donner, and Ser William escort Poka, Missandei, and Daenerys away from the crowd. The Unsullied soldiers cover them with their shields.   
  


  The former slaves and their former masters begin killing each other in the streets. Rocks are thrown at the Unsullied shields in attempts to hit Daenerys.   
  


  Once they were back at the pyramid, Donner examined himself for any wounds before looking over Daenerys, “I'm fine, ” she would say.

 

  Her close advisers escorted her to her room, in fear of the dangers lurking outside, “I'll stand guard outside your door tonight, Your Grace.” SerBarristan promised.

 

  “We all guard tonight, ” Grey Worm said in the common tongue.   
  
  “Leave me. Not you,” she said. Barristan, Daario, Missandei, and Grey Worm leave the room, “Should I not have done that?”

 

  Donner shook his head, “You’ve proven a point now. The Masters know what to expect if they decide to lash out once more.”

 

  Daenerys was about to speak when a loud noise sounded from outside. Donner immediately drew his sword and walked out to the balcony to investigate. Daenerys follower him.

 

  When they're outside, they hear a soft growl. As soon as Donner turns around, he drops his sword. Drogon was perched on the top of the pyramid. He was close to fully grown, “Drogon, ” Daenerys says shocked.

 

  He slowly climbs down to her balcony. Daenerys steps in front of Donner, extending her hand. Drogon sniffs it hesitantly and then takes off into the night soaring over Meereen, “At least he's not halfway across the world, ” Donner said, watching Drogon fly off.

 

  Donner picked his sword up from the balcony floor, “Do you need my presence any long, Dany?” He asked. 

 

  She shook her head, still watching as Drogon flies off in the distance. Donner gave her hand a light squeeze before walking out of the room.

 

  Once he entered his room, he was greeted by Poka who was sitting at a table, Faust, and Alice, “Gods now what?

 

  “I am going to give you the memories I no longer need.” Poka said, gesturing for Donner to sit down.

 

  “Do I have a say in this?” Donner asked 

 

  “No. Since I am in this form, I am able to transfer my memories. One day I will be gone. I want you to know what Worthos is.”

 

  “You're an asshole. How do we do this? Is it going to hurt?” Donner poured himself a small amount of pear brandy, downing it quickly.

 

  “It will not hurt. I will just simply transfer my unneeded memories. We will do this until you have all of them. I am not a Three Eyed Raven. I am simply someone with memories.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

  “Because I know the Red Witch would never do it. I refuse to die without a successor.”

 

   Poka reached his hand up in no general direction and muttered inaudible words. Everything in his vision faded to white.


	12. Chapter Twelve

  The wind stung his face. Donner was somewhere else. It wasn't Winterfell. ‘Could it be Worthos?’ He wondered. Pine trees surrounded him, all covered in a thick layer of snow. The sky was gray with clouds, snow falling peacefully along.

  Poka was nowhere to be seen, but Faust had suddenly appeared on his shoulders, “Faust? Is this Worthos?” He gained no answer from the snake. Donner quickly took notice of his new attire. It wasn't like the furs he had seen or worn in Winterfell. The fur was made from an animal he had never seen, or could just not recognize the fur.

  Leaning against a tree near him was a now and a quiver. The bow was made from dark brown wood and had a sharpened black rock on the tip. It looked like the material his sword was made from.

  The now seemed to draw Donner to it with some unworldly force. He picked up the bow and quiver off the ground, shaking the snow off of them. The bow had small runes carved into it.

  Donner looked around the small clearing until he saw a trail of footprints. Deciding it would lead him back to the civilization of some sort, he walked. Donner walked for what seemed like miles, taking in everything. The trees, the snow, the atmosphere. It all felt different than what he was used to.

  Once Donner had followed the trail far enough, he saw buildings in the different. Buildings that were not made of stone, but large wooden logs.

  People were walking around, none taking notice that there was an extremely confused man in their midst. Donner found himself walking faster to enter whatever civilization it was.

  Men, women, and children wandered around. Some with baskets or tools, others with nothing. All of them seemed cheerful. It was a strange sight. Seeing so many people happy in the cold weather.

  Feeling a tug on the end of his furs, he saw a small boy who couldn't have been over the age of eight or nine. The boy began speaking a language Donner had never heard. In a way, they made sense, “You look lost.”

  When he began to speak, his voice didn't speak the common tongue. Instead, it spoke whatever language the people of the town spoke, “Where am I?”

  “Don’t you know? Midgard. Where are you from?” The boy asks in his native tongue. Donner glanced at Faust who in a way seemed at home.

  “This is Worthos?” He asked. The small boy nodded, “I am from a land very far away.”

  The young boy looked at him with peaked interest, “Land beyond Skoros? Or land beyond the Cold Sea?”

  ‘The Cold Sea would most likely be the Shivering Sea’ he thought to himself, “Land beyond the Cold Sea.”

  “You’re a traveler? My brother dreams of traveling to the land beyond the Cold Sea and Skoros. Would you like to meet him?” The boy asked.

  Donner shrugged, nodding his head reluctantly. Maybe this chance meeting wasn't as much of a chance meeting as he thought. The boy grabbed his hand, leading him towards a log house near the outside of the town.

  Inside the house, there were various items that Donner found visually appealing. He recognized some of them from his books when Maester Luwin taught him. Other items were strange, “Tyr, you’re back from the market, so soon?” someone said from another room.

  “No brother. I have brought a traveler. He says he comes from the lands beyond the Cold Sea, ” the boy who he had come to know as Tyr said.

  A head peaked around the corner of a wall, eyeing Donner cautiously. He recognized the man as Poka, “You come from beyond the Shivering Sea. Where?”

  This Poka seemed different from the one he knew in Essos, “Westeros.” Donner answered simply, hoping Poka knew what Westeros was at this point in time.

  “Land of fake saints and sinners. I know that place. I'll be setting off there again soon. Why are you here?” Poka asks.

  Donner gives a small laugh, “I really don't know. I’m pretty sure I went back in time and im currently in your memories. You said I was your successor.”

  Poka was quiet for a moment, Tyr staring between the two of them, “That means the prophecy is happening in your time. What year is it then?”

  “Three hundred A.C,” Donner answered.

  “I'm in a dreamlike state sharing my memories with you. Tyr, go to bed. Have you ever heard the phrase ‘make it real’?” Donner shook his head. Poka continued speaking, “Making something real takes a large amount of magic or a very talented magician. I am going to give you something. You're going to make it real.”

  Donner looked at Poka with a confused expression, “You won't understand it now, but take this.” He handed Donner an item that looked to be a shiny rock one would find in the ocean. When Donner went to ask what it was, Poka interrupted him, “Nurture it in whatever memory realm this is. It will become real.”

  Donner's vision faded to white. It felt as if he was in a void forever falling. Almost as fast as he was gone, he was back again, this time standing face to face with a dragon.

  It was a shade of blue Donner had never seen. Lighter than the sky almost like blue glass. The dragon let out a huff of breath. Its breath came out cold like the wind.

  Donner stared at the beast with a stone expression, fearing if he changed anything, he would become its meal, “Hey guy or girl. I don't know, I read that dragons can change their parts, is that true? Or is it another myth?”

  The dragon lowered its head towards him, nodding its head in the direction of the shiny rock in his hands, “You want this?” Donner held out the rock, “It's a rock. Do you really want this? I'm sure there a boulders that you could easily carry. Why am I talking to a dragon in a memory?” He asked himself, sighing.

  The dragon stared at him with its harsh cold eyes, “An ice dragon. That's what you are. A dragon from Old Valyria that flew North and adapted to cold temperatures. You'd hate Essos. It'd be too hot for you.” Donner inched backwards through the snow away from the dragon, “Why do you want this rock?”

  Gaining no response, Donner was about to toss the rock towards the dragon, but Faust slithered into his view, _“You must nurture it. Make it real.”_

  Donner glanced at the snake, wide-eyed, “Did you just speak?”Faust's purple eyes looked up at him then back at the shiny rock, “No, you couldn't have. Snakes don't speak.”

  The ice dragon watched him contently, laying down in the snow. With the Dragon out of his way, Donner could see a large cave behind it. Most likely a den? A dragon den?

  Donner inched passed the dragon and into the cave, followed by Faust. Inside the cave, there were bones of numerous animals strewn across the floor. He carefully made his way passed the bones to see a small nest made from packed snow. Inside the nest were rocks similar to the one Poka had given him. That's when the realization hit him, “Faust. These aren't rocks are they.” He said to the snake he slithered into the nest.

  Upon closer examination, the eggs had what looked to be blue scales, varying in the shade. Dragon eggs. They felt ice cold to the touch.

  Turning around, he once again saw the ice dragon. They stood at the entrance of the cave, blocking any chance if an exit. The dragon entered the cave, surveying the eggs to make sure Donner didn't take any.

  Seeing that none of their eggs were missing, the dragon promptly laid down. Donner took this time to compare the features of this dragon to that if Daenerys’ dragons. Blue rough scales. Light blue wings which dinner almost thought he could see through. Horns if some sort. It was much larger.

  Donner sat down against the wall, to examine his egg. It was smaller than the rest of the eggs. ‘Dragons grow their entire life, would this one just grow slower?’ He asked himself many questions such as that while he sat alone with Faust.

  Soon his vision once again faded to white. This time he had been much more prepared and orientated himself to the feeling of falling much quicker. Though his vision was white, it was as if he could still see the dragon egg in front of him.

  This time when he came through, something was different. Something dark was near. Donner was stuck in place this time.

  Examining his surroundings, he soon realized he was in a torture chamber of some sort. On the torture chamber lay a man with black hair. He looked to be in obvious pain, “Poka?” Donner asked. It came out in the common tongue which he was thankful for.

  Poka looked around the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. His voice had gone unheard, or so he thought.

   _“You’re that Westerosi traveler. My successor?”_

  “Yes. Why are you here?” Donner asked, attempting to get a better look at the man on the torture table.

   _“Doesn’t matter right now. You need to leave this place.”_

  “If i knew how to get out if a memory, I wouldn't be here, ” he said.

  Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, getting closer to the torture chamber. Donner watched as the snake who had stayed by his side in the memory realm made their way over to Poka.

   _“Faust, ”_ Poka let out a dry laugh, _“I trust you've treated our friend well.”_

  Donner watched as the snake disappeared from the floor and onto the table with his master. The door opened, revealing a woman in red and two men. The woman in red looked around the room, seemingly staring daggers into the place that Donner stood, “You've invited a friend?”

  “No, ” Poka said aloud.

  “So Donner Stark second of his name isn't standing right there? Need you remember he has yet to be born.” She said. She muttered a few words under her breath and Donner was able to move, “Poka I will not fall dumb to your tricks, you know this.”

  “I didn't send him here, ” Poka said quickly, “Well I did, but in memory form. He lives in the age of the prophecy.”

  The Red Witch glanced in his direction, “Why would you want anyone to see your rebirth?”

  Poka shrugged from his spot on the torture table, “This conversation isn't actually happening. It's just a memory. A memory that you can't change. Let's get this over with.”

  Poka discreetly waved his hand and once again, Donner was unable to move. He watched as one of the men gave the woman a dagger. She dipped the tip of the dagger in a green liquid. Wildfire. She lit the tip of the dagger aflame, lining it up with Poka's heart.

  Slowly, she pushed the dagger into his heart. Donner watched in horror as Poka writhed around on the table in pain. As quick as it happened, Poka stopped moving. The Red Witch drew the dagger from his chest, dripping the blood onto a crystal. The crystal glowed a deep shade of red before turning blue, “Send this to the children. They know what to do.”

  ‘Children of the forest?’ He asked himself. It was then that he took notice that Faust was gone. The snake had been there minutes beforehand and was now missing.

  Daenerys and Ser Barristan stand alone on a balcony overlooking Yunkai, “Everyone looks happy enough from up here, ” she said causing Ser Barristan to let out a quiet laugh, “What?” She asked him.

  “I was thinking of all the times your brother made me go with him down from the Red Keep, into the streets of King's Landing.” See Barristan said fondly.

  “Why?” She asked him.

  Ser Barristan nodded, “He liked to walk among the people, he liked to sing to them.”

  She was surprised to hear something she didn't know about her own brother, “He sang to them?”

  Ser Barristan sighed, remembering the times he accompanied the prince, “Yes. Rhaegar would take a spot on the Hook or the Street of Seeds and then he'd sing. Just like all the other minstrels.”

  “And what did you do?” Daenerys asked.

  “I made sure no one killed him. And I collected the money, ” Daenerys looks at him with a shocked expression, “Well, he liked to see how much he could make.”

  In all of the stories her brother had told her about    Rhaegar, she had never been told that he was a good person, “He was good?”

  “He was very good. Viserys never told you?” Ser Barristan asked.

  “He told me Rhaegar was good at killing people, ” she confirmed, sitting down in a cushioned chair.

  Ser Barristan said, “Rhaegar never liked killing. He loved singing.”

  “And what did you do with the money?” Daenerys asked.

  “Well, one time, he gave it to the next minstrel down the street, ” he held up one finger, “One time, he gave it to an orphanage in Flea Bottom, ” he held up another finger, “One time... we got horribly drunk.” They both laughed

  They conversed for a while longer before Daenerys was reminded of the times she spent with Donner, “You’ve seen how ruling the iron throne is. Marrying for love isn't an option when you sit at such a status is it?”

  “Unless you love a high lord… or lady in a well-known house then most likely not, ” See Barristan answered, “Why do you ask?”

  Daenerys sighed, “I think I love a man, but it's complicated. He has a lot on his plate at the moment and he refuses to talk about it most days.”

  “Would this complicated man be Donner?” The Queensguard questioned, receiving a nod from Daenerys, “He opted to stay in Meereen when given the chance to come here. With us and said he'd travel in a few days time.”

  “He's just been acting stranger than usual.” She said.

  Ser Barristan thought back to the days when Donner was young when they first visited King's Landing, nine years before Robert's death, “Donner had a close connection to his family as most Northern men do. His father and brother were murdered. His sisters are missing. He's heir to Winterfell. Give him time. I know he returns your affections.”

  Daario entered the room, pulling them away from their conversation, “Your Grace. Hizdahr is here, waiting in your audience chamber.”

  Daenerys turned her attention away from Ser Barristan and asked, “How many others are there?”

  “Fifty a hundred,” Daario answered.

  “Will you be joining us, Ser Barristan?” She asks.

  Without Donner in the palace, Daario said with a prideful smirk, “I think I can protect you from Hizdahr Zo Loraq.”

  “I think I can protect me from Hizdahr Zo Loraq. Go, Ser Barristan. Sing a song for me.” She smiles as Ser Barristan leaves.

  In the audience chamber, all participants were deep on the debate, “All men must die. But not all can die in glory.”

  “Glory?” Missandei asks.

  Hizdahr Zo Loraq nods his head, “Why else do men fight? Why did your ancestors cross the Narrow Sea and conquer the Seven Kingdoms? So their names would live on. Those who find victory in the fighting pits will never become kings, but their names will live on. It's the best chance they'll ever have.”

  Daenerys asks him. Her tone different than it had been when they normally had the debates about the fighting pits, “Is that what you used to tell men before you set them to butchering each other for sport?”

  Missandei took notice of this quickly. ‘Could this be because Donner isn't here to ground her?’ She thought to herself. It couldn't be that “Your Grace, today is the traditional start of the fighting season.”

  Daenerys said, “I do not recognize this tradition.”

  “Traditions are the only thing that will hold this city, your city, together. Without them, former slaves and former masters have nothing in common. Nothing but centuries of mistrust and resentment. I can't promise this is the answer to all our problems, but it's a start.” The man explained.

  Daenerys gave a vague nod, still indecisive if she wanted to watch people of her city die for sport.

  In the marketplace, a prostitute and a soldier laugh with each other. Another soldier buses himself by talking with some women. Unexpectedly, a group of the Sons of Harpy kills all the soldiers in the area by surprise. This causes panic in a nearby ally, causing some Unsullied soldiers to run towards the ally. The Unsullied soldiers find the prostitute crying over the body of the dead soldier. She spoke in another language, but her words were clear, “Sons of the Harpy.”

  She gestures in the direction the Sons went. The Unsullied soldiers run in that direction. When they are out of view, the woman stops her act and wipes the tears away.

  The Unsullied soldiers enter a dark corridor, expecting to catch the Sons off guard. Instead, they themselves all ambushed by every possible direction by the Sons of Harpy. After a tense few moments of a silent stare down, a fight breaks out.

  During the fight, one of the Unsullied soldier's helmets gets knocked off and is revealed to be Grey Worm. He prices the chest of a Harpy and quickly pulls it out, killing the man.

  Elsewhere, another fight breaks out. Two Unsullied soldiers there are killed almost immediately. Ser Barristan walks down his alley and upon noticing the chaos, heads in the direction of the fighting.

   A knife is buried in Grey Worm's lower chest. Grey Worm is injured, and with his party killed, also badly outnumbered.

  All over the city, Unsullied soldiers are being murdered while Grey Worm continues holding off the Sons. Ser Barristan finally arrives to assist him

  Ser Barristan receives a knife to the gut but continues fighting until they are able to kill all of the Sons. Once the Sons are dead, both are critically injured. Both Ser Barristan and Grey Worm fall unconscious surrounded by a circle of dead Unsullied soldiers and deas Sons of the Harpy.

  In Meereen, Donner is thrown back into reality when he falls out of his chair startled. Poka has an expression of dread, “You need to ride to Yunkai.”

  “Did that just happen?”

  “Ser barristan is dying.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Donner rode for ages to reach Yunkai, giving his horse occasional breaks. Every moment that he wasn't focused on guiding the horse to Yunkai, he would think about the egg. 

It had materialized itself in his satchel and startled him when he opened the satchel. It looked the same as it did in Poka's memory. ‘Weren't dragon eggs supposed to be larger?’ He would have to talk to Daenerys later. 

Once Donner arrived in Yunkai, he was greeted by two guards at the gate who after a few questions allowed him to enter the city. Donner left the horse to a stable and to walk off the horse.

 

The throne room was dark with the exception of a few candles when Donner arrives. He sees Daenerys and Daario standing over the body of Ser Barristan, “He was a good man, ” Donner said from behind them, making the two turn around, “Served three kings and one Queen. In my opinion, Queensguard fit him the best.”

Donner approached the stand Ser Barristan had been laid on, “Are you okay?” Donner asked her, “Did they attack you at all.”

“I am fine Donner. It has been decided that the fighting pots will open tomorrow. Would Ser Barristan approve of this?” She asked him.

“He would approve with hesitation. I know without a doubt he would follow you, your Grace.” Donner said monotonously. 

Daenerys took note of the lack of attention in his voice. He rarely ever called her by formalities. She watched as Donner placed his direwolf necklace on the dead man's chest. She was about to question him about it, bit Hizdahr Zo Loraq enters the room with two men, “I am so sorry, my queen. He was a good man.”

“Barristan the Bold" they called him. He crossed a continent to serve me. He was a loyal friend. And he died in an alley, butchered by cowards who hide behind masks, ” she said, glancing at Donner who was seeming staring at something in his bag.

 

“We could pull back to the pyramid district, secure it, and use it as a base from which to operate. Then we clean the city out, neighborhood by neighborhood, street by street until the rats have nowhere left to hide.” Daario suggests.

 

Daario walks over to Donner glancing inside his bag. An intrigued expression crosses his face. He then makes his way to Daenerys and looks at Hizdahr, “I prefer your earlier suggestion. Round up the leaders of each of Meereen's great families when we return and bring them to me.”

 

Donner raises an eyebrow at her words, “Is it really the best to kill whatever leads their great families?”

His words went unheard as Hizdahr suddenly looked around, “But... I'm the leader of my family.” Daario nods. The two men behind Hizdahr grab and restrain him. He is taken away, “No, Your Grace! I had nothing to do with this. Your Grace!”

 

Daenerys, Donner, Daario, some Unsullied, and a number of men stand in the dragon chamber in Meereen. Daario holds a torch. After a few moments, Daenerys turns around and begins walking deeper into the chamber. The sound of chains rattling can be heard ahead of them, “Walk forward, ” she commands in High Valyrian.

The Unsullied lower their spears at the other men, “You cannot do this!” A man cries out.

The Unsullied begin walking forward, forcing the men to move. After a few moments, they stop. Chains rattle again, “Another step.” Daenerys commands.

 

The Unsullied take another step, forcing the men to step forward. More chains rattle and an unseen dragon snarls deep in the chamber. Daenerys walks through the Unsullied and to the front of the group. She begins speaking in High Valyrian, “They will eat you if I tell them to. They may eat you even if I don’t. Children. Some say I should give up on them, ” A man mumbles a prayer in an unknown language, “But a good mother never gives up on her children. She disciplines them if she must.”

Daenerys looks at Donner. He nods and walks over to the mumbling man, pushing him forward onto his knees, “Last words my dear friend?” Donner asks in High Valyrian.

The mumbling man nods, accepting his fate. Donner takes a few steps back, “But she does not give up on them.”

 

The man's eyes widen as a dragon comes out of the shadows. It's green scales shine in the torchlight. Rhaegal breathes fire on the man. He screams, collapsing to the floor, writhing in pain until he does. The dragons take his corpse, tear it in two, and leave it, “Who is innocent? Maybe all of you are, ” she looks to Hizdahr, “maybe none of you are. Maybe, ” she gently touched his arm, “I should let the dragons decide.”

“All men must die.” Hizdahr zo Loraq says timidly.

The other men besides Hizdahr grovel before Daenerys. The dragons continue eating. After a moment, she takes her hand off of Hizdahr, “Don't want to overfeed them. Tomorrow perhaps.”

Daario and the Unsullied take the men out. Daenerys watches her dragons eat for a moment, and then walks out herself, “You seem off.” she says, as they walk back to the pyramid.

Donner looks up at her, “It's been an interesting past few days. House Bolton has captured Winterfell. He has my sister hostage and has done Gods knows what to my father's ward. Then there's Poka.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No, ” he said simply.

They walked in silence until arriving at the palace. Donner sat in Daenerys’, private chambers, staring in no apparent direction, his hands never leaving the egg. ‘What would he do with it?’ It was unlikely an ice dragon's egg would hatch in the fire. It would most likely hatch somewhere cold. 

Alice rubs against his legs, snapping him out if his thought. The direwolf had grown to be a large size in the three years of her life so far. Donner knew that it was difficult for her to be separated from her littermates. Often he wondered if she missed them.

Without looking up, Donner knew Daenerys was watching him from her bed, “If you were given something powerful and had no idea what to make of it. What would you do?”

“Master Illyrio once gifted me three dragon eggs. Look what they have become. My children, ” she answers, “Why do you ask?”

Donner sets his satchel on the table and takes out the dragon egg, “Nurture it and make it real. That's what I was told.”

“Where did you get it?” She asks.

“I honestly don't know, but it started with one of Poka's memories.

“You have a dragon egg and you don't know where it came from?” She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice

Donner shrugged, “I’m not a genius. How would you expect me to know? You have the first three dragons birthed in years, you know more about them than I do.”

She looked the egg over, “We can talk about how you got the egg later. I can tell you right now that this egg is much smaller than Drogon, Viserion, or Rhaegal's eggs.”

“I guess they start small?” He attempted to joke, causing Daenerys to roll her eyes, “Okay no jokes. It has scales, I'm sure all dragon eggs have scales, right?”

She rose an eyebrow, “Yes Donner. All dragon eggs have scales.” She deadpanned.

“I'll just go bother Poka when he gets here.” He said, standing up. On his way out, he nearly walked into Missandei, “Sorry about that.” They exchanged a few words before moving in separate directions.

Upon arrival in his room, he made his way out to the balcony, the egg in his satchel, “There aren't any Godswood Groves here I think. Nor are there any shrines so this is the best I can do. I don't think you can hear me, I don't think you're there, but with all of this weird shit going on it's really hard to say.”

Donner set the satchel on a small table before continuing, “Look at us now. Your children. At least Sansa made it out of King's Landing. Gods know where Arya is. Bran and Rickon are somewhere. Robb is dead. Jon is at the wall. The Stark house is dying. I just want an opportunity to talk to you.”

Gaining no response as he had expected, Donner turned in for the night, his eyes never leaving the barely visible night sky.

 

Weeks turned into months as time went on. Nothing much had changed except for the Sons of Harpy attacks every few weeks but they had begun to die down as the countdown for the fighting pits began to tick down. Donner went about his day as he normally would, keeping the satchel by his side. He later decided to watch William practicing his hand with a spear. William was awful using a spear. 

His swings were sloppy and his footing was off. Eventually, Donner began throwing rocks at him that he had to dodge whilst still practicing, “You're a mad man.”

“Yes, yes. We know this. Now keep dodging the rocks. You suck with a spear.” Donner said, taking a small sip of wine.

William quickly rolled out of the way of an incoming rock, throwing the spear in the direction of the straw dummy. He missed by at least seven feet. In the background, Donner could be heard laughing, “You think you're so good, why don't you try?”

“Sure. Make sure you throw the rocks a bit harder.” Donner dumped the rest of the wine onto the stone ground and picked up a wooden spear.

A rock hit him in the back and took him by surprise, ‘Whoops, ” William said with a smirk, “I was aiming for a fly. It likes your back. Too bad it wasn't on your face.”

Donner shrugged it off and got into position to throw the spear. A rock the size of a child's ball hit him in the leg, moving him out of throwing position, “Aren't you just so sweet, ” he said, once again getting into position and raising the spear.

The Stark threw the spear. They both watched it fly through the air. It missed the target, “You can't even hit the target,” William said.

“I was closer than you, ” Donner said, walking back to his seat near William.

They both sat down, “So what’s up with you and her?” William said featuring to the woman who had apparently watched as Donner was both pelted with rocks and missed a target with a spear.

Donner glanced up, seeing Daenerys and Missandei speaking, “If there was anything, there's too much going on to make it work. Sons of Harpy are being awful right now.”

“Don't take my romance advice, but she's going to be the only woman who will ever love you, ” Ser William said, taking a seat.

Donner scoffed, “She doesn't love me.”

“Are you oblivious. I know you've kissed her. I'm not an idiot like you,” He said. Donner shook his head saying nothing. 

An Unsullied soldier appears behind both of them, his voice making them jump. He speaks in High Valyrian, “Queen Daenerys wishes to speak with you.”

Since he didn't know High Valyrian, William looked to Donner for help. The Stark translated it for him, “What about Donner?”

He once again translated their conversation, “She only wishes to speak with you right now, ” the Unsullied soldier said.

“We’ll talk later. Follow the man.” Donner said, gesturing to the soldier.

Daenerys is led by Unsullied soldiers and Ser William to a room in the dungeon. The door is opened to reveal Hizdahr zo Loraq. As she entered, the prisoner kneels before her, “My, my queen, please do not do this.” The man pleaded.

The queen tilted her head at him, “What about "Valar Morghulis"?”

 

Though he did not speak any form of Valyrian, William knew exactly what Valar Morghulis meant. ‘All men must die.’ “I did not want to die a coward. Apparently, I do not want to die at all.” Hizdahr sniffled. It was clear he had been crying.

Daenerys walked closer to him, “It takes courage to admit fear. And to admit a mistake. I came here to tell you that I was wrong. I was wrong and you were right. About tradition. About bringing the people of this city together. I will reopen the fighting pits. To free men only. Slavery will never return to Meereen, not while I live.”

“Yes, my queen.” He answered, looking at the ground.

 

“And in order to forge a lasting bond with the Meereenese people, I will marry the leader of an ancient family, “ Hizdahr nods, believing she had good logic behind her plans, “Thankfully a suitor is already on his knees,

 

A surprised expression washes over the prisoner. William glances at her warily, confused. She faintly smiles and leaves. Hizdahr is left in the cell, with the door wide open, “What about Donner?” William asks once they're out of earshot.

“What about Donner?” She repeats as they walk away from the dungeons.

“Well aren't the two of you… together?” William asked, thinking of a word to say.

“I've tried. He's very complicated. Either way, this is only for political reasons.” Daenerys answered.

William thought for a moment before speaking, “You know that's not he's going to think. If the Yunkai man tries anything, tell someone, preferably me because Donner would probably kill the man.”

He began to walk away when Daenerys said, “Thank you Ser William.” he only nodded before continuing his walk. He'd have to tell Donner about his new findings.

 

“So it's a political marriage. Isn't there anyone else you can marry for power?” Donner asked as he followed Daenerys into the throne room, “Are you going to… you know?” 

Daenerys scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. My marriage to Hizdahr is political. I think he’s smart enough to understand that.”

 

“When was the last time the Sons of Harpy have killed someone? I think they've stopped their killing because their leader was made the king.” Donner said.

A mischievous smirk fell on Daenerys’ face, “Are you jealous?” She asked.

“No, I have no reason to be jealous.” He answered.

‘Then why are you jealous?” She asked.

Donner went silent, “Maybe I am, ” he said quietly. 

Daenerys let out a quiet laugh, drawing him in close, “Do you want me?”

“Well… I shouldn't answer that. What about Hizdahr?” A red tint had weaseled its way onto his cheeks.

“It's political. Do you-” she said.

Donner had interrupted her to save himself from any more embarrassment if she had finished the sentence, “Yes, ” he said nervously. 

 

He wasn't sure how it happened. A previous kiss or him saying yes but eventually they found comfort in each other's arms.

 

Upon waking up, Donner glanced around. His eyes fell on the sleeping body next to him. It only took him a few seconds to remember and fully grasp what had happened the night beforehand.

Platinum white hair. Pale skin. Lips pink at roses. Daenerys. She began to stir beside him. Soon two green eyes were staring up at him, “We…” Donner trailed off.

“Yes, we did. I thought you would've taken me out first.” She said as she sat up.

“I can take you out. Or… Or I can make you food. I promise it won't be poisoned.” He said.

“I'm already looking forward to it.”

 

Donner and William escorted Daenerys and Hizdahr into the fighting pit where small fights would take place to prepare for the main fights, “Sitting through the great games will be bad enough.” Daenerys said. She clearly wasn't fully on board with the idea of watching people kill each other.

 

Her soon to be husband sensed this and said, “For generations, in the days leading up to the great games, it has been customary for our ruler to make the rounds to the lower pits to pay the fighters there the honor of her presence.”

 

They watched as fighters entered the pit. The owner below them shouted in Low Valyrian, “Move yourselves!” The slave owner sees Daenerys and runs in front of her and Hizdahr, “Your Grace. Your Future Grace. You honor us all.” Donner already hated the way ‘Your Future Grace’ rolled off the owner's tongue. 

The owner gets all his gladiators to face Dany, whispering instructions to them, “We fight and die for your glory, O glorious queen.”

“We fight and die for your glory, O glorious queen, ” the men repeated.

 

As soon as the fight began. Men who were once standing in a line peacefully were now fighting.

A bald gladiator; Baldy, as Donner had decided to name him looked to be the most promising in the ring. He had forced one fighter into the ground and slit their throat. It was truly a bloody site to see.

He was able to bring another fighter to the ground, this time they had almost been able to get away but Baldy dug a knife into the man's leg and dragged him back towards him until he was able to dig the knife deep into his chest.

Donner could see a look of disgust on Daenerys’ face, “I think I’ve seen enough.”

 

He prepared to escort her away from the arena, “Your Grace, it’s a tradition for the queen to stay until the victor has emerged,” Hizdahr said.

 

“She has no need to stay if she does not want to, ” Donner said with possibly too much protectiveness in her voice. 

They were interrupted as a man rushes the pit. His owner attempts to stop him but the man knocks him out with the butt of his sword. 

Something about the man's fighting style was familiar. A Westerosi style. It didn't take Donner long to realize who it was. Ser Jorah Mormont. Donner and William exchanged glances.

Ser Jorah easily takes out Baldy as he was smashing a man's head with a rock. Daenerys quickly takes notice to the fighter but can't see his face.

Daenerys watches intently until he is the last man standing. He walks up to Daenerys and Hizdahr and removes his helmet. She only stares at him for a moment before gesturing to two guards, “Get him out of my sight.”

Her men grab Jorah, “Khaleesi, please, I just need a moment of your time. I brought you a gift.”

Donner and William watch as a short man enters the pit, much to William's horror, “It’s true. He has.” Tyrion Lannister.

“Who are you?” Daenerys asks.

“I am the gift. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. My name is Tyrion Lannister.”

Later that day, they were all standing in a room with untouched goblets of wine on the table, “Your Grace, I want to say--” Ser Jorah began but was interrupted.

 

“You will not speak. How do I know you are who you say you are?” She asked. It was clear who he was.

Ser William sighed, “Because he's my brother.”

She listened to William's words and said, “If you are Tyrion Lannister why shouldn’t I kill you? To pay your family back for what it did to mine”

Tyrion scoffed, “You want revenge against the Lannisters? I killed my mother Joanna Lannister the day I was born. I killed my father Tywin Lannister with a bow to the heart. I am the greatest Lannister killer of our time.”

“So I should welcome you into my service because you murdered members of your own family?” 

Donner silently prayed Tyrion wouldn't say anything that would get him killed, “Into your service? Your Grace, we have only just met. It’s too soon to know if you deserve my service.”

Daenerys said, “ If you’d rather return to the fighting pits just say the word.” Knowing about her father, something always kicked Donner on the insides if she talked about sentencing someone to death- especially if it was someone like Tyrion.

Even though Donner did not know Tyrion very well, he knew him well enough to have heard one of Tyrion's speeches, “When I was a young man I heard a story about a baby born during the worst storm in living memory. She had no wealth, no lands, no army, only a name and a handful of supporters, most of whom probably thought they could use that name to benefit themselves. They kept her alive, moving her from place to place, often hours ahead of the men who had been sent to kill her. She was eventually sold off to some warlord on the edge of the world and that appeared to be that. And then a few years later the most well-informed person I knew told me that this girl without wealth, lands, or armies had somehow acquired all three in a very short span of time, along with three dragons. He thought she was our best, last chance to build a better world. I thought you were worth meeting at the very least.”

She took a seat in a cushioned chair, gesturing for Donner, William, Missandei, and Tyrion to do the same, “And why are you worth meeting? Why should I spend my time listening to you?”

“Because you can not build a better world on your own. You have no one at your side who understands that land you want to rule. The strengths and the weaknesses of the houses that will either support or oppose you,” He continued, “Killing and politics aren’t always the same thing. When I served as Hand of the King I did quite well with the latter considering the king in question preferred torturing animals to leading his people. I could do an even better job advising a ruler worth the name.”

“So you want to advise me. Very well,” She looked to Jorah, “What would you have me do with him? I swore I would kill him if he ever returned. Why should the people trust a queen who can’t keep her promises?”

“Whomever Ser Jorah was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man. I can’t remember seeing the same man as devoted to anything as he is to serve you. He claims he would kill for you and die for you, and nothing I have witnessed gives me a reason to doubt him. And yet he did betray you.”

 

Tyrion poured himself a goblet of wine, ignoring the stares around the room, “Did he have an opportunity to confess his betrayals?”

“Yes, many opportunities.” The queen answered.

“And did he?” Tyrion asked. Daenerys shook her head, “He worships you. He is in love with you, I think. But he did not trust you with the truth - an unpleasant truth, to be sure - but one of great significance to you. He did not trust that you would be wise enough to forgive him.”

She raised an eyebrow, “So I should kill him?”

“A ruler who kills those that are devoted to her is not a ruler that inspires devotion. And you’re going to need to inspire devotion, and lots of it, if you’re ever going to rule across the Narrow Sea. But you cannot have him by your side when you do.”

“Remove Ser Jorah from the city, ” Daenerys commanded. Donner watched as Daenerys and Ser Jorah held back tears. Jorah is escorted out of the pyramid. Without knowing what else to do, Donner held her hand, thinking that a hug would be too much.

 

Hours later, Daenerys approached Tyrion while William and Donner were training in the yard that the balcony overlooked, “Your younger brother is a good man isn't he?”

“The only honorable Lannister I've heard some say,” Tyrion answered as he filled his goblet. He had been watching them train for hours, waiting until dinner to have a proper conversation with his brother.

“I've only known him a short amount of time compared to my other companions but he has proved his worth time and time again, ” she said taking a seat in the other open chair, “Your nephew, was that why Ser William came here?”

Tyrion gave a subtle nod, “So I've heard. My nephew was truly a vile boy who was crowned king. He wanted you dead. I'm sure you've heard the story. So tell me. What do you see in Lord Stark?”

“Lord Stark? What do you mean?” Daenerys asked? Playing dumb was an interesting game to play with Tyrion.

The dwarf let out a scarce laugh, “Don't believe I don’t pay attention to detail. I saw the two of you holding hands. It's kind of poetic really. A stark and a Targaryen together. My condolences to your brother.”

Tyrion poured another goblet of wine and offered it to her. She easily dismissed it. He shrugged and poured the wine into his goblet, “Donner is hard to explain. That's all I can say.”

“I remember when he was just a boy, visiting King's Landing for the first time. We were the same height. He thought I was a child. I didn't correct him because it felt nice to have a friend.” Tyrion admitted, “So let us get down to business.”

She nodded, straightening her back, “So have you decided yet? Whether I’m worthy of your service?”

It seemed whatever conversation they had before was forgotten when Tyrion began to speak, “Have you decided yet whether you’re going to have me killed?”

 

“I'm not going to kill you,” Daenerys answered. The dwarf waited for an explanation, “I know what my father was. What he did. I know the Mad King earned his name.”

He sipped the last of his wine, “So here we sit, two terrible children of two terrible fathers.”

“I’m terrible?” Daenerys asked.

“I’ve heard stories.”

She eyed him cautiously, “Why did you travel to the other side of the world to meet someone terrible?”

They watched as Ser William and Donner exchanged their tourney swords for spears. William grabbed rocks from around the training yard and dropped them into a pile ten feet away from Donner who was standing a small distance away from a target.

“To see if you were the right kind of terrible, ” Tyrion answered.

She asked, “Which kind is that?”

 

They watched as Ser William began chucking the rocks at Donner. They weren't large enough to hurt him, they were just the right size to knock him off balance every time he tried to get into a good throwing position.

“The kind that prevents your people from being even more so,” Tyrion said.

“I did reopen the fighting pits. Under my rule murder will once again become entertainment.” There was a form of pain in her voice that Tyrion was able to pick out, though he didn't say anything about it.

Donner was finally able to throw the spear. This time it was around the same distance away from the target as before, “I see you haven't improved.”

“It's been a few days. Let's see you have a go.” Donner said as he tossed William the wooden spear and kicked back the rocks that had been thrown.

“Yes, that was wise. And you agreed to marry someone you loathed for the greater good. Very impressive. My own sister married someone she loathed as well, though not by choice and certainly not for the greater good, Gods forbid. She ended up having him killed.” Tyrion said, picking a flower from a pot that was sitting on the table. It was a deep shade if purple and smelled strongly of Dornish Wine.

“Perhaps it won’t come to that.” She said coolly.

“It’s not impossible that Varys was right about you after all.”

“Varys? King Robert’s spymaster, ” Daenerys asked, suspicion lacing her voice for good reason.

Tyrion said, “Yes. He was the one who convinced me to come to find you. He was my traveling companion before Ser Jorah seized that role for himself.”

 

Donner threw a rock in William's direction which missed by at least three feet. William turned around to let out a joke, but another rock thrown forced him to step aside, “It appears your aim is pretty shit.”

He rolled his eyes, dropping the rock he had in his hands and watching as William threw a spear. It hit the target, “Beginners luck.”

She moved her focus back to Tyrion, “Jorah sent my secrets to Varys. For 20 years the spider oversaw the campaign to find and kill me.”

“He did what he had to do to survive. He did a lot of other things that he didn’t have to do. I suspect he’s the main reason you weren’t slaughtered in your crib.” He said.

“I've decided. You're going to advise me, ” she calmly grabbed his wine goblet and set it back down on the table, “While you can still speak in complete sentences.”

“Advise you on what?” Tyrion asked.

She said, “How to get what I want.”

Tyrion’s eyebrows creased as he shook his head, “The Iron Throne. Perhaps you should try wanting something else.”

“If I want jokes I’ll get myself a proper fool.” She said.

The dwarf shrugged, shaking his head once again, “I’m not entirely joking. There’s more to the world than Westeros after all. How many hundreds of thousands of lives have you changed for the better here? Perhaps this is where you belong. Where you can do the most good.”

 

“I fought so that no child born into Slaver’s Bay would ever know what it was like to be bought or sold. I will continue that fight here and beyond. But this is not my home.”

“And when you get back to your home, who supports you?” Tyrion asked.

“The common people.” She said simply.

 

“Let’s be generous and assume that’s going to happen. Here in Slaver’s Bay you had the support of the common people and only the common people. What was that like, ruling without the rich? House Targaryen is gone, not a single person who shares your blood is alive to support you, “ Tyrion began, “The Starks are gone as well, our two terrible fathers saw to that. Only the children remain. The remaining Lannisters won’t back you, not ever. Stannis Baratheon won’t back you either, his entire claim to the Throne depends on the illegitimacy of yours. The wind has told me there are an unknown amount of bastards, however. That leaves the Tyrells. Not impossible, but not enough.” He finished.

“Lannister, Targaryen, Baratheon, Stark, Tyrell. They’re all just spokes on a wheel. This one's on top, then that one's on top and on and on it spins, crushing the people on the ground, ” Daenerys said with determination.

“It’s a beautiful dream. Stopping the wheel. You’re not the first person to have dreamt it.” Tyrion said.

“I’m not going to stop the wheel. I’m going to break the wheel.” The determination in her words both made Donner proud to advise her and nervous for the future.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Something felt off. One minute he had been sleeping. The next, he was standing on a snowy shore. Donner watched as people ran towards ships, not understanding what was happening until he saw the gate.

Decaying people have knocked a hole into the gate big enough to crawl through. One breaks through and tears someone apart before being taken down by who Donner could only guess was a wildling. A group of decaying people storm through the same hole.

Donner had read books about the White Walker’s “puppets”. Wights. Bodies of the dead that White Walkers had brought back to life to serve them eternally.

 

Within the mass of bodies, Sonner could see his brother, Jon. Immediately, Donner rushes over to him, watching as the man pinned a wight to the gate with a long sword while two people around him kill the rights that have already gotten through.

Jon looks as if he's struggling with the wight when Donner finally reaches him. Even if it was a dream he would never let his brother die. Donner unsheathes his black sword and pierces the withered armor of the wight. Jon stares at him dumbfounded before being pushed away due to the crowd. 

Donner watches as men begin to cover the hole that the rights have been entering with a sled. Without anything else to do, Donner impales several of the wights with his sword, watching as they tear into the crows like a knife with butter.

Through the most, he can see four figures on horseback on the top of a nearby cliff, “The Dragonglass!” he could hear his brother shout over the clashing of swords. 

Donner followed the sound that he last heard his brothers voice to see him standing off again what Donner could only assume was a White Walker, “Hey blue balls how about you don’t hurt him?” Donner shouted, turning the White Walker's attention away from Jon. It felt so real.

The White Walker looked as if it had a sword made from ice. It's armor was a deep shade of blue. It's most noticeable features were its hair and skin. It's hair was platinum white which reminded him of Daenerys’ hair. It's skin was a light shade of blue and was full of cracks and creases. It's eye were of blue.

“So Jon, what the hell is going on?” Donner asked as he gripped the handle of the sword tightly in his hand.

“You tell me!” He yelled over the sound of the battle around them, “I didn't know you were beyond the wall.”

‘Beyond the wall?’ Donner thought, ‘That can't be.’ “You must be mistaken, I'm currently in Essos. Meereen to be exact.”

They both circled around the White Walker, having an advantage of two against one. It was beginning to become hard to believe he was dreaming. Donner attacked the White Walker first, lunging in for the attack. Detecting this, the White Walker sidestepped out of the way and brought his sword down on Donner. 

Donner twisted himself out if the way, almost falling into the snow. The sword left a cut on his cheek but it wasn't anything a small amount if bandages wouldn't fix. In that time, Jon had taken it on himself to defend his brother while he was out of focus, “Well this is Hardhome. Whatever is going on, ” he said between clashes with the White Walker, “I'm glad to see you again.”

“As am I, brother, ” Donner pushed himself back into the fight. He held off the white walker's blade with his sword, using two hands to grip the hilt. The pressure suddenly slipped when the White Walker seemingly exploded into ice with Jon behind him, “Looks like my little brother killed a White Walker. Looks like I need to reclaim my ‘Best Brother’ title.” Donner joked as his vision began to fade to white until he appeared again, this time on a boat standing next to Jon.

“Jesus is this what you have to go through every day?” Donner asked. Jon turned to him with a confused expression on his face.

“You disappeared into thin air. How is that possible?” Jon asked?

Donner shrugged, “At this point, I don’t know. I’ll send letters to Castle Black. We must stay in contact, brother. I can't lose you.”

Jon nodded. They watched as a figure slowly walked to the end of the dock. Donner recognized him as the man who had cursed him with Poka. He looked different than the rest of them The Night King. He stares at Jon and Donner and they both share back. 

The Night King turns his head to the carnage at the edge of the shore then looks back to the two of them. He slowly starts easing his arms. The wildlings and wights who had been killed during the battle twitch and open their eyes once more to reveal blue eyes. They all start to stand up, joining the army of the dead, all whilst staring at Jon and Donner. They can do nothing but stare back as their boat drifts away.

“So he can reanimate the dead and make them join his army… fantastic,” Donner said, “We will meet again in Westeros.” Once again his vision faded to white.

When he came to, he was once again in her bed. Fully clothed. As of recent days, he found himself dozing off during their lessons about Dothraki. He had learned High Valyrian fluently and now Daenerys had offered to teach him Dothraki.

He sat up, wide-eyed, his chin sting when he rubbed it so he made his way to a beauty table which had a mirror. Much to his horror, there was a long scratch on his face. Maybe he wasn't dreaming. Alice, who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed watched him with her knowing eyes.

He pulled a cloth out of his satchel and wiped up the remaining blood. Somehow the cut felt cold to the touch, “So you're hurting yourself in your sleep now?”

Donner turned around, cloth held up to his chin, “Did I wake you. I'm sorry.”

Daenerys waved him off, “No no. What happened anyways?” Alice found her place next to Daenerys where she gained attention.

“I thought I was dreaming. I was in Hardhome and Jon was there. White Walkers and wights. It was a bloodbath.” He sighed, remembering the events that had just taken place.

“What do you think it means?” Daenerys asked as she ran her hands through Alice's fur.

Donner shrugged when he finally laid down, “You should have the wound cleaned.”

“I’ll do it in the morning. For now, sleep?” He said, his eyes already closed.

The bed dipped as Alice jumped on, laying down on the edge, “Sleep sounds good.” Daenerys said lightly running her fingertips across Donner’s jaw, avoiding the cut.

 

The next day, Daenerys sits next to an empty set, Missandei on the other side of the best at the top of the pit. Donner stood next to her. Tyrion at the other side of Missandei. Ser William and Daario behind them. Donner watched as Hizdahr zo Loraq rook the empty seat next to Daenerys, “Where have you been?” She asks.

The man charmed, “Just making sure everything’s in order.”

The fighting pit was covered with tapestries that had the House Targaryen sigils. An announcer walks into the middle of the pit and waves his arms to some t the roaring crowd. He began working in High Valyrian, “Free citizens of Meereen! By the blessings of the Graces and her majesty the Queen, welcome to the Great Games!” The announcer raises his hands and the crowd behind to roar once more. Missandei and Daenerys look disgusted while Daario looks impressed.

Two gladiators enter the pit, “My queen, our first contest. Who will triumph: the strong or the quick?” The announcer yelled.

 

The man named Quick declared, “I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious queen.”

 

Strong declared, “I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious queen.”

 

They stand still, waiting in front of her as the crowd silenced, “They’re waiting for you. Clap your hands.”

 

Daenerys sighs as she looks down at the two men. After a moment with a look of disgust on her face, she claps her hands. The crowd roars and the two of them begin to fight. After some parties and attempted attacks, the man named Quick slices Strong's neck, “That one, the smaller man, no question, that’s where you should put your money.” Daario was referring to Quick.

“The smaller man it is,” Tyrion said.

 

Daenerys shook her head, still disgusted by the events she was viewing, “I’m not putting my money anywhere.”

“Kings and queens never bet on the games. Perhaps you should go find someone who does.”

“People used to bet against me when I fought in the pits, ” Daario looked to Hizdahr, “He would have bet against me. Common novice mistake.”

In a way, Donner thought the man was boasting about his experience, “I have spent much of my life in Meereen, and in my experience, larger men do triumph over smaller man, far more often than not.”

“Has your experience ever involved any actual fighting? You, yourself, have you ever tried to kill a man that was trying to kill you?” Daenerys asked.

Hizdahr zo Loraq went silent, “Whenever I got into the pit against a beast like that one, the crowd saw me, all skin and bone back then, then they saw a pile of angry muscles ready to murder me. They couldn’t get their money out fast enough. But the pile of angry muscles never had any muscles here, ” Daario put the tip of his dagger to his neck, “or here, ” he puts the tip of the dagger to Hizdahr's neck, “And the big men were always too slow to stop my dagger from going where their muscles weren’t. Yes, whenever I saw a beast like that one, standing across from me making his beast faces, I knew I could rest easy.”

 

Finally, Strong decapitated Quick with one fast stroke. Hizdahr turns to Daario and smiles. Daario scoffs and moves away from him angrily. Tyrion watches the exchange and says nothing, “You don’t approve?” Hizdahr asked Tyrion.

“There’s always been more than enough death in the world for my taste. I can do without it in my leisure time.” Tyrion said, never taking his eyes off the arena.

“Fair enough, yet -- it’s an unpleasant question -- but what great thing has ever been accomplished without killing or cruelty?” Hizdahr zo Loraq said.

Donner watched as two men walked into the ring, both with swords. One of them looked to be a small boy, the other a grown man. It felt wrong to watch it. The boy would be slaughtered against the man. Besides him, he could see Tyrion shaking his head, sad to see the match, “It’s easy to confuse what is with what ought to be. Especially when what is has worked in your favor.”

 

The boy held his sword tightly, watching the man's footing. They danced around for a few minutes before the crowd began to cheer them on, wanting the round to end. The man attacked first, swinging his second wildly.

The small boy dodged the blade and with the thrust of his sword, he knocked the grown man off balance. The boy kicked the man's story out of his hand. In the common tongue, he shouted, “Yield.”

The crowd around them began to shout death in High Valyrian. With one swift swing, the boy decapitated the man. Two pit workers carried the head and body out of the arena, leaving a trail of blood behind. The boy was ushered into a waiting room for his next round, “That is greatness?” Daenerys scoffed.

Hizdahr zo Loraq explained, “That is a vital part of the great city of Meereen. Which has existed long before you arrived and will remain standing long after we have returned to the dirt.”

Tyrion sighed, “My father would have liked you.”

 

The announcer once again waved their hands around in the air, “We ask again: who will triumph? A Meereenese champion?” The crowd applauds, “...or a Westerosi Knight?!” the crowd jeers.

Ser Jorah walks onto the field to Donner's horror, “I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen.”

 

Farmer's stares at Ser Jorah. She holds back emotion, “Your Grace-” Hizdahr tries to say but is interrupted.

“Shut your mouth and watch your stupid pit fight,” Donner said.

Daenerys claps, signaling for the match to begin. Ser Jorah nods and he begins fighting. Her eyes never leaving Ser Jorah. He takes a blow to the mouth and is knocked to the ground. Donner could see- even from a great distance away- blood.

Ser Jorah stands up only to have his sword knocked away and pulls out a dagger. A man begins to choke him. He wrestles with the man and throws him off then stabs him in the chest. Jorah pulls out the dagger and looks to Daenerys before throwing it away and picks up his longsword.

Ser Jorah then squares off against a flashy fighter that had just brutally stabbed another fighter through the back. The man slices Jorah in the cheek with his sword. Jorah's opponent slices his arm and pushes him over, knocking the sword out of his hand. The man holds his blade to Ser Jorah's throat. Both he and Ser Jorah look to Daenerys, “You can end this.” Tyrion said.

Hizdahr zo Loraq refused, “She cannot.”

“You can!”

 

The fighter wears a sinister smile on his face as he holds the dagger to his throat. He is about to make a move when the final fighter comes over and stabs Ser Jorah's opponent in the back, killing him. Jorah gets up to face the final opponent who appears to be the young boy. They exchange a few words and have a short conversation before they begin to fight. 

The boy throws a spear that had been dropped to the ground. Ser Jorah is knocked to the ground by the strength if the show, but appears to have caught the spear before it reaches his throat. He holds the spear loosely as both he and the boy face the stand.

Before anyone can react, Jorah hurls the spear in the direction of Daenerys’ seat. Donner rushes to you'll her out of the way while everyone gets out of the way. The speed connects with a Son of Harpy.

They watch in horror as many of the audience members begin to put on Sons of Harpy masks, “Protect your queen!” Daario shouts

 

Donner draws his sword and impales a Son of Harpy as it gets near the viewing box. The Sons of Harpy start to slit the throats of former slaves and Unsullied soldiers in the crowd. Unsullied soldiers and Daenerys closest sword-wielding advisers surround her and Missandei fighting off the Harpies. Hizdahr zo Loraq stars running towards Daenerys, “Your Grace, Your Grace, come with me! I know a way out! I know a way--”

 

Two Sons of the Harpy come upon the man from behind and brutally stab him to death. Once Hizdahr had fallen, they charge at Daenerys. Donner thrusts his sword into the chest of the Harpy while Jorah runs up from the lit and takes out the other. Donner watches as Ser Jorah takes Daenerys hand and leads her down a set of stairs into the pit with Daario and the Unsullied following along with William.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Tyrion and Missandei being left, unable to get past a Harpy. As the Harpy nears Missandei, Donner comes from behind and pushes the Harpy into the viewing pit. He leads both of them down into the pit, “Stay close! Both of you.”

Sons of Harpy begin to rush the pit. The Unsullied soldiers fight them off as Daenerys, William, Daario, and Ser Jorah head towards the side exit, “This way!” Ser Jorah shouts.

Donner leads Tyrion and Missandei to the same exit but is stopped when a Harpy knocks the sword out of his hand. When the Harpy was about to stab him, a flash of gray makes him turn his head to see Alice on top of the Harpy with blood dripping onto the ground. She had ripped the man's throat out, “Good girl, ” Donner said as he picked up the sword and continued leading them towards the exit.

 

Daenerys, William, Daario, and Jorah run to the exit, but the door swings shut. A Son of the Harpy steps out and Jorah kills him easily, “The other side, follow me!” Daario shouts. They rush to the other side and join up with Donner, Missandei, and Tyrion, “Protect your queen!”

Donner, Ser Jorah, Daario, William, and the Unsullied form a ring around Missandei, Daenerys, and Tyrion in the center of the pit. Sons of Harpy begin to rush from all exits, they surround the ring and begin to rush. A few make it past the outer ring but are killed by Daario. Missandei and Daenerys join hands.

Donner could see the boy struggling to hold his own with the spear. He looked to Daario who was next to him. Daario nodded.

Donner slipped through the crowd unscathed. Once he reached the boy, he saw him slouching with a dagger in the side. Donner stabbed an incoming Harpy as he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and led him back to the circle. He shoved the boy inside the protective ring before taking his place next to Daario. He took a chance to view the carnage around the pit. Dead bodies littered the stands.

A dagger was thrown in his direction but fell short. Donner let out a sigh of relief, knowing he had not been injured by the dagger.

In the distance, a roar can be heard. All of the Harpies look up. Drogon appears. He breathes fire on the Sons of Harpy as he circles the pit. The Sons begin running away from Daenerys to the edge of the pit. One Harpy charges at her and Drogon lands and tips him part. He breathes fire on four-five Harpies at a time before a spear digs itself into his back. When two more spears connect, he begins to slow down, “Drogon!” Daenerys shouts. 

Donner watches as she slowly walks toward Drogon. She takes a spear from his neck. He roars at her but closed his mouth. Slowly she reaches to touch his nose. More spears are thrown at him by Sons of the Harpy and he turns at them to roar. Donner and Daario fight off every Son that comes near her. 

Donner grabs a fallen Son's dagger and throws it into the chest of a Harpy that threw a spear. Daenerys climbs onto Drogon's back slowly, “Valahd..” She says only loud enough for Drogon to hear.

 

Drogon runs toward the Sons, starts flapping and then takes off from the pit. He flies past the Pyramid and into the sky as all participants stare up at him. His roar echoed through the city as they fly off into the distance.

Seeing that the dragon was gone, the Sons began to attack again, this time their numbers were severely decreased. A Son charged at Donner, dagger raised in the air. Donner pierced the man's chest with his sword. 

It felt like hours passed when in reality it was only a short amount of time. All of the Sons were either dead or retreated. Some Unsullied soldiers were dead or bleeding out. Donner sheathed his now bloody sword, planning on washing it later.

He prayed Drogon would keep their queen safe.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

  “Gods be mine where am I now?” Donner asks as he looks around the room, his eyes landing on Jon, “Again?”

  His brother turned around to see Donner leaning against a chair still covered in blood from the Sons of the Harpy, “Donner?”

  “I don’t think I'm anyone else. Unless I'm somehow Arya, ” Donner said sarcastically as he hugged his brother, “So Hardhome. Are they really back?” Donner asked, referring to the White Walkers.

  “They've always been back. What happened to you?” Jon asked, leaning against the table that has numerous scrolls.

  He finally took a minute to look at himself, surveying dried blood that caked his clothes, “To put it simply, today I both killed people and watched a dragon kill people.”

  Jon was about to speak when a boy entered the room. The boy looked from Jon to Donner before speaking, “Lord Commander. It’s one of the wildlings you brought back. Says he knows your Uncle Benjen. Says he’s still alive.”

  Jon and Donner both exchanged glances, “Are you sure he’s talking about Benjen?”

  The boy nodded his head in confirmation, “Says he was first Ranger. Said he knows where to find him.”

  Jon rushes out of the room with Donner following close behind. They are met by another man Donner didn't know the name of. The man raised an eyebrow as he looked at Donner, “Man says he saw your uncle at Hardhome the last full moon.”

  “Benjen has been missing for years. He has to be lying, ” Donner said.

  The other man holds something in his hands, covered by his furs, “Could be. There are ways to find out.”

  “Where is he?”

  “Over there.” The man gestures in another direction.

  “Stay over here in the light. You're not a brother. I don't know what would happen.” Jon said. Donner obliged, watching as his brother walked past a group of Crows holding torches. On a sign, the word ‘Traitor’ is carved in deeply. Soon he is out of Donner’s sight.

  As soon as Jon is away from his brother, he turns around to see he is cornered. Alliser stabs him in the cut, “For the Watch.”

  Another brother stabs him, “For the Watch.”

  A third brother stabs him, “For the Watch.”

  A fourth brother stabs him, “For the Watch.”

  A fifth brother stabs him, “For the Watch.”

  Jon falls to his knees, struggling but still alive. The boy, Olly walks up to Jon, “Olly, ” Jon says with almost a whisper tone.

  Olly stabs him, “For the watch.” The boy said.

Jon stays on his knees, then falls backward. The Brothers begin to walk away from him. Jon lays on the ground as a puddle of blood begins to spread through the snow.

  Seeing that the group of Crows dispersed in a lighter attitude, Donner wandered around towards their former location. As he grew closer, Donner could see a body lying motionless in the snow, “No…” he said quietly as he neared the body. He broke into a run, “Jon.”

  He was too late. His brother lay dead in the snow. Suddenly his vision faded to white. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

  Once again, he was not in his bed. When he came to, he was standing in a room surrounded by men, “Who the fuck are you?” A man with orange hair asked. It didn't take Donner long to realize he was a wildling.

  “I’m Donner. Now, may I please know who you are?” He asked, “Without getting punched in the face may I add.”

  A man behind him stepped forward, “Stark?” Donner nodded his head, “You're heir to Winterfell.”

  “Thank you for pointing out the obvious. What is happening?” Donner asked as he approached the table the men were once circled around. His brother's body was laid out on the table. On the ground sat what he could only guess was Ghost.

  A woman who could easily be recognized as the Red Which was performing a ritual on Jon's body. She brings out a washcloth with which she cleans his wounds. She cuts his hair and beard and throws the hairs into a nearby fire pit. Then she places an arm on Jon's chest and utters an incantation in Valyrian. She lets out a sigh before continuing, “Please.” She says in the common tongue.

  Melisandre lets her hands down slowly. With tears in her eyes, she looks to Davos. Tormund only scoffs and exits, followed by all other participants in the room. Davos lingers as he shares at Jon's body but eventually exits.

  Suddenly Ghost wakes up and looks at Jon. Jon's eyes snap open as he gasps for breath, “You fucking died.” Donner said as he rushed over to him, wrapping his arms securely around his brother.

  “They killed me. My men killed me.” Jon says finally once Donner pulled away, one hand running through Ghost's fur.

  “Clearly they weren't your men if they killed you, ” Donner said.

  He was about to speak again when something in his satchel moved. Both Donner and Jon started at the satchel before opening the bag. Inside was something unexpected, “You've gotta be shitting me.”

  Donner's vision faded to white. When he awoke, Donner immediately sat up in his bed. Alice snapped awake and was on him in an instant.

  He grabbed the satchel carefully from the nightstand and opened it. Inside the bag was exactly what Donner expected to see. A dragon was laying inside of his bag asleep. The area around it was cold to the touch.

  As soon as it's sleep area was disturbed, the dragon woke up and stared up at him with two blue eyes. It crawled out of the bag and into his lap. The legends were true. Its scales were as smooth as glass. It looked different than Daenerys’ dragons, “You’re a dragon and you haven't killed me yet. That's a start.”

  Donner carefully ran a hand down the dragon’s body as he would do with Alice, “I'm guessing you're hungry. I can't leave you alone, so let's go.” Somehow as if it knew what Donner was talking about, the dragon crawled up his clothing in an uncoordinated way until it reached his shoulder, “Okay, that works.”

  Once they made it to Poka's door, they were greeted by soft snores. Donner pounded on the door loud enough to wake up the magician, “Seven Gods I'm coming, ” the door opened to reveal Poka, “What do you want at this time of…” his eyes landed on the dragon, “Come in.”

  He ushered Donner into a chair. The dragon laid in his lap, seemingly tired, “Nurture it and make it real. What in the Seven Hells did I do to nurture it?”

  Poka started at him for a few minutes before grabbing a book off a bookshelf that he had stocked, “Ice dragons hatch in the cold. We’re in Essos. What have you been up to?”

  “In my dreams, I'm often with my brother. The dreams always feel real, ” Donner said, running his hand lightly over the dragon scales.

  Poka nodded, “That's because it wasn't a dream. Well, it was, but everything in your dream actually happened. You have the rare ability to project yourself. Or a version of yourself. Many people train to accomplish that feat. You must've learned it from me. Back to focus, the dragon hatched. Sooner than expected may I add.”

  “Yeah. What do ice dragons eat?” Donner asked as his eye stayed glued to the dragon.

  “Fresh sea life. They prefer it cold as well.” Poka answered.

  “Essos is not cold. I can get seafood, but how do I get it cold?” Donner asked.

  “Find it while it's fresh.”

  Donner's face dropped, “You mean actually fishing for it. I’m awful at fishing.”

  “It’ll get easier when he's older.” Poka explained, “He'll be able to hunt for himself.”

  “He?”

  The magician scoffed, “What did you expect? You now have a dragon. Treat it responsibly and here, ” Poka said as he passed Donner a stack of books, “read these.”

  Donner room the stack of books after the dragon crawled back onto his shoulder, “You're not being helpful,” Donner said.

  “I know.” With that, the door shut, leaving Donner alone with the dragon in the hallway.

  “This is going to be awful isn't it?”

    
  The next day, Tyrion, Daario, Ser Jorah, Ser William, and Donner sat on the steps of Daenerys’ throne room. Easier, Poka had gone out to get freshly caught fish for the dragon.

  They had all been sitting in silence, watching the young dragon maneuver his way up and down the stairs, “You love her, don’t you? How could you not. Of course, it’s hopeless for all of you. Sellsword from the fighting pits, a disgraced knight, a runaway lord. None of you are a fit consort for a queen. But, we always want the wrong woman.”

  “Does he always talk so much?” Daario asked.

  Ser William nods. Missandei helps Grey Worm into the room with bandages around his torso, “Jorah the Andal,” Grey Worm greets.

  “Torgo Nudho, ” Ser Jorah greets.

  Grey Worm tenses almost as if he remembers that Jorah was banished, “You should not be here.”

  Daario charmed, “No, but he is.”

  “Our queen ordered him exiled from the city.”

  Donner sighed before speaking, “If he didn't return then Dany would be dead.”

  After hearing his voice, the dragon made his way down the steps and in front of Donner. He pulled a piece of the now slightly warm fish off a plate and threw it at the dragon who almost caught it. This seemed to be the moment that Missandei and Grey Worm saw the dragon because they were both staring intently at it before Missandei spoke in High Valyrian, “It’s true. And I would be dead if not for the…” she trailed off, thinking of an appropriate word, “little man.”

  Tyrion smiled and spoke in awful High Valyrian, “Dwarf. I believe that’s the word. Apologies. My Valyrian is a bit “nostril”.”

  “A bit “rusty”.” Missandei corrected in High Valyrian.

  “Rusty.” He said in High Valyrian before thanking her in the common tongue.

  Grey Worm sighed, “I am sorry. Sorry, I am not there to fight for my queen.”

  “You missed a good scrap.” Daario laughed as he stood up from his spot on the step, stretching.

  Ser Jorah said, “None of that matters now. The longer we sit here bantering the longer Daenerys is out there in the wilderness.”

  Donner nodded in agreement, “Jorah’s right. Last anyone saw Drogon was headed north. So I guess that's where we need to go.”

  Ser Jorah and Tyrion began to bicker while Donner was focused on only the dragon who was called up on a stone step, “Will the two of you shut up? We can find Daenerys then have this conversation later.”

  They both looked at him, remembering the problem at hand, “Fine, fine, I suppose he can join us. Just as long as he promises not to kill me in my sleep.” Tyrion sighed.

  “If I ever kill you your eyes will be wide open.” Jorah tilted his head with a smile.

  Daario turned to Tyrion, “Forgive me, but why would we bring you?”

  “Pardon me?” The drawer asked, taken aback by the comment.

  “Have you ever tracked animals in the wilderness?”

  “Not precisely, but I have other skills that’d be very useful--”

  “Can you fight?”

  “I have fought. I don’t claim to be a great warrior.”

  “Are you good on a horse?”

  “Middling.”

  “So mainly you talk?” Daario said after coming to a conclusion.

  Tyrion added, “And drink. I’ve survived so far.”

  “Which I respect. But you would not help us on this expedition. You would help us here in Meereen, though,” Daario turned to the other participants in the room, “None of us have any experience governing a city, except for him. Do you want to prove your value to the queen? Prove it right here in Meereen.”

  Donner watched the dragon intently, trying to decide on a name to call it for now. He had thought about many names, but found it impossible for one to match that of a dragon, “He’s a foreign dwarf that barely speaks the language. Why would the Meereenese listen to him?”

  “They'd never listen to him, ” Donner said, “But they'd listen to Grey Worm.”

  At first random names came to his mind, but he was reminded that Daenerys named her dragons after her fallen brothers and fallen husband. That was when it had finally clicked. There was only one name worthy for the dragon. Robb.

  “I’ll come with you. I’ll find our queen.” Grey Worm argued.

  Tyrion could see the sparkle in his eyes once Donner had chosen the name, “What have you decided to call it?”

  “Robb. It sounds different. All I've ever heard are dragons named by Targaryens.”

  “You are not strong enough to go anywhere,” Missandei said with a worried expression on her face.

  Daario smiled at the thought of Grey Worm riding a horse in the condition he was in, shaking his head, “He is, he’s the toughest man with no balls I’ve ever met. But you still can’t go. The people believe in you. They know you speak for the queen.”

  Missandei said, “It’s true. Only the Unsullied can keep the peace in Meereen. If you leave, half the city will consume the other half.”

  “And Missandei. Our queen trusts no one more than Missandei. Certainly not me. The Queen's closest confidant, the commander of the Unsullied, and the foreign dwarf with the scarred face. Good fortune, my friends, Meereen is ancient and glorious, ” to Tyrion and William, “Try not to ruin her, ” he turned to See Jorah and Donner, “Looks like it’s you and me, Jorah the Andal. Let’s find some good horses. We have so much to talk about.”

  Tyrion walks down the steps toward Missandei, Ser William, and Grey Worm. They all exchange uncertain glances with each other before seeing off the three other advisers.

  Ser Jorah, Daario, and Donner had been riding across the countryside for hours. They had seen nothing but grass for miles and it had really out Donner on edge.

  With Poka nowhere in sight, Donner had to bring Robb along in the satchel. The dragon didn't really mind and had slept most of the journey, only occasionally peaking out to see any new surroundings.

  Ser Jorah slowed his horse down to a stop, causing Daario and Donner to exchange glances before slowing down as well. Donner discounts along with Ser Jorah while Daario remains on his horse.

  Ser Jorah lifts the charred skull of some animal, “Goat?” Daario asked.

  “Ram, ” Jorah confirms.

  Donner picked up the blackened remains of some poor animal and examines the burn marks in the ground, “Our friend was definitely here. For a few days too, ” Donner said.

  “We're on the right path, then, ” Daario said.

  Ser Jorah and Donner return to their horses. Donner carefully mounts his horse, conscious of the sleeping dragon in his satchel. The continue their journey across the countryside, “Perhaps she’s tired of being queen. I don’t think she likes it very much.” Daario said after they had ridden in silence for a short amount of time.

  Ser Jorah said, “She’s too smart to like it.”

  Daario shrugged, “Maybe she’s flown somewhere else, somewhere far away from men like us.”

  Donner scoffed, taking a glance inside his bag to see the sleeping dragon, “There are no escaping men like us.  
I’ve been all over the world. There are no escaping men like us.”

  They rode in silence until Daario once again broke it, “Isn’t it frustrating wanting someone who doesn’t want you back?”

  Ser Jorah answered, “Of course it is.”

  “Especially when she wants the drunk of all people,” Daario said

  “Let's just focus on the problem at hand, ” Donner said as he drummed his fingers lightly on the reigns.

  “If we ride and talk at the same time, it's fine, ” he said, then continued speaking, “You’re a romantic. I admire that. Sometimes I look at you and I think, ‘So that’s what I’ll be like when I grow old.’”

  “If you grow old, ” Ser Jorah corrected.

  The Braavosi turned to Donner as he joked, “If I grow old. I hope I do. I want to see what the world looks like when she’s done conquering it.”

  “Is conquer the best word?” Donner asked.

  “I suppose it's the only suitable word. She has three dragons and she's going to take King's Landing. All I can say is so do I, ” Ser Jorah said as he stops his horse.

  Daario and Donner look at each other before shrugging it off as they proceed ahead a small distance before waiting for Ser Jorah, “So a dragon. You sure it won't melt with this heat?”

  “I spent my night and early morning reading some books. It said the only time they melt is when they die, ” Donner answered.

  The men resume riding in unison until they pull up on a circle of what looks like thousands of horse tracks. There is a smaller circle of untouched grass in the center, “Huh, an army?” Daario asks as he discounts his horse.

  “Not an army. A horde.”

  “Whoever these people are, can I safely say I really don't wanna fight them. It's because if much prefer my life then to be trampled to death. The two of you might have different opinions,” Donner said as he dismounted the horse.

  Ser Jorah discounts his horse, leaving it to Donner to hold the reigns. He walks to the circle of untouched grass, “Dothraki?”

  Jorah looks down, examining the grass until he sees something shining in the sunlight. He bends down to see a ring, “They have her.”

  Donner passed the reins to Daario and walked to the same circle of grass. Ser Jorah held the ring out in the palm of his hand. Made from two familiar pearls and a band of steel, “Aren't we just lucky? So lucky.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

  Donner let out a soft sigh as he watched the small dragon walking around in the grass, learning how to move in a coordinated manner. The ice dragon seemed to be mostly unaffected by the heat and strangely enough- liked to be close to Donner.

  He pulled a piece of dried meat out of his satchel and threw it to the ground near the dragon. Robb examined the meat for a few seconds before looking up at Donner. He pushed the dried meat away, “How could I forget, ” Donner said, “You like fresh meat.”

  He looked at the campfire that had been dying down over the timespan of a few hours and the men sleeping next to it, “Maybe there's a rabbit nearby?” Donner asked questionably. Robb only tilted his head, staring up at the man, “I don't think you can understand me.”

  Donner sheathed his sword that had been lying to the side and grabbed his dagger from his satchel. The dragon climbed up Donner's clothes into he found a place comfortably on Donner's shoulder, “One day you're going to be too big to sit on my shoulder. By then you'll probably know how to fly.”

  “Torch? No torch?”, He asked to no one specific. Gaining no insight, he carefully grabbed a piece of wood from the brush across from the fire and set it in the fire until it glowed a bright shade of orange in the dark, “I wish dragons could talk. Though Daenerys dragons would probably be pissed. Two of them under the Pyramid. The other one was stabbed with spears. You wouldn't be mad, would you?”

  The dragon gave only a huff in response as he gave his wings a small flutter. Donner clutched the dagger tightly in the palm of his hand as he walked around the brush, listening for anything that wasn't Robb.

  “Why do you have to be so picky- I’m pretty much talking to myself, ” he said continuing to walk in silence until he heard the rustling in the grass nearby. He cocked his head slightly and whispered, “I'm no hunter, but that's definitely a rabbit.”

  He slowed down his pace, listening for more noise. Raising the dagger in the air slightly, aiming it in the loose direction if the animal. With one flick of the wrist, the small squeal of an animal rang out in the night.

  Part of him felt a small amount of guilt for killing the defenseless animal, but Robb had to eat. He quickly made his way over to the animal that was continuously screaming into the night.

  With one swift movement, he retrieved the knife and buried it into the skull. The animal was a rabbit. A small rabbit.

  Donner picked up the rabbit and made his way back to the camp where See Jorah and Daario were still sleeping and set the rabbit down on the ground, letting the dragon crawl in front of it.

  Robb immediately dug into the freshly deceased animal. It wasn't ideal, but Donner didn't want to go waste his companion's time to find a river that might have fish.

  Once the dragon finished its meal, Donner tossed the remains into the fire and turned in for the night.

  The next day, the rode for hours, giving the horses occasional breaks, following the horde of horse prints they had found the day before. They dismounted their horses and tied their reins to sturdy tree branches before hiking up to the top of a mountain crag to get a vantage point.

  Soon, Ser Jorah begins to lag behind and stops to catch his breath. Daario and Donner stop to give the man some time, “You all right? Why don’t you sit and catch your breath?”

  “I’m fine.” SER Jorah says between breaths.

  Daario shook his head, chuckling, “I don't think you could ride a dragon. Twenty years ago maybe.”

  “What?” Ser Jorah asks, confused.

  “Nothing, ” Daario says with a smirk, “Donner's got the hang of her. But you, you're much too old for it.”

  Donner sighed as he walked back down to Ser Jorah, “Now is not the time for this, ” he turned to Daario, “Besides- I don't even know what I am to her.”

  Jorah stares at Daario for a few moments before continuing along the path with Donner by his side, “Must make you angry that out queen chose Donner instead of you,” Daario says without turning around.

  The knight shakes his head in disagreement, “Actually it makes me happy to know she'll never have the chance to be disappointed by you.”

  The Braavosi man scoffed, “We’ll all disappoint her before long.”

  Ser Jorah turned back to face Daario, “Just like Donner said. We need to work together. After we’re done working together--”

  Donner felt the movement within his bag. Looking down, he saw a small blue head popping out under the unbuttoned flap. Bright blue eyes stared up at him with curiosity, “Oh, I don’t want to fight you, Jorah the Andal. What do I have to gain? If I win, I’m the shit who killed an old man. If I lose, I’m the shit who was killed by an old man,” Daario said.

  Ser Jorah shook his head in disapproval, “You didn’t get much discipline as a child, did you?”

  “None,” Daario said with a smile on his face as they walked on.

  Eventually, the three were forced to crawl across the edge of a ridge to look below. Vaes Dothrak was sprawled out across the valley floor, almost beckoning them to enter. Ser Jorah gestured to the large dirt path, “The road running through the Horse Gate, they call that the godsway.”

  He pointed at the eastern division of Vaes Dothrak and then to the western division, “Eastern Market, Western Market. When Khal Drogo died, she was supposed to come here and join the Dosh Khaleen, the widows of the dead khals. That’s where they would have taken her, the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen.”

  Ser Jorah pushed himself away from the ridge and begins to undo his sword belt. Daario looks at him with a confused expression, “What are you doing?”

  His longsword dropped to the ground with the belt, “It’s forbidden to carry weapons in the sacred city.”

  Donner unfastened the sword belt at his waist, letting it drop to the dirt. He pulled the dagger from his boot and dropped it besides it, “What do you think their laws about dragons are?” He joked.

  Ser Jorah only rolled his eyes, while Daario held onto his sword belt tightly, “Isn’t it forbidden to sneak into their city and steal their Khaleesi?”

  “If they spot us and we’re unarmed, we’ll say we’re traders heading for the Western Market. But if they see weapons…” Ser Jorah trailed off.

  Daario raised an eyebrow, “You’re asking a dog to hand over his teeth.”

  Ser Jorah held his hands out for Daario's weapons, “There’s one hundred thousand of them down there. We can’t fight our way out. We wait till dark, and then we’ll find her.”

  Daario sighs in defeat as he hands over all of his weapons with the exception of his dagger. Jorah motions for the dagger, “Uh…” He flips the knife around in his hand, “I’m very attached to this knife.” Daario kisses and strokes the knife, then motions to hand it to See Jorah. As he is about to drop it in the knight's palm, he spots a patch of greyscale on his arm through a ripped patch in his sleeve. Upon noticing Daario's pained glance, Jorah pinches the fabric of his sleeve together to cover up the greyscale.

  Donner turns to Daario, who shrugs his shoulder, “Don’t worry. it didn’t touch you,” See Jorah said.

  “You know what happens?” Daario asked cautiously.

  “I know what happens.” See Jorah nodded

  Daario gestures to his dagger that was now sitting on the ground, “I’ll do it myself, ” Ser Jorah said as he walked to the side and stared off into the distance.

  For the rest of the day, they sat in silence. The good had dimmed since Ser Jorah had been revealed to having greyscale. It was incurable, but he was determined to rescue his Khaleesi.

  Once night fell, the trio had already snuck into the stables. They crouch down on railing and see the ungodly sight of a Dothraki man and a woman, “I should've been born a Dothraki, ” Daario whispers.

  They sneak into an alleyway to avoid the celebration that filled the streets. They move through the alleyway with ease, but spot two Dothraki men coming their way. Daario moves to hide, but Ser Jorah pulled Daario along with him, “Come on,” Ser Jorah urges. They walk out to greet the Dothraki men and proceed to speak in Dothraki, “My friends...We wandered off from the Western Market and got lost. Could you show us the way back?”

  “What do you sell?” The first Dothraki man asked.

  “Wine, ” See Jorah said, “Come down to my stall tomorrow, I’ll give you a cask of the Arbor’s finest.”

  “You’re not merchants,” The first Dothraki man said.

  Donner waved his hands loosely in the air and spoke in Dothraki, remembering the words Daenerys had taught him, “Apologies for my friend who so rudely interrupt you and your friend. We are merchants. Our new stock is nearly here, it'll arrive tomorrow, at the moment I have this.” He reached into one of the outer pockets to his satchel -careful to not awake the dragon- the shade of the evening.

  The same small bottle that the woman had given him in Qarth, “It's commonly found in Qarth. I can offer it to you free of charge to make up for a rude interruption.”

  The Dothraki man inclines his head towards his fellow man. The exchange a few quiet words, “Blue lip drink?” The second Dothraki man asked in the common tongue.

  Donner nodded. The first Dothraki man gestured for him to give it to them. He obliged, letting it drop into their hands, “Filthy merchant dogs, ” the first Dothraki said, drawing his arakh, “Find their caravan and deal with it tomorrow. Get the others.”

  The second Dothraki man bolts down the alleyway. Daario darts after him leaving Ser Jorah and Donner alone with the first Dothraki man.

  Ser Jorah curls his fingers into fists and swings at the first man but misses. The Dothraki man knees him in the face and knocks him onto the ground.

  Donner practically rips the man off of Ser Jorah and kicks the arakh away from him. The Dothraki man swings himself in the direction of Donner but his attack his easily dishes with a sidestep.

   Inside his satchel, there is movement and the dragon peaks his head outside of the picket, causing the Dothraki man to freeze, staring at the dragon. He looks up at Donner then to the dragon. A sickening expression spreads across his face.

  He lunges for the satchel, causing Donner to do under his arms to avoid the Dothraki man, “You don’t have to do this, ” Donner said, with a relaxed expression, “I'd imagine that you have a lot to live for.”

  The man ignores Donner, instead keeping his eyes locked on the satchel. Ser Jorah jumps on the man's back from behind and wraps his arms around the man's neck in an attempt to choke him.

  Donner opens to satchel slightly to check on Robb. The dragon looked to be fine. The closed the top, turning back to the man and Ser Jorah. Seeing that the struggle had grown more intense with Ser Jorah yet again on the ground, this time the man had his hands pressed tightly around his throat.

  Donner grabs at the Dothraki man's neck from behind and places a hand over his mouth, and then snaps his neck. The man's body falls limply onto Ser Jorah, “Greyscale has made you weaker hasn't it?” Donner asks knowing, gaining no response as he peeled the Dothraki man's body off of Ser Jorah.

  “Maybe, but I'll keep it up until I know she's safe,” He said with determination.

  From the other side of the alley, Donner and Ser Jorah could see Daario slowly nothing up to them, “Took care of the man.”

  “With your knife?” See Jorah asks once he sees the blade in Daario's hand.

  The Braavosi shrugged, “Maybe.”

  Ser Jorah sighed, pulling himself off the ground and grabbing the small unopened bottle of the shade of the evening and passing it back to Donner, “If they find a body with a knife would, they will be looking for us.”

  “It's just one body,” Daario said.

  Ser Jorah gestured towards the body in the ground, “It's wrong to spill blood in Vaes Dothrak. We don't exactly blend in.” He picked up a large rock, handing it to Daario, “Make it look like there isn't a knife wound.”

  “Picky. Picky. Picky. Okay.” Daario took the rock from Jorah and made his way down the alley.  
   
  Soon they were back to sneaking through Vaes Dothrak. It mentally pained Donner to hear the sex occurring around him. Even Daario was disgusted, “Huh,” Daario said as they came into sight of Temple of the Dosh Khaleen.

  Donner sucked in a breath, anxious of the sight he was viewing as the approached the temple. Daenerys walks out of the burning temple naked. It surprised Donner to see that she had no burns or scratches.

  Besides him, Ser Jorah and Daario gave short bows while Donner took off his light traveling cloak and handed it to Daenerys.

  “Dany, ” he said with a ghost if a smile on his lips, the worry fading away, “Don't get yourself kidnapped by Dothraki ever again. Or kidnapped ever again for that matter.”

  The smile graced her lips as Donner wraps his arms around her. The movement in his satchel startles both of them. She glances at him with a concerned expression, “Some explanation is in order. All in good time I suppose.” He said.

  The next day Daenerys stands at the edge of the ridge, looking out at Vaes Dothrak. She turns to face Ser Jorah, Daario and Donner who are standing behind her, “I banished you twice. You came back twice. And you saved my life. So I can’t take you back and I can’t send you away.”

  Daenerys approaches Ser Jorah, but he recoils instantly. A sad expression spreads across his features, “You must send me away.” See Jorah rolls up his sleeve to reveal the greyscale that had covered his forearm.

  Daenerys lets out an audible gasp as she stares at it, “Is there a cure?”

  “I don’t know.” Ser Jorah answered truthfully.

  “How long does it take?” Daenerys asks.

  Ser Jorah once again answered truthfully, “I don’t know that either. But I’ve seen what happens when it goes far enough. I’ll end things before that.”

  From where she stood, Daenerys began to cry softly, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

  Donner may have been a drunk, but he has the common sense to know it would've been wrong to say anything during such a conversation, “Don’t be. All I’ve ever wanted was to serve you. Tyrion Lannister was right. I love you. I’ll always love you. Goodbye, Khaleesi.”

  Ser Jorah begins to walk away sadly, “Do not walk away from your queen, Jorah the Andal.” Ser Jorah turns back to face Daenerys. She approaches him, “You have not been dismissed. You pledged yourself to me. You swore to obey my commands for the rest of your life.” Ser Jorah nods, “Well, I command you to find the cure wherever it is in this world. I command you to heal yourself and then return to me. When I take the Seven Kingdoms, I need you by my side.”

  “Jorah,” Donner said, “I didn't like you for a while because of your past crimes. You’re a good man. I've heard that there might be a cure in one if the books at the Citadel. It's not a sure chance, but it's something, ” Donner said.

  Ser Jorah gives him one last look as he sits on his horse as Daenerys and Daario lead the Dothraki horde out of Vaes Dothrak, “Promise me you'll keep her safe.”

  “With my life,” Donner said.

  “You're a good man, Donner. You just need to cut back on the drinking.” Ser Jorah turns his horse around and starts off into the wilderness.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this a while ago and don't remember the plot. I'll probably edit this once I get back into GoT but for now, I'll post the remainder of this work.

Yghh

  Donner rode in silence besides Daenerys, his eyes drifting towards the site of the setting sun in the distance, “We should have… everyone camp here for the night. Travel during the day when it's safer, ” Donner said.

  “With an entire hoard of Dothraki, do you think anyone would even think about doing that?” Daenerys asked, turning to face him slightly as they rode.

  Donner sighed, “Then at least the horses need a break. We've been pushing all of them for hours. Horses aren't magic. They need to sleep.”

  She nodded in agreement. Raising one hand into the air, the entire hoard of Dothraki became silent. Daenerys then began speaking in Dothraki. Donner was much too tired to pay any attention to the words.

  It wasn't until Daenerys called out to him that he began to focus again, “Would you like to join me for some wine?”

  “Maybe tomorrow. Do you think anyone here has fresh meat?” Donner asked as he dismounted his horse. Daenerys looked at him with an uncertain expression, “Okay, I can see how that sounds strange.”

  The nodded her head, signaling for him to keep explaining, “Here’s the short version. The egg hatched. The dragon only eats raw meat. It prefers raw meat from the ocean, but we're in the desert, so that sucks for Robb.”

  “Robb?”

  “I named him for my brother as you did with Viserion and Rhaegal. Quite poetic if you think about it.” Donner opened the top of the satchel to reveal the sleeping dragon.

  A brightness formed in her eyes that Donner hadn’t seen for a few days, “There are four dragons in the Known World. Do you think there will ever be more?”

  Donner shrugged as he laid down his traveling blanket. Daenerys gave him a blank stare, “I would sleep better knowing you were nearby.”

  “As you wish. Your grace.”

  He followed her to the set location where her tent was being set up, watching in silence as Dothraki screamers carried silks inside. It made Donner wonder how long they had to carry it from their former location.

  The young dragon who walked in a circle around Donner's ankles occasionally paused to watch the progress of Daenerys’ private tent, “You traveled from Meereen to find me with Ser Jorah and Daario. Why?” Daenerys finally asked once the tent had been properly set up and furnished.

  He let a small smile show before following her into the tent, “Let's see. You’re a queen, so I am sworn to protect you, ” he said. Daenerys gestured to a table where what Donner could only guess was one of her handmaids stood ready with a bottle of wine, “The better reason is that I don't know what we are. Things are quick. I'd like to slow it down, but to do that, both of us need to be alive.”

  “That is the question isn't it.” She pursed her lips and dismissed the handmaid. She poured a small amount of the wine into a goblet and handed it to Donner.

  He glanced at the goblet in his hand before placing it down onto the table, “How about I tell you a story and you can answer that question?”

  He had noticed that she had not yet touched the wine. Of course, he had never seen her drink any alcohol. She was a ruler after all, “Once I heard a story about a dragon. Like most would believe, it was a dying breed. Its littermates were slowly killed off by the hunters. The dragons and hunters had once lived in peace until the Great Dragon slowly began to grow mad. One day the Great Dragon was killed by his loyal lion. The small dragon barely escaped as a hatchling with a littermate. Soon the littermate grew mad with greed. Scared it would follow the same path, the dragon showed its people how nice it was. She showed her people that she wasn't a monster. She began to grow. She freed the prey and gave the horses grass. She struck down the predators one by one until they obeyed-”

  “Tell me about the dire wolf as well, ” she said, interrupting him.

  “From the beginning?” Daenerys nodded, “In the bounds of life there lived a direwolf. The direwolf lived far away from here where snow covered the ground. The direwolf had many siblings; one of them was an outcast but was still accepted. The direwolf had dreams about a ghostly snake. The ghostly snake was older than most and held a strong disliking to the direwolf at first. Eventually, the pack was split apart when they traveled to the loyal lion den where a stag stupidly inhabited. Many things happened. The pack leader was murdered by the loyal lions and the pack was truly split apart. Listening to the snake, the direwolf traveled to a land of deserts to find the dragon. The dragon had made quite a name for herself. When the direwolf met the dragon, it was strange at first.”

  A ghost of a smile washed over his expression as he remembered the first time they had met. He had certainly changed while in her service. For both the better and worse, “He felt anger, but she helped him. An overprotective bear watched over her. The direwolf knew the bear only by name. At first, the bear and the direwolf didn't get along, ” he paused, thinking about Ser Jorah Mormont, “I think that is all for the night.”

    
  Donner stood atop the Great Pyramid on the balcony with Daenerys and other members of the council. He watched as the Masters’ men launched flaming projectiles at the Great Pyramid and slowly surrounded the city with their ships.

  Soon Daenerys retreated into the interior of the pyramid. Donner only lets out a sigh before following her into the council room where Tyrion waits. As soon as they enter the room a loud explosion occurs outside, “Despite appearances, I think you’ll find the city’s on the rise.” Donner scoffed at the statement as another explosion occurred outside, “Perhaps we should take shelter.”

  “The city is on the rise?” Daenerys asked, clearly confused.

  Unbeknownst to Daenerys, the door leading into the council room opened, revealing Ser William who looked exhausted. Besides him was the looming figure if Alice. A smile crawled over his face as soon as he saw Donner, “Thank the Gods you're back. She's been going wild without you. It's not helping that we have a problem going on outside right now.”

  “Thank you, William, ” Donner said.

  Alice rushed over to him. He was almost knocked back by the weight of the large animal. Tyrion looked at the duo curiously before looking to his brother who only shrugged, “Meereen is strong. Commerce has returned to the markets. The people are behind you.” Another explosion occurred outside. Each time shaking the large structure, “Well, not all the people, of course. No ruler that ever lived had the support of all the people. But the rebirth of Meereen is the cause of this violence. The Masters cannot let Meereen succeed. Because if Meereen succeeds, a city without slavery, a city without Masters… it proves that no one needs a Master.”

  “I will crucify the Masters. I will set their fleets afire, kill every last one of their soldiers, and return their cities to the dirt. That is my plan.” Both Tyrion and Donner exchanged glances, “You don’t approve?”

  Donner took a seat in a cushioned chair near the door, “Everyone in the known world knows who your father is. People probably know who he is outside of the known world. With the Lannisters on the throne, they can do anything with that story. They can spin it around and make it seem like they're the victims. Right now to most of the Westerosi people, you're an enemy. You're a monster to them.”

  “You once told me you knew what your father was. Did you know his plans for King’s Landing when the Lannister armies were at his gates?” Tyrion said as they listened to the explosions that had become more frequent, “Probably not. Well, he told my brother and Jaime told me. He had caches of wildfire hidden under the Red Keep, the Guildhalls, the Sept of Baelor, all the major thoroughfares. He would have burned every one of his citizens. The loyal ones and the traitors. Every man, woman, and child. That’s why Jaime killed him.”

  “This is entirely different.” She excused.

  Donner was confused as to why she would ever think of doing such a thing, “You’re talking about destroying cities. It’s not entirely different. I’d like to suggest an alternate approach.”

  Across the room, a window explodes inwards as a projectile is thrown from one of the ships outside. Shards of wood are sent flying everywhere.

  A piece of wood is lodged into the shoulder of William who had been standing near it. Donner pulled him away from the exposed hole in the pyramid.

  Soon Daenerys, her small council, and an assembly of Unsullied soldiers stand across from the three masters, Yezzan zo Qaggaz, Razdal mo Eraz, and Belicho zo Paenymion, and a group of their troops.

  See William had been forced to stay in the pyramid after the masters wavered their attack to talk about surrender. He was hopefully being tended to by a healer. Razdal took a few steps forward from his company and began to speak to Daenerys in High Valyrian, “Once before, I offered you peace. If you had not been so arrogant, you could have returned to your homeland with a fleet of ships. Instead, you will flee Slaver’s Bay on foot like the beggar queen you are.”

  “We are here to discuss terms of surrender, not to trade insults, ” Tyrion said.

  The second master stepped forward, “The terms are simple. You and your foreign friends will abandon the Great Pyramid and the city of Meereen. The Unsullied you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder. The translator you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder. The warrior you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will fight in the fighting pits and will remain there until it is to be told again to the highest bidder or until he is killed. The dragons beneath the Great Pyramid will be slaughtered.”

  The man's words took Donner by surprise. Daenerys was clearly not happy with him, “We obviously didn’t communicate clearly. We’re here to discuss your surrender, not mine.”

  “I imagine it’s difficult to adjust to the new reality. Your reign is over.”

  “My reign has just begun.”

  In the distance, the sound of a dragon screeching can be heard. Yezzan turned to look in the direction of the screech and was met with Drogon as he flew over the plateau and landed on an overlooking statue.

  From the pocket of the satchel, Robb peeked his head out from the bag. He pulled himself out of the bag and flipped onto the ground, landing on his feet. The masters looked the dragon up and down before staring back at Drogon who roared and dropped down besides Daenerys.

  Daenerys climbs on his back with ease and they fly off over Meereen. Robb attempted to imitate Drogon's actions and was able to lift a few feet off the ground, but was still too uncoordinated to fly in an actual direction. The dragon fell into Donner's arms and let out a huff in defeat.

  In the distance, Donner could see Viserion and Rhaegal flying in the sky, stretching out their wings. The ensemble them flies over the beach entrance to Meereen.

  Deep within the city of Meereen, a group of the Sons of the Harpy are slaughtering citizens of Meereen. Galloping footsteps can be heard in the distance. One Son of Harpy turns to look in the direction of the sound and sees an ungodly sight. The Dothraki horde led by none other than Daario rounds the bend of a nearby cliff, yelling war cries and charging at full force towards the Sons of Harpy on Horseback. Daario beheads a Son of the Harpy with ease.

  In a short amount of time, the Sons of the Harpy were slaughtered by the Dothraki who didn't spill a drop of their own blood. They cried out in victory before continuing through the city to find more Sons.

   Robb watched from Donner's arms as the dragons flew through the air. Soon they arrived at the Masters’ ships. It seemed as if all time seemed to freeze before the streams of fire were shot down at one ship. The ship soon became engulfed in flame. Soon the ship is incinerated and it capsizes taking the sailors with it.

  Grey Worm steps forward and addresses the Masters’ soldiers in High Valyrian, “You men have a choice, ” he began. The Unsullied soldiers ready their spears and the Masters’ soldiers ready their swords, “...fight and die for the masters who would never fight and die for you, or go home to your families.”

  A dragon screeches in the distance. The Masters’ soldiers lay down their arms and run away, “Thank you for the armada. Our queen does love ships. Now, last time we spoke, we made a pact. You violated that pact. You declared war upon us. Though our queen does have a forgiving nature, this cannot be forgiven.”

  Missandei took a few steps forward to make her presence known, “Our queen insists that one of you must die as punishment for your crimes.”

  “It always seems a bit abstract, doesn’t it, other people dying?”

  Razdal grabs Yezzan and pushes him forward, “Him. He should die.” The third master nodded in agreement. Tyrion looked at Grey Worm, “He’s not one of us. He’s an outsider, a lowborn. He does not speak for us.”

  Grey Worm approached Yezzan and stared into his eyes, “Please, ” the master begged, falling to his knees.

  Grey Worm unsheathes his dagger and slices Razdal and Belicho's throats before sheathing his dagger. He stepped back, allowing Tyrion to approach the surviving master. Tyrion lightly put his hand on his shoulder, “Tell your people what happened here. Tell them you live by the grace of Her Majesty. When they come forward with notions of retribution or ideas about returning the slave cities to their former glory, remind them what happened when Daenerys Stormborn and her dragons came to Meereen.”

  Tyrion gives Yezzan a light pat on the shoulder before he, Grey Worm, and Missandei walk away. Donner looks the man up and down before following them.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Reunion**

  
  When Donner heard word about the Greyjoy ship headed for Meereen, Donner spent time every day patiently waiting at the harbor. Alice and the now slightly larger dragon would sit with him at the edge of the docks, waiting for the sails of the Kraken.

  One morning after he had been waiting for what seemed like hours, a fleet of ships were visible on the horizon. A fleet of ships with a very familiar house sigil. As the ships neared closer, Donner grew more anxious.

  It had been years since he had seen Theon, but like most people, he knew Theon had changed. Rumors spread. Throughout a keep or across an ocean. The cockless Greyjoy.

  When the largest of the ships docked, Donner was the first to greet them. The woman who he could only guess was Yara looked him up and down with caution. Then, however, even with everything he had been through found himself walking towards Donner to hug him, “I’m. Sorry, ” he said slowly.

  “You've done wrong in the past, but you've done well now. The past doesn't matter, ” Donner said, carefully choosing his words.

  “Bran and Rickon. I never killed them, ” Theon said as they finally pulled away.

  Donner nodded, “I know. They're alive. Somewhere in Westeros. They're alive.”

  Theon looked at Donner with a confused expression, “A lot has changed in these past few years. Now, let me take you and your sister to Daenerys.”

  It was a short walk to the pyramid for Donner. Occasionally he pointed out market stalls or esteemed shops. Theon didn't seem to pay too much attention but enjoyed the company.

  In the throne room, Daenerys was sitting on the throne with Tyrion standing beside her as Donner, Theon, and Yara enter the room. Tyrion clearly had a few words for Theon because he took a few steps down to make them an even height, “Last time we saw each other was at Winterfell, yes? You were making jokes about my height, I seem to recall. Everyone who makes a joke about a dwarf’s height thinks he’s the only person ever to make a joke about a dwarf’s height. “The height of nobility,” “a man of your stature,” “someone to look up to.” You’re all making the same five or six jokes.”

  Theon only started at the ground, “That was a long time ago.”

  “It was. And how have things been going for you since then? Not so well, I gather. Can’t imagine you would have murdered the Stark boys if things had been going well.”

  Even if Theon had killed two farm boys, Donner couldn't watch as Tyrion tore him apart like the lion he was, “Theon didn't kill Bran or Rickon. They're still alive. He's done bad things, but he's changed.”

  “And he paid for them,” Yara added.

  Tyrion only scoffed at her statement as he walked back to his spot besides Daenerys, “Doesn’t seem like it. He’s still alive. It was complicated for you, I’m sure, growing up at Winterfell. Never quite knowing who you were. But then, we all live complicated lives, don’t we?”

  “You’ve brought us one hundred ships from the Iron Fleet with men to sail them. In return, I expect you want me to support your claim to the throne of the Iron Islands?” Daenerys asked.

  Theon shakes his head, still staring at the ground, unable to make eye contact, “Not my claim. Hers.”

  “And what’s wrong with you?”

  “I’m not fit to rule.” Then said.

  Tyrion rolls his eyes, “We can agree upon that at least.”

  “Has the Iron Islands ever had a queen before?” Daenerys asks curiously

  “No more than Westeros,” Yara says with pride.

  Daenerys smiles. It was clear to Donner that Yara Greyjoy would make a powerful ally that would prove to be useful, “Our Uncle Euron returned home after a long absence. He murdered our father and took the Salt Throne from Yara. He would have murdered us if we had stayed.” Theon explained.

  “Lord Tyrion tells me your father was a terrible king, ” Daenerys said.

  “You and I have that in common.” Yara joked.

  “We do. And both murdered by a usurper as well.” Daenerys turns to Tyrion and whispered, “Will their ships be enough?”

  Tyrion thinks about it for a moment before answering, “With the former Masters’ fleet, possibly. Barely. There are more than one hundred ships in the Iron Fleet.”

  “Euron is sailing with the entire Iron fleet. And the Iron Fleet isn’t all he’s bringing. He also wants to give you --” Theon trailed off, unable to say anything else.

 Yara continued, “His big cock, I think he said. Euron’s offer is also an offer of marriage, you see. You won’t get one without the other.”

  “And I imagine your offer is free of any marriage demands?”

Yara nodded, “I never demand, but I’m up for anything, really.” She ended her statement with a smirk.

  “He murdered our father and would have murdered us. He’ll murder you as soon as you have what he wants.” Theon said quietly.

  “The Seven Kingdoms.” Tyrion finally said.

  “And you don’t want the Seven Kingdoms?” Daenerys asked.

  “We’d like you to help us murder an uncle or two who don’t think a woman’s fit to rule,” Yara said simply.

  Daenerys said, “Reasonable.”

  “What if everyone starts demanding their independence?” Tyrion asked, still not fully on board with allying with the Greyjoys.

  “She’s not demanding, she’s asking. The others are free to ask as well. Our father were evil men, all of us here. They left the world worse than they found it. We’re not going to do that. We’re going to leave the world better than we found it, ” Daenerys stands up from her seat on the throne and approaches Yara, “You will support my claim as queen of the Seven Kingdoms and respect the integrity of the Seven Kingdoms. No more reaving, roving, raiding, or raping.”

  “That’s our way of life.”

  “No more.” Yara and Theon exchange looks. Theon nods in approval. Yara turns back to Daenerys.

  “No more.” Donner watches as Yara extends her hand to Daenerys. Daenerys looks back at Tyrion. Tyrion makes a shaking motion with his hands that nearly makes Donner laugh. Daenerys and Yara grab each others arms.

  It seemed that as soon as they shook hands, Donner disappeared. His vision went completely black before he seemingly stumbled forward into the snow, “What the fuck?”

  Donner glanced around to see what he thought was the outskirts of Winterfell. Around him were the familiar Stark banners leaving in the wind. Opposite to them were the banners of the flayed man. Boltons.

  Donner watched as his brother rode his horse through the Stark ranks, looking at the men. He stopped when he faced Donner, “You appear at awful times. You know that?”

  Jon sighed as he gestured for a man to get his brother a horse, “I don't know how I do this. If I did, I'd plan it better, ” Donner said as he mounted the horse.

  The Stark followed Jon, his eyes never leaving the army across from them. They soon stopped next to a giant and a familiar ginger willing at the front lines. On the gaggle field across from them, X-shaped pyers resembling the sigil of House Bolton burned. Attached to each of them is the body of a flayed man strapped upside down.

  A man that Donner could only guess was Ramsay rode through the ranks of the Bolton army on horseback with a rope in his hands.  As Ramsay reaches the front of the line and discounts, Donner is able to make out a figure following him. Even across the field, Donner could recognize his brother who had ages well. The rope was tied around the boy's hands.

   Ramsay ushers Rickon a little further out past the front line and stares at both Jon and Donner, wearing a sinister smile. He unsheathes a dagger and raises it into the air. Immediately both Jon and Donner exchange looks before Jon discounts and walks a few paces out into the field. Ramsay lowers the dagger and cuts Rickon's bindings, “Do you like games, little man? Let’s play a game. Run to your brother. The sooner you make it to him, the sooner you get to see him. That’s it. That’s the game. Easy. Ready? Go.”

  Rock on glances around cautiously before he starts walking out into the field before looking back at Ramsay, “No, you have to run, remember? Those are the rules.”

  Donner watches as a soldier approaches Ramsay with a bow. As if on instinct he lurches the horse into motion. He watched as his brother ran in a straight line, “Zig zag you fucking idiot!” He shouted.

  The soldier hands Ramsay his bow. Ramsay slowly draws an arrow from his quiver. Soon Jon realizes what is happening and remounts his horse and begins galloping across the field towards Rickon

  Ramsay notched an arrow and fires. The arrow lands in the ground next to Rickon. Nearly halfway across the field, Donner watches as Ramsay fires another arrow. It yet again lands on the ground next to Rickon, “Don't run straight! Do anything but run straight!”

  Finally,y it seems his brother listens to him and he begins to run in a zig zag motion. As Donner nears his brother, he extends his hand out to Rickon. Ramsay once again shoots another arrow. It misses.

  Soon their hands connect and Donner swings his younger brother onto the horse, not caring if he was on correctly and quickly guided the horse to turned around, galloping back. As they rode, Donner could see an arrow fly past his head, barely missing its mark.

   He forces the horse to gallop until they are safely on the Stark side of the battlefield, “Gods. That was much closer than it needed to be.”

  Ramsay only shakes his head, his smile never leaving his face as he gives his bow back to the soldier, “Prepare to charge! Prepare to charge!” See Davos commands.

  A squire immediately came forward to take Rickon behind the army for any medical care. Donner ushered his horse forward to his Jon's location after the Bolton soldiers drew their arrows and let a mountain of arrows flu through the air.

  Donner followed his brother as they galloped straight towards the Bolton army, “Go! Go! Follow your commander!” He could hear Ser Davos’ voice from behind him.

  The giant roared as the bulk of the Stark forces charged across the field towards the Boltons. Jon and Donner continue to rush the Bolton forces alone. Once again, the Bolton archer's release a mountain of arrows, some of which make contact with both Jon's and Donner's horses. Donner barely moves out of the way before his horse nearly crushed him

  “Cavalry, charge!” To much disappointment, Donner recognized who made the command. The Karstarks. Related by blood, but obviously not by house.

  Jon looks to Donner who had already made himself upright and drawn his sword. Jon joined his brother in standing to face the Bolton cavalry, charging at them. He takes off his second belt and draws his familiar Valyrian steel sword. The Calgary approaches. Just before the stampede of horses is upon them, the Stark forces fish past.

  Men on both sides die in the frenzy. Almost instantaneously, bodies and weaponry fly everywhere. On both sides of the battle field, at hers nock their arrows and draw their bows, “We’ll just kill our own men. Stand down.” Ser Davos commands.

  The Stark Archer's do not fire. However, Ramsay Bolton, commands for his men to fire. The Bolton archers fire. Their arrows attack the men on both sides like rain.

  Donner watches in horror as men on both sides are killed by both arrows and swords. In the stay, Donner and Jon are separated, leaving him to fight alone. He manages to dodge several horses who gallop past him. One Bolton cavalryman charges at Donner with his horse, but Donner is able to take a swing at the horse’s led and it crumbles before him. He buries his sword deep in the head of the Bolton soldier before giving the horse mercy.

  Donner turns around to see a Bolton soldier charging at him. He easily makes work dispatching the man before focusing on other soldiers. Once again, a volley of arrows rains down on the mass of bodies. Donner grabs a shield of a fallen man and uses it to cover his body before returning to his feet.  
  For a split moment, Donner is able to see Jon. They make eye contact before focusing on the battle around them. Donner slowly began making his way to the last location he had seen his brother

  He dispatched man after man until he finally sees his brother again, thankful he's still alive. Even in the grim situation, they were in, somehow it held some comfort to be near his brother.

  Jon grabs a man who is a Stark foot soldier by the shirt, “Get word --” whatever was about to be said was interrupted when the Stark footsoldier is taken in the head by an arrow. Jon stares down the man and then flies into a rage, killing two Bolton soldiers. A third runs toward him in an attempt to avenge his fallen comrades but is taken down by a galloping horse.

  Jon immediately runs over to where he landed and stabs him several times. Seeing that his brother was about in the open, Donner kept an eye on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a horseman galloping in Jon's direction with an ax ready. Donner throws his trusty dagger at the man who slumps down on his saddle. Soon another Bolton soldier approaches Jon but is cut down easily.

  After what seemed like hours of fighting, the bodies began to line up. In that time, the Bolton archers had let loose several more mountains of arrows to rain down on both Stark and Bolton soldiers. Jon Snow fights in a frenzy of anger, killing many Bolton men. Donner, on the other hand, remains strategic to save his energy. The bodies are piled up high enough to great a large hill of bodies. Men continue to fight too and around them.

 “We may as well be taking shits back here.” See Davos discounts his horse and waves his arms in the air, “Follow!” He shouts. Ser Davos unsheathes his sword and charges across the field. The remainder of the Stark forces charge after him.

  Jon continues to fight but is soon knocked to the ground by a Bolton footsoldier. Tormund appears to stab the foot soldier through the back and quickly helps Jon back to his feet.

  Donner’s swings became wilder as he fought on for what yet again seemed like hours. From behind him, his saving grace was the wildlings and the giant. They charged up behind them. The ain't points at the Bolton soldiers who held tell shields and spears. The Bolton soldiers create a half circle around the wildlings and remainder of the Stark soldiers. The other side of the half circle is blocked by the large masses of bodies on the battleground. The shield soldiers set shirt shields firmly in the dirt to prevent the Stark forces from escaping and point their spears inwards.

  “Infantry, advance!” A man shouts. The shield soldiers lift their shields in unison and move in towards the Stark forces. With each wave of movement, more Stark soldiers are stabbed by the spears. Ser Davos shouts, “With me, lads! Break their line!”

  The giant rushes the shield wall and swipes at the spears. Tormus jumps to the side, dodging some of the spears and attacks a man behind a shield wall. Several other Stark men are able to rush towards the shield wall.

  Jon, Donner, and many other Stark soldiers defend against other Bolton men. On both sides, many soldiers die and once again the bodies begin to pile up. The ain't rips a man and half and throws the body parts into the crowd of Bolton soldiers.

  Soon they are unable to attack for a small amount of time and the shield bearers advance, pushing the Stark forces future in on themselves. More Stark men die.

  “Fuck this, come on!” Tormund shouts as he leads the wildlings back towards the piles of bodies. Donner misses a swing, allowing a Bolton foot soldier to attack. The soldier swings his sword with just about the same amount of force that Donner had. The Bolton soldier huffed in annoyance. Donner impaled the man, driving his sword into the Bolton's chest and forced him back until he could feel his sword digging deep into the wood of a shield bearer. The shield bearer attempted to get away, but Donner easily subdued him with his sword.

  As soon as one shield bearer fell, another took his place. Donner was pushed inwards as they marched again. He watches hopelessly as the giant is stabbed in the side before pulling the first out and driving it into the body of a shield bearer.

   In the distance, a horn can be sound. Two things ran through his head. Bolton reinforcements or Stark reinforcements. He prayed it was the latter. A force of Calgary appear across the battlefield, carrying flags bearing the white falcon still of House Arryn

  The Arryn cavalry takes the Bolton shield bearers from the rear then circles around and knocks them all down.

  Donner watches as Ramsay retreats into Winterfell. He forced himself to match to the gates along with other Stark soldiers and Jon. He gives a small wave to Sansa who stares at him with a shocked expression before continuing.

  At the gates, several Bolton archers nock arrows as the giant busts a hole in the gate. The Bolton soldier let across rain down on the giant, but it is to no avail as the giant only roars and punches another hole in the gate. Soon the giant is able to reach in, but a spear is thrown at his hand.

  The giant bursts through the gate and attacks Bolton soldiers until falling to his knees after being overtaken by arrows and Spears. Be roars once again as Stark soldiers begin flooding the courtyard and begin killing the Bolton soldiers.

   Donner entered the courtyard soon after Jon and begins helping them stop the upcoming arrows aimed at the giant. Their attempts were nothing when Ramsay fired an arrow that buried itself directly in the giant's eye, killing him. Ramsay cleared his voice before speaking, “You suggested one on one combat, didn’t you?”

  The Stark archers aim their bows at Ramsay, “I’ve reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Ramsay notches an arrow and Jon drops his sword and picks up a shield that a soldier had dropped. Ramsay lets an arrow fly through the air but Jon is able to raise his shelf and blocks the arrow.

  As Ramsay nocks another arrow, Jon advances and raises his shield to block another arrow. Ramsay nocks a third arrow and fires, but Jon again blocks the arrow.

  Seeing that they were mere feet apart worried Donner. He watched as Ramsay nocked the fourth arrow. Before he can fire, Jon overtakes him. Jon easily bashes Ramsay with his shield twice before knocking him over. Jon practically leaps on top of Ramsay and punches him in the face over and over.

  Donner and Ser Davos exchange looks before turning their attention to Sansa who had entered the courtyard. Seeing that his sister had entered, Jon stops punching Ramsay.

  His vision fades to black once again and he is in the throne room with Daenerys, Tyrion, Yara, and Theon who are all staring at him oddly, “I need a drink. Tyrion? Theon?”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Dragonstone**

  
  Donner sat silently in the rowboat as they grew closer to Dragonstone. Since the day he left Westeros, he had always wanted to return, but the recent events left him considering if he had made a mistake leaving in the first place.

  Three large dragons flew ahead of them to inspect their new home. A smaller dragon lagged behind as its body was not yet proportional to its wings. Watching Robb grow had been an interesting experience. Donner had come to the conclusion that ice dragons grew much faster than the fire dragons of Old Valyria.

  Even if they had finally made it to Dragonstone, worry still gripped the edges of his mind. The Night King. The army of the dead. They were comfortably in the south, but if Winterfell and holds in the North fell, the South would be gone.

  All members of the party get out of the rowboat. Daenerys walks a few feet ahead of them and kneels down to press her palm into the sand. She then stares up at the castle and walks further down the beach. Ser William and Donner exchange glances as they watch the others follow, “So this is it. It's happening isn't it?”

  Donner sighed as he turned around, watching as other rowboats began making their way to the shore, “War. It's happening and it's not going to paint a pretty picture.”

  “Do you think Cersei would ever take peace over war?” William asked as he nervously ran his hands over the belt that held his sword.

  The Stark shrugged, “She’s your sister. Deep down, I'd like to think she would, but I always have to remember she is the reason we're here.”

  They climbed the steps, lagging far behind Daenerys and her party, “What are you going to do after this?” William suddenly asked.

  “Why?”

  “Well, you're the heir to Winterfell. Sure, Rickon and Bran could rule the kingdom, but you're much more experienced.”

  Soon they had finally caught up with Daenerys and were greeted by a gate flanked by two statues if dragon heads. Two Unsullied soldiers approach the gate and push it open, revealing a walkway up to the castle, “A Stark bending the knee to a Targaryen. Right now I'm nothing to the North.”

  “You should go home then. You've told me before that you wanted to go home. Now you can, ” Ser William said as they followed Daenerys up the steps.

  They continued up the steps until they enter the foyer. A tapestry bearing the stag sigil of House Baratheon is hanging off to the side. Ser William and Donner watch as Daenerys approaches it and tears it down. As they continue to a set of doors, the same duo of Unsullied soldiers open the doors for her. Daenerys enters the throne room followed by others.

  Varys, Missandei, Donner, and Ser William stop following her halfway into the room. Grey Worm starts to continue onward, but Missandei puts her hand on his chest to stop him.

  Daenerys approaches the throne and stares at it longingly. Tyrion soon enters the room and stands alongside Donner and looks around the room, taking in all of the details. They watch as Daenerys ascends the steps, but walks past the throne into the Chamber of the Painted Table.

  Tyrion looks to Donner and gestures for him to follow. Once he's caught up with her, he watches as she walks alongside the table and runs her fingers across or. Donner walks alongside the table and stares at the dragon carvings on the wall. Daenerys stands at the head of the table and stares down at the map of Westeros, “Shall we begin?”

  

  Daenerys and her small council are standing in the Chamber of the Painted Table, staring out at a storm that rages on outside. Rain falls on the beach and the castle as lightning flashes nearby and thunder crackles overhead, “On a night like this, you came into the world, ” Tyrion said finally after they had been standing in silence.

  “I remember that storm. All the dogs in King's Landing howled through the night, ” Varys said.

  “I wish I could remember it.” Daenerys turns away from the window and walks back to the Painted Table, “I always thought this would be a homecoming. It doesn't feel like home.”

  “We won't stay on Dragonstone for long,” Tyrion said reassuringly.

  “Good.” Daenerys looks at the figurines placed on the table. Some of them look new and some old. The direwolf figurine has a large splitting crack running down one side, “Not so many lions.”

  Varys took a step forward, crossing his hands, “Cersei controls fewer than half the Seven Kingdoms. The lord of Westeros despise her. Even before your arrival, they plotted against her. Now…” he trailed off.

  Daenerys finished with a questionative tone, “They cry out for their true queen? They drink secret toasts to my health?” she walked closer to Varys, “People used to tell my brother that sort of thing, and he was stupid enough to believe them.”

  She picked up a dragon figurine from the table, examine it, “If Viserys had three dragons and an army at his back, he'd have invaded King's Landing already.”

  Donner takes a few steps forward and leans against the stone table, “conquering Westeros is easy if you have dragons, an army of Unsullied soldiers, and Dothraki. Are you here to rule as a decent human or to play queen of the ashes?”

  She is quiet as she sets down the dragon figurine, “We can take the Seven Kingdoms without turning it into a slaughterhouse. If the great houses support your claim against Cersei, the game is won. With the Tyrell army and the Dornish on our side, we have powerful allies in the south.”

  Daenerys looks to Varys who had moved back next to Missandei, “I never properly thanked you for that.”

  “They joined our side, my queen because they believe in you,” Varys said.

  ‘They joined our side because you have three dragons and an army.’ Donner wanted to say but instead remained silent, viewing it as the best option, “You served my father, didn't you, Lord Varys?” Daenerys asked.

  The eunuch nodded, “And then you served the man who overthrew him?”

  “I had a choice, Your Grace--serve Robert Baratheon or face the headsman's axe,” Varys explained.

  Daenerys said, “But you didn't serve him long. You turned against him.”

  “Robert was an improvement on your father, to be sure. There have been few rulers in history as cruel as the Mad King. Robert was neither mad nor cruel. He simply had no interest in being king.” Varys said.

  “So you took it upon yourself to find a better one.”

  Tyrion began but was interrupted as Daenerys turned to Varys, “Your Grace when I was ready to drink myself into a small coffin, Lord Varys told me about a queen in the east who--”

  “Before I came to power, you favored my brother. All your spies, your little birds, did they tell you Viserys was cruel, stupid, and weak? Would those qualities have made for a good king in your learned opinion?” She asked, “Who gave the order to kill me?”

  “King Robert,” Varys answered simply.

  “Who hired the assassins?” Daenerys walked closer to Varys, who showed no sign of fear, “Who sent word to Essos to murder Daenerys Targaryen?”

  Varys began but was interrupted, “Your Grace, I did what had to be done to--”

  “Lord Varys has proven himself a loyal servant,” Tyrion said.

  “Proven himself loyal? Quite the opposite. If he dislikes one monarch, he conspires to crown the next one. What kind of a servant is that?”

  Varys said, “The kind the realm needs. Incompetence should not be rewarded with blind loyalty. As long as I have my eyes, I'll use them. I wasn't born into a great house. I came from nothing. I was sold as a slave and carved up as an offering. When I was a child, I lived in alleys, gutters, abandoned houses. You wish to know where my true loyalties lie? Not with any king or queen, but with the people. The people who suffer under despots and prosper under just rule. The people whose hearts you aim to win. If you demand blind allegiance, I respect your wishes. Grey Worm can behead me or your dragons can devour me. But if you let me live, I will serve you well. I will dedicate myself to seeing you on the Iron Throne because I choose you. Because I know the people have no better chance than you.”

  She spoke with a fire in her voice, “Swear this to me, Varys. If you ever think I'm failing the people, you won't conspire behind my back. You'll look me in the eye as you have done today, and you'll tell me how I'm failing them. And I swear this--if you ever betray me, **I'll burn you alive.** ”

  Varys smiled and said, “I would expect nothing less from the Mother of Dragons.”

  Interrupting the conversation, Grey Worm entered the room, “Forgive me, my queen. A red priestess from As'shai has come to see you.”

  Grey Worm quickly exited the room, returning with a woman. She enters the Chamber of the Painted Table. She begins speaking in High Valyrian, “Queen Daeneys, I was a slave once, bought and sold, scourged and branded. It is an honor to meet the Breaker of Chains.”

  Daenerys wore a warm smile on her face, “The Red Priests helped bring peace to Meereen. You are very welcome here. What is your name?”

  “I am called Melisandre.” The Red Priestess said in the common tongue.

  Seeing that she spoke in the common tongue, he said, “She once served another who wanted the Iron Throne. It didn't end well for Stannis Baratheon, did it?”

  “No, it didn't.” Melisandre confirmed. Her eyes drifted to Donner, “The wise wolf.”

  “What?” Donner asked, confused.

  “You're the wise wolf, ” she said as she took a few steps towards him, “You’re able it project yourself into the mind of another. Though it seems you've taken the path of a lone wolf.”

  Donner took a few steps back, “I have no clue what you're talking about my lady.”

  “The wise wolf indeed. Tell me, were you able to project yourself before or after your soul was fused with Poka's?”

  Seeing that the attitude in the room and dimmed, Daenerys spoke up, “You chose an auspicious day to arrive at Dragonstone.” she turned to Varys, “We've just decided to pardon those who served the wrong king.” Varys bows his head to Daenerys. Farmer's turns back to Melisandre who mad moved away from Donner, “The Lord of Light doesn't have many followers in Westeros, does he?”

  “Not yet. But even those who don't worship the Lord can serve his cause.” Melisandre said.

  Daenerys asked, “What does your Lord expect from me?”

  The Red Priestess begins speaking in High Valyrian again, “The Long Night is coming. Only the prince who was promised can bring the dawn.”

  Daenerys nodded her head slightly, taking in the information she had just heard and spoke in the common tongue, “The prince who was promised will bring the dawn. I'm afraid I'm not a prince.”

  Missandei took a few steps forward to make her presence known, “Your Grace, forgive me, but your translation is not quite accurate. That noun has no gender in High Valyrian, so the proper translation for that prophecy would be the prince or princess who was promised will bring the dawn.”

  “Doesn't really roll off the tongue, does it?” Tyrion said.

  “No, but I like it better.” Daenerys turned back to Melisandre, “And you believe this prophecy refers to me?”

  “Prophecies are dangerous things. I believe you have a role to play, as does another. The King in the North, Jon Snow.” Melisandre said.

  As soon as the name left her lips, Donner's attention snapped back up, “My brother?”

  Daenerys raised an eyebrow, “You know him?”

  “Course I do. I've known him for nearly two decades. He's my brother.” Donner said

  Varys shook his head as if to say Donner was telling the truth. Or that his little birds had told him, “And why do you think the Lord of Light singled out this Jon Snow aside from the visions you've seen in the flames, that is?”

  Melisandre answered, “As Lord Commander of the Night's Watch he allowed the Wildlings south of the Wall to protect them from great danger. As King in the North he has united those Wildlings with the northern houses so together they may face their common enemy.”

  “He sounds like quite a man.” Daenerys said. Donner cocked an eyebrow at her usage of words to describe him.

  “Summon Jon Snow. Let him stand before you and tell you things that have happened to him, the things that he has seen with his own eyes.” Melisandre said.

  “I can't speak to prophecies or visions in the flames, but I like Jon Snow and I trusted him, and I am an excellent judge of character.” Tyrion said in agreement.

  The Stark nodded, “I've known him for all my life. He's a good man. I know he’ll help.”

  Daenerys sent a smile to both Tyrion and Donner, “If he does rule the north, he would make a valuable ally. The Lannisters executed his father and conspired to murder his brother. Jon Snow has even more reason to hate Cersei than you do.” Tyrion said.

  Daenerys pauses a moment. She glanced in Donner's direction before speaking, “Very well. Send a raven north. Tell Jon Snow that his Queen invites him to come to Dragonstone...and bend the knee.”

  Donner looked at her with a cautious look, “With all do respect, Dany. He's not going to bend the knee. The North isn't so fond of Targaryens or southerners for that matter.”

  “You bent the knee.”

  “Well yes, because I was following a prophecy.”

  “You could leave any time you want and you haven't.”

  “I've considered it.”

  “But you haven't.”

  “I was just saying that the North is something else. They were once ruled by the Kings of Winter until they were forced to bend the knee by a Targaryen. My father was killed by Lannisters. As was my brother. My grandfather and uncle was killed by Targaryens.”

  “You're alive, ” Daenerys said simply.

  Donner was surprised why she would speak like this. Of course, he knew talking about her family was a very closed off subject, “I am, but what did I lose to get here.”

   “Nothing.”

  He leaned his weight into the stone table, picking up the cracked Stark figurine, “I could've been advising my brother.” He slowly walked around the table and lightly placed the figurine at Robb's last camp, “I could've saved my sister from Joffrey. From Ramsay.” He walked around the table until he made it to King's Landing and placed the figurine down once again and repeated the process with winterfell, “I could've done anything to help Arya and return North.”

  Donner picked up the direwolf figurine and moved it to the Lands of Always Winter, “I could've helped Bran wherever he is.”

  He took a few steps back from the Painted table, “For my own well being, I'll refrain from accompanying you to these council meetings and will send Poka in my place.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Targaryen** **Madness**

  
  Donner leaned against a rock on the beach as he watched rowboats slowly make their way to the shore. He had spent most of his recent days outside to avoid Daenerys. He knew it was childish but it's truly pissed him off after the previous council meeting.

  Alice had stuck by his side as he dozed off and on to the sound of the ocean waves. Donner had guessed that she had reached her adult size because she was as big as her mother.

  Robb was elsewhere. Probably flying with the larger dragons. Donner had, like Daenerys, taught him commands in High Valyrian. The ice dragon seemed much more susceptible to learning new commands than Daenerys’ dragons.

  Donner watched as men pull Jon's boat onto shore. Jon and Ser Davo walk along the beach towards Donner who had stood up to greet them, “How has the North been treating you these past few years?” Donner asked.

  “As normal as normal can be. What about you? You've been in Essos for a while, haven't you?” Jon asked after giving his brother a real hug.

  “I've made regretful decisions, but I guess they've worked out in the end.” He said, watching as Tyrion, Poka, and Missandei approached them, accompanied by Dothraki guards, “King of the North. The name fits you.”

  “I'd rather it for you. You’d make a good king, ” Jon said as a ruffled the fur on Alice's head.

  Donner scoffed, “The Stark who sided with a Targaryen. Nobody in the North would want me to lead them. I bent the knee. I fell in love. Something I regret.”

  “You're still a Stark. I should call you Lord Stark now.”

  “And I should call you Your Grace, but you and I both know that'll never happen.”

  “The bastard of Winterfell, ” Tyrion greeted.

  “The dwarf of Casterly Rock.” Tyrion and Jon both stare at each other for a moment, then break into a smile. They both step forward and shake hands.

  “I believe we last saw each other on top of the wall,” Tyrion said.

  Jon said, “You were pissing off the edge if I remember right. You picked up some scars along the road.”

Tyrion nods his head in agreement, thinking of the events that led him to serve with Daenerys, “It's been a long road. But we're both still here.” Tyrion turns to address Ser Davos, “I'm Tyrion Lannister.”

  “Davos Seaworth.” He greets. Tyrion and Ser Davos shake hands.

  Tyrion made an audible gasp as he remembered Davos, “Ah, the Onion Knight. We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of Blackwater Bay.”

  “Unluckily for me.” See Davos said.

  Once their conversation ended, Donner gestured to Poka, “This is Poka.”

  Ser Davos and Poka shook hands, “I'd say my name, but you already know it.”

  Poka smiled at the comment, “Something tells me this isn't the first time we’ve met.”

  “Fate has its ways, ” Poka said as he turned to Jon, “Jon Snow. I have heard a lot about you. Seen you too, but that's for another time.”

  Jon and Poka shook hands before Tyrion introduced Missandei, “Welcome to Dragonstone. Our queen knows this is a long journey. She appreciates the effort you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons.”

  Jon and Ser Davos exchange looks before looking at his men, “Of course, ” he answers.

  The Dothraki guards move forward to take their weapons. Jon united his sword belt and hands it over. The Dothraki guards picked up Jon's boat and began to carry it away, “Please, this way.” Missandei gestures for them to follow.

  Ser Davos begins walking with Missandei and Tyrion while Jon lags behind with Donner and Poka, “Where are you from? I can't place the accent.” Ser Davos asked.

  “I was born on the Island of Naarth, ” Missandei answers.

  “Ah. I hear it's beautiful down there. Palm trees and butterflies. I haven't been myself, ” See Davos said.

  “How's Rickon?” Donner asked after they had been walking in silence.

  Jon let out a sigh, “I don't know what he's been through beyond the wall. He misses you though. Said he was gonna come South with us, but I told him you'd see him soon.”

  “That I will. I miss the North. Miss the cold. Miss the people, ” Donner said as they watched Alice bound pass them and up the winding walkway.

  Davos also his pace to walk besides Jon, “This place has changed.”

  The group continues making their way up to Dragonstone along a narrow stone pathway built into the cliffs leading to the castle. Tyrion slows his pace and begins speaking to Jon, “And Sansa, I hear she's alive and well.”

  Jon says, “She is.”

  “Does she miss me terribly?” Tyrion asks but is met with silence as Jon looks at him, “A sham marriage and unconsummated.”

  “I didn't ask --” Jon said but was interrupted by Tyrion.

  “Well, it was. It wasn't. Anyway, she's much smarter than she lets on.”

  “She's starting to let on.”

  Tyrion says as they continue to walk, “Good. At some point, I want to hear how a Knight's Watch recruit became King in the North.”

  “As long as you tell me how a Lannister became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen.” Jon said with a smile, “My bannermen think I'm a fool for coming here.”

  “Of course they do. If I was your hand I would have advised against it. A general rule of thumb, Stark men don't fare well when they travel south.” Tyrion said.

  Jon nodded, remembering what happened to Stark men in the past, “True. But I'm not a Stark. Donner has fared pretty well.”

  Overhead, a loud roar can be heard. Jon and Ser Davos dive to the ground and cover their heads. Drogon flies above them and turns to fly in the direction of the castle. Behind them, a slightly smaller dragon can be seen following him until it sees the group below. The dragon flies down to them and lands on the ground nearby.

  Jon and Ser Davos look at each other in astonishment as they see Donner stroking the dragon's snout. It gave a small huff before departing clumsily and flying in the direction of the castle.

  Ser Davos looks back to Missandei who is still standing and wears a smirk. Tyrion walks over and helps Jon to his feet, “I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do.” Jon looks back at the sky. All four dragons are circling above the castle, “Come. Their mother is waiting for you.” Jon and Ser Davos exchange glances as they continue walking up the path.

  “You touched a dragon?” Jon asked, astonished.

  “I've raised it since it was a hatchling,” Donner said simply.

  “That's the same dragon that hatched in your satchel.” His brother asked.

  “That it is. If you ever ride a dragon, make sure it isn't as clumsy as Robb.” Donner said, remembering the first and only time he rode the dragon. It had been earlier that day. Robb was capable of flight and carrying a passenger, but it had been a rocky liftoff.

  “You named him Robb?”

  “I felt it was a fitting name. You saw how clumsy Robb was.”

  Jon approached the throne room. Dothraki guards open the door and allow him to walk in. He walks with Ser Davos and Jon by his side. Tyrion, Poka, Missandei, and other Dothraki guards follow. Daenerys sits on her throne with Ser William standing next to her. Missandei begins addressing Jon and Ser Davos, “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains.”

  Daenerys and Donner make eye contact before he flicks his attention away. Jon turns to look at Ser Davos who shrugged, “This is Jon Snow.” Davos nods and pauses, “He's King in the North.”

  Tyrion smirks to himself. Donner almost laughs, thinking how little the northerners cared about titles, “Thank you for traveling so far, My Lords. I hope the seas weren't too rough.”

  “The winds were kind, Your Grace, ” Jon said.

  “Apologies. I have a Flea Bottom accent, I know. But Jon Snow is King in the North, Your Grace. He's not a lord, ” Ser Davos explains.

  “Forgive me --” Daenerys begins but pauses, not knowing the man's name.

 Tyrion says,  “Your Grace, this is Ser Davos Seaworth.”

  She smiles in thanks, “Forgive me, Ser Davos. I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn the last King in the North was Torren Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the Northmen. Torren Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. But do I have my facts wrong?”

  “I wasn't there, Your Grace, ” See Davos said.

  She smiled, “No. Of course not. But still, an oath is an oath. In perpetuity means -- what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?”

  Tyrion could see what she was playing at. She wouldn't accept no for an answer, “Forever, ” he said.

  “Forever.” She paused, allowing the words to sink in, “So I assume, My Lord, that you're here to bend the knee.”

  “I am not,” Jon said.

  She sighed the same fire in her voice, “Oh. Well, that is unfortunate. You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?”

  “Break faith?” Jon paused, taking in her words, “Your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the Seven Kingdoms.”

  “My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were allies for centuries. Those were the best centuries the kingdom's ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with the Targaryens sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Warden of the North. Together we will save this country from those who would destroy it.”

  Jon said, “You're right. You're not guilty of your father's crime. And I'm not beholden to my ancestor's vows.”

  She signed before asking, “Then why are you here?”

  “Because I need your help and you need mine,” Daenerys smirks and looks over at Turion. She starts speaking to Jon again.

  “Did you see four dragons flying overhead when you arrived?”

  “I did.”

 “And did you see the Dothraki, all of whom have sworn to kill for me? Members of my Queens Guard could kill you in mere minutes.”

  Jon tilted his head towards Donner who had moved to the back of the room with his back leaving on the wall, “They're hard to miss, but I know my brother would never have me or my men killed.”

  Daenerys glanced in his direction, “But still, you need our help?”

  Ser Davos spoke, “Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons.”

  “Almost,” Tyrion repeated.

  “But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not? The only reason I can see is you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war but you won't do it. Which means at the very least you're better than Cersei.” Jon reasoned. He used points that Donner could agree with.

  “Still, that doesn't explain why I need your help,” Daenerys said, unimpressed.

  “Because right now you and I and Cersei and everyone else, we're children playing at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair.” While the sentence had a powerful usage of figurative speech, Donner knew that the words would fly past Daenerys.

  The Dragon Queen turned to Tyrion, “You told me you liked this man.”

  “I do.”

  “In the time since he's met me he's refused to call me queen, he's refused to bow and now he's calling me a child.”

  Tyrion explained, “I believe he's calling all of us children. A figure of speech.”

  “Your Grace, everyone you know will die before winter is over if we don't defeat the enemy to the north.”

  “As far as I can see, you are the enemy to the north,” Daenerys said simply.

  “I am not your enemy. The dead are the enemy.” Jon said.

  Daenerys pauses and stares at him, unable to grasp what he was saying, “The dead?” she turned to Tyrion, “Is that a figure of speech?”

  Before either Tyrion of Donner could say anything, Jon answers, “The Army of the Dead is on the march.”

  “The Army of the Dead?” Tyrion asked, his voice dripping with disbelief.

  Jon spoke, “You don't know me well, My Lord, but do you think I am a liar or a madman?” Tyrion does answer, “The Army of the Dead is real. The White Walkers are real. The Knight King is real. I've seen them. If they get past the wall and we're squabbling amongst ourselves --” Jon begins walking closer to the throne. The Dothraki guards step towards him to halt him, “-- we're finished.”

  Daenerys pauses a moment before speaking, “I was born at Dragonstone. Not that I can remember it. We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me. I don't remember all of their names. I have been sold like a broodmare. I have been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any gods. Not in myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen. The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born. The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea. Any sea.”

  “They did for me. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms. And I will.”

  “You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King,” Jon said.

  Tyrion takes a few steps forward to stand next to Daenerys and speaks to Jon, “The war against my sister has already begun. You can't expect us to halt hostilities and join you in fighting --” he paused for a moment, “ -- whatever you saw beyond the wall.”

  “You don't believe him. I understand that. It sounds like nonsense.” Ser Davos said. Jon nodded in agreement, “But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North. You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros. He was the first to make allies with Wildlings and Northmen. He was named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright. He has no birthright. He's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader because they believe in him.”

  Daenerys stops looking at See Davos and begins looking at Jon, “All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own --”

  Jon looks at Ser Davos to cut him off. Ser Davos stops talking. Daenerys and Tyrion exchange glances, “If we don't put aside our enmities and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.”

  “If it doesn't matter you might as well kneel,” Tyriob said. Jon shakes his head and looks at the stone floor, “Swear your allegiance to Queen Daenerys. Help her to defeat my sister and together our armies will protect the north.

  “There's no time for that. There's no time for any of this. While we stand here debating --” Jon said before he was interrupted.

  “It takes no time to bend the knee. Pledge your sword to her cause.”

  Donner sighed before speaking up, “There is truly no time. If we do nothing, the Night King grows more powerful. If you want to advise a dead woman, be my guest. I will not be making the same mistake. I've seen them fight. Hell, I've fought them. They will kill every living person in their path.”

  Daenerys looked at him with an almost estranged expression, “You would join him to fight for a story passed down through generations rather than my claim for the Iron Throne?”

  “If the Night King wins, there will be nobody to sit on the Iron Throne. I'd much rather die knowing I tried to stop them than hide with my tail between my legs in the south.” Donner said his face as emotionless as stone.

  Jon turns to speak to Daenerys, “I mean no offense, Your Grace, but I don't know you. As far as I can tell your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father's name. And my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King. The lords of the north placed their trust in me to lead them. And I will continue to do so as well as I can.”

  She turned her attention away from him, confused as to why Donner would ever speak like this, “That's fair. It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself king of the northernmost kingdom, you are in open rebellion.” Varys walks quickly into the throne room and approaches Daenerys. He begins whispering in her ear, “You must forgive my manners. You will both be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.”

  Daenerys begins speaking in High Valyrian to her Queensguard. Her guard steps forward to escort Jon and Ser Davos, “Am I your prisoner?”

  “Not yet, ” Daenerys turns around and begins walking back to the throne. Jon and Ser Davos exit the throne room with a member of the Queensguard. The Dothraki close the door to the throne room after Jon and Ser Davos exit, leaving Donner and Daenerys alone.

  “You've been avoiding me, ” Daenerys said finally.

  “It seems I have,” Donner said, listening to the footsteps as they moved further away.

  She stood up from her throne and walked down the steps, “And why have you been avoiding me.”

  “Conflict of interest, ” he said simply.

  Soon they are standing less than a foot apart, “I thought you loved me.”

  “I loved the Daenerys who cared about all of her people. Not the Daenerys who is so headset on getting my brother to bend the knee that she doesn't focus on the problem at hand, ” Donner said.

  “You're saying I've changed?” She asked.

  "Yes."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Wights and** **Rumors**

  
  Donner had begun to walk away before he was called back by Daenerys, “At the loot train attack. So many people died.”

  “Did you execute anyone?” Donner asked, his back still facing away.

  He could hear her light footsteps as she walked closer to him, “I had full right to do so. I remembered who my father was. I don't want to be my father.”

  “Did you.”

  Daenerys turned him around to face her, “Randyll Tarly and Dickon Tarly. The only two men that refused to kneel in surrender. They will be serving a life sentence on the Wall once I am queen.”

  As bad as the Wall was, it was better than death, “I don't want you to become your father. I just want the queen who cares for her people. I just want Dany.”

  Donner pulled her in for a hug, “Will you finish the story?” She asked.

  It took him a minute to remember the story, “Once you sit on the Iron Throne, I will finish your story.”

  “When I do become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms I'll need a partner. Do you know anyone who was from the North and used to have long hair? Preferably someone who owns a direwolf and hatched an ice dragon.” Daenerys asked once they pulled apart.

  Donner stared at her with a blank face before a smile crept across it, “First. When did you get a sense of humor? Second. I thought I pissed you off earlier. Third. Is that some kind of proposal? Fourth. I really pissed you off.”

  “Do you want it to be a proposal?”

  Daenerys and Varys are seated at the Painted Table while Tyrion and Jorah stand near their queen. Donner stands next to Poka on the long side between them. Ser Davos and Jon stand on the other end of the table. Jon holds a raven scroll and reads it aloud, “I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead.”

  Somewhere inside, Donner had always known Arya and Bran were still alive. It must've had something to do with Poka, “I'm happy for you. You don't look happy.” Daenerys said

  Jon sets the letter down in the edge of the stone table, “Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch. If they make it past the wall --”

  “The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years. Presumably --”

  Jon interrupts Varys, “I need to go home.”

  “You said you don't have enough men.” Daenerys said, remembering the conversation they had previously.

  “We'll fight with the men we have. Unless you'll join us.” Jon said.

  Daenerys scoffed and said, “And give the country to Cersei? As soon as I march away she marches in.”

  “Perhaps not, ” Tyrion began from his seat next to Daenerys, “Cersei thinks the Army of the Dead is nothing but a story made up by wet nurses to frighten children. What if we prove her wrong?”

  “I don't think she'll come to see the dead at my invitation,” Jon said.

  Tyrion stands up and begins walking around the table closer to Jon, “So bring the dead to her.” He said simply.

  Donner let out a sigh, “You’re proposing we bring an army of wights to King's Landing?”

  The man shook his head, “We don't have to bring the whole army. Only one soldier.”

  Ser Davos turns to Jon, “Is that possible?”

  “The first wight I ever saw was brought into Castle Black from beyond the Wall,” Jon said.

  “The White Walkers at Hardhome are horrid, ” Donner says, running a gloved hand over a scar on his face that appeared a light shade of blue in the moonlight.

  “Bring one of these things - a wight - down to King's Landing and show her the truth,” Tyrion said.

  After the room was quiet for a few moments, Varys spoke up, “Anything you bring back will be useless unless Cersei grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we set foot in the capital.”

  “The only person she listens to is Jaime. He may listen to me or William.” William nodded, knowing Cersei would never listen to him.

  “And how would you get into King's Landing?” Daenerys asks.

  Everyone in the room stops and looks at Ser Davos, “I can smuggle you in, but if the Goldcloaks were to recognize you, I'm warning you, I'm not a fighter.”

  Tyrion nods his head, weighing the pros and cons of their current situation, “Well, it will all be for nothing if we don't have one of these dead men.”

  “Fair point. How do you propose to find one?”

  “With the queen's permission, I'll go north and take one.” Jon pauses and stares at the ground. He hadn't gotten this far in his plan, “You asked me to find a cure so I could serve you. Allow me to serve you.”

  “The free folk will help us. They know the real north better than anyone.”

  “They won't follow Ser Jorah.”

  “They won't have to.”

  Ser Davos says, reminding Jon of his titles, “You can't lead a raid beyond the wall. You're not in the Night's Watch anymore. You're King in the North.”

  “Only two people in this room have fought them.” Everyone in the room looks around, “Donner and me. We're the only people that know them. The way they fight.”

  The Stark nods, “I know the north. It's unforgiving. I’ll be going with you.”

  “I haven't given you permission to leave,” Daenerys says.

  “With respect, Your Grace, I don't need your permission. I am a king. And I came here knowing that you could have your men behead me or your dragons burn me alive. I put my trust in you, a stranger because I knew it was the best chance for my people, for all our people. Now I'm asking you to trust in a stranger because it's our best chance.” Daenerys looks as if she is going to say something, but pauses for a moment then nods her head.

  Members of the small council leave the room. Jon and Ser Davos are escorted down to the mines where they'd be supervising the mining of dragonglass, “So a private wedding?” Donner asks.

  “If you were to say yes, I would hold a ceremony after I take the throne. But for now, just something private that very few would know about, ” Daenerys explains as she stands up and begins making her way over to Donner.

  “I could go for something like that.”

  She laid a hand on his shoulder, “Are you going North with Jon?”

  “Yes.”

  Donner had been walking with Jon along the corridors inside of the cave below Dragonstone when Ser Davos and Gendry enter the mouth of the cave, “Begging your pardon, Your Grace.”

  They both stop and then around to face See Davos, “You survived King's Landing.”

  “Yet again.” Ser Davos charmed, “Your Grace, this is--”

  Gendry steps forward in front of Ser Davos, interrupting him, “It's Gendry, Your Grace. I'm Robert Baratheon's son. Bastard son.”

  Jon looks to Ser Davos, “He was meant to keep that to himself.”

  Gendry looked at Jon then to Donner, “Our fathers trusted each other. Why shouldn't we?”

  “I saw your father once at Winterfell.”

  “I met yours in my shop.”

  “You're a lot leaner.”

  “You're a lot shorter.”

  Jon stops smiling for a moment then he chuckles. Donner lets a smile creep over his face, remembering the interaction Robert had with his father when he visited Winterfell, “We grew up on stories about them. They were as close as brothers.”

  “All I ever knew was they fought together and won. Ser Davos told me where you're going, Your Grace, and why. Let me come with you.” Gendry said.

  “Don't be a fool. You're not a soldier.” Ser Davos excuses.

  “No, but I'm a fighter. And he won't be needing a smith with a sword like that.” Gendry gestures to the sword at Jon's waist, “Neither will Donner.”,

  “Do you know how to use one?” Gendry shakes his head, “Well, that's a problem.”

  “I prefer a hammer.”

  Gendry looks to Ser Davos with a proud expression, “He can handle himself.”

  Jon nodes, impressed, “We could use the help.”

  Ser Davos says, “As my father used to say, it's better to be a coward for a minute than dead for the rest of your life.”

  Gender turns to Ser Davos, “I owe you my life. Twice over. But if what you said is true about what's out there, I can't wait out this war.”

  “Yeah. Nobody minds me. All I've ever done is live to a ripe old age.”

   Poka pats the Stark on the back, "Your sword is capable of killing them. It was forged so long ago that the original details were lost. The sword was meant to come into your hand. Wield it wisely." Donner looked at his sword that had been kept sheathed.

   "Do you really think we can do this?" Donner asked.

   "That I do not know. I do know that should we meet again, I will complete the process."

   Donner nodded, remembering the memories he had been given. He looked down to see Alice standing next to Poka, "Both of you, protect the Queen."

  At the beach, Daenerys stood across from Donner, “I had these made last night.” She holds out two rings.

  Both of the rings are the same. On the outside of each ring, there is a small dragon and direwolf carved into the steel. Daenerys hands him one ring, “I’ll wear it with pride.”

  He quickly untied the rope that held his small carving of Alice and slid the ring next to it, “Close to my heart.”

  She stared at him with a worried expression, “You could die out there.”

  “I could've died on the ship sailing to Essos, but I didn't. If I die, then I die. As long as you live to take the Iron Throne and rule it for your people and not for yourself.” Donner hands her a rolled-up piece of paper with a simple leather backing, "If I don't come back."

  Donner pressed a quick peck on her lips before walking towards the rowboat where they had finished loading items into the boat. All members loaded the boat, “Heave!” Jon shouted. The men push the boat in the sea. Daenerys and Tyrion remain on the beach, watching them go.

  A week later, Jon and the raiding party land on the Beach of Eastwatch. Jon looks up at the castle hopefully while the men collect their equipment and make for the castle.

  In the Eastwatch Great hall, Tormund, Jon, Donner, Ser Davos, Gendry and Ser Jorah sit around a table having a conversation, “Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fucking ideas like this?”

  Ser Davos sighed, “I've been failing at that job of late.”

  “How many queens are there now?” Tormund asks.

  “Two,” Jon asks.

  “And you need to convince the one with the dragons or the one who fucks her brother?” Tormund asks with a wild expression.

  “Both.”

  Tormund's expression drops, “How many men did you bring?”

  Jon looks around the table as if he was counting all of them men before letting out a huff, “Not enough.”

  “The big woman?” Jon smiles and shakes his head. Tormund is disappointed.

  “We were hoping some of your men could help.”

  “I'll be staying behind. I'm a liability out there as you well know.” Ser Davos says.

  Tormund nods his head at Ser Davos’ words, “You are.” The willing turns to look at Jon, “You really want to go out there again?” Jon nods, “You're not the only ones.”

  The raising party makes their way down to the Eastwatch cells with Tormund leading them, “My scouts found them a mile south of the Wall. Said they were on their way here.”

  The men look into the cells. It is occupied by Sandor Clegane, Thoros of Myr, and Beric Dondarrion. Donner's eyes meet Thoros who looks at him with a crossed expression, “Surprised I'm here, aren't you?”

  The Stark shrugged, nodding his head, “I am really sorry for killing you.”

  “Who gives a shit. It was in the past. Glad I didn't die for nothing.” Thoros said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

  “You're The Hound. I saw you once at Winterfell.” Jon says as he looks Sandor up and down.

  Sandor pulls a blanket right around himself and sits up from the table he was laying on, “They want to go beyond the Wall too.”

  “We don't want to go beyond the Wall, we have to. Our Lord told us the great war is coming.” Beric says simply.

  “Don't trust them. Don't trust any of them.” The men look at Gendry. Gender walks up and presses his face to the bars of the cell, “They're the Brotherhood. And the last thing their Lord told them to do was sell me to a Red Witch to be murdered.”

  Jorah's eyes scan the room until he sees a familiar face, “Thoros?” Thoros sits up from a dark corner, “I hardly recognized you.”

  “Ser Jorah Mormont --” Thoros begins. Tormund turns angrily and looks at Ser Jorah, “They won't give me anything to drink down here. I haven't been feeling like myself.”

You're a fucking Mormont? Like the last Lord Commander?

  “He was my father.”

  “He hunted us like animals.”

  “You returned the favor, as I recall.”

  “Here we all are at the edge of the world at the same moment heading in the same direction for the same reason,” Beric said.

  Ser Davos points out, “Our reasons aren't your reasons.”

  Beric stands up and walks towards the bars of the cell, “It doesn't matter what we think our reasons are. There's a greater purpose at work and we serve it together whether we know it or not. We may take the steps but the Lord of Light --”

  Sand or interrupted him, “For fuck's sake, will you shut your hole. Are we coming with you or not?”

  “Don't you want to know what we're doing?”

  “Is it worse than sitting in a freezing cell waiting to die?” Thoros asks. Donner shrugs, almost nodding his head.

  “He's right. We're all on the same side.” Jon confirms.

  “How can we be?” Gendry asks.

  “We're all breathing.” Jon answers. Tormund hands the cell keys to Jon. Jon opened the door and let the men out.

  The ranger gate opens and the raiding party consisting of Tormund, Jon, Donner, Gendry, Thoros, Sandor, Beric, and Jorah stand at the edge of the true north. A blizzard rages on and snow blows over the tundra ahead of them. Jon looks back at the party of men and they all exchange glances. Thoros drinks from a flask of wine. Donner considers pulling out his own flask, but he'd rather stay sober and save the drink for when he wants to die.

  Jon looks back to the north and the men begin marching out into the wild. A group of Wildlings pull a sled loaded with equipment behind the raiding party. Soon the men disappear into the white of the blizzard,

“We are entirely and utterly fucked,” Donner said as he pulled his cloak tighter around his body.


	22. Twenty-Two

**The Night** **King**

  
  The group continues their trek north, and the previous conversation had dwindled as they walked in a single file line. In the distance, they finally see a mountain shaped like an arrowhead, “Are we going there?” Donner asks his voice practically a yell due to the wind around them.

  The blizzard had turned into a monster as they marched across the landscape. Nearby, a weird growl can be heard. The men look at each other with worried expressions, “Circle up!” Jon yells over the wind. The men make a defensive circle with their swords drawn.

  One of the soldiers, a wildling wearing red, wanders away from the circle, trying to figure out what the creature is, “Hey, dumbfuck. Get back here!” Donner yells to the man.

  His voice appears to be unheard when the man wanders further. Out of nowhere, a white flash runs by them and the man is gone. His cries of pain seem to move further away until they stop, “What was that?” Donner asks.

  More growling can be heard and before anyone realizes what's happening, the same beast attacks Thoros.

  The beast is revealed to be a reanimated polar bear. It pins Thoros to the ground, slashing at his stomach in the process. Thoros fights back, igniting his flaming sword. With gloved hands, he holds the sword in the bridge of the reanimated polar bear's mouth to stop it from biting him

  The Hound only stares at the flaming sword, he freezes in fear, unable to move. Beric drives his flashing sword into the head of the reanimated polar bear, causing it to drop like a sack of rocks.

  Donner and the other men push the bear off of Thoros who appeared to be fatally injured. Beric uses his falling sword to cauterize the wound in an attempt to save the man's life

  Donner approaches Jon who still has his sword drawn, “They’re going to pick us off one by one.”

  Jon could only give him a hopeful look, “Maybe we can find cover somewhere.”

  “And be cornered. I think not. Remember Hardhome. They scaled the fucking gate. They broke holes in the gate. We're going to fucking die.” Donner said. Jon was about to speak when an expression of horror washed over his brother's face, “That was reanimated. Wights are reanimated. They are reanimated by White Walkers.”

  The same wave of horror washed over Jon, “That means White Walkers are nearby…” Jon trailed off before addressing the raiding party, “We must move. Now.”

  Donner knew there was no possible way to avoid the White Walker of the wights. Sandor throws Thoros over his back and the raiding party runs across the landscape until they run into a hoard of wights and one White Walker that looks similar to the one Jon had killed at Hardhome.

  The White Walker notices them and immediately, the wights charge at the group. Jon and the White Walker face off while the others including Donner attempt to capture a wight. It's hard as all of the other wights also attack at the same time.  
   
  Donner grips the hilt of his sword tightly in his gloved hand. A white charged at him. It looked to be only a skeleton. Donner swung his sword blindly, not knowing where to aim for. The sword makes contact with the bone, causing the wight to freeze where it is. It falls down into a pile of bones. Donner stares at the dead wight, very relieved.

  From behind, a wight jumps onto his back, sinking its decaying fingers into his neck. Donner immediately moves to shake it off. He throws himself forward into the snow and the wight tumbles off his back.

  As soon as he picks himself up off the ground, the wight is up with him. It swings its sword wildly in his direction. Donner barely has enough time to back away from the blade.

  He gripped his sword with two hands, preparing for the wight to attack again. Without any hesitation, the wight attack, moving slower than it had before, Donner was able to cut it down, but had not prepared for the blade that had nearly dug itself in his back. It tore through his winter clothes and only gave him a cut on the lower right side of his chest.

  Donner turned around to see that Tormund had killed the wight. Behind him, the Hound was busy wrapping chains around another wight in an attempt to immobilize it. Tormund grabs Donner by the shoulder and forces him to run

  With the wights upon them, the group of men are split up as they run. Among the battle, Jon commands Gendry to run back to Eastwatch and alert the Crows.

  Tormund and Donner fend off the wights to the best of their ability, Donner having a much harder time with the loss of blood.

  Eventually, the group of men reunite, their numbers decreased after some of the Wildlings perished while fighting wights. They find themselves in the middle of a frozen lake. Donner and Jon exchange looks of worry before Jon can say anything, wights run towards them but are stopped as their movement breaks apart the ice. One by one, wights topple into the water, only to sink to the bottom.

  In the middle of the frozen lake, all movement and fighting stops as the raiding party is trapped on a piece of floating ice. They make a circle and get ready for the incoming hoard.  
  Much to Donner's relief, the hoard doesn't come, so they have to wait for the attack. Seeing that they had a window of time where the wights wouldn't attack, Donner forces himself to sit down. He strips off his winter cloak and lifts up the shirt he was wearing under it.

  With no clothes to block the winds, he feels the sting of the old at full force until Beric places his sword on the ground next to Donner, “You'll have to cauterize it to stop the bleeding then treat it when we get back south.”

  “If we make it south, ” Donner said. The cut was nasty and jagged like the blade, “Could you… I don't think I could do it myself.” Donner gestured to the flaming sword that was keeping him warm.

  Beric nodded, picking up the sword and putting out the fire. He looked to Donner who nodded. Beric pressed the hot metal of the sword against Donner's wound. It took the Stark every ounce of self-control not to scream in pain.

  As soon as the sword was placed against his skin it was gone and is winter clothes were out back on.

  Nobody was able to sleep during the night, not wanting to let their guard down. Beric moves to check on Thoros, only to see that he has succumbed to his injuries and died during the night. Beric ignites his flaming sword and burns Thoros to avoid him coming back as a wight

  Donner approaches Jon who stands staring at a row of White Walkers standing on a cliff nearby, “He's been watching us.” Jon says, “Waiting.”

  “What are they waiting for?” Donner asks. He only realizes how stupid the question is when a wight steps out onto the now frozen lake, testing the strength of the ice. When the ice doesn't break, the wights slowly begin walking towards them until they break into dead sprints.

  From all directions, the board surrounds them. Donner attempts to hold his ground the best he could with an injured side. Often it was Tormund that had to pry a wight off of him. At one point, Donner is able to back up slightly to gain the higher ground. Tormund attempt to follow him, but is almost overrun.

  Donner is able to pull him away from the wights and continues fighting them. Every time he killed one, another took its place.

  All the sudden, dragon roars sound over the battle, revealing Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal, and Robb. The dragons begin sending lines of fire down into the army of wights, killing them instantaneously. A smile of relief falls onto Donner as he continues fighting off the wights.

  On the back of Drogon, Daenerys searches for a place to land that wouldn't cause the ice to break and her dragons or Jon and the raiding party to drown. She soon lands, causing some of the wights to run towards Drogon.

  The raiding party starts getting on Drogon while Rhaegal and Viserion provide aerial support. Robb lands near Donner who was struggling to get past a group of wights. A line of blue dragon fire burns the wights immediately. The dragon turns around to let Donner mount it, but sees his brother fending off wights alone to let the others board the dragons.

  Donner watches as the wights flood in his direction. He barrels past Robb and down to the thinner ice where his brother fought.

  Unknown to the raiding party on the ground, and the dragons, the Night King picks up a spear made out of ice and throws it at the closest dragon to him which happened to be Viserion. The spear flew through the air until it made contact with the dragon's wing.

  To Donner's horror, the dragon fell a few paces before it was able to catch itself. He pushes Jon forward to get on the dragon. Daenerys holds out a hand for him to get on. Jon takes it and is able to pull himself onto the dragon.

  From the corner of his eye, Donner could see the Night King aiming another spear, “Sōvegon!” He shouts to Drogon. Understanding the command was being given by Donner, the dragon departed, not before nearly falling into the frozen lake.

  Donner runs to mount Robb who was fending off a group of wights. As soon as Donner is on the dragon, Robb lifts off without a command, avoiding a spear thrown in his direction.

  Donner watches as Drogon, Rhaegal and with a small amount of trouble, Viserion fly south towards the wall. Robb, however, flies north, past the Night King, avoiding any other spears thrown at him. Donner attempts to turn the dragon around but to no avail.

  In the distance, Donner can make out a mountain with a large cave opening, large enough for a dragon to enter. Robb flies into the opening of the cave. Donner discounts the dragon who stays near the entrance.

  Robb blows a stream of blue fire towards the ceiling which ignites numerous blue candles. The room slowly begins to light up with a blue glow as light spreads around the room.

  The walls were gray and had writing carved on them that covered the entire cave. In the middle of the cave, there was what looked to be a petrified dragon that stood with its wings extended and jaw open.

  On the ground below the dragon, a chest sat with a lick that looked older than time. Donner looked at the dragon behind him who only gave a huff before it laid down, facing away from the cave opening. On the lock was a rune he remembered all too well. Donner rolled up his sleeve to reveal a rune that meant mortality and pain, “Ulcer.” He said.

  By some kind of magic, the lock seemed to shatter like a White Walker would when it was killed. The chest opened to reveal the original Crown of Winter sitting atop a few small boxes. Donner pulled the crown out and rand his gloved fingers over the metal.

  It had been said that the crown was destroyed when Torrhen Stark bent the knee. Donner set the crown aside and continued looking through the chest.

  Inside of a brown box was a scroll. When unraveled, it was shown to be the plans for the building of the Wall. Ancient spells had been carved into the foundation to stop White Walkers and wights from passing.

  ‘What are you planning if you can't get past?’ Donner wondered. He put the plans into his winter clothes.

  The final box looked as if it had been opened recently. Donner opened the box to reveal part of a fractured gem that shines blue in the light. He looked at the dragon who seemed to have a fragment in its chest. Donner eyed the piece confused.

  Robb's roar pulled his attention away from the petrified dragon. Outside stood a White Walker that was none other than the Night King. He looked to be unarmed. The Night King entered the cave. Robb bounded past him and next to Donner.

  The Night King walked close until he was only mere feet away from Donner. He only tilted his head as he grabbed Donner's hand that held the gem fragment and pried the gem from his hand. The Stark could only stare at the Night King confused as to why he hadn't killed him yet.

  It wasn't until he pushed past Donner and to the dragon that he realized what was happening. Donner unsheathed his sword, ready to attack. The Night King waved him off and a line of wights entered the cave.

  Seeing that this was not his opportune time to fight with his injury, he grabbed the crown of the ground and mounted Robb. The two were outside the cave in seconds. As they flew away, Donner could hear the unmistakable sound of a dragon roar.

  Robb flew through the air clumsily, occasionally dropping low enough to touch the tops of trees. They flew for what seemed like hours, passing the army of wights as they flew.

  In the distance, the Wall could be seen. Drogon and Rhaegal were flying around as if they were looking for Robb and Donner. Viserion was perched on the side, obviously unable to fly at the moment.

  All three dragons in the distance roared loudly. Robb let out a high pitched screech. Donner could only understand it to be a greeting of some sort. Flying over the wall felt like a relief to him. He was finally safe.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Reunited**

  
Donner had been put in a warm room at Castle Black where he was able to take off his winter clothes, "Promise me even if the world gets a little colder you'll still be a little more kinder?" She had said as soon as she entered the room, "Did you really think you were going to die?"

"No, but I'll die of frostbite if you keep the door open, " he said with a smile, causing her to turn around and shut the door. A healer sat beside the bed, tending to his wound, "I made it back. Just for you."

She sits down in a chair on the other side of the bed, "You forced Drogon to take off without you."

The healer wrapped a bandage around his midsection before leaving, "Dany, he could've killed Viserion. He would've killed Drogon. I had Robb."

Seeing that the healer was gone, she moved forward to sit on the bed next to him, "I thought you were going to die when Robb turned around."

"He took me to a cave." Donner reached for the crown and scroll that were sitting by his bed, "The original Crown that the Kings of Winter wore and the original plans for the Wall, designed by Bran the Builder. Something else happened when I was in that cave."

Donner's expression dropped, remembering what had happened, "There was a petrified dragon in the middle of the cave. In front of it, a chest. I was able to unlock it because I had the same rune. It's where I found the crown and scroll. I found a piece of a gem. The Night King was there. He didn't try to kill me. I should've tried to kill him. He let me go. After I left I could hear a dragon roar."

She was quiet as she listened to him talk, "If we weren't fucked after seeing the Army of the Undead, we're fucked if he has a dragon."

"We have four dragons, the Unsullied and Dothraki screamers, " Daenerys said.

Donner shook his head, "They can reanimate the dead. We shrink they grow larger."

"How do we defeat an army of the dead? We can't kill all of them."

"We can't. We kill the king."

A week later, Donner flew through the air on Robb with Daenerys on Drogon. Viserion who could now fly better and Rhaegal followed behind them.

They crossed numerous farms where the common people watched four dragons fly through the air. Drogon screeched his familiar cry as they neared the Dragon Pit. The sound of wings flapping grew louder as the dragons prepared to land.

Everyone except Cersei emerges from the pergola cover to see Drogon landing on the lip of the Dragon Put. Robb follows suit, landing beside her. Viserion with little trouble lands besides Robb. Rhaegal, however, stays in the air.

The weight if the dragons crush the already crumbling area where their claws are. Cersei stares at Daenerys in disgust. As Daeneys climbs down onto his wing, Euron stares at the beast, entranced. He looks to Cersei then back to Daenerys.

Donner slides down Robb's wing, giving the dragon a pat. Once he's off, Robb flies up to join Rhaegal. Once Daenerys is safely off Drogon, he flies up to join Robb and his brother, leaving Viserion looking up at them.

Most are cowed by the sight of these beasts, including some of Daenerys' allies. Cersei only displays disdain for the theatricality of the gesture. Jon Snow sots, followed by Ser Davos and Brienne Tarth. Daenerys arrives at her chair and sits. Her people follow suit.

Donner climbs down from the wall of the Dragon Put and joins them. From besides Jon, Alice reveals herself. She had joined them by boat after refusing to stay in Dragonstone. Donner lightly pats her on the head before taking a seat next to Daenerys.

This gathering represents almost all known power in the known living world and everyone is aware of it. Nobody is in a rush to speak to the first word so they sit in a blanket of silence before Cersei clears her throat, "We've been here for some time."

"My apologies." Can't nods to Tyrion and Tyrion stands.

"We are all facing a unique--" Tyrion begins but is interrupted by Euron from his seat.

Euron turns to Theon across from him, "I have your sister. If you don't submit to me here and now, I'll kill her."

Tyrion turns to Jaime, but Jaime's expression only reveals that he is not a fan of the man, "I think we ought, to begin with, larger concerns."

"Then why are you talking? You're the smallest concern here." Euron rises from his seat and approaches Tyrion.

Tyrion turns to Theon, "Do you remember when we discussed dwarf jokes?"

"His wasn't even good," Theon said.

Tyrion whispered, "He explained it at the end. Never explain, it always ruins it."

Euron scoffs, "We don't even let your kind live in the Iron Islands, you know. We kill you at birth. An act of mercy for the parents."

Jaime calls to Euron across from the Dragon Pit, "Perhaps you ought to sit down."

"Why?" He asks. Cersei deals with Euron before he can derail the reason people have traveled to King's Landing any further.

"Sit down or leave." She commands.

The Mountain in all of his form steps forward and glares at Euron. Euron's smile wavers a bit and he sits, defeated, "We are a group of people who do not like one another, as this recent demonstration has shown, " Tyrion pauses, "We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face to face."

"So instead we're going to settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days," Cersei says, her voice full of power.

"We all know that will never happen," Tyrion said.

"Then why are we here?" Cersei asks, watching as Jon stands up from his chair.

"This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us: a general you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield." He pauses, looking at everyone around him, "Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city. They're about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead."

Cersei scoffed, "I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement."

Donner stands up from his seat, taking a few steps forward, "Your Grace, " he cringes as soon as the words leave his mouth, "This is a serious matter. Would you like to be trapped in the Red Keep while over a million people and four reanimated dragons rip it to shreds to kill you?"

Cersei shakes her head I. Disbelief, "I don't think it's serious at all. I think it's another bad joke." She turns her attention to Daenerys, "If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce."

"Yes. That's all." Daenerys confirms.

Cersei raised an eyebrow, clearly not trusting them, 'That's all. Pull my armies back and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is, with my armies pulled back. Until you return and march on my capital with four times the men."

Daenerys explained, "Your capital will be safe until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word."

Cersei scoffs, "The word of a would-be usurper." Before Daenerys can respond and escalate the situation, Tyrion speaks.

"There is no conversation that will erase the past fifty years." He addresses Cersei and Jaime, "We have something to show you."

The Hound finally entered the Dragon Pit. The crate that holds the wight is on his back, secured by ropes. He walks slowly.

He walks until he is in the middle of the space between both factions and drops the crate on the ground. He throws the ropes aside and unlock the clocks and takes them off. Sandor opens to top of the crate and steps back.

Everyone watches the open crate. People crane their necks trying to see over the lip of the crate. Donner is worried after a few minutes of silence. If the wight doesn't do what it's supposed to do then there was no reason to have the meeting.

Impatient, the Hound kicks over the crate, knocking it on its side. As if being woken up, the wight bolts out of his crate. The wight no longer wears its winter rags, only scraps of cloth that reveal the rotting mess of its body. The holes where the Hound slammed him down on Drogon's spikes are visible as well. The wight has a heavy metal collar collapsed around its neck.

The wight pauses for a minute, staring blindly at the people around it before charging at Cersei. It snarls as it runs. Cersei recoils as it gets closer.

Feeling no sympathy for the undead creature, the Mountain draws his sword and steps to Cersei's side, ready to slice the thing in two. Before he can do so, however, the creature is jerked roughly back right before it reaches Cersei. The Hound holds a chain attached to the wight's collar. The other end of the chain is secured to the bottom of the crate.

The wight looks around, only to see the Hound behind it. It charges for the Hound, but Sandor draws his sword and cuts the wight clean in half. Its legs continue kicking. The sight has the desired effect on everyone. They are watching something that most thought was impossible. Cersei, Jaime, and Brienne try to process what they're seeing.

The wight's torso crawls along the ground in an attempt to get to the hound. The Hound chops off an arm at the elbow. Instead of the outcome, the arm continues flexing and grasping for the Hound.

The demonstration shakes Cersei in a way very few things can. Although Tyrion is seeing a wight for the first time as well, he spends more time watching Cersei than he does watching the wight itself. Noting her reaction. Everyone who has never seen a wight is shocked as well.

Qyburn, however, is different. He steps forward and picks up the still moving hand and forearm, and holds it in with fascination. He turns it over to get a better look at the hand that was now relaxing towards his face.

Using a flint, Ser Davos sparks a torch and hands it to Jon who passes it to his brother. Donner raises an eyebrow at the action, but Jon gestures him forward. He takes the hand from Qyburn and ignites it before dropping it to the ground. The hand flexes before dying, "It's possible to kill them with fire, but Dragonglass is better for close combat." Donner unsheathes his sword. The wight begins crawling toward him with a single arm, "Do you really want to become that? That'll be what we all turn into if we lose."

When the wight reaches him and begins clawing at his boots, he kicks the wight onto its back. Donner grabs the wight by its neck and drives his sword into its chest. The wight deanimates and falls to pieces, ending the demonstration, "I get it. Northerners hate southerners. Southerners hate northerners. At the moment, there is only one war that matters and that is the Great War. It is upon us."

Daenerys nods in agreement, "I didn't believe it until I saw them. I saw them all."

Cersei looks at her, but finds herself at a rare loss for words, "How many?" Jaime asks.

A hundred thousand. At least." Daenerys answers. Cersei weighs the information she receives

Daenerys, Donner, Tyrion, and Jon watcher her hopeful. Euron stands up from his chair and walks over to the bones of the deanimated wight and picks one up, "Can they swim?

"No." Jon answers.

"Good." Euron drops the bone before addressing Cersei, "I'm taking my fleet back to the Iron Islands.

Cersei is taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"I've been around the world. I've seen everything, things you couldn't imagine. And this..." He trails off as he pokes at the wight's skull with his foot before continuing, "This is the only thing I've ever seen that terrifies me."

He smiles, savoring the thrill of a new feeling, then turns to Dany, "I'm going back to my island. You should go back to yours. When winter's over, we'll be the only ones left alive." Euron exits the Dragon Pit.

Cersei is taken aback that her most powerful ally has betrayed her. Once her surprise of the betrayal fades, she finally has something to say, "He's right to be afraid. And a coward to run. If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we've suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we've lost will have been for nothing, " she addresses Daenerys, "The Crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy.

The relief is visible on everyone's faces until Cersei turns to Jon, "In return, the King in the North will extend this truce. He will remain in the North where he belongs, he will not take up arms against the Lannisters. He will not choose sides."

Daenerys asks, "Just the King in the North? Not me?"

"I would never ask it of you. You would never agree to it, and if you did I would trust you even less than I do now. I ask it only of Ned Stark's son. I know Ned Stark's son will be true to his word." Jon looks to the people whose opinions he values most: Ser Davos. Daenerys. Donner. His brother mouths for him to lie.

"I am true to my word, or I try to be, " he pauses, "That is why I cannot give you what you ask. I cannot serve two queens. And I have already pledged myself to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen.  
This admission shocks Dany, who can't believe he would jeopardize the Great War to tell this truth.'

It shocks everyone else because they had no idea Jon had bent the knee to Daenerys in the first place. Cersei stands up from her chair, "Then there is nothing left to discuss. The dead will come for the North first. Enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you."Cersei walks away from the gathering. All the Queensguard and Lannister guards follow.

Jon faces the reactions of what he's said, "I wish you hadn't done that."

"I'm grateful for your loyalty. But my dragon was injured so that we could be here. If it's all for nothing, then he was injured for nothing." She gestures to Viserion who had been watching them intently

Donner steps forward so he can speak during the conversation, "Jon. Let me teach you something that takes less than one fucking minute. Lying. Here we go: Oh no, Cersei has offered us a situation where we can go behind her back. Either way, you'll agree and work behind her back or say you won't. Where's the correct answer?"

Jon shook his head, "I'm not going to swear an oath I can't uphold. Talk about my father if you want, tell me that's the attitude that got him killed. But when enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies. And lies won't help us in this fight."

Tyrion nodded, Jon's words were true, but lying could've helped them immensely, "That is indeed a problem. The more immediate problem is that we're fucked."

"Any ideas as to how we might change that state of affairs?" Ser Davos asked.

"Only one. Everyone stays here. And I go and talk to my sister." Tyrion said.

"I didn't come all this way to have my Hand murdered," Daenerys said.

Ser William said from besides Donner. The Stark jumped not even realizing he was there, "Then I'll do it. She won't kill either of us."

"I did this. I should go." Jon said.

Both Tyrion and Ser William shook their heads, "She won't spare you a second to talk. Kill the King of the North, she'll only have to deal with one Queen." Tyrion appreciates the offer, "I go see my sister alone. Or we all go home, and we're right back where we started."

Seeing no way to persuade him out of it, Daenerys nods. Tyrion takes a breath and heads for the exit, alone. They all watch him disappear from the Dragon Pit.

With nothing else to do, Donner wanders over to a bone that looks interesting to him. It looks to be a jawbone for an animal similar to the ones under the Red Keep. He picks up the bone and turns it over in his hands.

His vision fades to a fuzzy white before he can see the Dragon Pit. It looks to be restored back to its original state. He looks around to see Faust on the ground. Donner picks up the snake, "Where are we, Faust?"

The snake doesn't answer as it moves up until it rests on his shoulders. The bone in his hands looks much fresher than it had before. Donner turns around to see Targaryen banners instead of Lannister banners. Overhead, a dragon flies with a shadow larger than a city. It didn't take Donner long to realize what dragon it was. Balerion. As it neared the Dragon Pit, Donner could see it's scales were as black as night. On the chest of the dragon, it almost looked as if there was a gem.

Before Balerion could get any closer to Donner, his vision faded to a fuzzy white and he was once again back in his time. He thought back to the gem on the petrified dragon in the Lands of Always Winter. It couldn't be the same dragon. Balerion's bones were somewhere under the Red Keep.

He watched as Daenerys stepped closer to Donner, reaching out for the small jawbone in his hands. Their fingers touch briefly as he hands her the jawbone, "This place was the beginning of the end for my family." She begins speaking in High Valyrian, "Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor." Donner recognized the phrase, "A dragon is not a slave. They were terrifying, extraordinary, they filled people with wonder and awe. And we locked them in here. They wasted away. They grew small. And we grew small as well. We weren't extraordinary without them. We were just like everyone else.

Daenerys holds out the jawbone for Donner. He takes it and their fingers touch again, "We're fucked." He says finally.  
They allow themselves a brief gallows laugh. The laughter fades and they continue to stand across from each other and hold each other's gaze as the laughter fades until it is pleasantly uncomfortable.

Tyrion returns to the Dragon Pit and breaks up the moment. Everyone looks at him, hoping for good news. As he nears, he is expressionless and alone. Crests fall.

After him, Cersei enters with Jaime, Qyburn, the Mountain, and the Queens Guard in tow. Varys reenters behind them as well, "My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital." She pauses, "I will march them north, to fight alongside you in the Great War. The darkness is coming for us all. We will face it together."

Everyone is taken aback, surprised at the turn of events. Daenerys, Jon, and Donner look to Tyrion. Tyrion meets their haze with a subtle expression, "And when the Great War is over, perhaps you will remember I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you." Cersei pauses, "I expect not." She turns to Qyburn and gives the order, "Call our banners. All of them."

Daenerys and her small council stand alongside Jon and his small council in the Chamber of the Painted Table. They have gathered for a conference meeting. Jon uses the table to point our possible routes, "If we have the Dothraki ride hard on the Kingsroad, they'll arrive at Winterfell within a fortnight."

"And the Unsullied?" Daenerys asks.

"We can sail with them to White Harbor and meet the Dothraki here on the Kingsroad, then ride together to Winterfell." Jon answers.

Ser Jorah takes a few steps forward, examine the table, "Perhaps you should fly to Winterfell, your grace. You have many enemies in the North. Thousands fell fighting your father. All it takes is one angry man with a crossbow-- he'll see your silver hair on the Kingsroad and know that one well-placed bolt will make him a hero. The Man Who Killed the Conqueror."

Daenerys sees the logic in this, but before she can speak Donner says, "It's your decision, Dany. But if you are allied to Jon in the war, it's important to see you as allies. Northerners aren't very fond of most people in the south right now. Sail with Jon together to White Harbor. It'll send a message."

Daenerys weighs her choices, nodding at Donner's logic, "I've not come to conquer the North. I'm coming to save the North." She turns to Jon, "We sail together. You as well Donner."

Donner almost smiled but remembers it would be inappropriate. It still almost looks to be a smile. Ser Jorah nods in agreement, but he's not smiling at all. Daenerys looks over the map table.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**The** **North**

  
  The winds of the north stream through a breach in the Wall. Donner can only watch as the entirety of the Army of the Dead pours through the breach. Among the hundreds of foot soldiers are giants, mammoths, and direwolves. White Walkers ride among the ranks on dead horses.

  Overhead, Balerion circles like a vulture with the Night King mounted on his back. Balerion let's out a chilling screech that echoes out across the realms of men.

  Donner shot up from the bed he had been sleeping in. He looks to his right to see Daenerys still sleeping peacefully. Donner gets out of bed and shirts on a shirt before walking above deck.

  As soon as he steps outside, he can feel the chill of winter. Snow falls from the sky as he makes his way to the front of the boat so he can see. In the distance, he could see the familiar sight of White Harbor.

  The same door opened behind him and Alice wandered outside, “We're going home, girl.” He said, his eyes never leaving the sea in front of him.

  Though the direwolf couldn't speak, somehow Donner knew she could understand him. She moved to stand on her hind legs, balancing herself using the half wall, “I should go back to sleep, but I had an awful dream. It seemed so real.”

  The direwolf only stared out at the sea as he had, “I'm talking to a wolf. Great. Just great. Might as well marry a rock while I’m at it.” Donner sighed before walking back inside the ship below deck.

  A young boy runs through a snowy forest. He crosses a shallow stream and runs through the streets of Winterfell. As he runs through the town, pigs squeal and donkeys best. He reaches the street and stands among a large crowd, struggling to see what's happening on the road ahead.

  A tall man looks back to see the boy struggling to see and steps aside. The boy pushes forward. Above the boy, Arya Stark stands, smiling as she watches him run through the crowd remembering when Robert Baratheon visited Winterfell years ago.

  A large army is marching along the road and the boy continues to run alongside them until he finds a tree and climbs up it to get a better view. An army of Unsullied soldiers marches along the road up to Winterfell. A man's shout can be heard and the boy turns to face the rear of the army.

Daenerys rides a snow white horse leading the army. To her left slightly ahead is Jon Snow. To her right is Donner. He wears a winter cloak that bears the direwolf sigil of his house.

  Arya looks at her older brothers with a rare smile. She starts to speak but seems to be at a loss for words as they ride by. Many people of the town stare at the troops marching through. Sandor Clegane is on his own horse as he rides with the army. Arya sees him but says nothing. Gendry rides a few paces behind him on a horse. Arya looks at him and a mile a as he rides past.  
   
  As the army continues to march, Missandei and Grey Worm ride alongside each other. Villagers stare at them disapprovingly. People also stare at Donner, Jon, and Daenerys as they pass. Donner leans over to speak with Daenerys, “As I said before. Northerners are fans of southerners. Or outsiders in general.”

  A dragon roars and the villagers look up at the sky in fear. People start clamoring about as four dragons fly through the sky. Drogon leading them, followed by Rhaegal and Viserion, and lastly Robb. Arya emerges from the crowd smiling as she watches the dragons fly towards Winterfell.

  The army of Unsullied soldier marched until they reached the gates of Winterfell. Donner, Jon, and Daenerys ride into Winterfell towards a crowd of people standing within. Bran Stark sits at the front of the crowd. Donner looks the man up and down seeing how much he had changed. His once long hair was now short and he had a blanket that covered his legs from the cold. Jon makes his reunion with Bran first. Jon walks up to Bran and kisses him on the forehead, “Look at you. You're almost a man.”

  “Almost,” Bran says monotonously.

  Jon looks at him quizzically and then up to Sansa who is standing next to him. He walks up to her and gives her a big. Ser Jorah Mormont and Daenerys watch from behind, “Where's Arya?” Jon asks.

  “Lurking somewhere.” Santa answers.

  Donner approaches his younger brother, “Long time. No see.”

  “You’ve had a long journey. Longer than most.” Bran said, causing Jon to look at Donner confused.

  Donner shrugged before nodding, “I heard you survived beyond the wall.”

  “I saw you become the Wise Wolf.”

  Donner gives his brother a light hug before turning to Rickon who stood to his left. The boy had received a haircut and much nicer clothes, “Little brother. I apologize for my previous words, you just need to learn how to run in a straight line.”

  Rock on only let out a chuckle before giving his brother a bear hug, thankful for his return, “Thank you.”

  He nodded as the pulled apart. Donner moved until he was standing across from Sansa, “Little bird tells me you're the lady of Winterfell.”

  “I am.”

  “The name fits you well.”

  Jon and Donner them around to Daenerys and she walks over to them, “Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. My sister, Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell.”

  Daenerys smiles warmly, “Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lady Stark. The North is as beautiful as your brothers claimed, as are you.”

  Sansa looks a Jon and Donner hesitantly before looking back at Daenerys, “Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.”

  Bran addresses all of them, “We don't have time for all this. The Night King has a dragon.”

  Jon and Daenerys turn to face Bran. Donner only sighed, remembering the mistake he made, “The Night King was able to claim the soul of Balerion the Black Dread and move it into the body of a petrified dragon. The Wall has fallen. The dead march south.

  Sansa, Daenerys, Donner, and Jon all look at each other concerned, “Call the lords and ladies of their houses to meet in the large hall.” Sansa says to a squire. The squire nods before running off.

  Sansa, Donner, Daenerys, and Jon sat at the long table in the large hall. Stark banners hung from the rafters, “As soon as we heard about the Wall, I called all our banners to retreat to Winterfell. Lord Umber when can we expect your people to arrive?”

  The same young boy stands up from the side of the room and walks forward, “We need more horses and wagons if it please my lady.” He stops and turns to look at Jon and Donner, “And my lords.” He stops again and turns to look at Daenerys, “And my queen. Sorry.”

  It felt strange for the title of a lord to be aimed at Donner, but he didn't mind it, “You'll have as many as we can spare. Hurry back to Last Hearth and bring your people here.” Sansa says.

  Lord Umber bows and walks out of the hall as people chatter amongst themselves, “We need to send ravens to the Night's Watch as well. There's no sense in manning the castles anymore. We make our stand here.”

  Maester Wolkan nods, “At once, Your Grace.” The master quickly exits.

  “Your Grace, ” Lyanna Mormont repeats as she stands up and walks forward, “But you’re not. Are you? You left Winterfell a king and came back a-” she pauses, “I’m not sure what you are now.”

  People begin murmuring, “A lord? Nothing at all?”

  Jon shakes his head, “It's not important.”

  “Not important?” Lyanna takes another step forward until she's in the middle of the room, “We named you King in the North.”

  People in the room begin cheering, “You did, my lady. It was the honor of my life. I’ll always be grateful for your faith. But when I left Winterfell, I told you we need allies or we will die. I have brought those allies home to fight alongside us. I had a choice, keep my crown or protect the North. I chose the North.”

  The cheers quiet down and turn into a murmur. Lyanna moves back to her seat. Tyrion stands up and walks to the center of the room, “If anyone survives the war to come, we'll have Jon Snow to thank. He risked his life to show us the threat is real. Thanks to his courage, we have brought with us the greatest army the world has ever seen. We have brought four full-grown dragons. And soon, the Lannister army will ride north to join our cause.” People grumble and yell out indistinctly, “I know, I know, our people haven't been friends in the past. But we must fight together now or die.”

  Sansa clears the throat, causing the ruckus in the room to quiet down, “May I ask, how are we meant to feed the greatest army the world has ever seen? While I ensured our stores would last through winter, I didn't account for Dothraki, Unsullied and four full-grown dragons. What do dragons eat, anyway?”

  Before Daenerys can answer, Donner, speaks, “My lady. Or sister I should say. There are numerous food stores around the north that we have been able to collect by people more than willing to give. We can add them to your current stores. As for the dragons. Three of them are able to hunt in the forests and plains nearby. The fourth is able to fly into the Shivering Sea and find its own food.”

  Sansa only gives him a slight head nod. Before continuing the meeting.

  Later that day, Daenerys walked with Donner as he pointed out places in Winterfell, “Your sister isn't fond of me.”

  They both stop and turn a corner, “She just doesn't know you. Northerners aren't fond of outsiders. She hated Jon then we were growing up. She wouldn't include him in anything.”

  I understand that she doesn't need to be my friend, but I am her queen. If she can't respect me--” Three Dothraki Bloodriders ride up to Daenerys. She speaks in Dothraki, “How many today?”

  The first Dothraki Bloodrider moves his horse closer to speak, Only eighteen goats and eleven sheep.”

  As soon as the men ride away, Donner sighs, “They're barely eating aren't they?” He asks in the common tongue. Daeneys nods, “I'll have Robb bring in some food from the Shivering Sea. It won't be warm, but your children can cook it.”

  Daenerys and Donner walk until they make it to a flat clearing. Drogon and Rhaegal stand on either side of a large pile of bones. Above them, Robb and Viserion are flying in no determined direction. Drogon and Rhaegal growl softly as they approach, “They don't like the North, do they?” Donner asks once he sees them.

  She touches Drogon's nose and Rhaegal looks at Donner, eager for attention. Donner only sighs as he walks towards the large dragon and places his gloved hand on the dragon's snout. He watches as Daenerys climbs onto Drogon's back and smiles, “Show me the North?”

  Donner shrugs. He lets out a loud whistle and Robb flies down to them, followed by Viserion. The dragon allows him to climb onto its upper back. Robb proceeds to lift off while chittering to Viserion, almost as if he were having a conversation. Daenerys watches and smiles before leaning forward, causing Drogon to follow suit. The dragons continue to fly higher, leaving Rhaegal and Viserion on the ground.

  Robb turns side to side as if to show off, causing Donner to nearly fall off. The dragons continue to fly until they fly over Winterfell and the soldiers outside. People on the ground stare in disbelief as they watch the dragons fly.

  The sight if the snow-covered ground before them. The landscape looked peaceful as they flew which put Donner at peace which was noticed by Daenerys as she occasionally looked at him.

  Drogon flies ahead to Rhaegal and continues higher before nose diving. Rhaegal follows after his brother. They continue calmly before reaching a canyon, where the dragons dive straight down before flying along the canyon floor.

  Once they were out of the canyon, Robb turns off, so Daenerys instructs Drogon to do the same. She lands next to Donner. Donner and Daenerys both dismount from their dragons and walk away together from the dragons, “I always love the thrill that comes after riding a dragon.”

  Daenerys let's out a soft laugh as she takes notice to the large waterfall in front of them, “If we stayed here, do you think anyone would find us?”

  “The Night King would probably send wights to find us. Rhaegal and Viserion would find their mother within a few hours if she went missing.”

  Daenerys only chuckles as the two walk closer to one another, “Would you like me to take Robb to the Shivering Sea. I'll have him bring something back for your children.”

  “Later,” Daenerys says softly. Donner pulls her in and kisses her. Drogon starts to growl softly while Robb lays down.

  They smile and continue kissing. Each other's embrace. Seeing that there was nothing else to be done, Drogon lays down alongside Robb.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Lions**

  
  Donner gripped onto Robb tightly as the dragon flew through the air. in both clawed feet, he held the mangled carcass of a whale. In the distance, Donner could see the plains where three dragons sat, eager for food.

  Robb laid the whale carcass down gently before landing and allowing Donner to climb off. Daenerys gave him a smile as she approached him, “They've had many meals, but I don't think they've had whale yet.”

  “Hope it was worth it. The Shivering Sea is named that for a reason, ” he says as he walks toward the makeshift fire Drogon had lit earlier that day upon command.

  “Can't we stay here forever?” Daenerys asked as she followed him.

  Donner let out a short laugh as he warmed up his hands, “If only we didn't have an army of undead soldiers and Cersei to deal with.”

  “I suppose we should head back. Wouldn't want the northerners to suspect we ran away together.” Daenerys said.

  Donner nods as he stands up from the fire and the two of them begin to walk back to Winterfell, talking the entire journey.

  In the Great All of Winterfell, Jaime Lannister stands in the center of the room, “ When I was a child, my brother would tell me a bedtime story about the man who murdered our father.”

  Multiple guards are strategically placed around the room, most of which ally with House Stark. Sitting at the center of a long table; Donner sits on her left with Jon to his left and Sansa on her right. On the left of the room is a shorter table where Tyrion Lannister, Ser William Lannister, Lord Varys, Missandei, and Ser Jorah.

  On the right, there is another short table where Ser Davos Seaworth, Lyanna Mormont, Lord Yohn Royce, Alys Karstark, and Brienne of Tarth sit, “Who stabbed him in the back and cut his throat. Who sat down on the Iron Throne and watched as his blood poured onto the floor.” Daenerys continues.

  Jaime's eyes lowered so he was looking at the floor, “He told me other stories as well. About all the things we would do to that man once we took back the Seven Kingdoms and had him in our grasp.” She pauses, “Your sister pledged to send her army north.”

  “She did,” Jaime said.

  Daenerys looks around the room, to prove a point, “I don't see an army. I see one man, with one hand. It appears your sister lied to me.”

  Tyrion looks up at his brother and Jaime looks back, “She lied to me as well. She never had any intention of sending her army north.” Jaime said.

  Daenerys turns her glare towards Tyrion, who continues looking at his brother, “She has Euron Greyjoy's fleet and twenty thousand fresh troops. The Golden Company from Essos bought and paid for. Even if we defeat the dead, she'll have more than enough to destroy the survivors.”

  “We?” She repeats.

  “I promised to fight for the living. I intend to keep that promise.” Jaime said.

  Tyrion steps forward towards Daenerys, “Your Grace, I know my brother-”

  “Like you knew your sister?”

  Ser William stands up from the chair he's seated in, “Your Grace, I know I've only come into your company recently compared to some of your company, but Jaime, a Lannister, traveled North knowing Northerners hate Lannisters. If he wants to fight, you should allow him.”

  “Perhaps he trusts his little brothers to defend him, right up to the moment he slits my throat.”

  Tyrion looks to Jon, Donner, and Sansa, “You're right. We can't trust him. He attacked my father in the streets. He tried to destroy my house and my family, the same as he did yours.”

  Jaime looks up at them, “Do you want me to apologize? I won't. We were at war. Everything I did, I did for my house and my family. I'd do it all again.”

  “The things we do for love,” Bran says, never be waking eye contact with Jaime.

  All members at the long table all turn slowly to look at Bran who sits to the side of Sansa, “So why have you abandoned your house and family now?”

  “If I may,” Donner said from besides Daenerys, “I abandoned my house and family when they needed me most for something greater. Something beyond loyalty. So if we're using the same logic, I should be standing with him.”

  A smile almost appears on Jaime's face before he turns around to see Brienne, then turns back, “This is about survival.” Tyrion turns to look at Daenerys with an almost pleading expression.

  Brienne of Tarth stands up, “You don't know me well, Your Grace.” She walks from behind her table to stand in the middle of the large hall beside Jaime, “But I know Ser Jaime. He is a man of honor. I was his captor once. But when we were both taken prisoner and the men holding us tried to force themselves on me, Ser Jaime defended me. And lost his hand because of it.” She then addresses Sansa, “Without him, my lady, you would not be alive. He armed me, armored me, and sent me to find you and bring you home because he'd sworn an oath to your mother.”

  Sansa looks down as if considering her options and looks back up at Brienne, “You vouch for him?”

  “I do.”

  “You would fight beside him?”

  “I would.”

  “I trust you with my life. If you trust him with yours, we should let him stay.”

  Daenerys turns to Jon, “What does the Warden of the North say about it?”

  Jon sighs before looking to Donner who nodded, “We need every man we can get.”

  The room falls deathly silent as Daenerys thinks to herself, “Very well.”

  Tyrion and Ser William exhale a breath they didn't know they had been holding in. Grey Worm walks over to Jaime and hands over Jaime's sword aggressively, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

  Daenerys stands up and the rest of the room does as she does. Sansa exits the room first. Jon exits after his sister, followed by Donner. Daenerys then exits, followed by her company.

  “You’re in love with her,” Sansa said to him as they stood above Winterfell's gate, watching men and women prepare.

  “I don't know where you would ever get such an idea.”

  Sansa sighs, “I've been in love before. Or I thought I had been. You just have that look in your eye. The same look you had with--”

  “I don't want to talk about her.” Donner says simply, “That was over six years ago. Things have changed.”

  “Of course things have changed. You’re in love with her. Tell me, why?” Sansa asks.

  Donner shrugs, before Sansa gestures for him to speak, “At first, I just thought she was beautiful. Like a star. You never think you get to see one until you truly do. Soon we began to talk. I was reckless and she saved me. That's the only way I will ever be able to explain it.” Sansa only nodded. Soon they lapsed into silence, watching the events taking place below them.

  Men remove dragonglass weapons from carries and hand them out to soldiers. The soldiers nod their heads before joining their ranks once more. The air was tense as everyone knew war was on the horizon. Gendry lifts a dragonglass axe up and hands it to a man

  The Unsullied soldiers pull ropes, causing a large soldier to be thrown into the air by a large trebuchet. It flies for hundreds of feet before crashing into the ground. Behind them, more soldiers march out the gates of Winterfell.

  Archers walk up the edge of their battlements with their bows and arrows. From the wall, they are able to see far into the land beyond them, watching for any sign of the undead. A familiar boy stretches his boy string. The same boy who Ser Jorah talked to in the fighting pits in Meereen.

  The Dothraki Screamers ride past a trench just outside the wall. The trench was made from the wood from trees carved into spikes with dragonglass melted onto the tips.

  In the library, a large table has a map of Winterfell laid out over it. Various markers have been placed around and inside the castle. The Unsullied soldiers have been organized into three groups in the middle outside the large gates. To either side of the Unsullied soldiers are markers where Northern foot soldiers will be. In the front are the Dothraki Screamers. Their Calvary. Facing towards all of these troops are makers representing the Army of the Dead. These outnumber the allies of Winterfell by a large mass

  Standing around the table are the last of the living Starks, standing together as a family would. The Lannister brothers, small council members, and the lords and ladies of each house that has joined the only stand against the undead, “We have dragonglass and Valyrian steel. But there are too many of them. Far too many. Our enemy doesn't tire. Doesn't stop. Doesn't feel. We can't beat them in a straight fight.”

Jaime asks, “So, what can we do?”

  Jon gestures for Donner to speak, “I've been thinking about this all day. We all know who the first White Walker is. He made them all. They follow whatever he tells them to do. If he falls. They might fall.”

  Jaime shook his head, remembering the previous battles he had fought in, “If that's true, he'll never expose himself.”

  “Yes, he will,” Bran said from behind Jon.

  Jon steps aside and everyone in the room turns to look at Bran, “He'll come for me. He's tried before, many times, with many Three-Eyed Ravens.”

  “Why? What does he want?” Sam asks.

  “An endless night. He wants to erase this world, and I am its memory.” Bran says simply.

  Sam takes a breath, pondering Bran's words, “That's what death is, isn't it? Forgetting. Being forgotten. If we forget where we've been and what we've done, we're not men anymore. Just animals. Your memories don't come from books. Your stories aren't just stories. If I wanted to erase the world of men, I'd start with you.”

  “How will he find you?” Tyrion asks from across the room.

  “His mark is on me.” Bran lifts the cuff of his right arm, revealing a red mark in the shape of a hand, “He always knows where I am.”

  “We'll put you in the crypt, where it's safest,” Jon says.

  Bran shakes his head, “No. We need to lure him into the open before his army destroys us all. I'll wait for him in the Godswood.”

  Donner pointed at the Army of the Undead markers, “Let's think of this another way. Winterfell is most likely going to fall. They have giants, direwolves, and whatever else they have killed. We aren't prepared to fight them.”

  “What are you getting at?” Jon asked.

  “We need a second stand.” Donner paused, “Or if not that, then we can't put the weak in the Crypts. There are Stark remains. Meaning he can reanimate them. We need to take women and children somewhere far away.”

  “How would we have time?” Tyrion asked.

  “We don't.” The Stark said simply, “But Viserion won't be able to properly fly and if he gets rough with Balerion, he's not going to make it. We should have him transport the elderly, the children, and the women who are unable to fight somewhere like… House Frey. Last I heard nobody has claimed it yet. Robb will help with transportation. And he'll return here to help cut down the Army.”

  Jaime asked, “And if the Undead cut us down?”

  “Then Cersei will let millions of people die. Bran, are you sure you want to stay in the Godswood?”

  His brother nodded, “You want us to use you as bait?” Sansa asked from beside him.

  “We're not leaving you alone out there.”

  To their left, Theon spoke, “He won't be. I'll stay with him. With the Ironborn. I took this castle from you. Let me defend you now.”

  Ser Davos nodded, “We'll hold off the rest of them for as long as we can.”

  “When the time comes, Ser Davos and I will be on the walls, to give you the signal to light the trench,” Tyrion stated.

  “Ser Davos is perfectly capable of waving a torch on his own. You'll be with Viserion.” Daenerys said from the other side of the table.

  Tyrion wears a shocked expression and turns to her, “Your Grace, I have fought before, I can do it again. Alongside the men and women risking their lives.”

  Daenerys stated sternly, “There are thousands of them and only one of you. You can't fight as well as they can, but you can think better than any of them. You're here because of your mind. If we survive, I'll need it.”

  Tyrion only nodded, “I’ll be with Ser Jorah and the Dothraki Screamers.”

  “You can't be serious,” Daenerys said.

  I could ride a horse better then Robb and he rode his horse day and night when he wasn't practicing with his sword, ” Donner paused, thinking about the time they had raced before finding the direwolves all those years ago, “You just need to make sure they know not to charge first. If they charge in blindly, we will be fucked.”

  Ser Jorah gave him a rare smile, “It'll be an honor to serve by your side.”

  Donner sighed, “Balerion could easily kill Drogon, Rhaegal, and Robb. So I need the two of you to avoid him as much as you can. If you have an opportunity to attack, then consider your options. If you can get away quickly, attack, if not. Do not attack.”

  Ser Davos walked around the table until he was in the middle of the field and pointed to three dragon markers, “The dragons should give us an edge in the field.”

  “If they're in the field, they're not protecting Bran. We need to be near him. Not too near, or the Night King won't come. But close enough to pursue him when he does.”

  “Dragonfire will stop him?” Arya asked from besides Donner.

  Bran shrugged, “I don't know. No one's ever tried.”

  Tormund said, “We're all going to die.” He turns to look at Brienne, “But at least we die together.”

  His comment eases some of the tension in the room, causing a few people to let kit a laugh at the Wildling, “Let's get some rest.”

  Everyone begins to exit the library, leaving Donner and Daenerys. Bran and Tyrion sit near the fire, “Dany, you look beautiful.”

  “Why are you riding with cavalry and not on Robb?” Daenerys asks.

  Donner points at the three dragons, “He knows who to attack. If just one more man is fighting, then it's everything. You still look beautiful.”

  “And you look stupid. You'd be safer on top of Robb.”

  He nodded, “While that may be true, Robb, Drogon, Robb, and Rhaegal. They will all protect you. Would you like to come with me and help load up Viserion and Robb?”

  Reluctantly Daenerys nods and they exit the library together, and in hand. One of the few sweet moments they would have during the night ahead.

  Far beyond the castle walls in an icy haze, the mangled legs of a dead horse trot forward before stopping. A White Walker sits upon the dead horse and an entire army of White Walkers also got on horses in a long line.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**The Long Night**

  
  The air was tense as Unsullied soldiers marched to their designated positions. Should the cavalry fail, they would be there to stop the incoming wave of Undead.

  Sansa, Rickon, Tyrion, and Varys had been a few among the many to leave for the Riverlands. Donner made sure of it.  He had a quick final meal of some overcooked pork before armoring himself up. He didn't wear steel or any heavy armor. He only wore leather that had been dyed black with a direwolf sigil stitched into the upper chest section by Sansa.

  The leather wouldn't protect him from swords or any weapon, but it would stop the wights from being able to grab him. Under the leather, he wore a simple steel chest plate that would hopefully protect him.

  In the distance, the growls of the undead put everyone in an unnerved state. Donner mounts his horse and they slowly walk in the direction of the Dothraki screamers who were making a ruckus in front of the walls.

  Ser Jorah waved him over to where he was sitting on his horse and Ghost was standing nearby, “This is it, isn't it?”

  “I wouldn't say this is it, but it's definitely something.”

  “Where's Alice? I would've thought she'd be near you.” see Jorah asked.

  Donner shrugged as he unsheathed his dragonglass sword, “Sent her to the Riverlands by foot. If the dead get that far, then all they have are a few men to fight for them. Might as well put a dire wolf in the mix.”

  “It's been an honor serving with you, Lord Stark.”

  Before Donner could say anything else, his vision faded to a foggy white, ‘Not now. Any moment except now.’ Donner thought to himself, doing everything in his power to get himself out of the trance.

  In front of him, a person he could never forget stood strongly, “Donner.”

  “Father?” he looked around to see he was standing on the balcony that overlooked the training yard, “What are you… I thought you were dead.”

  Ned smiles, “I am, ” Donner's face expressed disappointment, “I've just come to tell you that no matter the outcome of this battle, you've done well. You crossed an ocean to serve a true Queen. You've protected her as well. I just wish I could be there by your side.”

  “I just served the Queen I’m loyal to,” Donner said quickly, still focused on his father. He looked around, “Where are we?”

  “Nowhere.” his father began, “Or perhaps everywhere. I can't talk to you for a long time, but I wanted to tell you that we're proud of you. What you've become. All of us. Your mom. Robb. Even Robert. Now, be the true wise wolf, not the lone wolf.”

  His father placed a hand on his shoulder, “Once I heard a poem. You shall hear no Lions roar. When winter forces you to yield, No Stags shall graze upon the field. When winter creeps upon you from the shadows, No Roses shall bloom from the meadows. When winter wreaks havoc on the land, You can bet there'll be no Snakes in the sand. When winter brings to life all it finds grim, The Krakens will freeze where they swim. When winter sets and the land begins to shiver, The Flayed Man will start to rot and wither. When winter fights to the last sliver, No more Trouts shall swim in the river. When winter ravages and all despair, No Falcons shall fly high in the air. When winter shows you what happens when snow falls, Not even Dragons Breath shall warm you in your halls. When winter comes with all its might, Only the Wolves shall howl in the night.”

  “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”

  His vision faded once again and soon he was back on his horse, “Hey, ” Ser Jorah called from next to him, “Get your head in the game.”

  Melisandre trots over on her horse and approaches a Dothraki Screamer with his arakh help high in the air. She places the palm of her hand and recites words in High Valerian, "We ask the Lord to shine his light, and lead a soul out of darkness. We beg the Lord to share his fire, and light a candle that has gone out. From darkness, light. From ashes, fire. From death, life."

  As if a wave of fire washed across the Dothraki Screamers, all of their arakh weapons were lit aflame. They cheered. Ser Jorah nodded to Melisandre in thanks. The knight drew his sword.

  Donner gripped the hilt of his sword tightly but was taken aback when the Dothraki screamers began charging. He looked to Ser Jorah who was just as confused as he was.

  So they wouldn't be trampled, they joined a charge. A wave of fire washing over the landscape. The Unsullied let giant flaming boulders fly through the air after the Screamers.

  Soon the growls get louder as they get closer. As flaming boulders fly through the night sky and make contact with the ground, Donner could see the Undead sprinting at them, crawling over each other to get past.

  When the front of the Dothraki Screamers makes contact with the Undead, its almost as if they hit a wall. Horses flip, their riders are flung forward into the undead. Donner looks to Ser Jorah who tries his best to turn around.

  Donner's horse runs forward until it rams into that of the Dothraki in front of him. The horse falls to the ground, taking Donner with it.

  The Stark pushes himself off the ground and searches for Ser Jorah who was running directly at him with his arm out. With his free hand, Donner grabs his hand and struggles to keep hold as Ser Jorah's horse runs at full speed away from the dead mass.

  Compared to the large amount of Dothraki Screamers that were once mounted, very few are able to get away, either running on foot or on their horses.

  As they near Winterfell, no sound is made from the other side of the field, forcing Donner to think of the grim thought: Their entire calvary had joined the Army of the Dead.

  As soon as they made it to the left section of the Northerners, Donner let go of Ser Jorah's grasp, muttering a thank you before joining ranks, “What in the Seven Hells happened out there?” A Northerner asks.

  Donner looks to the man, “It was a fucking wall. The cavalry wasn't supposed the charge. They weren't supposed to charge. Without them, we're fucked. Absolutely fucked.”

  “Was it that bad?” Another Northerner asks.

  Donner scoffed, “Do you know how many men and horses we just lost? All of them are fighting for the Night King now.”

  The sound of growing drew closer to them until Donner could feel the vibrations of the charging army in front of them. Like a wave, the dead washed over them bringing pain and suffering in their wake.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**The** **Undead**

  
  The air was kicked out if Donner's chest when the wave hit him. The smell of decay was all he could smell. Death was all around them. Above him, he could hear the close but faint sound of Drogon, screeching out into the night as he dove off the cliff they were supposed to be at.

  It was all going wrong. First, the Dothraki and now the dragons were leaving the cliff. In all honesty, they probably needed the dragons, “Stand your ground.” Brienne yelled from somewhere nearby.

  The Undead pushed at them with force. Donner could only stand for what felt like only a minute before he was pushed to the ground. A wight toppled down on him with its jaws snapping.

  Donner forced its head away from his face and used his sword and drove it into the wight's stomach region. The wight fell down dead on top of him, allowing him to stand up.

  Immediately, he thrust his sword into the body of a wight that was charging at him. The pulled his sword out, only to be shoved to the side by a reanimated dire wolf.

  It had no eyes in the sockets and it looked to be almost skeletal, aside from the fur that seemed to be barely hanging on. It turned around, seeing him as a new prey.

  The dire wolf lunged at him and threw him to the ground on top of a wight who happens to be squirming. The wight, noticing his presence, began clawing at the black leather of his armor.

  Donner pressed his weight into the wight as an attempt to stop it from attacking him so he could deal with the dire wolf. The wolf went for Donner's neck but was unable to as a sword was driven into its head, deanimating the dire wolf. The sword was then driven into the head of the wight under him. A hand reached out and it was revealed to be Jaime Lannister, “I'd be dead without you.”

  “Don’t say that so soon,” Jaime said before they were split apart by numerous other wights.

  Ahead of them, streams of orange fire were sent down upon the wights by Drogon and Rhaegal. This seemed to distract the wights for a moment, allowing the living to gain a small advantage.

  Soon Rhaegal turned off and flew north. Drogon continues sending down streams of fire until a wall of icy smog blocked his view of the undead and the living. It covered everything, giving them a severe disadvantage.

  The Army of the Dead seemed to be gaining ground as the Northerners were being pushed back. Donner watched the foggy sky, looking for any sign of Robb's return. He was the only dragon that was able to see in such conditions.

  Donner was nearly pushed into the open arms of a wight when he wasn't paying attention. He stabbed the wight in the gut before turning around to these the person who had accidentally shoved him.

  It was Ser William Lannister. He had stumbled backward when his horse bucked him off and was now barely fighting a large wight off of him.

  The Stark pulled the wight off of William before stabbing it in the chest. He held out his hand, pulling Williams off the ground, “This is a shit show.” William said from behind him as he impaled a wight with his sword.

  “You don't say,” Donner said through gritted teeth as the pierced the armor that a wight had been wearing with his sword. He attempted to pull the sword out of the wight's chest, but it was stuck.

  From behind him, he could hear a pained yelp. When he turned around, he saw that William had a jagged excuse of a sword shoved into his lower stomach region. The man fell to the ground, holding the sword tightly to stop it from going any deeper.

  Donner tackled the wight to the ground, picking up a dragonglass axe that had been dropped by a Northerner. He raised the axe above his head before bringing it down harshly on the wight's head, killing it.

  Blood splattered onto his face, but he was hopeless. He raised the axe above his head once more and drove it deeper into the wight's head. He repeated the process until the wight's skull had a split down the middle and he could see the dirt

  He turned around and crawled over to Ser William. The man had a stream of blood dripping from his mouth. Donner sighed, knowing it was internal bleeding and there was no possible way he could make it, “Didn’t think I'd die today.” He said. Donner couldn't pay attention to the war going on outside around him. Only to his friend that he had known since he was a child.

  “You aren't dead. You aren't going to die.” Donner said, his voice trembling as he spoke. Tears threatening to spill, but he held himself back, he wouldn't cry.

  “Donner I’m sorry I couldn't live to see you become a king with your queen,” Ser William said. He reached loosely for his sword. Valyrian steel, “Take it.” He pushed the hilt into Donner's hands.

  He pushed the sword back, “I can't. It's yours.”

  “What am I going to use it for then. Take it. I can’t use it. Just promise me one thing.” Donner nodded, waiting for the request, “Give this.” He pulled a slightly crumpled letter out from under his armor, “to Sansa.”

  He could only nod, watching as his friend passed from life to death. Donner shoved the letter into a pocket on his armor. He picked up the Valyrian steel sword and sheathed his black dragonglass sword.

  He looked the sword over. At the hilt, there was a lion carved out of gold. Inscribed into the steel was the Lannister House words: “Hear me roar.”

  In the sky, a dragon screech echoed throughout the battlefield. A blue stream of fire was sent down at the wights, leaving the surrounding area much colder than it had been beforehand.

  Robb flew through the air at frightening speeds to cover more ground. He had just barely arrived and had killed what seemed like hundreds of wights. Something was finally moving in their favor.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Unified**

  
  “Fall back!” Brienne yelled over the sounds of metal making contact with metal, “Fall back!”

  Donner forced himself to look in the direction if the refreshing Northerners. The Undead had gained dozens of feet and were going to close in on them if they didn't retreat.

  To his left, a Northerner was having a hard time fending off a wight. Donner dispatched it with ease, using the Valyrian steel sword. The Northerner nodded thanks before rushing back to the Winterfell gates.

  Donner waited to see if anyone else needed help before sprinting towards the gates. He had to move around a maze of wights the Unsullied soldiers were dealing with before making it inside.

  As soon as he was inside the gates, Jaime gave him a look as if to ask where his brother was. Donner could only stare at him blankly before running to the top of the walls to watch as the Unsullied soldiers slowly began to retreat one row at a time. He turned to a boy who had been firing arrows, “Spare bow?”

  Somehow he recognized the boy. It was the same boy from the fighting pits that resembled a specific Westerosi man known for cheating on his wife. The boy only tossed him a now before moving his quiver to share between the two of them. Donner nodded a thank you before drawing the bowstring back and letting a flaming dragonglass arrow fly through the air. It made its mark in the skull of a wight that had chased a few Northerners behind the Unsullied lines.

  “I forgot you could shoot a bow.” A voice spoke from next to him. Donner looked over to see Arya standing next to him, her bow was drawn. She had it aimed at a wight that was chasing the Hound. She let the arrow fly through the air and make its mark in the wight's skull, “You look sick. What happened?”

  Donner could only shake his head as he notched another arrow, “William.”

  Arya nodded, “He gave you the sword, didn't he? I've seen him with it before.”

  She gestured to the sword leaning against the half wall, “Wouldn't let me leave him without it.”

  Donner watched as Robb continued to let fire rain down on the wights below them. He could see the shadow of Drogon and Rhaegal flying around blindly clearly having no idea where to go.

  “Light the trench!” Grey Worm yelled. Ser Davos grabbed two torches and began waving them in the air, the designated signal to light the trench.

  After there was no response from Daenerys, Ser Davos held the torches still, “She can't see us.” He puts the torches back and turns to the archers, “Light the trenches.” Ser Davos commands.

  As soon as the arrows fire and hit the spikes, they go out due to the wind, “Fuck.” Donner mutters as he notches another arrow to attempt again. He lets the arrow fly. It makes contact with the spikes on the trench before going out.

  He looks up at Robb who was busy spewing blue fire at the wights down below, “With a torch! Light the trenches!” A man yells.

  Donner can only watch as a man grabs a torch and runs down to the trenches. Before he can make it, he is tackled by a wight. Everyone who tries is taken out by the wights who get closer.

  Below him, Unsullied soldier who had previously retreated, enter the field again in a rectangular figure. Inside the figure is Melisandre in her red cloak. Besides her is Poka, he holds a sharpened dragon glass bo staff which is covered in blood.

  Melisandre walks forward with Poka following close behind until she makes it to the trench. She places her hand on a piece of wood, "Lord of Light, protect us!" She says in High Valyrian.

  Nothing happens. She's distracted, she repeats it again, "Lord of Light, protect us!"

  She repeats it again. Her eyes dart from side to side as she watches the wights getting closer, "Lord of Light, protect us!"

  Seeing that Melisandre is distracted, Poka places his hands on her shoulders and begins whispering the phrase into her ears. Just as a wight is about to make it over the trench, fire spreads from the single spike and lights the trench. It looks as if a wave of fire is washing all around Winterfell.

  The wights who are unable to stop quick enough are burned to death as they attempt to cross the trench. Relief washes over Donner as he holds the bow to his side.

  The fire gives off enough light for Drogon and Rhaegal to continue sending streams of fire down into the hoard of wights. It also gives Donner the opportunity to fully see what they are dealing with.

  A mass of wights so large, he couldn't even see the end of. Giants spot the landscape, towering above the once humans. Polar bears like the one they had killed in the Lands of Always Winter are more common, along with direwolves.

  Donner thought they had a fighting chance until one by one, wights began to walk into the trench. Falling on top of each other.it didn't take a genius to know what they were doing, “They’re killing themselves.” The boy said from next to him.

  “They're making a path,” He said. He turned around to face the surviving soldiers, “They’re making a path!” He shouted, “Be prepared for anything.”

  Donner turned back to watch the wights as they continued to fall, “Man the walls!” Ser Davos shouted.

  The wights began running over the trenches at full speed. They topple over each other and begin climbing the wall. Donner exchanges his bow for the Valyrian steel sword.

  He watches as the archers move to the taller walls and Jaime leads swordsmen up the stairs and points hem along the wall. They can until wait anxiously as the wights get closer and closer to the top.

  Gendry was the first. He swings his dragonglass hammer at a wight and it falls down. Donner looks down to see a wight less than a foot away. It pushes itself up and Donner stabs it with his sword and easily pushes it off the ledge.

  He repeats the same process. Stabbing the wight and pushing it back, only for another to appear in its place. His arms burned. Donner didn't know how long he could do this for.

  To his right, a wight manages to slice the throat of a Dothraki Screamer and jump onto the wall. Donner plunges his sword into the wight’s chest before another wight takes his place.

  The wight has no weapon, but it starts to push Donner towards the edge of the wall. He struggles to get away and find himself leaning with his head over the edge in reach of another wight.

  The wight is stabbed in the head and his savior is revealed to be Arya. She pulls him forward before moving elsewhere to kill wights.

  Behind him, the fence guard crashes to the ground. The swordsmen on top of the wall begin retreating as the wights slowly overpower them. Donner nearly falls down the stairs as he runs down them in an attempt to get away from the wights.

  As soon as he makes contact with the ground, he runs to see Lady Lyanna standing in front of a reanimated giant. It looks as if it's her second round with it because she staggers as she walks.

  She yells at the giant, holding a dragonglass dagger. The giant stops hitting people with its bat and picks her up. It squeezes her tightly and Donner knows she'll never come back from it. She stabs the wight giant in the eye and it drops her to the ground.

  Donner runs over to her. She was dead before she hit the ground. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Reckless**

  
  A blue stream of fire hit the walls of Winterfell with a force that melted the wall slightly. Donner looked up to see the mass of Balerion as fire rained down on them below.

  Rhaegal flew up from behind the large dragon and blew fire onto its back. Balerion turned around and easily caught Rhaegal in his grasp. The dragon snapped at Rhaegal’s throat but seemed to barely miss as Robb came to the rescue.

  The dragon was able to wrench Rhaegal free making sure Jon stayed on in the process. Drogon swoops in and cuts part of Balerion’s jaw with his clawed foot. In the process, the Night King falls from the sky.

  After taking a beating from the dragon Rhaegal lands away from the wights and allows Jon to get off. Robb returns to burning the wights in an attempt to stop them from reaching the castle.

  Most of the wights in the castle courtyard have finally been slain, giving people hope for the future. Donner finally gets a moment to rest while others fight. He leans his body against the wall. He was so tired, he felt as if he could sleep, but he knew he couldn't. Not with the Night King still alive.

  As soon as it looks like its finished for the Night King and his army. Everyone who has fallen, including the previously dead wights, begin to stand back up. Donner looks at Poka who looks around hopelessly. If they were outnumbered earlier, they were outnumbered now by a mass large enough to fill Winterfell twice over.

  Donner gripped the hilt of the Valyrian steel sword tightly in his hands. He stumbled forward before lunging at the nearest wight.

  It was William.

  He stared into the blue eyes unable to do anything for a minute until hands wrapped around his neck. Donner scrambled to pull the death grip off of his neck. If was as if they had been secured by a chain because they wouldn't go away.

  He knew he was very limited with what he could do, Donner dropped his sword and held onto the side of William's head with both hands and headbutted the wight.

  William stumbled back and Donner went into a coughing fit. The wight looked down at its chest where the jagged blade was still stuck. Donner watched as it pulled the blade from its chest. He immediately grabbed his sword and moved back a few paces.

  Deep inside, he wanted to believe William was still in there, but with a blood stain on his chest and blue eyes, he couldn't. The wight swung its sword at Donner and Donner muscled the blade away. Before he could attack, William pushed Donner to the ground.

  The wight raised its blade in the air and swung down. Donner moved out of the way, just in time, using his foot to kick William down with him. He crawled on top of the wight with his sword and pressed it towards its neck.

  William held off Donner with both hands before balancing the weight of the sword with one hand. It brought its jagged blade upwards and into Donner's lower stomach region to the left.

  He sucked in air as the blade pierced both his leather and steel chest plate. With his remaining strength, he forced the sword down until it decapitated William.

  Donner pushed himself off the ground with the Valyrian steel sword held tightly in his hands. The jagged blade still inside of him. He looked up to see Poka staring at him with wide eyes.

  The magician rushed over to him before pulling something out of his robes, “This may not save your life. This is going to hurt. A lot.” He ripped the sword out of Donner's body, dropping the bloody blade to the floor.

  “What the fuck!” Donner stumbled forward, “You could've torn something inside of me.”

  Poka dumps some powder into his hand before jamming the powder into his wound, “If it makes you feel any better. I already know I did. This will heal you from the inside out. Not fully. Actually, you still might die, but it's better than here.”

  “You fucking ass--” The life drained from his eyes as he watched a blade swing forward and through Poka's upper chest. Almost immediately, the magician fell to the ground, revealing the blue-eyed culprit. Lady Lyanna Mormont. She had turned into a wight.

  Donner impaled her with his blade until she was on the ground. He held the blade still and leaned his head against it before turning to look at Poka who was slumped over not moving. He was dead.

  The Stark yelled. Two of his closest friends were dead. Donner charged towards a wight and decapitated it before swinging his sword wildly at another.

 He cut down so many wights that his once black leather armor was a deep shade of red. His face. His hair. It was all covered in blood. Not that it mattered. Donner pushed himself through the pain as he cut down more and more.

  It wasn't until he looked into the sky to see Drogon lifting off with what looked like a hundred wights crawling over his back. Daenerys wasn't there.

  As if the gears of self-preservation were completely broken, he rushed out of the castle gates. As he ran, he could feel whatever powder Poka had used begin to wear off and he could feel the pain once more. Blood began to flow again soon. He sighed.

  In the distance, he could see Ser Jorah Mormont defending Daenerys. She held a sword with two hands, not knowing how to use it. When he saw a sword pierce Ser Jorah's side, he ran as fast as he could.

  Donner grabbed his dagger from his side and threw it at a wight that was about to kill Dany. She turned around only to see him. A smile of relief floods Ser Jorah's expression as he dispatches another wight.

  As soon as he's with them, Donner dispatches wight after wight. When he's turned around, a wight was about to swing at Dany, but Ser Jorah pushes her out of the way, taking the brunt of the injury.

  Donner only shakes his head, watching as a reanimated mammoth makes for their direction. He lets out a loud whistle and soon the flapping of a dragon's wings echo above them.

  Blue fire rains down on the mammoth as it charges at them, stopping just before it makes it to them. Donner commands the dragon to land before pushing Daenerys and Ser Jorah on top of Robb. Before she can say anything to argue, Robb lifts off from the ground.

  Donner rushes back to the castle, this time into the courtyard where a giant corners the boy with a bow. He barely manages to dodge the giant's bat.

  Dinner picks up a fallen Unsullied soldier's spear and takes aim as he had during his training sessions with William. He lets the spear glide through the air until it makes contact with the giant’s back, causing it to collapse into pieces.

  The boy lets out a sigh of relief and thanks Donner before picking up his blade from the ground and fighting wights elsewhere.

  He runs through the courtyard, assisting people when they need it. He runs until he hears the screech of a large dragon. He turns around to see Balerion flying through the air. People run to take cover.

  The dragon lands in the courtyard across from Donner. It tilts its head as it nears him until they are standing directly across from each other, “Do it you frozen excuse if a dragon.”

  He drops the Valyrian steel sword and unbuckles his sword belt. The dragon continues staring at him and does nothing, “I'm going to die anyway. Just do it now. Make it quick.”

  Donner takes a few steps forward and gestures for the dragon to attack, “Too scared to kill me?”

  The gem in the dragon's chest starts to change from the blue it had been before to a deep shade of black. Its scales change color along with it until deep red eyes stared down at him.

  Something had changed to make Balerion the Black Dread himself once more. The dragon looked around for a few moments before using his powerful wings to lift off. The dragon climbed higher and began flying away.

  Donner picked up his sword and sword belt. Watching as the dragon flew away, fully regretting his actions, remembering that he had people who worried about him and we're probably worried about him right now.

  He looked around to see wights surrounding him. Once they began to charge as if by magic, they broke apart into ice.


	30. Chapter Thirty

  **What is Dead May Never** **Die**

  
His vision was blurry, he could only see the white of snow, except every time he tried to walk anywhere, he couldn't move. A figure approaches him, but he couldn't see it clearly, “Donner Stark.” It said, its voice raspy.

  When Donner attempted to speak back, he was unable to. He could only watch through blurred vision as the figure circled him, “How did you gain my dragon's loyalty?”

  Since he couldn't say anything, Donner only shrugged. The figure stopped once it made a full circle around him and waved its hand loosely in the air.

  Suddenly Donner's vision wasn't blurry.

  He didn't like what he saw.

  With two bright blue eyes, the Night King stared directly at him, “You think I'm dead? That you’re all safe. You thought wrong, Lord Stark.”

  Donner tried to speak again but was unable to. The Night King only smiled, “I suppose I should let you speak.”

  “Aren't you dead?” Donner asked.

  The figure in front of him shook his head, “Have you ever heard the words: What is dead may never die?”

  He immediately recognized the words as a phrase the Ironborn would say, “You, however, might be dead before our meeting is finished. It'll look like you died from your wounds. Oh no, Donner has succumbed to his injuries.” The Night King said in a voice that wasn't his.

  “Can I ask you a question first?” The Night King nodded, “How did a piss ugly White Walker like you get into my dreams?”

  The Night King held his hand out and began teaching for Donner's throat, “Wait!” Donner yelled. The Night King lowered his hand, “Real question. What is the Wise Wolf?”

  The Night King took a few steps back, “Why do you ask such a question?”

  “I'll tell you if you don't kill me,” Donner said. The Night King shook his head, unsheathing his blade that had been on his back, “I suppose I won't be getting out of this. I've been called the Wise Wolf.”

  An evil smirk washed over the Night King, “You'll be a good vessel.” Before Donner can ask what he means, the Night King reaches out once more. A searing pain burned through his body as soon as the Night King touched his throat.

  It felt as if something within Donner was being sucked away and something cold was filling him. Soon the Night King was gone. With his disappearance, Donner was much colder than he had been before.

  His vision faded until he was back above the training yard in Winterfell. His father was leaning over the guard rail, watching whatever was happening below them, “Donner.”

  Donner walked until he stood next to his father, “You’re at a crossroads.” It looked as if Robb was training below.

  “What do you mean?” Donner asked.

  His father turned to face him, “You have two options for the future. You can accept death. Or you can fight death.”

  “What do you mean?” Donner asked, confused.

  His father signed, placing a comforting hand on Donner's shoulder, “That blade you took to the gut. Part of you died. The magician gave you the powder of reanimation. To you, you didn't die. You were still stumbling around like the stubborn northern that you are, but you died. Only for a short amount of time.”

  Ned began to walk down the open hall, gesturing for Donner to follow, “In your weakened state, it allowed the Night King into your body. Which is why you have two options.”

  “Accept death now and stop the Night King once more or fight death and let him consume you.”

  “These options are really fucked,” Donner said simply as he walked with his father.

  They walked in silence for a long amount of time before Donner finally spoke, “If I accept death, what does that mean?”

  “You die.”

  “And if I fight death?” Donner asked.

  “Then you'll live, but the Night King might take control.”

  Donner stopped walking, “If I accept, wouldn't he be able to take control because I wouldn't be in control of my body?”

  It was only then that he took notice of his father's eyes. They had been a light shade of gray in the past and were now blue. Donner took a few steps back, “Your army is gone. There's nothing you can do.”

  His father's image morphed into that of the Night King's, “Smarter than I thought. You seem to forget that I can raise people from the dead.”

  Donner ran towards the staircase and down into the training yard, picking up a tourney sword. As soon as he touched the weapon, the landscape changed. He was beyond the wall again, this time in the cave.

  “Just surrender. I promise.” The Night King paused, “I'll make it as painful as possible.”

  His opponent summoned his sword made from ice. Donner could only stare at it hopelessly before gripping the tourney sword tightly, “Too scared to make this a fair fight?”

  The Night King only tilted his head. The tourney sword was replaced with Ser William's sword. They circled around each other in the uneven knee-deep snow. Donner was clearly at a disadvantage even for being raised in the North.

  His opponent showed no sign of attacking so Sonner did the stupid thing. He attacked first.

  Metal clashed with ice, neither proving to be weak weapons. Donner attempted to muscle the sword away from him but to no avail. He quickly sidestepped away, letting the Night King's sword crash into the ground.

  Seeing that the Night King was unguarded, he swung his sword at the White Walker's foot. It made contact, cutting part way through the armor. Before Donner could move away, the ice sword was jabbed in his direction.

  Donner pushed himself away, leaving his sword in the Night King's leg, “Someone really wants to kill me. Is it because my sister killed you? Or because you were so close to killing the Three-Eyed Raven?” The Stark taunted.

  The Night King only continued his attack, each one missing Donner as he dodged the attacks. Donner launched himself towards the White Walker's leg, gripping the hilt of the sword tightly and pulling it out.

  Donner let his sword glide through the air until it made contact with his opponent's shoulder. The blade was dug deep inside. The Night King kicked Donner down into the snow.

  When the White Walker was finally about to dispatch the Stark, a thought came to Donner's mind. It was his mind. He couldn't let the Night King control it.

  A smile washed over Donner’s face as the landscape changed to that of the desert outside of Qarth. He had thought of the hottest place he had been. The Night King could only look around, “Tell me what the Wise Wolf is.” Donner said as he stood up. The Valyrian steel sword appeared back into his hands.

  “Tell me who I am,” Donner said through gritted teeth as he forced the Night King back.

  Donner could feel the effects of the heat were already affecting him, “Were you really going to conquer Essos if you couldn't handle a little heat? Tell me who I am and I'll take us back.”

  “The Wise Wolf is a name given to the person who can enter a person's memories, talk to the dead, or just has visions. They were once used to stop whatever evil is out there. You've certainly done a good job with that. The last Wise wolf was alive when I was a human. I made sure she died slowly. She was one of the Children of the Forest.” The Night King answered, “Now take me back to the North.”

  Donner could only stare at the Night King, “So what. Now you’re going to kill me somehow?”

  “Yes.”


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Death**

  
  Somehow the Night King had known their plans of sending the weak to the Riverlands. He had heard word that the dead in the crypts were raised by a White Walker and it was a slaughterhouse.

  The people who had died in the Riverlands were brought back North to be burned.

  Ser Jorah Mormont's body lies on an unlit funeral pyre. Daenerys looks down at his battered body, crying in mourning. She leans down and kisses him gently on the forehead. She then whispers something in his ear.

  Even with Donner's efforts of getting him off the ground, Ser Jorah has succumbed to his injuries. Donner stared at him with sorrow.

  On the same funeral pyre, Sansa weeps over Theon's read body, her hand on his chest. He had died after protecting Bran for nearly the entire battle with the other Ironborn. She steps back and takes the Stark wolf pin from her chest and secured it to Theon's.

  Donner can only stare at the dead bodies of Ser William Lannister and Poka. He takes deep breaths before dropping Poka's prized bo staff down next to him. He had found the weapon laying among the many after he was escorted outside with help.

  William’s eyes had returned to the signature green Lannister eyes. They stared up at the sky looking at nothing. Donner closed the eyes.

  He walked over to the other end of the funeral pyre where a familiar direwolf laid. Tears threatened to spill over as he untied his necklace, taking the wedding band off, leaving only the carving of Alice Jon had carved all those years ago. He carefully put the necklace around her neck, running his hand through her fur.

  A wight had managed to stab her in the neck with whatever blade it used.  He laid his head down onto her midsection, remembering how she had been by his side for years.

  Jon, Arya, Samwell, and Bran stand among the Stark men, some of which bear torches. Daenerys joins the crowd a bit further down next to Grey Worm, Varys, Missandei, and Tyrion. In front of them multiple funeral pyres in a grid. stark soldiers stand still, holding torches.

  Sansa finally returns to the somber crowd, joining her siblings. Even Ghost stands obediently in mourning. Faust lays on the ground with a sad expression in his eyes. Donner takes one final look at Alice before walking back to join his siblings. Jon steps forward to address those who have assembled, “We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters. To our fathers and mothers. To our friends. Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together and die together so that others might live. Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty and our honor to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men. And we shall never see their like again.”

  Soldiers and Wildlings hand torches to the Stark company and Daenerys. Donner picks up the snake. They fan out to various parts in the field to get one final look at their fallen comrades. Donner stares hopelessly at Poka. The snake holds itself forward as if to inspect Poka.

  Faust moves his body towards the floor and slithers away towards nearby brush. Donner only watched him go. He looks up to Daenerys who watches the flames spread under Ser Jorah.

  Donner walks around the pyre and places the torch under Alice's body. The living return to the cloud and watch as the flames rise higher. The air fills with a cloud of thick black smoke.

  He makes his way toward the stables, only to find one horse that had not been killed. He saddled up the horse before mounting it and riding out the front gates.

  His siblings watch him with worry as he rides down the road in the direction of the plains where they had once executed the deserter. The man who had been correct all along.

  Donner didn't care for his injuries at that moment, only for a moment away from all of the death and war. The road was justifiably quiet as he rode.

  Soon he makes it to the rock that had been used to execute people. Donner thought back to the day Bran was forced to watch. It hurt him to see his younger brother watching it. Now, the thought was far away and he would prefer it to the current situation.

  Overhead, four dragons fly above. Drogon lands a short distance away from him and Daenerys climbs down his wing. She makes her way toward him, looking around at the snowy ground, “I'm sorry for your loss.”

  He sighs, sitting down in the snow, not caring for the cold, “Poka’s dead. William's dead. Alice…” he trailed off, refusing to say she was dead.

  “They died for a greater reason,” Daenerys said as she knelt down next to him, not wanting to sit in the snow.

  “Poka could've lived. Do you want to know my last words to him?: You fucking ass. That's what I called him. If I had been more careful, he'd still be alive.” Donner said.

  Daenerys turned his head towards hers, “Without Poka, you'd be dead. We all make mistakes, Donner.”

  “But mistakes don't go as far as that.” He said. They lapsed into a peaceful silence before he spoke again, “You should go back. You’re their queen.”

  “And you’re their king.”

  “Not really.”

  She held out her hand and helped him out of the snow, “I need to take the horse back.”

  “Meet me there?”

  The victory feast is somber as quiet. even though the hall is filled to capacity, people think of their friends and family who perished. At the head of the table sits Bran, Sansa, Jon, Daenerys, Donner, and Tyrion, “Gendry.” Daenerys calls. Gendry stops what he's doing and faces her. The hall goes quiet, “That’s right, isn't it?”

  Gendry approaches Daenerys, “Yes, Your Grace.

  “You’re Robert Baratheon’s son.” Gendry nods, allowing Daenerys to continue, “Who is Lord of Storm’s End at the moment?”

 “I don’t know, Your Grace.” Gendry answers.

  “Does anyone?” No one in the hall responds, “I think you should be Lord of Storm's End.”

  The crowd murmurs, “I can't be. I'm a bastard.”

  “No, you are Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End, the lawful son of Robert Baratheon. Because that is what I have made you.” Daenerys declares.

Gendry nods in shock and surprise. At a nearby table, Ser Davos stands and raises his glass, “To Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End.”

  Everyone in the hall rose to their feet to salute Gendry, “To Gendry!”

  Tormund holds up his drinking horn in salute, “To the Dragon Queen!”

  Everyone in the hall cheers. Daenerys stands, “To Arya Stark, the hero of Winterfell!”

  Everyone stands and cheers once more, even louder. Only the Hound remains seated in disdain for the celebration

  Tormund tips the great horn back and drinks for an obnoxiously long time. He roars. Jon and Sansa smile.

  “Oi, what about Donner?” A northern man says as he stands up.

  “What about Donner?” He repeats from his seat next to Daenerys.

  “You saved me from the Others. Pulled me away.” The man says.

  Another man stands up, “Aye, stabbed one of em’ in the neck before it got to me.”

  The same boy he recognized from Meereen also stood up, “He threw a spear at a giant. Saved my life.”

  Daenerys stood up once more, “To Donner Stark.” She looks down at him, “the savior of men.”

  A small smile forms on his face as she sits down, Donner reaches for her hand and holds it lightly, “When are we going to tell them?” She asks.

  “I think now would be a nice time. If you would like to.” Daenerys nods.

  Donner stands up. People cheer at him drunkenly, “A lot of you have seen me throughout stages of life, so I guess the next one would be marriage.” Before he can continue, Tormund shouts something which Donner didn't understand, “Dany and I--” before he can finish, the room erupts in cheers and claps once more.

  He sits back down, “That went better than expected.”

  “I could say the same.”

  A week later, they stood in the library at the same table. Instead of a map of Winterfell, it contains a map of Westeros.

  The War council consists of Daenerys’ small council, the Stark children, Qhono, Samwell, Maester Wolkan, Ser Davos, and Ser Brienne. The mood is somber and tense.

  Grey Worm picks up a handful of markers that represent the Unsullied soldiers, “Half are gone.”

  “The Northmen as well.” Jon slides some other markers. Maester Wolkan slides away some more.

  Varys places addition markers in King's Landing, “And the Golden Company has arrived in King's Landing, courtesy of the Greyjoy fleet. The balance has grown distressingly even.”

  “When the people find out what we have done for them, that we saved them--” Missandei begins, but is interrupted by Daenerys.

  “Cersei will make sure they don't believe it. We will hit her hard. We will rip her out root and stem.”

  Immediately Donner shakes his head, “We are to remove Cersei without Destroying King's Landing. You haven't traveled all this way to become the Queen of the Ashes.”

  Tyrion nods in agreement, “Thankfully, she's losing allies by the day. Yara Greyjoy has retaken the Iron Islands in her queen's name. The new Prince of Dorne pledges his support.”

  Daenerys says, “No matter how many lords turn against her, as long as she sits on the Iron Throne, she can call herself Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. We need the capital.”

  “I watched the people of King's Landing rebel against their king when they were hungry, and that was before winter began. Give them the opportunity and they will cast Cersei aside.” Tyrion said, remembering the sights he saw in King's Landing.

  Donner nods, “If they’re starving they'll rebel, but they'd know we're the source of their starving. Maybe we can take out the Iron fleet.”

  “We'll surround the city. If the Iron Fleet tries to ferry in more food, the dragons will destroy them. If the Lannisters and the Golden Company attack, we'll defeat them in the field.” Jon suggests.

  “Once the people see that Cersei is our only enemy, her reign is over.”

  Daenerys thinks before responding, “All right.”

  “Sending scouts out will be a priority. I'll ride on Robb inland during the cover of night. His scales are dark blue he's nearly impossible to spot when its dark. If the ships are there, I might be able to deal with them…” he trails off, causing members of the war council to look at him, “Or I could find Balerion.”

  “You think you can find him?” Jon asked. Donner nodded.

  Sansa took a few steps forward to address the war council, “The men we have left are exhausted. Many of them are wounded. They'll fight better if they have time to rest and recuperate.”

  “How long do you suggest?” Daenerys asked.

  “I can't say for certain, not without talking to the officers.”

  The Dragon Queen shook her head in agreement, “You do that. In the meantime, Donner, you try to track Balerion?”

  Tyrion gestured to the Kingsroad, “So if all are in agreement Jon and Ser Davos will ride down the Kingsroad with the Northern troops and the bulk of the remaining Dothraki and Unsullied.” Jon moves the corresponding markers on the map, “A smaller group of us will ride to White Harbor, and sail from there to Dragonstone with our queen and her dragons accompanying us from above.”

  Gee Worm moves those markers into position, “Ser Jaime has chosen to remain here, as a guest of the Lady of Winterfell.”

  “We have won the Great War. Now we will win the Last War. In all Seven Kingdoms, men will live without fear and cruelty under their rightful queen.”

  Donner had packed a week's worth of supplies for his journey north. The lands were much colder than south of the wall. With an icy haze, it was almost impossible to see, but he trusted Robb to guide him in the correct direction.

  It wasn't until he saw the same cave that he held a small amount of hope. Robb landed outside of the cave and allowed Donner to enter the cave.

  Robb blew blue fire at the candles that line the room and soon it was lit with blue light. In the center of the room, there was a dragon. He looked as if he had once been sleeping but was now away and staring directly at him, “Nice dragon. Please don't kill me.”

  Balerion lifted his head until it was directly in front of Donner. The dragon gestured with his head to another room behind him that Donner hadn't noticed last time he was here.

  Inside the room looked to be a large pile of leather that had been sewn together and metal had been melted over some parts. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a saddle of some sort. Inscribed into the leather was Balerion's name.

  Was it really that hard to control such a large dragon that someone would need a saddle? Donner soon found out the answer to that question. Yes.

  Balerion flies over the great landscape with Robb following close behind. In front of them, Donner can see the Iron fleet anchored in the water. Men walk across the deck, looking for any sign of an approaching attack.

  The black dragon climbs to a high altitude above the clouds as to not be seen by the Ironborn. Robb flies ahead as he's able to see through the clouds.

  The ice dragon lets out a quiet screech, telling Donner that they could attack now. Balerion moves into a nosedive. The Ironborn ships soon come into sight.

  “Dracarys?” Says in a questionable tone. Balerion lets a black stream of fire fly down to the boats. One boat is immediately engulfed in flames. Then another.

  Robb also begins letting blue fire rain down below them. A man takes aim using a scorpion. Before he can fire it, Balerion burns the ship.

  A large arrow from a scorpion flies through the air. Donner urges Balerion lower and whistles for Robb to follow. The two dragons burn ships until the entire fleet is engulfed in flames.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**New** **Queen**

  
  They stood in the Chamber of the Painted Table. Daenerys, Donner, and Jon on one side. Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, Ser Davos, and Grey Worm dotted the other sides, "They have been without the Iron Fleet for over a month. Food shortages are already happening. The people are rebelling. Now is the time." Varys said.

  "Once the scorpions are down if the Golden Company decides to attack, Viserion will use firepower. We can't risk losing any more soldiers. Not now." Donner places the Northerner markers along with the Unsullied soldiers outside the main castle gates, "Jon, you lead the attack inside. If any Lannister soldiers surrender, bring them outside. Tyrion, you'll remain outside with Viserion after the scorpions have been taken care of by the other dragons."

  "Are we not going to give my sister a chance to surrender?" Tyrion asked.

  "We've tried and you know that. Unsullied marched to her gates. You talked to Qyburn. The only thing we can do now is to make sure no innocents are killed." Donner said as he moved onto the dragon markers, "They have scorpions at every one hundred yards give or take. We can't have four dragons flying over King's Landing. That'd be too much for them. If it's just Balerion and Drogon we should be able to get the job done."

  Daenerys nodded in agreement, "And after the scorpions are taken out?"

  "We wait until the bells are rung and enter on foot. Jon, meet us in the main market. Once every Lannister soldier drops their sword and is escorted outside, we'll have the Unsullied soldiers and remaining Dothraki start entering the castle." He paused before continuing, "They will not be killing anyone inside unless they attack first."

  He moved the dragon markers outside of the castle where Viserion would be, "All of the dragons will return here. They will watch over the Lannister soldiers and Golden Company soldiers who surrender."

  "Once we make it into the castle, we need to watch out for the Mountain. I think Sandor Clegane is making it his duty to kill him. Just stay clear, I've seen him fight in my visions before. It's not pretty."

  Donner took a step back, allowing other people to speak, "What about the people? Varys asked.

  Donner moved a marker to the docks. The fires have gone out from the Iron Fleet. We can have them in the general area of the docks. Or the beach. Varys, you're a man of the people, you can get them there."

  Varys nodded, "When do we attack?"

  Donner looked to Daenerys then to Jon, "We've given our troops time to rest. We've given them time to train. If everyone agrees, I'd say attack tomorrow tonight. Have Varys enter the kingdom first with the crowds of people. Once the moon is high in the sky, we attack."

  Jon nodded carefully, "Attacking at night is smart, but what happens if they are prepared."

  "They're already prepared."

  Five dragons stood around the cliffs of Dragonstone. Balerion was next to Drogon and Robb while Rhaegal and Viserion stood near each other.

  Donner wore the same black leather armor as he had before. The direwolf stitching had been given blue eyes that represented Alice. He had exchanged his black dragonglass sword for Ser William's sword of Valyrian steel.

  Donner was the first to go outside and greet the dragons. Robb bounded in his direction. Donner took a few paces back from the dragon. It only then seemed to remember that it was not small.

  Robb leaned his head down until it was level with Donner, "Are you ready boy?"

  The dragon only tilted his head, causing Donner to smile. He had a rather strange friendship with the dragons, "Are you ready is the real question."

  He turned around to see Daenerys approaching him. She had a light grey dress on, "That is something I don't know. What about you, are you ready?"

  "I've waited for this day my entire life. Now it seems so close. I don't know." Daenerys said. She placed her hand on Robb's nose.

  "It'll be good to see you on the throne. You'll do great things for this country." Donner said, "Once the people realize the sacrifices you've made, they'll trust you as their leader."

  Donner cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, "I think we should get going," He said.

  Dany blushed, "That is a good idea. Jon and the rest of the soldiers left yesterday. We don't need to keep them waiting."

  Donner climbed Balerion's wings and seated himself on the dragon. Daenerys did the same with Drogon. He urged Balerion off the cliff and they were off. Drogon flew ahead if the dragon with Robb, Rhaegal, and Viserion following closely behind them.

  It didn't take long to reach King's Landing. Robb, Rhaegal, and Viserion turned off and found their way to Jon's army. Drogon and Balerion continued to fly until they made it to King's Landing. Drogon would circle around the seaside where there were fewer scorpions since he was smaller while Balerion would take the scorpions inland.

  Donner urged the black dragon to a lower altitude, "Dracarys." He said. The dragon let black fire hit three scorpions before flying back to the higher altitude. As a larger dragon, he was an easy target.

  Balerion flew back down and dispatched more scorpions until all of them around the main gate were down. He then moved around the side and fired upon one after another.

  As he neared a corner, one scorpion was able to fire a well-placed arrow that forced Balerion to move quickly to dodge the arrow. In the process, Donner was knocked from the dragon's back. He let out a loud whistle as he fell and before he knew it was caught by Robb.

  The dragon let Donner readjust himself before he began to spray fire on the scorpions below them. Donner gave the dragon a pat in thanks.

  Eventually, all of the scorpions were dealt with, leaving the Golden Company standing outside the gates. They had men on either horses or elephants. Both of which wore gold armor.

  Donner forced Robb to land behind the Northern soldiers. He climbed down Robb's wing before making his way to Jon, "Elephants. Wasn't expecting that."

  "They haven't attacked yet, should we ask them to surrender?" Jon kids. Donner takes a few steps forward, "Hey. You look like a pretty smart guy. Could you think for just a moment about us having five dragons?"

  The man looked around at men on horses and elephants, "We have elephants."

  Donner whistled and Robb landed on the ground to his left, "He has fun with fire. So I would suggest putting this in perspective. You surrender and go back home or we kill you all."

  Another man rode up beside the leader of the Golden Company and whispered something in his ear, "I-- So we just leave?"

  "You do. You take your soldiers. Your horses. Your elephants. You leave." Donner said. Balerion the Black Dread flies above them, blocking the moonlight, "If you aren't going to surrender, then at least give the option to your men."

  The man says something to his men and slowly one by one they begin to walk towards the docks, leaving the man alone with a few horses and elephants from soldiers who refused to surrender.

  He leads a small charge with his horse. The horse sprints directly towards Donner. Robb moves forwards a few paces and picks the man up off the ground swimming his body wildly in the air until he makes a show of showing it into his mouth and swallowing the man whole.

  The men on the elephants and horses who haven't surrender stop their charge, watching their least get devoured, "If you want to surrender. Do it now."

  The rest of the Golden Company moved to the docks. Donner looked back at Jon who behind leading the charge inside the gates.

  Donner looks up the see Drogon landing beside him. Daenerys climbs down from the dragon and approaches him, "You got an army of twenty thousand soldiers to surrender and return home?"

  "Technically it's nineteen thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine now. But yeah, I guess." he lightly holds her hand as they walked behind Jon, "You'll stay out here where it's safest. Like Ser Jorah said: all it takes is one pissed off man and a weapon."

  "Stay safe?"

  "Wouldn't dream of it," Donner said with a smile as he walked towards the wall with Jon.

  "Your plan has worked out well so far," Jon said as they entered the gate.

  Lannister soldiers were here and there. Donner knew they'd most likely eventually run into a large amount of them somewhere, "So far. I'm just relying on hitting them blindly."

  At the worst possible time, Donner's vision faded to a foggy white. When he could see again, he was in Qarth. The Night King stood across from him, "Right now? Can't you kill me later?"

  The Night King tilted his head to the side, "You did a ritual with Poka, did you not?"

  "I would never free you."

  "Then I'll simply drain you of power until you die."

  Donner scoffed, "That means you'll die too. Even if I couldn't walk from whatever pain you cause me, I'd never perform the ritual."

  "Just you wait, Donner. It's going to happen." The Night King said as he walked towards Donner.

  The Stark looked around, "Why am I here anyway?"

  "Take me to the North." The Night King said.

  "God, you're worse than Rickon when he was three." The landscape slowly changed until it was just south of the wall, "Happy now?" The Night King glared at him before stalking away.

  Donner's vision faded once again and he was back, "You just stopped walking." Jon said.

  "It's a long story that I'd prefer not to tell."

  Jon nodded as they continued inside. The Lannister soldiers were still nowhere to be seen. The thought worried Donner. Somewhere far away, he could hear an explosion as he walked, "What in the Seven Hells was that?"

  Jon shrugged as their men moved forward, forcing the occasional Lannister soldiers to surrender. It wasn't until two more explosions sounded that Donner realized what was happening, "Mad King hid wildfire, right?" Jon nodded, "He was going to destroy King's Landing. Not all of the wildfire stores were found."

  Cersei isn't going to lose without a fight, "She must've found a map of the locations. That's why the Lannister guards aren't out. They're either lighting wildfire or are protecting their queen."

  Jon and Donner exchanged anxious glances, "Retreat. I'll take some men in."

  "Who would be crazy enough to sneak inside the Red Keep?" Jon asked.

  Donner pointed at the Hound and Arya who were walking behind them, "You guys want to go kill the queen?"

  The Hound looked at Arya who nodded, "Looks like I've got my group."

  "That's reckless. What would Dany say?" Jon asked?

  Donner scoffed, "She'd call me reckless. Hopefully, i see you soon, brother."

  Donner and Sandor followed Arya through the secret passages she had found while chasing cats years ago. It seemed like the safest option rather than walking through the hallways where the Lannister soldiers marched.

  They walked up multiple flights of stairs until Arya stopped walking as she looked through a hidden hole in the wall. Cersei could be seen looking out at her city on the balcony with Qyburn and the Mountain by her side, "The city is falling, your Grace."

  "Send a troop out to light the wildfire under the courtyard." She commands. Qyburn nods and begins to leave. The Hound uses his sword to slice through the faux wall, allowing the three of them to step inside.

  Donner throws his usual dagger at Qyburn and it makes contact with his throat, "I hate people who hurt children." He turns to Cersei, "I just plain hate you."

  The Hound steps forward towards the Mountain. Their burning hate for each other leaves Cersei unguarded as she backs up towards the balcony, "I always imagined this as torture, but I'm a decent human, unlike you." Donner said as he sheathed his sword, "I happen to know someone who wants to kill you more than me. I, however, will give you one option other than death. Leave King's Landing. Leave Westeros and never return."

  "That's hardly fair," Cersei says.

  Donner shrugs, gesturing towards Arya's sword, Needle, "It's better than that. Stick em' with the pointy end, right?"

  She only stared at him sternly, "I'd rather die."

  "Crazy bitch," Donner muttered as Arya cut her throat.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Queen and** **King**

  
  Daenerys stands high on the steps leading to the Red Keep with people crowding around before her. The crowd is so large, Donner is unable to see the end of it. He stands to her right in the same black leather armor.

  Daenerys cleared her throat, looking to Donner with a happy expression. She had finally done what she dreamed to do for years. She first spoke to her Dothraki Screamers who lined one side of the stairs, holding their horses' reins, "Blood of my blood." She said in Dothraki. They look up at their Khaleesi, none of them speaking a word, "You all know your promises to me. You crossed the poison seas. You brought Khalasars together. You gave me the Seven Kingdoms."

  The Dothraki screamers cheer before quieting down to allow her to speak. Daenerys surveys her forces with a smile. She turns to Grey Worm, "Torgo Nudho." Grey Worm turns to Missandei who gives him a warm smile as she lets go of his hand. He steps forward from her left, "You have walked beside me since the Plaza of Pride. You are the bravest of men, the most loyal of soldiers. I name you commander of all my forces, the Queen's Master of War." She says in High Valyrian.

  The Unsullied think the bottom of their spears in unison to show respect. Grey Worm steps back, a smile on his face. He hugs Missandei and Daenerys continues, "Unsullied. You were torn from your families and raised as slaves. I can never give you back what you have lost. I can give you my word I will send all of you to wherever you please. If you wish to be sent back to Essos. Do only tell me. I will forever be thankful for your service."

  She finally turns to the people of King's Landing who stand before her, "I know my family had a reputation. I do not wish to become that reputation. To become my father. By sunrise, I will have my ships sailing here with food and whatever supplies Cersei has taken away from you."

  People in the crowd cheer, "Recently there have been many people who have sat on the Iron Throne. I promise I will stay and sit on it as my brother, Rhaegar Targaryen would've. I'm sure some of you remember he sang songs and gave all of the money earned to the orphanage."

  Members of the crowd nodded as they remembered the Targaryen prince who loved the people, "I promise you I will listen to you. If you have a problem it will be fixed."

  The cheers grew even louder until Daenerys walks inside the Red Keep, followed by her small council, and Jon and his small council. They walked until they entered the throne room, "I suppose I need to wait until my coronation to sit on it."

  "Joffrey sat on it the day Robert died," Tyrion said.

  Daenerys turned to face him, "I've not come here to be a teenage boy on a throne now have I?"

  Donner nodded in agreement. She didn't want to act too quickly. She must earn the commoners trust first, "You will make a wonderful queen, your Grace."

  "Won't it seem strange if the king calls the queen, 'your Grace'?" See Davos asked from beside them.

  The Stark shrugged, "Technically, we haven't married yet."

  It was a month later when the Great Houses, along with many other houses arrived to watch the marriage between the dragon and the wolf. It was held in the gardens instead of the Sept of Baeler as it had previously been destroyed.

  Donner stood in front of the small crowd. His siblings had traveled South for the marriage. Even if Sansa had trouble trusting Daenerys, she still wanted her brother to be happy.

  The only surviving known member of House Baratheon sat happily next to Arya. Jaime Lannister and Tyrion sat together with Brienne and Podrick. House Greyjoy, Martell, and Arryn were also in attendance. Missandei and Grey Worm we're together sitting in the front next to Varys and Jon's small council.

  The crowd watched as Daenerys was ceremonially led down the aisle by Ser Davos. Without any living relatives, she asked him to send her off.

  After walking down the aisle, See Davos silently presents her to Donner without changing any dialogue. Daenerys wears an ivory colored gown that flows past her feet.

  The Septon stands behind them and then proclaims, "My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." Donner and Daenerys hold hands.

  The Septon the proceeds to tie a ribbon in a knot around their joined hands, which symbolizes their union. While trying the ribbon, the Septon says, "Let it be known that Donner of House Stark second of his name and Daenerys of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

  The Septon turns to the crowd and announces, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." After he says this he unravels the ribbon - they remain metaphorically joined for the rest of their lives.

  The Septon then commands them, "Look upon each other and say the words", at which Daenerys and Donner recite their vows, both of them speaking simultaneously.

  First, they list off the names of each of the Seven, in whose sight they are wedding: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." Immediately following this, still speaking simultaneously, they recite their main vows: Donner says "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," while Daenerys at the same time says "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

  Soon they say the last and central vow of the ceremony, "I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days"

  Finally, after the vows are finished, Donner smiles and says, "With this kiss, I pledge my love," and kisses Daenerys for the first time that day. They both then turn to face the audience, who applaud.

  Donner can only smile at the thought of their wedding. He followed the Old Gods. She followed the New Gods. They would both keep their House names separately. It was different from most weddings.

  Following the ceremony, a wedding feast is also held in the garden for all of the attendees and the newlyweds. Donner and Daenerys were seated next to each other. Sansa sat to the direct right of Donner, followed by Arya, Jon, Rickon, and Bran.

  Sitting to the left of Daenerys was Missandei, Grey Worm, and Tyrion. It was quite relaxed, nothing was particularly extravagant, just simple, the way Donner had always wanted.

  Tyrion approached him with a thick book in hand. He set it down in front of Donner, "Lives of Four Kings. I gave a copy of this that was freshly written, but the bastard destroyed it. I thought you'd appreciate it much more."

  Donner smiled at the gift, "Thank you Tyrion. I'll make sure to read it soon."

  He watched as Sansa got up from her seat and walked around the long table to stand in front of Daenerys and Donner once Tyrion walked away, "I'm glad my dear brother has someone he can love. We may not be on good terms but that doesn't mean I don't respect you. With Donner as king, the North bends the knee."

  She placed a small wooden box on the table and opened it to reveal the Kings of Winter crown, "You left it in Winterfell. I thought it'd be best if you wore it."

  Donner wiped his hand at the tears that threatened to spill over, "Thank you, Lady Stark." Sansa let a chuckle leave her mouth at the name.

  She turned to Daenerys who had been watching their interaction, "It would be inappropriate if I didn't get you a gift." She placed a folded wool dress on the table, "From a young age I had sewing lessons. For your trips in the North."

  Daenerys smiled, "Thank you. I do hope we will be close one day. I do admire you."

  Sansa once again took her seat next to Donner. He felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned around to see Arya reaching her arm around Sansa. In her hand, she held a small box wrapped in a silk ribbon, “It's from Jon.”

  Donner pushed his chair back and smiled a thank you to his brother. he opened the box to see a much more complicated direwolf carving. He had improved since that last carving. it was painted a numerous shades of gray with deep blue eyes that stared at him silently. It had also been made into a necklace. Donner put on the necklace.

  Daenerys held his hand lightly, knowing the topic of Alice was hard for him to talk about since he had taken care of the animal for nearly a decade.

  As the festivities went on, the couple was given numerous gifts from their friends and family until one man walked up to him. Donner didn’t recognize him from any of the noble houses, so he guessed he had snuck in. The man wore furs that Northerners would wear, “Bad omens they would say.”

  “Hello, my lord.” Donner greeted the man.

  The man scoffed, “I’m no lord,” the man said, “I’m here for two reasons. To thank you for bringing back dragons and to give you your gift.”

  He reached into a basket that he had set on the ground and pulled out what looked to be a small wolf, “With the wall down, they’ve been getting south. Pretty skinny little fellas’ found the bitch dead. Six of em’ for House Stark. Brought em’ here as soon as I found em’.”

  Donner exchanged looks with Sansa. They watched as Ghost approached the basket full of pups. The direwolf started intensely inside the basket before dipping his head inside and picking out an Auburn wolf. All members of the room watched as Ghost walked around the long table and placed the direwolf in Donner's lap.

  He stared into Ghost's red eyes before the direwolf slowly began to deliver a direwolf to each of the Starks. After taking the final direwolf from the man's arms and placing it into Jon's lap.

  "Poetic isn't it. We're right where we were six years ago."

  Donner knelt down next to Daenerys so Tyrion could place the crowns on their heads, "I now proclaim Daenerys of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons to rule alongside Donner of the House Stark, Second of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Savior of Men."

  First Tyrion placed the circlet crown on Daenerys head, then placed the King's of Winter crown on Donner's head. He looked around to see his friend and family watching him closely to the side with the other noble houses while the common folk filled the rest of the room.

  They stood up. Donner watched as Daenerys approached the Iron Throne. She grazed her hand across the armrest before sitting down on the throne. The crowd behind them erupted in cheers.

  Donner followed suit sitting in a throne that had been carved from limestone. Three direwolf heads had been carved into the stone. The throne had been placed next to the Iron Throne. His direwolf pup followed him to the chair and sat obediently at his feet before practically leaping into his lap, causing the people in the audience to laugh.

  They would rule together as ice and fire.  

  It felt strange for him to not have the short end of the stick.

  Donner had a happy ending.

  A happy ending that he didn't deserve but still got.

  


End file.
